Unforgiven: Sin perdón
by MagiAllie
Summary: Eren nació con los ojos esmeralda, cuyos poderes radican en cambiar al dorado cuando se molesta. Por esos ojos toda su familia y su clan fueron asesinados. Ahora está huyendo de ese grupo de mercenarios, fuertes y hábiles, temidos en todo el mundo. Liderados por Duhamel ¿Pero quién es Duhamel? Eren tendrá que perdonarlo. Porque muy seguramente Eren se va a enamorar de él. RIREN
1. Chapter 1

Advertencias: RIREN. Mikasa y Eren siendo buenos hermanos (Nada más) Un poco sangriento, dramático, longfic, quizá un poco de OOC. Levi siendo un badass y probablemente (a manera de spoiler) el villano. Sorrynotsorry.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

Capítulo 1:

La ira del joven, nació aquel día y tiene sueños de libertad

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

Eren toda su vida fue el chico gracioso, problemático y con iniciativa. Para ser claros Eren era un buen chico, que la mayoría de las personas dentro de su clan quería. Como a un hijo. Pero solamente sus padres tenían ese privilegio. Carla y Grisha Jaeger, los líderes del clan _Smaragd_ o como se traducía, el clan esmeralda.

El nombre del clan, la señal más distintiva, era también la descripción de los miembros de este. Smaragd, traducido significa Esmeralda. Ese era el color de los ojos del clan, todos tenían unos preciosos ojos esmeraldas… azulados, grisáceos. Los Smaragd estaban orgullosos de sus ojos, porque eso era lo que los distinguía de las demás personas. Y por eso también se mantenían ocultos en el bosque, viviendo en una pequeña aldea.

Algunos pueden pensar que eso suena primitivo. Eren lo creía. Pero había más de una razón para que los Smaragd vivieran ocultos en el bosque, lejos del mundo exterior. La razón que los llevo a la extinción. Sus ojos.

Esos ojos tan bonitos, fueron su perdición. Porque incluso alejados de todos… las personas más oscuras y temibles fueron tras ellos. Y los encontraron…. Aquel día.

Aquel día, Eren no estaba… había huido. Con Mikasa. Una niña del exterior… que su clan había rescatado al verla herida. Había sido atacada por lobos mientras huía ¿de qué? Quien sabe, Eren no se lo pregunto. Simplemente vio en ella a la amiga del exterior que siempre quiso tener. Y Mikasa vio en él, quizá algo más. Pero no dijo nada.

-¡Vamos Mikasa! – Pidió Eren subiendo por el árbol - ¡Trepa más rápido!

-Eren… - dijo Mikasa recuperando al aliento. Aunque ya estaba completamente recuperada no podía seguirle el paso al muchacho. No en escalar arboles – No tan rápido. Esta oscureciendo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. – sonrió Eren sentándose en una de las ramas del árbol – pero aquí es el único lugar donde puedes contarme cosas del exterior ¡quiero oírlo todo!

-Eren ya te he dicho que no me acuerdo de muchas cosas…

Mikasa había perdido sus memorias tras el ataque que sufrió, por consiguiente cuando se recuperó no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse a vivir con los Smaragd, los padres de Eren que también eran los líderes del clan, la adoptaron como a una hija. Aunque ella no poseyera los ojos esmeralda.

Mientras se dio su recuperación, ella fue recuperando algunas de sus memorias. Cosas sobre el exterior, cosas banales que a Eren le fascinaba escuchar. Y siempre se alejaban del clan para poder platicar cómodamente. Y que Eren se mostrara increíblemente emocionado por ese mundo externo del que sus padres lo alejaban…. Sin saber aun precisamente el porqué.

-¿Arena y mar? – Eren tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, hermosos y destellantes - ¡No lo creo!

-No estoy bromeando. Es como tierra pero dorada y menos blanda… el mar es agua que cubre todo el planeta ¿enserio no te lo dijeron?

-Nada, de nada… me lo han contado, pero nunca he conocido a nadie que lo hubiera visto Mikasa. Aquí nunca salimos, pareciera que estamos a días del exterior… - Eren no es nada tímido con Mikasa. Puede expresar sus sentimientos libremente y sus ganas de libertad. De conocer el exterior.

Mikasa se reprime, porque sabe que sus padres se molestarían si supieran que le cuenta a Eren todas estas cosas, que quizá no es lo mejor, alimentar ese sentimiento en el joven de 14 años. Está en el pleno desarrollo, desconoce muchas cosas. Aun así quiere ver los ojos de Eren, cada vez más brillosos, cuando le cuenta algo de lo que vagamente recuerda.

-Si algún día salgo de aquí – presiona Eren – enserio no me va a importar cuanto tiempo me tarde…

-Si no salen de aquí es por algo, Eren – ahí esta Mikasa intentando reprender a Eren. Haciéndole ver que quizá no todo es tan fácil como piensa el muchacho.

-Pues ese ''algo'' lo tengo que descubrir, antes de que me vuele la cabeza de desesperación – Eren cuelga sus pies en la rama y deja la cabeza colgando. Se ríe bajito al sentir la sangre corriendo a su cerebro.

Entonces pasa.

El grito es desgarrador, el viento sopla con fuerza y las hojas del árbol se agitan. Eren siente su cuerpo estremecerse, porque jamás nunca en su vida, había escuchado semejante sonido de dolor. No en su clan, no en su aldea, no a días luz del exterior. Nunca.

Mikasa es más rápida que él, quizá porque su cerebro asocia ese grito con recuerdos del exterior… donde esos gritos si son comunes. Toma a Eren de la muñeca y lo ayuda a subir a la rama. Trepan más y más. Hasta llegar a la copa del árbol. Mikasa pone un dedo sobre los labios.

En otras circunstancias (unas más conocidas para Eren) probablemente él se habría puesto en marcha rumbo a la aldea de inmediato, pero no era el caso porque, Eren desconocía lo que sucedía, no podía más que dejarse guiar por Mikasa. Y esta por sus instintos de supervivencia ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

¿Qué eran esos gritos?

Cuando llegaron al extremo de la rama más alta del árbol, decidieron mirar por encima de este, solo para mirar a la aldea… solo para encontrar una respuesta a tales sonidos. Solo para poder encontrar, la respuesta a todas sus preguntas y sus miedos. Mikasa logro tomar a Eren antes de que este gritara. Antes de que llorara. Pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos vieran la escena.

A lo lejos se veía la aldea de los Smaragd, cubierta de rojo sangre en el piso, los cerebros esparcidos, las casas llenas de agujeros, la sangre entrando al agua del rio… los cuerpos amontonados, separados, juntos, distantes. Regados por todas partes.

Todo su clan exterminado, muertos. Y con las cuencas de los ojos vacías.

Justo Eren pudo captar el momento en el que una persona, con una capucha negra, arrancaba los ojos de las cuencas a su madre. Que aún estaba viva. Pero sus ojos no eran normales a este punto, los ojos de Carla, resplandecían en color dorado… como oro líquido fundido. Y justo en el que sus ojos más brillaron. Fueron arrancados.

Las personas vestidas de negro se dieron media vuelta y se fueron de ahí. Dejando al clan Smaragd, exterminado. Con un único sobreviviente.

Eren.

El único del clan. El único con los ojos de los Smaragd.

Un muchacho de 14 años, solo en el mundo, que presencio la muerte de todos sus amigos y familiares. A lado de una muchacha cuya mente había encontrado todos los recuerdos que le faltaban, pero no podía decirle todo a Eren. Porque la odiaría.

Porque cuando vio a esas personas, con esas capuchas, cuando vio los ojos dorados. Lo recordó todo.

Y Eren encontró cosas que jamás olvidaría.

Ahora Mikasa lo miraba, sabia sus propios pecados, conocía su pasado, y miraba a Eren con dolor. No podría apartarse de él. No podía. Tiene que quedarse con él porque tiene que protegerlo, de esas personas. Que lo buscaran. Que definitivamente lo van a buscar.

Mikasa sabe el porqué.

Es por tus ojos Eren. Los preciosos ojos de los Smaragd. Que cambian de color cuando están furiosos, cuando se emocionan demasiado, cuando su sangre se calienta. Esos invaluables ojos dorados Eren.

En ese momento Eren no juro venganza a aquellos que habían matado a su clan. En ese momento Eren necesitaba respuestas. Muchas respuestas, en ese momento Eren no pudo ver sus ojos cambiar de esmeralda a dorado, en ese momento Eren solo quería escuchar la verdad y llorar. Ya habría otro momento para jurar venganza.

Mikasa también lo sabía, no era el momento de jurar venganza. Era el momento de huir.

Rápido. Ya.

Salir de aquí.

-Eren tenemos que irnos – pidió Mikasa acercándose a Eren – tenemos que irnos. Ahora que esas personas se han ido, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Eren asintió frenéticamente, limpiándose las mejillas, los mocos, todo el morreo y todo el dolor en un brazo lo dejo embarrado. Bajo del árbol a trompicones, con Mikasa siguiéndole de cerca. Aun viendo en sus ojos a su clan exterminado… aun sintiendo a esas personas arrancando los ojos de su madre.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí Eren… - la voz de Mikasa era distante. Como un eco.

En algún momento Eren va a desmayarse, pero no ahora precisamente ahora hace lo que Mikasa le dice y sigue adelante, camina como un muerto viviente, taciturno, corre sin saber realmente a donde va. No piensa en nada en ese momento, está consciente de que más tarde toda la culpa y el dolor se harán presentes de forma desorbitante pero ahora mismo solo sigue las pisadas de Mikasa. No mira atrás.

No mira a la aldea, ni al clan. Da media vuelta y se va corriendo de ahí.

-¿A dónde iremos? – pregunta en medio de su alucinación

-Con alguien que nos va a ayudar Eren. Tranquilo – La voz de Mikasa es conciliadora, parece que sabe de lo que habla. A pesar de haber presenciado tan grotesca escena.

Mikasa sigue el rumbo firme que sus recuerdos ya la presentan, corre por el bosque del clan. Corre a las afueras, porque si quiere llegar a ese lugar al que necesitan llegar, tendrá que correr como nunca. Cargar a Eren. Tienen que llegar antes de que anochezca. Tienen que llegar antes de que los sientan. Antes de que se den cuenta de que algo falta.

Alguien falta.

¿Quién falta?

Seguramente volverán mañana. Tienen que volver. Mikasa tiene que sacar a Eren.

-¿Mikasa? – pregunta Eren - ¿Por qué los mataron? ¿Por qué Mikasa?

Mikasa se muerde la lengua, toma a Eren de la mano. Tiene que sacarlo de aquí definitivamente.

-Ya habrá tiempo para las respuestas Eren – la muchacha rodea el tema – no te preocupes por eso ahora. Por favor solo corre lo más rápido que puedas.

-¿Van a venir por mí? – Pregunta el desolado muchacho - ¿lo harán?

No, no lo harán. Pero no puedo arriesgarte.

-Si – miente Mikasa – van a volver Eren. Por ti. Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Y Eren lo cree. Cree en Mikasa. Porque lo que realmente les falta a esas personas no es Eren, sino ella. Van a volver por ella. Pero si encuentran a Eren…

Mikasa lo tiene que sacar.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

-¿Mikasa?- el rubio abre la puerta sin recelo alguno. No tiene nada que temer. Pero se sorprende cuando ve a la pelinegra cargando a un chico castaño.

Parece inconsciente.

-¿Qué diablos? – Mikasa no se hace esperar, entra a la casa con el joven en la espalda. Ella es fuerte, pero Eren pesa más. –Pensé que estabas desaparecida…

-Eso hicieron creer Armin- Mikasa deja a Eren sobre el sillón de la sala humilde el rubio. Aunque la casa solo sea una fachada. – Estaba en misión encubierta.

-¿A si? – el rubio ciérrala puerta – Nadie me dijo nada sobre eso.

-Y por tu bien, no debes decir nada sobre esto. ¡Es por tu bien! – suplica Mikasa. Armin se acerca a la pelinegra y se sienta en el otro sillón – sé que puedo confiar en ti Armin.

-¿Pero qué sucedió Mikasa? Tienes que decirme todo… - Armin no puede dejar de ver al muchacho

-Él está bien. Solo está cansado. – Mikasa mira con ternura a Eren. – te lo contare todo, promete que no dirás nada

-Lo prometo. – Armin se queda más tranquilo al saber que el castaño está bien.

-Cuando me dirigía a la misión, fui atacada… por lobos.

-No me hagas reír. – Sonríe Armin – si quieres que te ayude, tendrás que ser sincera.

-Está bien, fui atacada por… probablemente una bestia de Gévaudan. – Armin alza una ceja- interfirieron en la misión y me dejaron gravemente herida. Perdí mis memorias temporalmente… ellos no me esperaron y siguieron adelante con la misión.

-¿La misión tiene que ver con él? –pregunta Armin levantándose del sillón. Va a preparar un poco de té para la muchacha. Al final de cuenta ella parece casi tan alterada como lo debió estar el chico castaño. Solo está aventurando.

-Si – acepta Mikasa – pero, no pude dejarlo… Armin. Él lo vio todo.

-¿Qué vio? ¿Los vio atacar? – Armin se estremeció – Eso debió traumarlo…

-No es solo eso Armin – Mikasa negó de un lado a otro meneando la cabeza y tomo el té que el rubio le ofrecía – él es un Smaragd.

-¡No me digas! – Armin se cubre la boca con la mano – sabía yo que ellos iban por los Smaragd, lo sabía. Están dando precios exorbitantes por sus…

-Por sus ojos – Mikasa se encoje, como si la hubieran picado con un palo. Esta triste – Eren los vio. Está asustado y confundido.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? cuando se enteren de que no volviste… cuando sepan que él tiene esos ojos…

-Lo mataran sin duda – Mikasa se pone más triste – tal vez a mí también. Por eso tengo que huir Armin. Tengo que proteger a Eren. No puedo dejarlo aquí

Armin escudriña la respuesta de la chica de pelo negro. Está seguro de lo que oye, pero aún faltan demasiadas explicaciones para que Armin pueda entender y asimilar toda la información, y todo lo que ha pasado. Primero que nada… están las advertencias. Cuando el muchacho despierte mañana ya verán que le dicen, ya se las arreglará Mikasa.

-Ayúdame… Armin – suplica Mikasa.

-Tu primo, Duhamel y lo dragones no van a estar contentos. – Armin advierte.

Es todo un santo.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

Aclaraciones: Una bestia de Gévaudan, es un animal criptido, de apariencia de lobo. Su existencia no está comprobada en el mundo humano, pero en este fic sí, es una de las muchas bestias con las que nuestros protas convivirán. Para más aclaraciones buscar en internet.

Duhamel y los dragones, es el nombre de una división de soldados que confrontaron a las bestias. En este fic es el nombre del grupo de malvados… (¿)

N/A: probablemente ya muchos se dieron cuenta, pero este fic está inspirado en hunterxhunter, aunque tengo otros fics en curso tenía que comenzar con este. Ver que tal me salía la trama… espero que les guste y si les llama la atención dejen un review.

Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, Hunterxhunter no me pertenece, el título es de Guren no yumiya adaptado por ranita conejito, o sea que nada me pertenece… más que la historia. Creo.

Dejen un review.

Dejen un review.

Dejen un review.


	2. Chapter 2

Advertencias: RiRen, Mikasa y Eren siendo como buenos hermanos (solamente) longfic, OOC, Levi siendo un badass y a manera de spoiler el villano.

Disclaimer: SnK no me pertenece, Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece, El título del capítulo es de Miguel Mateos, ¿Qué vas a ser cuando seas grande?

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

Capítulo 2:

Soy un chico de la calle

Estoy creciendo contra la miseria y alguna que otra pena

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

Esta casi condenado a tener éxito para no ser un perro fracasado. Casi. ¿Alguna vez escucharon eso de ''niños de la calle''? claro que estos existen en todo el globo. Pero especialmente, Levi es el sueño de su mama, no le puede fallar. Pero para su desgracia, Levi nació, pobre, desgraciado, en el país olvidado por el hombre, un lugar de un enorme mundo, un lugar tan desértico, donde nadie vive más de 40 años. Y eso ya es decir bastante.

Asolado y lleno de muerte. Es decir de cada 10 niños que nacen, mueren 6. Mueren sin tener ni idea del mundo exterior, de la magia, de la buena vida, la buena comida. Mueren sin salir de Duncan. Levi es de esa generación milagrosa en la que sobrevivieron varios. 13, ese es el número de sobrevivientes de su generación, sin contarlo a él. Y no porque todos tengan la misma edad.

Simplemente porque son parte uno del otro.

Para no hacer el cuento más largo de lo que es. Levi nació en Duncan, el país más terriblemente pobre de todo el globo, más desolado. Más asquerosamente inmundo. Y desde que nació ahí, quedo condenado.

''Levi, no me puedes fallar. Si tu no sales adelante. Nos pudrimos aquí los dos'' palabras dulces y sabias de su madre, una puta barata a la que el adoraba. Al final se murió, obviamente. Como todos en Duncan.

Levi entendió esas palabras como un ''No odies tus orígenes, solo déjalos atrás para seguir adelante'' y Levi lo entendió bien. Bueno en sus palabras, Levi entendió que el mundo debería llevar la V en primer lugar, si, la V de venganza y a todos nos lleva la chingada. Eso entendía Levi. Pero no en el mal sentido. Lo hace de buena fe. Para sacar a esas generaciones tras generaciones, que marchan a su lado.

Así que cuando Levi cumplió 13 años, a todos se los llevo la chingada.

-Desde ahora, nos dedicaremos a las tonterías que les he dicho antes – Señala a todos con el dedo, encima de esa silla en la sala de Hanji – vamos a salir de aquí. Todos juntos. No, nos la van a cagar.

-Deja de engañar Levi – sonríe la cuatro ojos – no quieras ocultarnos lo que descubriste

Levi no es de gritar, ni de decir las cosas en voz alta, es de hablar y de estar serio y de que todos lo escuchen, hasta el imbécil de la esquina que tiene 9 años. Es un plan a largo plazo, de acuerdo. Que tenga 13 años en ese momento solo significa que cuando tenga 26 estará en el máximo apogeo. Para eso es necesario mentalizarlos.

-Lo sabrán a su momento – eso es lo único que Levi dará como explicación. Ya los demás decidirán si lo siguen o no, y se quedan en Duncan. Aquí a seguir con una vida miserable.

-¿Por qué lo vamos a hacer? – pregunta Farlan

-¡Por nosotros mismos! – Secunda Isabel - ¿Verdad Levi?

-Hazlo por mí – Levi se sienta en la silla de madera en la que anteriormente se había parado – Seamos lobos, Farlan. Seremos Dioses, no quiero resignarme, no quiero aguantarme nada… y no lo haremos por dinero. No sé qué vaya a ser Farlan. Pero esta será una decisión mortal.

Quien sabe que filosofía extraña le pico a Levi en ese instante, pero cuando se dio cuenta había dicho una de las cosas más ciertas. Había dado la pauta para el cambio. Y si aceptaban, se convertían en uno. Esos trece. Esa era la decisión mortal. Que después desarrollarían mil cosas más, pero esa era la decisión mortal.

La de convertirse o no en los dioses, en los dueños, en los temidos, en el grupo de mercenarios. Y vaya que lo hicieron, y de qué manera espectacular.

-Duhamel y los Dragones ¿no? – pregunta Farlan de nuevo – 13 dragones y Duhamel ¿no es así, Levi?

-Exactamente de ese modo –

-No tengo nada en contra de eso – admite Hanji levantándose de hombros. – Solo espero que pronto nos reveles eso que nos hará invencibles ''Duhamel''

-Solo espera un poco – dice Levi – solo espera.

Hanji asiente. Mira a los dragones, esos pequeños niños, esos niños con ojos determinados, manos de asesinos, sonrisas macabras. Poderes ocultos. Levi los ha seleccionado bien. Levi no los dejara a su lado si no sirven para pelear, Hanji los mira y se da cuenta. Son invencibles. Desde la más pequeña, Historia, de 5 años. Hasta el más alto Berthold.

Desde el rechoncho Jean, hasta el rubio de pacotilla Reiner. Y la pecosa Ymir con sus ropas desgarradas, y la desnutrida Sasha, el pelado de Connie, la seria y callada Annie, el simpático de Marco, y la idéntica prima de Levi, Mikasa.

Y la entusiasta Isabel, el soporte de Levi, Farlan y ella. El cerebro de la operación. El cerebro de Duhamel y los dragones. Casi puede mirarlos y conocer sus poderes. Vaya que poderes, definitivamente para Levi estos niños no podían morir sin conocer su propia magia. Y esa magia, los convertirá en el grupo de mercenarios más terrible de todos los tiempos.

-Bien Levi. Estamos contigo – dice Farlan. Los demás niños asienten. Algunos pequeños, pero crecerán y cuando crezcan…

.

-¡Levi! – Grita Hanji - ¡te fuiste por minutos!

-¿Qué quieres? – Levi se detiene, las dunas del desierto le han traído extraños recuerdos, quizá es el sudor de la piel el que le trae tantos recuerdos - ¿me estás hablando?

-Sí, llevo un rato diciéndote… que ya llegaron todos, bueno… solo falta…

-Mikasa – Levi se sienta sobre una gran roca, ve la noche caer sobre el desierto. – Lógicamente.

-¿Ya podemos comenzar? – pregunta Isabel impaciente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer esta vez Levi? – pregunta Reiner con una musical voz llena de pasión por la misión.

-Es sencillo – Levi saca la mano del abrigo negro – vamos por los ojos de los Smaragd.

Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de algunos, otros se quedan sin decir nada, el solo se levanta de la piedra y comienza a caminar esperando que todos lo sigan, y claramente es así. Si se pone a pensar bien en aquellos recuerdos en los que se perdió hace un momento. En realidad todo lo que pensaba se cumplió.

En realidad solo 10 años después lo habían logrado.

Vaya, vaya.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

 **Se buscan, vivos o muertos.**

Información sobre los miembros del grupo de mercenarios Duhamel y los dragones, primer apartado, se cuenta con los nombres, edades y se hace un estimado en posición. El nivel de fuerza y habilidades es desconocido.

Duhamel, edad 26 años. Líder del grupo, verdadero nombre: Levi.

Farlan, edad 26 años. Segundo al mando.

Hanji Zoe, mejor conocida como ''Four'', edad 25 años.

Isabel, edad 24 años. Magnolia del grupo, mejor conocida como ''la Magnolia''

A partir de este listado, el orden es por edad, no por importancia, las habilidades y fuerza de los integrantes son desconocidas.

Reiner, edad 22 años.

Berthold, edad 21 años.

Ymir, edad 21 años.

Marco, edad 20 años.

Jean, edad 19 años.

Connie, edad 18 años.

Annie, edad 17 años.

Sasha, edad 16 años.

Mikasa, edad 16 años.

Historia, edad 15 años.

Los miembros del clan, son altamente peligroso, no debe intentarse asesinarlos, a menos de contar con la experiencia necesaria y requerida.

Se dará recompensa

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

-¿Estas despierto? – pregunta el rubio de ojos azules mirando los parpados semi abiertos del chico de 15 años sobre la cama de la habitación de huéspedes. Decidió traerle el desayuno- ¿te desperté?

-¿Dónde… dónde estoy? – pregunta Eren intentando acostumbrarse a las extrañas paredes desconocidas y la lámpara a su lado, y por supuesto el rostro desconocido frente a el - ¿Quién eres tú?

-Perdóname – Dice Armin dejando la bandeja – no pude presentarme ayer, estabas muy cansado y bueno… me llamo Armin.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – Eren se levanta de la cama, atontado. Se soba la cabeza - ¿Dónde está… Mikasa?

-Vendrá en un momento. Solo pensé que quizá tendrías hambre y querrías comer- Armin ofrece la bandeja nuevamente. Eren asiente y la toma, tiene hambre – me parece que se está bañando. No debes preocuparte no tardar

-¿En dónde estamos?

-Esta es mi casa, bueno, de mi abuelo, el ya no vive aquí… en fin. Mikasa te trajo aquí anoche. Me conto lo que paso contigo…

Eren se mete la cuchara a la boca, sus ojos se llena de imágenes extrañas y confusas, sin la capacidad para comprender lo que ha sucedido solo se siente molesto y desesperado, como si quisiera encontrar sus lentes sin recordar que los tiene sobre la cabeza. Así de desesperado.

-¿estamos en el exterior?

-¿del bosque de los Smaragd? Sí, estamos en la ciudad. Sé que tienes muchas dudas, pero yo no… bueno Mikasa ella, ella te las solucionara todas – Armin quiere evitar malentendidos y sobre todo quiere evitar decir algo inapropiado.

Eren entiende la situación, a pesar de que su mente esta nublada, el rubio le inspira confianza. Una confianza ciega quizá.

-Vives solo entonces… Espero que no te moleste hablar de ti, ya que digo, en realidad no estoy listo para hablar de mí y de lo que sucedió. No estoy ni seguro de que…

-Está bien – Dice el rubio – entiendo perfectamente. No tienes que explicar nada y además no me molesta hablar de mí. No me trates como a un viejo, tenemos la misma edad

-En realidad pensé que eras un poco menor.

-Eso suele pensarse pero tengo 15 años. Y respondiendo a tu anterior pregunta, si vivo solo, mis padres murieron y mi abuelo se fue de aquí hace años…- Armin es directo y evita los puntos peligrosos de la conversación. Eren no parece buscar intenciones ocultas, en realidad solo come, debe de estar cansado mentalmente como para poder formular algo. Mikasa debe hablar con él lo más pronto posible.

-En serio lo lamento. Creo que te entiendo… - mierda, mierda piensa Armin. En realidad la ha cagado. - ¿Por qué tu abuelo se fue de casa?

-Bueno en realidad es por mi ''empleo'' es un poco peligroso, algo así… no sé cómo explicarlo pero ambos decidimos que era mejor separarnos, para evitar sufrir riesgos posteriormente – Armin habla sin pensar, pero luego se recrimina

-¿De tu trabajo conoces a Mikasa?

-Así es…

-¿De que trabajas? – pregunta Eren dejando el jugo de naranja a la mitad y guardando todo sobre la bandeja. Ha quedado satisfecho – si no es indiscreción… claro.

-Bueno – se rasca la mejilla – no es indiscreción ni nada, en realidad tampoco es algo que oculte, soy un… un ¿rastreador? – Armin se golpea la frente – es decir, mi trabajo es buscar y encontrar ciertas cosas…

-¿Qué clase de cosas? – Eren saca las piernas de la cama. Está en pijama. ¿De quién será? Armin es demasiado pequeño para prestarle ropa.

-Bueno de todo. Y me pagan por eso. Pero es peligroso.

-¿Cómo qué? – Eren alza una ceja tentativa a preguntar - ¿gente? ¿Rastreas gente? ¿Personas? ¿Villanos? ¿Mercenarios?

A Armin le sudan las manos y se truena los dedos mientras se muerde el labio inferior. Definitivamente la ha cagado, debió dejar el desayuno y salir de la habitación como tenía planeado, pero al ver al muchacho tan solo no pudo evitar querer platicar con él, pero en su posición sí que era difícil hablar con alguien sin revelar algo por accidente. Vamos Armin, no escondes nada. Solo díselo.

-Bueno… - encuentra las palabras adecuadas – gente, a veces, usualmente solo si las personas tienen algo… algo que les interese a otras personas. Así que si rastreo personas, villanos, gente normal, desaparecidos, cosas… tesoros.

-¡Entonces tu puedes ayudarme a rastrear a los bastardos que asesinaron a mi clan! – Eren s elefanta de la silla como resorte y toma las manos de Armin, tiene los ojos fieros pero decididos, no asusta. Pero luce determinado.

Aun así Armin suda cual caballo. Mira a todos lados. ¿Por qué de todas las cosas que pudo pedirle le pidió eso?

-Lo siento, mi habilidad mágica solo me permite rastrear cosas al saber su nombre… ¿No lo sabes, verdad?

-No… - Eren le suelta. Y baja los ojos triste. Lleno de tristeza.

Armin suspira.

-¿Habilidad mágica? – pregunta Eren dejando a un lado todas las incógnitas de antes - ¿Qué es eso?

-¡Armin! – grita Mikasa desde la puerta, Armin no sabe si estar agradecido o asustado - ¿Qué es lo que le estas contando a Eren?

-Nada, nada… solo, un poco sobre mi habilidad mágica

-No me dijo nada sobre eso – lo defiende Eren – apenas iba a comentarlo. ¿Verdad Armin?

-En realidad no iba a responder – Armin se levanta y Mikasa se sienta en la cama. Esta vestida sencillamente con un vestido de color violeta y un suéter café. Se ha quitado las ropas del clan.

-¿estás bien Eren? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-me siento bien… - admite Eren tendiendo la cama – tengo muchas preguntas.

-Lo sé. – Mikasa parece no poder esquivar más el tema – y yo te contestare todo lo que pueda en medida de mis posibilidades.

-Lo sé. Por eso quiero que me digas todo. – Eren termina de tenderla cama y coloca su trasero en el colchón – tienes que decirme todo lo que sepas.

-Primero debes prometer que me harás caso a las dos únicas cosas que voy a pedirte- alza dos dedos blancos al aire

-Lo prometo – Eren no vacila. Anhela la verdad y no se detendrá hasta encontrarla.

-Bien, entonces debo comenzar a decirte cómo fue que llegue a tu aldea… fui atacada es verdad. No miento. Y perdí la memoria y cuando las personas de tu clan fueron atacadas yo recupere mis memorias… - Armin se remueve incomodo ante las palabras de Mikasa, verdades envueltas de mentiras, y mentiras llenas de verdad, que muchacha. Pero entendía su posición – Entonces tienes que entender la razón por la que asesinaron a tu clan Eren, los Smaragd, esa es por sus ojos…

-¿Qué? ¿Nuestros ojos?

-Así es, sabemos y no es mentira que los ojos de los Smaragd es la muestra más distintiva de su raza. – Eren asiente – Pero la verdadera razón por la que quieren sus ojos… es porque cuando los Smaragd se molestan, sus ojos cambian de color…

-¡eso no puede ser verdad! – grita Eren – mis ojos siempre han sido esmeralda

-¡No a este nivel Eren! – Grita Mikasa – es un nivel superior, una molestia infinita… la clase de molestia que sentirías si te quieren arrancar los ojos. Cambian de color… a un color dorado.

-Algunas personas dicen que el color es más puro que el oro… - dice Armin

-Es un color dorado único Eren, tan brillante y precioso. Muchísimas personas pagan dinero a montones para tenerlo o para ver ese color… dinero en cantidades exorbitantes.

-Pero, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

-La vanidad Eren – Armin intenta consolar a Eren colocando su mano en el hombro del castaño. El castaño tiembla- y eso no es lo más importante

-¿Hay más?

-Lo más importante que debes saber ahora que sabes que posees esos ojos que al menos un millar de personas quisiera costear, tienes que conocer el verdadero poder de esos ojos.

-¿Una habilidad mágica… por mis ojos? ¿Qué es eso?

-La mayoría de las personas, de los humanos, no tienen habilidades mágicas… solo un grupo reducido de personas logra activar su magia interna. – Mikasa se levanta – Armin y yo tenemos habilidades mágicas desarrolladas, y los Smaragd también las tienen… y son muy poderosas gracias a sus ojos dorados.

-Pero ahora, eres el único sobreviviente de todo el clan… jamás encontraras a un Smaragd, por lo que si alguien te encuentra y conoce tu clan… no lo dudes, intentaran matarte – explica Armin – ellos no se detendrían, Eren.

-Es por eso que debes desarrollar tu habilidad mágica y aprender a pelear – explica Mikasa – solo de este modo podrás estar a salvo de cualquier persona que intente dañarte.

Eren medita un segundo, no deja que sus emociones lo dominen, conoce la propuesta de Mikasa y se le hace imposible rehusarse, además de que es algo que tiene que hacer para sobrevivir, no puede decir que no. Además si aprende a controlar su habilidad mágica, podría… podría vengarse de los malditos que asesinaron a su clan. A su familia. A todas las personas que alguna vez conoció. Y también podría recuperar sus ojos… solo para que puedan tener una muerte tranquila.

Volver donde su clan y enterrarlos.

-Lo hare, pero con una condición…

-Primero debes escuchar una de mis condiciones. Que prometiste cumplir.

Eren se queda callado, Mikasa lo analiza atentamente, aun cuando su rostro es serio su corazón palpita desbocadamente. Sabe cómo reaccionara Eren, solo espera poder tenerlo bajo su control un tiempo.

-Si quieres aprender de tu habilidad mágica y como luchar, tendrás que huir conmigo… - Eren se queda callado – no podemos arriesgarnos a que nadie te encuentre y sepa lo de tus ojos, o lo de tu clan. Eso te convertiría en una persona muy buscada. Debemos cubrir tu identidad, por tiempo indefinido… eso significa.

-Que no puedo buscar mi venganza por ahora – Eren tiene los dientes rechinando, está furioso. Pero ya accedió a cumplir dicha condición, y esa condición tiene de por medio su aprendizaje. Su habilidad mágica.

-Lo hare – dice Eren después de un rato – huiré contigo y aprenderé magia, encontrare mi habilidad mágica. Lo hare.

Mikasa suspira con un poco de tranquilidad, al final no fue tan difícil convencer a Eren de que no podía vengarse momentáneamente y de ser posible desearía que jamás tuviera que vengarse.

-Cuál es la otra condición Mikasa…

-Esa te la diré luego – Eren asiente con la cabeza – pero debo decirte algo, a pesar de que dije que te encontraría un maestro… bueno, no lo dije. Pero a eso me refería, yo puedo enseñarte… Armin puede enseñarte, pero necesitaremos a alguien más. Y eso supone un problema.

-¿Por qué revelaremos mi existencia? – pregunta Eren, Mikasa da un suspiro largo.

''Mas bien por la mía''

-aparte de eso, es porque yo no soy bien recibida entre la sociedad… - intenta ser clara y concisa, Eren la mira, la escudriña pero no le dice nada. Solo asiente – tendrás que depender de Armin por un tiempo.

-¿Qué? – Grita Armin - ¿quieren que vaya con ustedes?

-No te lo pedí antes porque sabía que gritarías… pero te necesitamos Armin – suplica Mikasa juntando las manos

-No, no puedo – Armin mueve las manos intentando negar – no puedo irme, tengo trabajo… tengo cosas que hacer, prefiero mantenerme alejado de los problemas.

-Armin eres el número uno involucrado en los problemas. Buscas lo que te dicen e incluso puedes matarlo, sin ayuda… o conseguirlo. Y el gobierno te paga por eso.

-El gobierno y otra clase de gente – Armin mira a Mikasa con ojos de ''también putos mercenarios que se supone quieres mantener lejos de Eren'' – no estoy en un bando fijo…

-Pero si el gobierno no se va contra ti podrás llevar a Eren con el… - Mikasa le golpea el hombro juguetonamente a Armin. Aunque en realidad suena como una madre cuidando de polluelos y con ojos de ''no te fijes en culeros''

Armin la ve con ojos de ''oh noo, ya se a donde va esto y no, no lo hare''

-¿Con quién? - pregunta Eren que hasta ahora ignora lo que sucede en la conversación de miradas que mantienen Armin y Mikasa.

-Con monseigneur – dice Mikasa en un acento desconocido – el queridísimo de Armin

-Yo soy su queridísimo – grita Armin – se refiere a él… Erwin Smith, sublíder tercero del Gran consejo mágico. Pero no, Mikasa… creo que no es buena idea. Llevarte a ti… ¡a ti! Con él. En todo caso me llevo a Eren… con Mike…

-¿Gran consejo mágico? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Mike? ¿Quién es Mike?

-Es el delegado del gran consejo mágico, en la sede de Within… - explica Armin sin dejar el contacto visual con Mikasa – el gran consejo es… una institución, donde los humanos pueden ir, si son invitados, aprenden oficios y comoapoderarse de los secretos de otros alumnos para poder avanzar en sus investigaciones y alcanzar reconocimiento.

-¿algo así como una escuela?

-No sé si podría llamarse de ese modo… - Armin mira al piso y luego mira a Eren – te llevare con Mike, el podrá ayudarte con tus poderes… espero.

-Está bien Armin, llévame con él. ¿Cuándo partimos?

-¿Tan impaciente estas?

-Creo que sí, bastante – Admite Eren – quiero encontrar mi habilidad mágica, y quiero matar a esos desgraciados.

Armin y Mikasa se miran una vez más, quizá uno de ellos se siente mi culpable que el otro pero aun así de alguna manera los dos comienzan a sentir más que empatía y tristeza por la situación. No se pueden creer la situación de Eren. Aun así van a hacer todo lo posible para que después los perdone por esas terribles decisiones que alguna vez tomaron y probablemente seguirían tomando.

''la otra condición es que me perdones Eren, hare todo para que Duhamel no te encuentre… así que por favor no corras hacia el''

Pero sin duda Eren estaba corriendo hacia él.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

Aclaraciones: información mágica sacada de ''thedeadbooksfactory'' ahí podrán encontrar todo sobre habilidades mágicas y magia, en caso de dudas.

 **N/A:** no estoy segura de sí les gusta que use este tipo de lenguaje como de ''pendejo, mames, chingada'' ósea si son groserías que todos conocemos. Háganmelo saber en los reviews. Por otra parte creo que este capítulo no está bueno, pero la historia se desarrollara lento, y que está muy cortó también. Aun así espero sea de su agrado y ya actualizare más seguido.

Gracias por sus follows y sus reviews, enserio me hacen feliz. Son mis silenciosos preciosos. Los adoro.

PrimroseIchi: espero te gusta este capítulo también. Gracias por tu review.

El precioso: Espero que sigas siguiendo la historia y que te guste este capítulo. Nos leemos. Gracias por el review, saludo.

Fujimy: Si, lo saque de hxh, se me hizo interesante y decir adaptarlo, espero te siga gustando y nos leemos en este capítulo. Saludos.

MiniG; espero también te guste este capítulo, no te preocupes podrás seguir el fic a pesar de no haberlo visto. Nos leemos. Saludos.

Lluery: Espero te siga gustando pequeña. Nos Lemos.

Moi Madame: Deberias de verlo, es fantástico enserio. Traigo un trauma, tremendo, sígueme acosando, me encanta que me acoses jaja espero te siga gustando. Perdona lo lento de la historia.

Sora Yoru: jajaja espero también te guste esta historia y el confesionario, claro que tienen una habilidad pero Eren la desarrollara más tarde, bueno Mikasa es la prima de Levi y Levi es Duhamel así que si, aunque aún no sabemos que hacia Mikasa por ahí… ya nos enteraremos. Muchas gracias espero tu review. Saludos.

Engel Laufen: ay si perdóname, sabes que soy bien lenteja para las historias y tardan un poco en tomar ritmo, pero ojala te siga gustando este fic. Nos leemos.

Sandy; gracias por el review espero te guste este capítulo. Nos leemos.

 **Dejen un review**

 **Dejen un review**

 **Dejen un review**


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencias: RiRen, No hay EreMika para nada, OOC, Levi siendo el villano. (Más o menos) ArminxErwin, ArminxJean, YmirxHistoria, ReinerxBerthold… etc. etc. Ya veremos.

Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, HxH no me pertenece. El título es de Duncan ''en algún lugar'' intentare colocar todas las referencias que pueda, en caso de dudas.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

Capítulo 3:

Mueren genios sin saber de su magia

concebida mucho tiempo antes de nacer

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

Cuando Duhamel y los dragones llegaron a los adentros del bosque donde los Smaragd Vivian, el clan estaba completamente asesinado. Una pila de cadáveres regados por todos lados, con las cuencas de los ojos vacías.

Madres que no pueden llorar, porque están completamente muertas. Y ni un alma.

-Creo que nos ganaron – murmura Connie ''cabeza rapada'' metiendo el dedo índice en una cuenca vacía y sacando solo un poco de sangre. – Esto tiene horas, quizá 6 horas. O quizá un poco más.

-Fue al mediodía – huele Sasha, con su perfecto olfato canino es imposible contradecirla – Este lugar esta vacío. Los cadáveres se pudren.

-¿Qué diablos paso Levi? - Pregunta Farlan - ¿No tenías la ubicación de Mikasa? ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

-No tengo idea – admite Levi mirando el desastre de sangre – No estoy trabajando con Armin, el rastreador de esta vez… dijo que estaba aquí.

-Parece que ella ya no está – bufa Isabel – y los Smaragd, completamente aniquilados ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, eh?

-Los encontraremos – sugiere Levi tranquilamente

-¿A quiénes? – pregunta Annie con tono aburrido mientras patea uno de los cuerpos más pequeños que se han quedado en la aldea. - ¿A los Smaragd?

-A los que se llevaron los ojos de los Smaragd-

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman, tiene buena suerte. Eso pensó toda su vida, es decir tenía a su primo Levi, sin mentir quizá uno de los mercenarios más fuertes del universo. Y a los dragones. Eran cosas para sentirse protegida, definitivamente. Desafortunadamente Mikasa Ackerman tenía una habilidad mágica, inútil. O demasiado útil.

En primer lugar lograr generar esa gran oz, con solo concentrarse, y luego el poder clavarla en quien sea para hacerle dormir. Si, dormir.

Eso era lo que conseguía al golpear a alguien con la oz, o matarlo o dormirlo. Pero era interesante lo extraño de la habilidad, de fingir su muerte. Podía disfrazar a las personas de cadáveres. Esa era otra habilidad de la extraña oz. Pero no termina ahí…

Su arma mágica también tenía otra habilidad, podía hacerla cambiar de sexo.

-¿Estás hablando enserio, Mikasa? – Eren trae un morral sobre el hombro mira a la pelinegra detenidamente - ¿Esa cosa… es tuya? ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-De ninguna parte, solo tengo que pensar en ella y aparece en mis manos – explica Mikasa ondeando expertamente el arma.

-¿Explícame de nuevo… porque vas a enterrártela en el brazo? – pregunta Eren mirando Mikasa enterrar la punta de la oz en su muñeca derecha.

-Sé que quieres irte lo más pronto posible – murmura Mikasa mientras las cadenas que salen de la oz se aferran a su cuerpo, Armin sujeta a Eren del brazo indicándole que todo está bien y que realmente no hay razón para interferir con las acciones de Mikasa – Y como Armin y yo vamos a llevarte tengo que hacer esto…

Y entonces las cadenas que salen de la oz, atrapan a Mikasa entre fuegos y chispas para después rodearla con un aura negra azulada, y dejar a Eren con los ojos cerrados por la fuerte luz. Apartan la vista, pero de inmediato se giran a mirar que es lo que ha pasado.

Y se dan cuenta de que Mikasa ha cambiado de apariencia. Ahora es un chico, de cabello negro y alto, más alto que Eren. Es sencillamente guapo. Pero mantienen la misma expresión carente de sentimientos, salvo los ojos preocupados.

-¿Mikasa? – pregunta Eren - ¿Esa es tu habilidad mágica… convertirte en hombre?

-Mi oz, tiene varias habilidades mágicas – dice Mikasa con voz de hombre, pecho peludo. – esta ropa se expande a mi tamaño de hombre. Así que no hay problema, podemos seguir adelante con esto. ¿No es así Armin?

-Claro – afirma Armin colocándose una gorra para el sol y un poco de bloqueador solar encima de la nariz - ¿Están todos listos? No es muy lejos, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa si queremos llegar antes de las 8.

Armin también trae una mochila en la espalda, un suéter azul y unos janes de mezclilla demasiado casuales. Eren ha conseguido que Armin le de ropa de su talla, aunque es demasiado sencilla, una camisa de algodón negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules, junto con tenis. Es la primera vez que Eren utiliza este tipo de ropa.

Mikasa carga una bolsa de tela que se ve extraña sobre su espalda, en su nuevo aspecto masculino.

-Vamos, Eren – dice Mikasa saliendo de la casa. Eren asiente y sale de la casa junto con los otros dos, Armin cierra con una llave extraña y en cuanto cierra las ventanas y cortinas también se cierran.

-La seguridad ante todo – explica Armin. Pero Eren sabe que eso debe ser parte de su habilidad mágica, a pesar de que Armin mismo se llamó rastreador, debe de ser como Mikasa… que tiene más habilidades dentro de sus habilidades.

Eso la pasa a la gente lista. Tienen habilidades dentro de las habilidades, Armin es listo. Mikasa es lista.

¿Qué será eso que Eren tiene dentro de su ser? Esa magia que solo los Smaragd pueden poseer, pero realmente nunca desarrollaron. Por miedo al exterior y por qué fueron asesinados incluso antes de que pudieran perder ese miedo.

Eren utiliza lentillas de color café negruzco, chocolate, o lodo mejor dicho. Mikasa dice que si alguien ve sus ojos puede sospechar de su raza incluso, así que deben de ser lo más cuidadosos posibles.

-¿Armin tienes un auto? – pregunta Eren al ver al rubio inclinarse en la banqueta, a una cuadra de su sencilla casa de madera.

Le sorprende toda esta clase de tecnología, al parecer en su bosque creían que todos afuera seguían en el siglo XV, y aunque Armin vive alejado de las grandes ciudades entre pavimentos de tierra y casas de madera. Armin tiene que tener un auto… como vía rápida de huida en casa de que algún cliente no quede satisfecho. Esas cosas pasan. Cuando trabajas para el gobierno y para mercenarios.

-¿Te gusta? – Armin presiona la alarma del auto y todas las puertas se abren – no es muy lujoso, pero es lindo. Lo llamo Pj *(piyei?)

-¡bromeas! – sonríe Eren subiendo en el copiloto – jamás había subido a un auto en mi vida, esto es lo más emocionante. Vamos a conocer a alguien del consejo mágico, en un auto…. Y es flamante y negro.

-Y con polarizado extra negro – sonríe Mikasa subiendo atrás., tras dejar las maletas en la cajuela – Bien pensado, Armin. ¿Lo compraste… o te lo regalaron?

-Lo compre, Mikasa chico – Armin le saca la lengua a Mikasa mientras enciende el auto pantera que ronronea. Las ventanas se cierran y los seguros se ponen. – Bien, ajusten sus cinturones, llegaremos en solo cuatro horas.

Eren se puso el cinturón y sonrió. Las mejores cuatro horas de su vida.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

Las peores cuatro horas de su vida. Todo había ido bien hasta que Armin había mencionado algo sobre la construcción de la carretera sobre la sierra madre y las curvas. Y las curvas.

Curvas, y curvas. No había más que curvas.

Al principio Eren intento mantenerse en pie, pero después solo podía sentir su cabeza colgar de un lado a otro y burbujas saliendo desde el interior se du estómago y explotando una tras la otra. Si a esa terrible experiencia le sumamos a Mikasa en su versión masculina susurrándole en la oreja una y otra vez '' ¿Eren estas bien?'' bueno, pues Eren termino vomitando en el pantalón del conductor.

Después gritos desesperados del conductor. Gritos e intentos por mantener el volante en donde estaba. Tuvieron que detenerse en la carretera para que Armin pudiera cambiarse, Eren bebiera agua del pozo y se quedara dormido en la parte de atrás del auto, Armin fungiera de copiloto y Mikasa manejara.

-¿Cómo te haces llamar en tu versión masculina? – pregunta Armin adormilado - ¿Mikaso?

-Se ira en dos horas, y tiene funciones específicas – explica Mikasa pacientemente mientras el cielo oscurece – no necesito un nombre para un disfraz.

-¿Y crees que Mike no se dará cuenta de que eres Mikasa Ackerman? ¿Sabes cuál es su habilidad mágica? – Armin abre una bolsa de papitas sobre sus piernas - ¿no?

-¿Algo sobre detección de habilidades mágicas… no?

-La magia deja huellas, Mikasa – Armin come papas – El detecta esas huellas de magia… es por eso que llevaremos a Eren con él, precisamente. Para que pueda detectar su habilidad mágica ¿no es así?

-Por eso deseo que lo hagas tú, yo puedo rentar una posada, o lo que quieran… no puedo arriesgarme a que Mike o cualquiera del consejo de magia me reconozca – suspira Mikasa tomando la intersección que lleva al centro de la ciudad – pero tampoco puedo dejar a Eren desprotegido. Necesito que aprenda a luchar. Así podre huir con el… y alejarlo de Duhamel.

-Si Duhamel quiere venir por ti, o por el – supera Armin – lo hará. Mikasa yo no le di tu ubicación a Duhamel… alguien más se la dio. Y ese alguien puede saber dónde estás ahora.

-Levi no va a venir a buscarme – asegura el pelinegro – Levi sabe que puedo cuidarme sola.

-¿Tienes la sombra de Marco? **– pregunta Armin. - ¿Hay alguna forma de que alguno de los dragones logre encontrarte?

-No, no tengo la sombra de Marco.** Y no estoy segura de si hay alguna forma, pero créeme Levi no va a buscarme… - asiente Mikasa

Armin vuelve a mirar el camino, no está muy convencido, pero solo puede confiar en Mikasa. De cualquier forma, ya está metido en esto hasta los huesos. Si Duhamel los encuentra y por alguna razón nada de lo que están haciendo le parece. Bueno quizá Armin va a terminar trabajando para los dragones encadenado en un sótano. Y Mikasa quizá termine a su lado.

O quizá en una tumba

Solo puede suplicar que en realidad nada de lo que estén haciendo vaya a molestar en realidad a Duhamel.

-¿Esta bien si vamos ahora? – Mikasa ve su reloj – son las ocho. Mike aún puede entenderlos.

-¿Mientras puedes ir a buscar un lugar donde dormir? – Mikasa asiente y ve a Armin con ojos de cachorro, o de cordero – Si, te daré mi tarjeta de crédito. Diablos.

Armin extiende la tarjeta negra a Mikasa, la pelinegra la toma y también uno de los celulares que Armin le ha prestado. Al final decide estacionar a tres cuadras del consejo de magia, no quiere arriesgarse. Armin deja todo en el auto y se baja para despertar a Eren. El castaño reacciona lento, así que Armin comienza a jalarlo para que se levante.

-¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta adormilado – ¿Ya llegamos?

-Estamos a tres cuadras. Levántate. Yo te llevare – Eren sale del auto y azota la puerta, se despide de Mikasa que le contesta maternalmente. Aunque en su apariencia de hombre es difícil. Los esperara en una posada.

Armin y Eren se quedan en la banqueta y esperan a que Mikasa salga del campo de visión para comenzar con la aventura. Al principio ambos caminan lentamente, pero conforme Eren comienza a despertar más se da cuenta de que es como traer a un cachorro, Eren mira a todos lados con entusiasmo, los edificios que se extienden frente a ellos. Por suerte Eren no ha visto el consejo de magia… porque en cuanto lo vea.

Va a correr.

-¿Armin que son esas banderas? – pregunta Eren mirando por encima del edifico más cercano.

-lo que está del otro lado es el consejo de magia, se obediente y no corras – pide el rubio – yo me encargare de todo.

-¿Es grande? ¿Es bonito? – pero Eren no debe preguntar más, cuando Eren ya ha visto el edificio en forma de estadio, semicircular y techado. Parece un globo. Con banderas en cada esquina. Banderas blancas con una estrella.

-El consejo de magia de esta ciudad ¿Te gusta? – pregunta Armin cruzando la calle con Eren olisqueando todo. – Es pequeño comparado con el de la ciudad capital.

-¡Es gigante! – Eren abre los brazos como si quisiera abarcar toda la pelota con solo sus brazos. Armin sonríe - ¡Hay que entrar ya!

Eren hace caso omiso de las advertencias de Armin y termina corriendo, subiendo las escaleras con el rubio que corre detrás del gritándole que se detenga y pare. Pero Eren hace poco caso, y termina corriendo hasta estrellarse con una barrera invisible que funge como cristal y divide el cemento de la oficina principal.

Adentro una amable señorita de cabello negro los mira extrañada.

Armin suspira con frustración y toca el vidrio, este se disuelve a una versión liquida que moja el piso, dejando que Eren y Armin logren atravesar a la recepción, y en cuanto los dos han entrado la entrada vuelve a materializarse en forma de vidrio.

-Buenas noches Mina – saluda Armin acercándose al mostrador - ¿no es un poco tarde para que sigas trabajando?

-Armin Arlet – responde la pelinegra como si acabara de sacar la información de una tarjetilla – ¿gusta que le haga una transferencia a la oficina central del presidente?

-No, no – Armin pone las manos enfrente negando – no vengo a ver a Erwin. No tengo trabajos pendientes en realidad.

-Bueno el señor Erwin dijo que si lo veía por aquí… - Mina baja los brazos tras su gran escritorio de madera blanca y saca un paquete de color negro – le entregara esto.

-¿Qué es? – pregunta Armin agitando el paquete que suena como un reloj por dentro. Una bomba o algo - ¿Mi nuevo trabajo?

-Un regalo, creo – Armin devuelve la caja a su lugar con una mueca incomoda - ¿Necesita algo más?

-En realidad no me llevare eso – Dice Armin refiriéndose al regalo con cierta molestia – puedes decirle a Erwin que si quiere dármelo tendrá que esperar. Demonios. Y si, necesito algo, necesito ver a Mike… ¿puedes llevarme con él?

-El señor Mike está en una junta importante – explica Mina – pero pueden esperarlo en su oficina.

-Lo esperaremos – Dice Armin.

Mina asiente y se levanta de su escritorio, camina sensualmente hasta una puerta de madera naranja, Armin y Eren la siguen en silencio, el castaño asombrado de lo espacioso del lugar, pero es raro que solo hay un pequeño escritorio con la chica y todo este rodeado de puertas de diferentes colores.

-Armin Arlet, ¿Quién es su acompañante? – pregunta cortésmente la secretaria antes de abrir la puerta.

-Eren Jäger – dice Eren serenamente y extiende la mano, pero la pelinegra no la toma y Eren la retira un poco apenado. Entonces la chica abre la puerta de color naranja.

-Que disfruten su estadía en el consejo de magia – sonríe – un paso adelante para ingresar a la puerta de los 100 pasillos.

Armin asiente y da un paso enfrente al cuarto. Eren le sigue de cerca intentando no perderse entre lo blanco de la habitación, además de que no logra vislumbrar ninguna forma ni pasillo, ni siquiera una puerta o una ventana. Todo lo que ve es un cuarto blanco frente a ellos. Armin no hace ningún movimiento más que respirar y Eren lo imita.

La puerta naranja se cierra.

-Despacho de Mike Zacharius – dice Armin en voz clara.

''De un paso hacia la derecha girando todo el cuerpo, después ponga los pies enfrente y levante la pierna derecha, sin dejarla caer'' la voz de la joven en el mostrador se escucha sobre todo lo blanco, como pregrabada. En caso de que alguien quisiera llegar a cualquier parte.

-Ya escuchaste Eren – explica Armin tranquilamente – gira todo tu cuerpo, das un paso a la derecha y después giras de nuevo los pies hacia enfrente. ¿Entendiste?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se supone? – pero es demasiado tarde, Armin ha acatado las instrucciones y tan pronto como dio el paso a la derecha ha desaparecido de su vista, el corazón de Eren da un respingo y decide hacer caso inmediato a las indicaciones que Mina recito.

Gira los pies y da el paso, después se coloca en la nueva posición y levanta la pierna derecha. Para cuando su pie está a punto de caer sobre el suelo, una puerta de acero aparece frente a él y Armin a su lado. Esperándole con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Estás listo? – Pregunta Armin – llegamos al despacho de este señor.

-¿Ya puedo bajar mi pie? – pregunta Eren. Armin asiente y Eren deja caer el pie sobre la alfombra vino que ha aparecido bajo sus pies.

Armin da el primer paso y empuja la puerta de metal con todas sus fuerzas, la extraña puerta que se ve increíblemente pesada cede hasta el fondo y expide una luz roja como laser desde el interior. Eren camina detrás de Armin mientras que el láser le atraviesa.

Cuando han terminado de entrar se encuentran en una oficina común y corriente, vacía. Con una sillón de espera en el que Armin se sienta con toda confianza. Eren le sigue y se queda al lado del rubio, cruza la pierna con cierta desesperación.

Quizá ya fue demasiada magia para todo un día.

-Conocerás a Mike, es de pocas palabras pero en lo demás. Es buena onda – Dice Armin – muy perspicaz.

-¿Se supone que va a llegar aquí? – pregunta Eren dando un rápido vistazo

-No, en realidad Mike está aquí – suspira Armin levantándose - ¿no es así Mike?

Eren ve a Armin caminar hasta el centro de la habitación y mirar con molestia la silla que está en el escritorio, se escucha un suave carraspeo y en la silla un hombre está sentado tranquilamente bebiendo de una gaseosa de color naranja y rodando una pluma en sus dedos.

-¿Te aburriste de la reunión y decidiste mandar un clon o algo así? – el hombre es alto y musculoso, rubio. No tanto como Armin, pero si tiene un poco de bigote y barba. Una cara aburrida y una posición cómoda.

-Termine hace un minuto – explica con voz grave – y los vi allanar mi oficina.

-Mina nos dejó entrar – explica Armin calmadamente.

-¿Cómo supiste que aparecí?

-¿Eres tonto? Soy un rastreador – Armin se señala con el pulgar tranquilamente con un poco de orgullo – apenas sentí tu presencia supe que estabas aquí.

-Ya veo porque a Erwin le interesan tus ''habilidades'' – sonríe Mike como burlándose, Armin hace una cara inexpresiva que denota cierta molestia ante el comentario - ¿Solo las habilidades, verdad?

-No en esta vida – admite Armin refiriéndose a las segundas intenciones que tiene el tal Erwin sobre él. Mike mira por encima del hombro de Armin en dirección a Eren.

-¡Oh! – Dice un poco sorprendido - ¿Un Smaragd? ¿De dónde lo sacaste…?

-No es mío – explica Armin, Eren se siente ofendido de ser tratado como vil mercancía y de alguna manera recuerda que Armin y Mikasa le explicaron que la gente compraba sus ojos… si las personas compraban sus ojos no sería traro que también compraran personas.

¿Cómo es que Mike supo que era un Smaragd?

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – pregunta Armin indicándole a Eren que se levante – Él es Eren…

-Solo percibí la magia de un Smaragd. La de los ojos. – Admite Mike encogiéndose de hombros – mucho gusto Eren.

-¿Usted puede ver mi magia? – pregunta Eren extrañado, no puede creer que este hombre con solo una mirada haya podido encontrar su magia.

-No te sorprendas Eren – Armin es serio. – este sujeto tiene como habilidad mágica la detección de magia. Erwin lo utiliza como cazador de talentos… si encuentra alguien con un poder interesante lo reclutara. Es un experto en detección de magia.

-Así es – sonríe Mike – adivina quien encontró a Armin. Y lo seduje para que trabajara para el gobierno…

-Yo ya conocía mis poderes, idiota – sonríe Armin – solo me convenciste de hacer algunos trabajos.

-si no, seguirías trabajando para mercenarios – Armin sonríe con lo hipócrita escrito en la cara, pues no es que Mike no sepa que Armin hace trabajitos para ambos bandos, pero prefiere no tocar el tema por ahora – Así que en realidad fue muy sencillo ver tu magia… Eren.

-Es por eso que estamos aquí Mike. – Explica Armin finalmente – necesitamos tu ayuda. Hazlo como un favor personal.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Necesitamos que nos ayudes, a descubrir la habilidad mágica de Eren y que lo entrenes… como podrás darte cuenta es un Smaragd, vive en constante peligro. Y esta indefenso, por eso nos urge explotar su potencial. – Pide Armin – y no creas que trabajara para el gobierno…

-¿Quieres que entrene a alguien que ni siquiera va a trabajar para la asociación? – Pregunta Mike alzando una ceja – Primero dime, ¿Por qué estás solo Eren? ¿Dónde está tu clan?

-Fueron asesinados – Eren aprieta los puños con coraje y baja los ojos – no quedo ni uno.

-Eres valioso – admite Mike intentando no poner al chico furioso – Eres algo así como un animal en extinción, las personas no se detendrán hasta encontrarte. ¿No es así? ¿Quieres defenderte?

-Así es… - dice Armin

Eren niega.

-No es eso. – Mike se queda extrañado, Armin busca e intervenir – quiero vengarme. Quiero encontrar a los bastardos que mataron a mi clan, y recuperar eso que le robaron a mi familia. Y para eso necesito mi habilidad magia. Hice una promesa… prometí que no los buscaría hasta que aprendiera a defenderme. Por eso estoy aquí.

Armin se queda callado, también Mike. Eren la ha liado, quizá ahora Mike no quiera trabajar con Eren al quedar claro que las intenciones del castaño no son las mejores, y Mike podrá tener buen ojos para la magia pero bajo ningún motivo va a enseñarle a alguien que sea una amenaza para la sociedad, y un muchacho hambriento de venganza nunca es bueno para ser candidato… Armin busca una excusa rápida entre su cerebro, algo que pueda decirle y hacer que Mike cambie de opinión. Lo que sea.

-Está bien- contesta Mike – te enseñare a usar tu habilidad mágica.

-¿Enserio? – dicen Eren y Armin al mismo tiempo. Uno emocionado y el otro extrañado

-Con una condición – responde Mike alzando un dedo. Eren se muerde la lengua, parece que actualmente todo el mundo le pone condiciones – Tienes que decirme de quien es la magia que rodea tu cuerpo y el de Armin. ¿Es de alguien que estaba con ustedes?

Armin se muerde la lengua.

Mierda y doble mierda.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

-No intentes moverte ni un milímetro Mikasa – escupe Mike cuando la chica de pelo negro entro por la habitación – no te muevas.

-Hare lo que me pidas – dice la chica sumisamente. – he vuelto aquí, a decirte que la magia que rodea a Eren y a Armin es la mía.

Mike se queda callado con el dedo apuntando peligrosamente a la chica, a pesar de su expresión calmada tiene una gota de sudor bajando por la mejilla. Armin y Eren se han quedado estáticos. No logran entender cómo fue que Mikasa logro entrar aquí, pero ahora solo la observan tan tranquila.

Armin se muerde los labios, si Mikasa está aquí…

-¡No me jodas! – Dice Mike - ¿Una Ackerman cuidando a un Smaragd? ¿Qué carajos significa eso?

-Si me dejas explicarte, puedo decirte todo si estamos a solas… - Mike duda un segundo cuando Mikasa se pone de rodillas – no puedo arriesgar la vida de Armin ni la de Eren, así que déjame explicarte. Te suplico que le enseñes a Eren.

-¿Estas entregándote a la ley? – Grita Mike - ¿Estas consciente de lo que significa estar aquí?

-¡Mikasa! – grita Eren - ¡no pueden…!

-Es verdad Eren, soy buscada por la policía mágica, por la policía, el ejército, por todos y en todo el mundo. Pero no podía dejarte aquí, si me entrego Mike va a enseñarte magia… ¿verdad? – dice Mikasa mirando con ternura a Eren.

-¿Buscada…? – Eren no se cree las palabras de Mikasa, no puede creer que la que fue su hermana por un tiempo sea una persona tan buscada en el mundo exterior - ¿Qué hiciste?

Mike se gira a ver a Eren, con interrogantes en los ojos. No puede tragarse las palabras del Smaragd.

-¿No lo sabes…?

-Déjame explicártelo – dice Mikasa a Mike exigiendo su atención. No quiere que Mike hable de más frente a Eren, una palabra más y todo puede resultar en tragedia – por favor, solo déjame explicártelo.

Mike mira a Eren y a Armin, el rubio ha caminado hasta el castaño y lo sujeta del brazo. Mike no sabe por qué lo hace pero algo dentro de él le die que todo tendrá una buena explicación, que debe escuchar a la chica. Después de todo, ella llego aquí a su propio pie… con toda la iniciativa. Por ese Smaragd.

Mike asiente y con el brazo lanza una luz blanca que deja a Eren y a Armin dentro de una burbuja de color blanco. No puede verlos pero sabe que no escucharan nada de ahora en adelante y Mikasa suspira tranquilamente.

-¿Vas a venderme a tus compañeros? – Pregunta Mike con el ceño fruncido - ¿Ese es el precio por el Smaragd?

-No voy a venderlos. No sé dónde están. Y aunque sepa dónde están… no podrías hacer nada contra ellos – Mikasa no busca alardear pero está siendo sincera – tampoco quiero que me captures. Solo tengo que decirte la verdad…

-¿Qué verdad es esa? – pregunta Mike con recelo

-Duhamel y los dragones asesinaron al clan de Eren. Fui enviada para espiar a los Smaragd, pero perdí la memoria durante ese tiempo… cuando menos me di cuenta Duhamel y los dragones ya habían atacado. Y Eren se convirtió en un hermano para mí. Tengo una responsabilidad con el – Mikasa se toca el pecho.

-Más bien tienes culpa, ¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Ayudar a Eren a vengarse? ¿Por eso quieres que lo entrene? ¿Crees que Eren tiene la capacidad de matar a Duhamel? – pregunta Mike sin hacer ninguna pausa entre una pregunta u otra.

-Quiero alejar a Eren de Duhamel, no quiero que el los ataque… - explica Mikasa -. No sé si con sus habilidades en desarrollo pueda hacer algo con Duhamel. Pero lo dudo… enserio necesito que lo entrenes.

-¿Yo que gano? ¿Hacerte un favor?

-Te juro y te prometo que una vez que le hayas enseñado a Eren lo convenceré de huir muy lejos de Duhamel y olvidarlo todo… - suplica Mikasa juntando las manos – cuando logre que Eren olvide todos sus decesos de vengarse. Lo dejare y me entregare al gobierno… te lo juro.

Mike mira a Mikasa con escepticismo. No puede creer lo que la pelinegra tan tranquilamente le está pidiendo. Como si se tratara de una promesa que va a cumplir en un par de días.

-¿Cómo esperas que Eren olvide sus deseos de venganza? – dice Mike extrañado. – No creo que sea fácil olvidar que mataron a tu clan… y vendieron sus ojos.

-Sé que Eren puede olvidar los recuerdos dolorosos – dice Mikasa – lo sé porque investigue a los Smaragd antes de aventurarme al bosque y encontrarlos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunta Mike repentinamente interesado

-Hay historias… sobre los Smaragd y sus habilidades mágicas. Por eso necesito con desesperación que Eren logre desarrollar dichas habilidades – suplica Mikasa.

-¿Cuáles habilidades?

Mikasa no es de contar chismes, ni de creer en leyendas, pero con todo lo que ha vivido… a estas alturas solo puede creer en todo lo que ha aprendido y por supuesto esperar que Mike también le haga caso. Porque… si ella se entrega, está segura de que ese es un beneficio más grande para Mike.

-Las leyendas dicen que cuando los Smaragd encuentran a la persona que más aman… logran olvidar todos los recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado.

Mike se ríe estrepitosamente. Se tapa la boca. No es normal cuando alguien de su tamaño se ríe sin tantos preámbulos.

-¿Quieres que ayude a Eren a desarrollar su habilidad mágica, de esto modo cuando logre enamorarse enserio de alguien… olvidara todos sus recuerdos dolorosos? – sonríe Mike – y eso significa que vas a ir hasta el fin del mundo a buscar el verdadero amor de Eren ¿no? Y luego de eso… si es que pasa, tú te entregaras al gobierno. ¿No es así?

Mikasa asiente.

-Es una locura ¿Y si nunca encuentras a la persona que Eren ama más que en el mundo? – Pregunta Mike – Es una locura… pero lo hare. Porque me has hecho reír. Y porque si lo lograras, bueno… sería fantástico que te entregaras sin causar problemas.

-Te lo aseguro – jura Mikasa – cuando cumpla estos objetivos. Me entregare.

-Pero no puedo dejarte así tan fácil – dice Mike materializando algo con su mano derecha – Ponte este anillo… de esa manera me asegurare de que no huyas.

-¿Qué es? – pregunta Mikasa poniéndose el anillo de oro

-Un restringidor – bromea Mike – no te dejara usar tus poderes si estas a más de 3 kilómetros de mí. Y no puedes destruirlo ni quitártelo.

Mikasa suspira pero acepta sin rechistar. Al final Mike ha accedido a enseñarle a Eren, y ella tiene que encontrar a la persona la de que eren se enamorara, y todo eso sin que Eren se entere. Sin que Eren se entere de que pasa con Duhamel y los dragones, tiene que hacer todo sin que Eren descubra quienes fueron los que mataron a su clan.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

Bitácora de Eren: Eren no tiene ni idea de cómo fue que Mikasa logro convencer a Mike de que no la lleve a la policía y de que le enseñe magia. Eren no tiene la más remota idea de quien fue el que eligió el horario de clases que tendría con Mike. No tiene idea de nada. Pero aquí esta. Solo una noche después, frente a la puerta que Mina llama… de los cien pasillos.

La puerta de los cien pasillos. Armin está a su lado, pero esta adormilado. Al parecer es una desventaja de trabajar en casa, no tienes horarios.

Trae un pants gris, y Eren también. Los dos parecen salidos de la cama y como si los fueran a poner a correr agitadamente. Mikasa está un paso atrás de ellos, porque insistió en acompañarlos las primeras semanas.

-Exploración mágica con Mike Zacharius – dice Armin entre un bostezo.

''De dos vueltas sobre sí mismo y antes de terminar la segunda de un paso a la izquierda'' la voz no se detiene ahí ''camine sobre el primer pasillo y entre a la puerta negra, pero antes de dar el primer paso gire a la izquierda''

Armin acata las órdenes, de inmediato. Eren le sigue lo mejor que puede y Mikasa no se queda atrás. De alguna manera Eren busca no sentirse confundido por las extrañas cosas que suceden tras la puerta de los mil pasillos, pero no dice nada. Simplemente sigue a su rubio amigo.

No tardan nada en llegar a la ''exploración mágica'' cuando llegan Mike ya está sentado ahí. En realidad Eren cree que parece un gimnasio, algo así. Está lleno de duela y madera, hay bancas y también parece un laboratorio. Parase un lugar para entrenar.

Mike se levanta. El al contrario que ellos traen un traje muy bonito de color gris. Los saludo con la mano

-Llegaron tarde – dice primero. Armin bufa y se sienta en una de las bancas. Mikasa le sigue. – Bueno eren, dejémoslos flojear… nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Claro – dice Eren estirándose - ¿Haremos ejercicio?

-Yo no, tu tal vez – dice Mike divertido – bueno para empezar. Quiero que sepas que hasta ayer no tenía idea de nada, sobre las habilidades mágicas que un Smaragd puede desarrollar… pero Mikasa me dijo que podían ser investigadas así que eso hice.

-¿Y qué tal la búsqueda?

-Bastante interesante – admite – eres un caso aislado. Algo así. No hay registros de Smaragd que hayan desarrollado su magia en años… en muchos años.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta Eren. Mike carraspea.

-No estoy seguro de si debo decirte esto, porque Mikasa no quería que te lo dijera… - Mikasa levanta la cabeza como un perro, como si hubiera escuchado – pero seré cuidadoso con lo que digo.

-¿A qué se refiere? – Eren frunce el ceño, no le gusta que le oculten cosas.

-Como portador de ojos verdes, tienes una habilidad mágica Eren – explica Mike tranquilamente – esa será la primera que desarrolles. Después esta… la habilidad mágica que puedes desarrollar si tus ojos se tornan dorados.

Eren se queda callado. Jamás en su vida ha logrado que sus ojos se vean así, esto será como tener dos trabajos.

-Aunque las habilidades mágicas normales de los Smaragd pueden variar, hay un patrón con respecto a estas habilidades mágicas y la relación que tienen con las habilidades que se desarrollan cuando cambian tus ojos de color

-No entiendo…

-Es decir, supongamos… que tu habilidad mágica es… manipular el iré – Mike mueve las manos como si quisiera atrapar un trozo de aire - ¿entiendes? Bueno pues esa es tu habilidad normal, pero cuando tus ojos se tornan dorados… tu habilidad mágica… cambiara un poco.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta Eren - ¿Qué es lo que hará?

-Esto es solo una leyenda Eren… - admite Mike – pero hay evidencia para creer que cuando un Smaragd tiene ojos dorados, es por infinito coraje… ¿no es así? Bueno pues tu habilidad mágica… hará absolutamente todo lo posible para que las personas que quieres no sean atacadas. Más específicamente… la persona que tu más quieras.

-¿La persona que yo más quiero? –Eren busca entre sus recuerdos, pero sus padres… están muertos y el no pudo hacer nada - ¿A qué se refiere?

-Tu habilidad mágica tiene por instinto proteger a la persona que más quieres en el mundo entero – dice Mike – con intensa ferocidad, lo que la hace mil veces más letal que en su estado normal…

-¿Eso quiere decir que si mis ojos se tornan dorados pero yo no quiero defender a nadie mi habilidad seguirá siendo la misma?

-No, en realidad tu habilidad mejorara si tus ojos se tornan dorados… pero tu habilidad mágica, valientemente protegerá a esa persona. – explica Mike – y hay otros rumores…

Dice Mike mirando a Mikasa, pero la pelinegra niega. No puede decirle a Eren los dejas rumores, sobre todo no puede decirle que si Eren encuentra a esa persona a la cual proteger, todos sus recuerdos de odio desaparecerán y tampoco las otras cosas que descubrió sobre su habilidad mágica.

-¿Eso no es muy romántico? – pregunta Eren con una mueca

Mike se ríe. Sabía que el castaño diría algo así. Pero la verdad es que su habilidad mágica esconde muchas cosas más que él no puede decirle… pero está seguro de que Eren las sabrá en algún momento.

-Basta de charla – dice Mike – vamos a comenzar con tu entrenamiento. Vamos Eren muéstrame esos poderes que escondes.

Eren deja de pensar en todo lo anterior y sonríe.

-¡Si!

* * *

N/A: bueno ya está. Quiero aclarar un punto, me dejaron un review muy cierto (gracias) ¿Cómo Eren va a perdonar a aquel que mato a su familia? Es imposible. Bueno pues por eso cambie un poco las cosas. Levi no mato al clan de Eren, pero Mikasa cree que si, y a la larga Eren también lo creerá, así que veamos cómo se desarrolla todo. Espero les guste.

Pd: las anotaciones las marcare con un pequeño asterisco (*)

(*) La puerta de los cien pasillos, alusión al libro de Diana Wynne 'La casa de los mil pasillos'

(**) Si vieron esta marca, se refiere a la habilidad mágica de Marco, que es parte de los dragones como ya dije. Más adelante explicare en que consiste la habilidad mágica de este personaje.

Lluery: perdona el lento avance, espero te guste el capitulo. Nos leemos. Saludos

Sora Yoru: Espero te guste este capítulo y me da mucho guste verte por aquí también. Realmente yo también quiero que Eren se peleen como perros y gatos, ya tengo unas buenas ideas en mente. Aunque resulte que Levi no es el villano, aun así Eren lo vera de este modo. Ya veremos cómo se las arreglan.

Gateway to infinite: Duhamel, je, si esta bonito, me gusto para Levi, espero te guste el capítulo y nos leemos muy pronto.

Moi madame: Se odian se aman se odian se aman hay como odian amarse… okay mal chiste jajá si yo estoy más mal de la cabeza, de verdad no sé cómo se me ocurrió hacer que Levi los matara por suerte estuve a tiempo de arreglar todo y darle otro camino a la historia. No sé porque se me hizo fácil poner las groserías y bueno creo que solo las usare si la situación lo amerita, sobre todo cuando Eren y Levi se conozcan, porque se van a dar… bueno gracias y nos leemos.

Genevieve Phantomhive: Yo nunca había escrito un fic de magia, y realmente no es como del tipo Harry Potter, más bien es como un aura de magia algo así… bueno yo solo espero que la gente no lo vea como HP, que me encanta pero no es el caso. Jeje que bueno que te gusto y como últimamente tiene más magia, espero no te desagrade… ya volverá a tener un nivel de magia menor. Espero que te guste este capítulo y nos leemos muy pronto. Saludos.

Engel Laufen: espero te guste este capítulo y despierte tu interés más. No hay Mike x Armin pero también habría estado interesante jajá saludos.

Naruby; querida! Todo gracias a ti, tu review muy sabio me ayudo a cambiar la historia y hacerla mejor, a mi parecer. Cuando lo leí dije. Dios no puedo dejar que Eren odia a Levi, o al menos no realmente. En fin solo espero que este ligero cambio te haya dejado más clavada. Y agradecerte. Saludos.

Rina Ackerman; Espero que leas este capítulo y te guste muchísimo. Nos leemos muy pronto, gracias.

Fujimy: Gracias por dejarme review, espero que te guste este capítulo y si a mí también me gusta eso de que eren neta corre hacia Levi, es como una bomba de tiempo que pronto va a explotar, y con la habilidad mágica de eren… bueno ya veremos. Gracias por tu opinión y el review.

 **Dejen un review**

 **Dejen un review**

 **Dejen un review**


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: Olvide decirles que la historia esta dividida en arcos, todos estos caps fueron el primero. Ahora en el siguiente se cierra este arco. –tontamil-

Advertencias: RiRen, no hay Eremika, hay parejas secundarias por ahora, ErwinxArmin.

Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, hxh no me pertenece. Titulo pertenece a 'Bambú' de Miguel bose.

* * *

Arco 1:

La puerta de los cien pasillos

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

Capítulo 4:

Alibaba que estoy haciendo yo, trágame tierra, ábrete sésamo,

en esta historia acabo siendo el malo yo

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

Duhamel y los dragones tenían simples reglas de vestimenta, para no resaltar demasiado (aunque eso realmente no llegaba a importar) pero de por sí, Duhamel siempre utilizaba una gabardina negra, un pantalón negro y botas largas negras. Se decía que debajo de la gabardina había una camisa de color. Quien sabe de qué color. Era un mito. Pero los demás miembros utilizaban diferentes prendas negras y de color. Aunque el negro predominaba en la mayoría. Pantalones de mezclilla negros, faldas negras, vestidos negros. Cosas negras. Quien sabe quién impuso esa regla.

La única que no usaba negro era Historia. Ella siempre usaba una falda blanca con zapatos rosas y un sweater azul cielo. Contrastaba ligeramente con los demás. Pero sería más raro verla vestida de negro con esa actitud suya tan… tan suya.

Annie dio un disparo sin pensar a la cerradura de la casa. Un disparo bien manejado, con esas pistolas que lograba materializar de la nada, con balas infinitas. Justo en el picaporte, que retumbo con un encanto de seguridad y después la puerta se abrió.

-Esta vacío – murmuro Annie mientras entraba – Armin no está.

-¡Ehhh! – sufrió Historia entrando tras ella con la pecosa de Ymir justo atrás – Que mala suerte, tenía ganas de hablar con el…

-¿Compartir consejos de cabello? – se burló Connie, extrañamente mientras entraba. Que gracioso, si lo decía un chico calvo. O al menos rapado. Historia le saco la lengua y se sentó en la sala del rubio como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, aunque la casa estuviera vacía. - ¿A dónde estará?

-Ni idea – Farlan entro detrás de ellos – La casa esta sellada, probablemente no vaya a volver. Alguien llámele a Duhamel.

-¡Yo lo hago! – dice Historia levantando la mano con ganas y sacando su lindo teléfono celular rosa – ummm… ¿Hola? Si, ya estamos en casa de Armin. No, la no está aquí… no, Connie ¿puedes rastrearlo?

-Necesitaría matarlo – suspira el cabeza rapado analizando la nevera del otro. Había puras cosas echadas a perder, cualquier viaje que haya emprendido el rubio, al menos tenía tres días fuera de casa – el único aquí entre nosotros que puede rastrear a Mikasa es Armin, y no esta.

-Dice Connie que no – suspira Historia por la bocina telefónica – tendremos que encontrar a Armin forzosamente. Bien, bien… entonces nos veremos allá.

Historia cuelga el teléfono y lo guarda bien en su bolsillo.

-Duhamel dice… que nos veremos en el hotel de la ciudad que está a una hora de aquí. En el hotel grande con el observatorio, Duhamel lo rentara para nosotros por un par de días… eso significa ¡vacaciones!

-No seas tonta – Annie hace que sus pistolas mágicas desaparezcan – Significa que Duhamel va a utiliza por sí mismo la habilidad mágica de Armin.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunta Connie cerrando la nevera con cara de asco y dirigiéndose hacia donde están todos sus compañeros, la pecosa Ymir, Historia, Farlan y Annie.

-Obviamente. A Duhamel no le gusta usar los poderes de los demás sin una buena razón aparente, así que asumo que usara la habilidad que robo de Armin, para rastrear a Armin… - suspira Annie saliendo de la casa – regresen todo a la normalidad y suban a sus autos. Nos vamos al hotel.

-¿Por qué diablos no pudo hacer eso desde el jodido principio en vez de mandarnos a buscar al rubiecito? – Ymir sale rodando las llaves de su flamante auto entre los dedos, con Historia sonriendo justo atrás de ella. – Diablos, esto sí que me molesta… este viaje fue estúpido y en vano

-Hay, Ymir, contrólate estás haciendo lluvia – suspira Connie quitándose las gotas que le han caído en el brazo – maldición. Además si Levi llegara ver que estas usando tus poderes…

En el cielo una ligera luz, ilumino por entre las nubes, Connie e Ymir miraron al cielo y se sintieron sofocados, el trueno era intenso. Solo y único. Pero la pecosa inflo las mejillas al abrir su automóvil.

-Ahí está tu contestación, Ymir – suspira Connie – maldice a Duhamel y te enviara rayos.

-Diablos – suspira la pecosa – Lo siento jefe.

Historia entro al copiloto y Connie justo atrás, mientras Farlan y Annie ya les llevaban cierta ventaja en el otro auto.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

Entonces Eren había dado el paso mal. Estaba seguro. Era su segundo día de entrenamiento en el que oficialmente Armin había murmurado ''mmm…quiego dogmirg maaaaasg'' y Eren tuvo que partir solo sin Mikasa rumbo al consejo de magia. Si, Eren se preguntaba a dónde diablos estaba Mikasa y porque no lo había acompañado. Pero si quería ser puntual no podía quedarse esperando a la pelinegra.

Saludo a la recepcionista que dijo su nombre en voz alta como si lo acabara de leer. Y entro a la puerta naranja, la maldita puerta naranja de los mil pasillos. Y Eren se lo preguntaba mil millones de veces ¿Cómo fue que quedó atrapado en medio de la nada? Okay citaba las primeras instrucciones, pero la principal pregunta era ¿Por qué mierda Mike siempre lo llamaba a lugares diferentes?

-Okay – dice Eren en voz alta – dime donde está el Cuarto de entrenamiento 3.B.

'Desde el punto en donde estas camina hasta la quinta puerta regresa dos pasos y gira medio cuerpo'

-¿Tengo que abrir la quinta puerta?

'¿Qué puerta?'

-La puerta que dijiste, a la que caminara – Eren apretó los puños

'¿A dónde quieres llegar?'

-Me lleva la… - suspira Eren – bien lo haremos a tu manera.

Eren camina hasta la quinta puerta con pasos rectos desde donde se encuentra, al llegar al pomo retrocede dos pasos y gira la mitad del cuerpo, como si quiera mirar su espalda, pero solo se queda a medias. Sonríe cuando todo borrosamente en un milisegundo ha cambiado de aspecto y se ha convertido en un lugar… distinto.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Suspira mirando el lugar lleno de mosaicos azules - ¿Estoy en el cuarto de entrenamiento 3.b?

'Fui programada para dar indicaciones' Eren golpeo el aire, estúpida voz invisible que estaba casi seguro de que venía de la recepcionista y que ahora mismo Mina estaba sentada en su escritorio con los labios en el altavoz mirándolo desde alguna parte con la risa contenida. Viéndolo dar vueltas ir regresar y no llegar a ningún maldito lado.

-Quiero llegar al cuarto de entrenamiento 3.B – suspira Eren – solo dímelo…

'Da una vuelta a ti mismo con un pie alzado'

Eren hace lo que dice, sube el pie y da brinquitos para poder dar su vuelta completa y el entorno termino, antes de darse cuenta estaba en un cuarto blanco, con peces en las paredes… y la cara de Mike mirándole recargado en la pared. Molesto. Eren baja el pie felizmente y sonríe para sus adentros. Por fin llego.

-Llegaste media hora tarde… - suspira - ¿Te tomas esto enserio?

-Lo lamento, es que… me perdí – Eren sabe que dice la verdad, está seguro de que Mike también lo entiende. – los pasillos y todo eso, gire mal y de pronto estaba en medio de la nada.

-Es un edificio Eren… no importa si llegas al jardín de gnomos azules. Siempre podrás volver – Eren aprieta los puños y cierra los ojos ¿gnomos azules? Dios, lo libre. Jamás quiere involucrarse con esa clase de criaturas – como sea, el avance de ayer fue bueno… ¿sabes? Pudimos ver tus primeros indicios de magia.

-¿A si?

-Claro, como humano en busca de una habilidad magia puede decirse que la plática que tuvimos ayer, debería hacerte sentir… como en una iniciación – Mike levanta ambas palmas abiertas y chasquea los dedos para sacar chispas azules – el acercamiento del neófito a la tradición mágica. Algo así.

-¿Ósea que lo que hicimos ayer fue una iniciación? – pregunta Eren confundido - ¿O la iniciación será hoy?

-Lo que haremos es esto. – suspira Mike rindiéndose en explicarle algo tan simple al joven. Para empezar el caso de Eren era aislado, es verdad que el consejo de magia era como un tipo de escuela, pero el 100% de las personas que se relacionaban aquí ya habían emprendido un camino por si solos, por interés propio y sin ningún maestro.

Como en el caso de Armin. El trabajo de Mike era realmente simple, encontrara a esos sedentarios portadores de buenas habilidades mágicas y decirles ¿Hey quieres un certificado y un juramento? Te damos trabajo. Así que realmente como maestro, bueno Eren y el… la tendrían difícil.

-Yo soy un caza talento mágico. Lo que quiero que hagas es que concentres toda tú… energía – suspira Mike y llega a la pared – y traces un camino por la pared.

-¿Mi energía?

-Es como si expulsaras tu aura, lo que te hace tu… vaya imagina que estas sacando algo por tus dedos. Algo que requiere tu máxima concentración. Eres un Smaragd no debería ser difícil – Eren asiente y camina hasta la pared colorada con peces. Se concentra lo mejor que puede y levanta los dedos para pintar una línea horizontal larga sobre la pared - ¿Así está bien?

Mike espera a que Eren recorra al menos unos tres metros antes de asentir y que el muchacho se aparte. Entonces Mike hace lo suyo, concentra su energía en los ojos de forma que cualquier rastro de magia pueda ser visto por él. Y no solo eso lo más importante es que pueda clasificarlo.

-Alta – dice Mike al mirar la pared – Magia alta.

-¿Eso qué significa? – pregunta Eren repentinamente cansado

-Significa que tienes habilidades mágicas potenciales y resultas de interés. Es decir que tienes una buena magia y que tu habilidad mágica es casi, única.

-¿Hay mucha gente con magia alta? – pregunta Eren inocentemente - ¿Armin, Mikasa?

Mike piensa un segundo. Bueno en realidad es casi obvio que muchas personas tienen habilidades de rastreo, pero Armin es un condenado genio en el rastreo. Si Armin trabajara con un busca nombres, podrían encontrar todo en este mundo. Aun así la magia de Armin era un nivel más baja que la de Eren. Pero luego al pensar en Mikasa, Mike volvió a la realidad… era una Ackerman.

Lo que significaba que era familiar de Duhamel. Y Duhamel y los dragones tenían un nivel de magia… alta. Muy alta. Quizá el nivel más bajo sería el de ''alto'' porque sabía de buena fuente que había gente dentro del grupo con magia nivel… no se ¿Dios?

-Probablemente decirte esto… es una suposición, pero – Mike suspira aun sin saber cómo explicar dicho pensamiento – muy probablemente las personas con las que te involucres de ahora en más serán portadores de magia alta.

-No entiendo…

-¿Quieres encontrar a los que asesinaron a tu clan?

Eren se irguió, como si hubiese tocado una fibra sensible dentro de él. Algo de lo que él se encontraba completamente convencido.

-Por supuesto – dijo más serio que nunca – Ya entiendo. No será fácil. Ni un poco…

-Es por eso que de ahora en adelante, tienes que esforzarte mucho – suspira Mike – para poder sacar tus grandiosos poderes a flote. Lo más pronto que puedas.

-¡Por supuesto! Me esforzare mucho… - suspira Eren con felicidad contenida. Entonces Mike asiente y chasquea los dedos - ¿Qué es eso…?

-Eso es lo que veo en la pared – Eren miro la pared extrañado, parecen rasgaduras, cortadas que brotan chispas de color verde – Es el primer indicio de tu magia. Eren. Vamos, sácalo a flote…

-¿Cómo?

-Concéntrate

Como si fuera tan fácil.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

-¡Estoy en casa! – Sonríe Historia pasando por la puerta de la habitación, la suite presidencial del último piso donde Levi los había citado - ¡Guau, que grande es!

-Historia – suspira Ymir sin entender por completo la actitud de la rubia – Solo siéntate. Estamos listos jefe ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-Que impaciente – Levi se toma una taza de café. Rodeado de los demás miembros que han dejado de concentrarse en el para ponerse a hacer su vida – quiero comprar este hotel…

-¿Todo el hotel? – Farlan toma asiento en uno de los grandes sillones - ¿Para qué? Ya tenemos un cuartel…

-Tienes razón, pero viajar hasta Duncan siempre me resulta un poco penoso – Levi toma asiento en una silla y deja de beber su café, solo para dejar la tasa sobre la mesa de centro y mirar a Marco y a Jean con desaprobación y ojos de ''apaguen la maldita televisión'' Marco carraspea y apaga el aparato – Así que no compraremos nada. Que viaje tan improductivo

-Lo mismo pienso de haber ido a casa de Armin, esta desolado… el rubio debe tener tres días fuera de casa – Connie como siempre ya está desembuchando toda la información recopilada. Sin tacto – Debimos llamar al otro rastreador.

-El otro rastreador fue un estúpido – dice Isabel con las mejillas infladas como una niña pequeña – claro nos dice donde esta Mikasa, pero no nos dice si aún está ahí o no… nos mandó en una fecha equivocada.

-Llegamos tarde por horas – Farlan se encoje de hombros – no podemos culparlo

-Era un visionario – Dice Levi tranquilamente – no un rastreador. Es difícil encontrar un buen rastreador en estos tiempos. Debí convencer a Armin de unirse a los dragones…

-Armin jamás aceptaría – murmura Berthold a lado de Reiner – es un alma libre. No quiere ser atado. Prefiere vivir solo…

-Más bien es demasiado embustero para trabajar solo para nosotros – corrige Reiner tomando gaseosa de naranja.

-Armin trabaja para quien le paga – Annie interviene por el chico rubio que no está – además, no está aquí, no hay que hablar de él. Estamos conscientes de que Armin se fue y que queremos usar su habilidad para encontrar a Mikasa… y en ese caso saber qué diablos pasó con los Smaragd. Duhamel ¿Qué harás?

-Detesto hacer esto… pero si nadie más tiene idea de donde esta Armin – Levi mira detenidamente a todas las personas de la habitación – Ya veo. En ese caso lo hare… aléjense de mi tres metros.

Todos hacen caso y los que están sentados se levantan. Historia retrocede más de 10 metros, no quiere interferir en la magia de Levi y sabe que si está demasiado cerca indudablemente terminara afectando al otro. Jean también se aleja hasta sentarse en una de las camas. Cuando Levi da un último vistazo al cuarto asegurándose de que nadie puede interponerse asiente.

Levi junta su dedo pulgar y su dedo índice, como si quisiera indicar que esperen un momento, pero lo que hace es deslizar ambos dedos juntos por el aire en dirección vertical, aproximadamente 50 centímetros. Entonces abre el puño y esa ligera línea que trazo comienza a brillar, así como si brazo, que incluso comienza a verse por debajo de la tela. Las chispas rojas características de Levi comienzan a tomar forma de cadenas alrededor de su brazo y la línea se convierte en el cetro de Levi.

El hermoso cetro de plata, enredado en cadenas con un rubí en la punta. Aquel rubí tan peligroso. Aquel cetro que quedaba atado a su brazo con cadenas y era imposible de cortar.

-La varita mágica… - sonríe Hanji aguantándose la risa. Levi le pone los ojos en blanco y las chipas rojas termina de brillar – lo siento Levi, es que siempre que sacas el cetro es como ver una varita mágica.

-Cállate cuatro ojos – Levi refunfuña bajito – Bien, entonces Armin…

Levi hace un movimiento ágil con el cetro de arriba abajo y unas delgadas letras aparecen e forma vertical conformando el nombre ARMIN, Levi asiente tres veces y las letras de chispas rojas desaparecen como si fueran sangre y se meten por las cadenas que Levi tiene atadas al brazo.

-¿Listo? – pregunta Sasha mirando a Connie sin comprender. A pesar de que han visto la habilidad de Levi bastantes veces siempre es impresionante verlo hacer algo nuevo - ¿ya puede hacerlo?

-Solo aguarda – farfulla Connie a la chica castaña.

-Armin Arlet – murmura Levi por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos y luego abriéndolos, solo para denotar que los ojos de Levi se habían vuelto de un color azul cielo profundo y miraban al vacío por unos segundos. Cinco segundos y contando – Lo encontré.

Levi vuelve a mover su cetro, esta vez de abajo hacia arriba. Sus ojos vuelven al color que siempre han tenido y poco a poco las cadenas de su brazo se desvanecen, justo al mismo tiempo que el cetro. Levi se talla los ojos y suspira con un poco de frustración.

-Está en la capital de este mismo país – dice Levi – al parecer está en una posada, la posada tiene fachada blanca con techo de tejas naranjas, el número 151. Lo vi acostado en la cama. Debe estar durmiendo. Su habitación es la de la derecha…

-Vaya. – suspira Sasha con las manos en las mejillas – y pensar que Armin puede hacer lo mismo pero mil veces mejor.

Levi mira a Sasha con los ojos de pocos amigos. Es obvio que Armin puede hacer eso mejor, porque esa habilidad originalmente es de Armin. El dueño siempre puede usar mejor la habilidad que aquel que la roba… de alguna manera Levi comienza a recordar cómo fue que Armin accedió a que Levi le robara su habilidad…

'-Llámalo préstamo, si quieres – dijo Levi con el cetro apuntando al frente del rubio, justo el rubí en punta a tres milímetros de la frente del otro.

-No es un préstamo – suspira Armin haciéndose el listillo como siempre – te la voy a compartir. Solo porque la quieres. Pero, se de buena fuente que prefieres utilizar tu habilidad propia…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿A quién le gustaría depender de las habilidades de los demás solo para ser el más fuerte? – Armin está jadeando, el cuerpo de Levi encima del suyo al final si resulta un poco más pesado, pero no puede quejarse ni moverse demasiado – Te la comparto. Tómala.

-Seguiré pagando por tus servicios… - dice Levi acercando el cetro un milímetro más.

-Eso no significa que querré siempre trabajar para ti – Armin sonríe poco mostrando la amabilidad y la impureza que el rastreador tiene.

Levi también sonríe y junta la punta del cetro en la frente del rubio, el rubio cierra los ojos un poco asustado. Pero no siente nada. Solo una chispa roja creciendo en su frente, cuenta mentalmente, Levi también lo hace… no quiere hacer daño al ojiazul y sabe que si la punta de su cetro lo toca por más tiempo del debido, puede afectarlo de otra manera.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco.

-Listo – Levi aparta la punta del cetro y la chispa roja desaparece – Gracias por compartir tu habilidad mágica conmigo. Por las buenas.

-Úsala bien – sonrió Armin levantándose del sillón en el que Levi lo tenía acorralado'

-La uso para buscarte maldito cara de hongo – suspira Levi a abrir los ojos y ver que todos los dragones se le han quedado mirando – Bien, ya sabemos dónde está. Hace falta ir a verlo…

-¿Cuándo iremos a verlo?

-Tomen unos días ¿Alguien tiene prisa? – Pregunta Levi y todos comienzan a reacomodarse en sus actividades normales – hagan turismo, roben plata. Hagan lo que sea. En unos días vamos rumbo a la capital… dejemos que Armin termine lo que está haciendo.

-¿Y qué está haciendo? – pregunta Reiner tranquilamente aduana a Berthold a levantarse de la cama.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea – profiere Levi tomando su tasa y llevándola hasta el lavatrastos – Pero si está trabajando, no es justo que lo interrumpamos. Así que dejémoslo terminar… no tengo prisa en encontrar a Mikasa.

-¿Crees que esté muerta? – pregunta Annie con una sonrisilla extraña mientras se pinta las uñas de los pies con un color lila.

-Mikasa podrá ser una idiota – Sonríe Sasha – pero no está muerta. ¿Verdad Connie?

-Sí, solo debe de estar por ahí paseando… quien sabe, tal vez encontró algo mejor que hacer – dice Connie consumiendo un sándwich.

-¿Algo más genial que nosotros? – Jean ha vuelto a adquirir su lugar en el sillón y Marco se sienta a su lado encendiendo la televisión. Rápidamente Jean sube las piernas en su mejor amigo – eso es imposible.

-No hay nada más genial que nosotros – Sonia historia también sentándose en la sala, algo muy común en la pequeña vida de amigos y familia que tiene Duhamel y los dragones – ahora guarden silencio, ya va a empezar ''Rompiendo familias''

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

Mikasa tenía horas de haber salido de casa, específicamente había salido antes de que Eren se despertara, irse sin avisar a recorrer la ciudad, al menos el centro de la ciudad, en si ya particular forma masculina. Mirando a todos de soslayo, sosteniendo un helado de mermelada de fresa. Faltan exactamente tres horas para que vuelva a ser una chica. El hechizo solo dura 8 horas.

Y no dejaba de escuchar esos gemidos interesantes de 'Mira ese chico… ¿estará buscando a alguien?' 'Hazle conversación… no háblale tú, no tu'

'Un bishie'* esa era la favorita personal de Mikasa. Y no se molestaba para nada, porque precisamente eso era lo que estaba haciendo en la ciudad, analizando a las chicas. Se había puesto una meta personal, si una sola chica pasaba sola y sin mirarle se le acercaría, porque esa es la clase de chica que Mikasa cree que a Eren puede interesarle ¿A quién le va interesar una chica que solo se deja babear por un chico en la calle?.

Entonces apareció. Diminuta, de cabello beige, lentes, se pasó por enfrente de Mikasa sin darle una sola mirada, mirando el suelo a su mano, un libro lo que sea. Mikasa le hecho el ojo y dijo… es una como esta.

Sabía que su locura no tenía método, pero debía hacer lo posible por conseguir una chica a la que Eren pudiera amar sin medida. Y si tenía que intentar con todas las babosas, a todas las conocería antes de mandarlas a conocer a su lindo hermano y que todo saliera perfectamente. El tiempo corría y Duhamel no está tirado descansando viendo ''Rompiendo familias''

-¡Hey! – Saluda Mikasa demasiado casual a la chica que va caminando - ¿Hola?

-¿ehhh hola? – La muchacha se ve asustada, acorralada por el imponente Mikasa chico - ¿Quién eres?

-Oh disculpa, es solo que… me pareció realmente lindo que pasaras enfrente de mí, sin mirarme - lo mejor era ser directa. Y para que mentir, Mikasa no tenía idea de cómo 'ligar'

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Que creo que eres linda, ¿Quieres tomar un helado? – pregunta Mikasa

-No se tu nombre

-Mika… - Mikasa se muerde la lengua – Mikk. Mi nombre es Mikk. ¿Quieres tomar un helado?

-Bueno, yo no te conozco, ¿Eres un secuestrador o algo? Creo que paso – la chica retrocede – no tengo interés en esas cosas.

-Dime tu nombre, por favor… - suspira Mikasa rindiéndose rápidamente – En realidad, sabes… estoy buscando una chica… para mi hermano, una buena chica. No te miento, lo juro… mi hermano muere por una chica linda y te vi y me pareciste lindísima. Creo que eres perfecta para él.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? – Pregunta la chica de gafas – me llamo Rico. Pero no, en realidad… no y no gracias, dile a tu hermano que encuentre a otra chica 'lindísima'

-¿No me crees? – suspira Mikasa pasándose el cabello negro por detrás de las orejas - ¿Te muestro una foto?

-¿Sabes que cualquier puede sacar una foto y decir, es mi hermano, y luego llevarme por un helado y terminar sin órganos al otro día? Eres un chico extraño – suspira Rico – Pero, por tu valentía te recompensare. Ya te dije mi nombre, ahora… trabajo en el consejo de magia.

Mikasa siente que su corazón se hace pequeño. De pronto sus manos tiemblan y su cerebro tiene una luz roja 'aborten, aborten, aborten, ¡Aborten la misión!'.

-Soy la secretaria personal del líder del consejo, Erwin – sonríe con satisfacción – si tu hermano quiere salir conmigo, puedes decirle donde encontrarme ¿Te parece bien? Es un trato justo ¿No crees?

-Ehhh, pues si, se lo diré – Eren me mandara al diablo – o puedo ir a buscarte.

-¿Qué no él es el interesado? – Pregunta Rico acomodándose las gafas – además, apestas a magia y de la buena… me da mala espina. Es un reto, Mikk, si quieres que salga con tu hermano, veamos que tan buenos son.

-Bueno en realidad mi hermano esta en el consejo de magia ahora mismo – suspira Mikasa – dame una oportun…

-¡Mikasa! – Grita un chico rubio con los brazos en jarra y el pelo atado con rapidez - ¿Qué diab…? ¿Rico?

-¡Armin Arlet! – Dice Rico sorprendida haciendo una reverencia – discúlpeme este joven me detuvo en medio de la calle y bueno… ya sabe, no se ¿Se le ofrece algo? ¿Busca a Mikasa?

-Ehh ehhh – Armin mira a Rio luego a Mikasa y suspira – en realidad estoy buscándolo a él, estoy saliendo con el sabes…

-¿¡Que?¡ ¿Por qué me dice eso? ¿Acaso quiere que le rompa yo el corazón al señor Erwin? – Rico parece recuperarse de un ataque de asma y Armin se cubre la boca para ocultar la risa

-No, no déjalo como un secreto. A Erwin no le importara. – Suspira Armin por fin – solo, bueno, me lo llevare… nos vemos luego. ¿Qué carajos Mikasa? ¿Solo… que carajos?

-Armin, arruinaste todo – suspira Mikasa dejándose jalar lejos de la joven de lentes – es la futura novia de Eren.

-¿Estás loca? Acabas de mentirle al gobierno y yo también. No es que me importe, pero mierda Mikasa… ¿Novia de Eren? ¿Rico? Perdiste la cordura totalmente. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar?

-Es perfecta, si Eren la viera… bueno fue un error venir a buscarla yo. Pero sería grandioso, mira si empiezas a salir con Erwin y Eren con Rico, estaría completamente protegido…

-Eso no va a pasar Mikasa – dice Armin alzando las manos al mismo tiempo y tirando el palo de paleta que tiene Mikasa – no voy a salir con Erwin solo para que Eren tenga 'protección' y Eren no va a fijarse en Rico. Te lo aseguro.

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunta Mikasa mientras caminan ya muy lejos del centro de la ciudad y Mikasa aliviada divisa el auto de Armin - ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-¿Es enserio? – Armin hace una cara molesta mientras abre las puertas, una cara de 'No juegues conmigo' Mikasa se golpea mentalmente por una pregunta tan estúpida – No sé, pero no puedes ir por el mundo buscando una persona para que Eren salga con ella, y menos vestido de hombre…

-Escúchame Armin – Mikasa se pone el cinturón mientras decide que es buen momento para que Armin también entre en el plan – voy a contarte información clasificada…

-Acabo de levantarme – suspira - ¿Estoy listo?

-Sujétate – suplica Mikasa – porque acabas de entrar oficialmente al plan 'el amor de la vida de Eren' y si, tiene que ver con su habilidad magia y con qué Eren deje de correr directamente a brazos de Duhamel.

Armin suspira de frustración contenida, acepta que es tarde y que ahora mismo va a pasar por Eren al consejo de magia para llevarlo a casa y para cocinarle algo rico, algo de comida, no está listo para lo que sea que Mikasa haya preparado para contarle. Se acaba de levantar y tiene flojera, y tiene risa por el encuentro con Rico. Y el día apunta a no ser una maravilla.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

-¡EEEEhhhh! – grita Eren – está diciendo que puedo llegar aquí desde mi casa ¿Cómo? ¿Hay un portal en donde me hospedo?

-No realmente – Mike está cansado, frustrado, ha trabajado todo el día con la magia de Eren. Son las tres de la tarde. Los avances fueron muchos… pero realmente no hay pizca de que la habilidad mágica de Eren vaya a despertar. No aun. –Este edificio fue construido alrededor de los tres portales que están en la recepción. No te llevan a todos lados pero si a muchos. Puedo hacer unos arreglos y así puedes llegar desde donde te hospedas directamente a la puerta naranja… y solo cruzas. Bueno ya te explicare.

-¿No entiendo? ¿Abro la puerta del baño y luego que? – Eren ha sacado un cuaderno y apunta con atención las indicaciones, no quiere ser un estúpido y aterrizar en la bañera de alguien más. No señor. Esta vez lo hará bien.

-Vamos a la recepción – dice Mike. Paso seguido abre la puerta y se aleja caminando hasta llegar a unas escaleras por las que Eren no paso anteriormente, pero Mike es un experto en los portales, no necesita pedir indicaciones. Se gira a ver si Eren le sigue. - ¿Listo?

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Bajas un escalón y brincas con el otro pie – explica Mike rápidamente ¿Acaso eso es posible? Bajar escaleras y brincar al mismo tiempo, Eren quiere protestar. Pero Mike se ha ido, dejando solo un poco de viento atrás y nada de preocupación por el castaño.

-¿Cómo llego a la recepción? – pregunta al aire aferrando la libreta y la pluma a su pecho

'Baje un escalón y brinque con el otro pie' que ayuda, en verdad, que ayuda. Eren arroja el lápiz por las escaleras y hace lo que la voz de la recepcionista la indica. Baja el escalón con la derecha y brinca con la izquierda y cuando cree que va a caer por la estúpida acción de brincar en las escaleras, todo se ve borroso y termina enfrente de la puerta naranja.

-No puede ser… - suspira Eren – en verdad llegue a la salida.

Eren abre la puerta y ahí está la recepción, Mike habla con Mina con un poco de preocupación. Pero no mucha, se giran para ver a Eren que sale victorioso de la puerta naranja, felizmente.

-¡Lo logre! Y sin perderme – Eren hace el baile de la victoria y aplaude dos veces, cuando lo hace sus palmas sacan chispas verdes y doradas, como si adentro hubiera pólvora y se hubiera activado con las palmadas, Eren se queda quieto y mira sus manos – Es mi magia…

-No te exaltes tanto – sonríe Mike al ver la cara feliz del otro – ahora ya solucione lo del portal, ¿verdad Mina?

-Señor Eren – la recepcionista parece un robot – su portal se encuentra en la puerta del refrigerador. Solo debe abrirla por la mañana y meter la pierna izquierda en la parte de las verduras. De inmediato será trasladado a el portal naranja… y si abre esa puerta se encontrara justo donde el señor Mike se encuentre ¿Le parece bien?

-¿En… mi refrigerador? – Eren ya no se sorprende, o quisiera no sorprenderse, es que enserio estos portales eran de las cosas más extrañas que Eren jamás pudo imaginarse, cuando vivía en el bosque sabia de los aviones y los viajes al espacio, pero esto… esto y meter la pata en el refrigerador - ¡En mi… En mi… ¿REfr..?

-¡Eren! – la voz de Armin hace que a Eren se le quite lo rojo de la cara y mire a su amigo y a Mikasa en su versión masculina detrás - ¿Ya terminaste?

-Sí y gracias por acompañarme – suspira Eren con furia, Armin sonríe con ternura - ¿Mikasa? Pensé que no podías usar tu magia…

-Solo después de tres kilómetros de lejanía entre Mike y yo – Mike saca el labio inferior cuando la muchacha confianzuda le llama por su primer nombre y sin un 'señor' de por medio, aunque no puede exigirle nada. Al menos es inteligente, después de todo… todo el mundo sabe que los dragones provienen de Duncan.

Por dios, Duncan. Es… Duncan. Tierra de pobres e ignorantes, tierra de nadie. Y aun así, malditos fenómenos con habilidades mágicas extrañísimas.

-En fin, Eren ahora que ya está todo solucionado, me encantaría verte aquí mañana – sonríe sin felicidad – a tiempo.

-Prometo que ya no llegare tarde – suplica Eren juntando las manos, de nuevo su magia saca chispas de color verde y dorado. Es un color extraño y como que le da un poco de picor en las palmas, como pellizcos, Eren las separa asustado.

-¡Guau! – Dice Armin - ¿Vio eso? ¿Es la magia de Eren? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Trabajando todo el día en la 'exteriorización de su aura' – dice Mike entre comillas con cara de asco – pero en toda la lección no hubo gran avance, parece que ahora mismo comienzan a verse los avances… es decir, si hubo grandes avances. Pero esto solo significa una cosa.

-¿Y qué significa? – dice Eren agitando las manos hacia abajo como con miedo a que estas de pronto se prendan en fuego – porque me asusta la combustión instantánea… y eso.

-Significa que tu magia se activa muy bien cuando juntas tus manos, con fuerza – Mike toma ambas manos de Eren – que muy probablemente Eren, actives tu habilidad mágica al aplaudir o juntar tus manos al menos… Armin dale un ejemplo.

Armin mira con cara de pocos amigos a Mike. Y levanta la mano extendía hacia su cara.

-¿Qué? No voy a pagarte nada – Mike hace una mueca – está bien, toma… ¿5? Okay busca a… hagámoslo divertido. ¿Dónde está Erwin?

Armin gira los ojos y sonríe.

-Lo que usted diga, patrón – toma los cinco que Mike le extendió y se los mete en el bolsillo – aunque no acepto efectivo, idiota.

Armin ve a Eren, Eren esta impresionado e impaciente esperando ver al chico rubio de nuevo en acción y esta vez casi enserio.

-Muy bien Eren observa esto. –Eren asiente, Armin cierra los ojos un segundo – Erwin Smith.

Armin vuelve a abrir los ojos, sus ojos han cambiado. Siguen siendo profundamente azules, pero de alguna manera pareciera que no ven nada, que se ha quedado ciego, que esta mirando hacia sus adentros, buscando y rebuscando hasta que sus ojos se iluminan un poco como con una luz. Cinco segundos pasan.

-Está tomando café junto a la cafetera del centro mágico de Saram, oficina 125, piso 67, puerta 5, calle #123, la taza es transparente… lleva ahí 2 minutos y se retira en 2 minutos mas – Armin suspira - ¿algo más?

-¿Sabe que lo rastreaste? – pregunta Mike, sonriendo.

-Claro que si – Armin se desinfla como un globo – me ha mirado fijamente, sonrió.

-¡Que gracioso! – sonríe Mike para sus adentros y muestra una mueca – vaya que interesante es ese sujeto.

-No me lo parece – Armin saca la lengua – bien Eren ¿te diste cuenta? Para activar mi habilidad mágica, tuve que cerrar los ojos… decir el nombre de quien busco y abrir los ojos. Es sencillo, a eso se refería Mike. Quizá para activar tu magia debes juntar tus manos…

-Vaya, que sencillo – dice Eren mirándose las palmas un poco ansioso, seguramente muere de ganas por juntarlas, pero lo dejara para mañana cuando ya haya practicado un poco más.

-Sí, Eren. Ve pensando en un nombre – sonríe Mike – nos vemos mañana.

-¿Un nombre? – se pregunta Eren pero cuando gira a ver a Mike ya no está ahí y la recepcionista los ignora con vehemencia - ¿para qué?

-Por si tienes que nombrar tu habilidad mágica – Armin saca las llaves del auto y atraviesan la puerta de cristal agua – invoco a mi habilidad diciendo un nombre, es como un ciclo… haces ciertas cosas para que eso venga.

-¿Mikasa que hace? - pregunta Eren al chico que también parece sumido en sus pensamientos – No recuerdo 'su ritual'

-No todos deben hacer eso – Armin abre la puerta del conductor y deja a Eren de copiloto confiando en que esta vez no vomitara - en realidad solo las habilidades mágicas más difíciles requieren de ciertos pasos. Pero también son rapidez.

Mikasa bufa, sabe que su habilidad mágica no es tan la otra onda, pero al menos si tiene un proceso, invocar una oz gigante no es poca cosa, aunque lo parezca. Pero bueno, dejara que Armin el radiante sol de la mañana le explique todo a Eren. Porque ella no está de humor, además Eren avanza más rápido de lo que parece. Si esto sigue así terminara con su habilidad mágica para el anochecer de mañana… y ella tiene que conseguir que Eren olvide sus deseos de venganza para entonces.

El tiempo corre. Es un resbaloso.

Mikasa y Armin tienen que meter sus manos en el asunto.

-Armin – suspira Mikasa – recuerdas de lo que hablamos de camino acá…

-Si…

-Momento de hacer algo. Ya. – Armin mira a Mikasa por el espejo retrovisor y asiente

-¿De qué hablan? – pregunta Eren

-De nada. – contestan los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

N/A: me di cuenta de que va a ser extremadamente difícil explicar perfectamente bien las habilidades mágicas de algunos personajes, pronto subiré **la guía de habilidades mágicas** de algunos personajes. Si me parece muy importante que las lean y así se den una mejor idea de qué onda con los poderes de cada uno, aunque en este capítulo hice mención a algunas habilidades. Ejemplo Historia e Ymir, si no logran comprenderlas… solo vayan al manual y ahí están explicadas.

Este manual estará arriba en cuanto Eren descubra sus poderes.

Anotaciones:

Bishie* Es el típico chico lindo y hermoso sacado del manga o anime. Abreviación de Bishonen… Mikasa male, es un bishie, muy guapo. (Favor de googlear)

Naruby: Ahora que el manual de habilidades mágicas estará arriba espero te intereses más por saber que pasara, y si, en verdad gracias por tu sensatez, esta historia mejoro gracias a ti.

Sora: Creo que en este capítulo lo de la magia de Eren no quedo muy claro, y me gustaría subir el manual una vez que Eren ya haya descubierto sus poderes. Con lo del mikeru no lo sé, porque realmente no tengo planeado que Erwin intervenga, por ahora… pero no es mala idea. Además de que ya vemos que Armin manda a volar a Erwin a cada rato. Si eso lo saque de hunter x hunter, aunque creo que la historia ya toma otro rumbo jaja gracias y nos leemos.

Lluery: Dejemos que Eren crea que fue Levi quien lo hizo, jaja saludos, nos leemos.

Gateway to infinite: Obviamente, Eren tendrá que proteger a Levi, pero primero pues el odio por el malentendido con su clan, espero que este capítulo igual te gusta y no sé porque estoy poniendo a Mikasa un poco mensa jaja saludos.

Moi Madame; No va a ser muy romántico, pero habrá lemon. Jaja bueno así es esto. Si lo bueno es que estuve a tiempo de cambiar todo. Me agrada el Armin de mi propio fic, creo que es muy divertido y más jovial, en fin… espero te guste este capítulo y nos leemos pronto. Saludos. Eren desarrollara su habilidad en el prox cap.

Fujimy: Espero que te siga gustando y que bueno que esos detalles te parecieron lindos, pero sí que será un problema para Eren en el futuro. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.

ChicaPhantomhive: No, Armin no es una zorra jajaja, más bien tiene confianza. Y eso lo hace… sexy. Espero veas este capítulo aunque no tengas internet. Nos leemos, saludos.

Shigure: Creo que a todos les gusta el Erwin x Armin, lástima que Armin sea tan… no se tan Armin en este fic. Jaja si maldito Armin a Erwin le gusta mucho, le manda regalos y todo, diceeen por ahí que el carro último modelo de Armin se lo dio Erwin, dicen jaja bueno saludos.

Engel Laufen: Los malos… mmm bueno eso ya lo veremos, porque aunque Duhamel no fue, alguien lo hizo y Eren tendrá que descubrirlo. Ya atrápate… (¿) Jaja nos leemos. Saludos

Genevieve : No te preocupes, yo actualizo rápido, casi siempre. Muchas veces. El odio se viene y se viene fuerte, pero en fin las cosas son así, además aparte de odio habrá atracción y eso es importante. A mí también, me cae bien este Armin no lo hice el estudioso típico, si no más guapo como dije antes en mi fic Armin tiene confianza y eso lo hace sexy. Como uke obvio, pero sexy. Erwin x Armin, aunque Armin lo batee, Eren se pierde es bobo, es chistoso, que bueno que te guste mucho, espero lo sigas leyendo y nos leemos pronto.

Guest: Holis! Bueno en realidad si deje de ponerlas un poco, pero creo que solo las usare si lo amerita la situación, a veces me molesta que pongan a Levi tan grosero, por eso solo será si son necesarias. Si quiero decir chingada y suena bien chingada pues chingada será vaya jaja espeor te guste mas y nos leemos pronto.

Bossenbroek: Holi! No te preocupes, no tardara tanto, en tiempo de capitulos... uno o dos capitulos. Yo tambien ya quiero que se conozcan, esa escena promete. No te preocupes me encanta tenerte aqui tambien y espero que esta historia sea de tu completo agrado, en todo caso nos leemos pronto un abrazo, saludos.


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencias: RiRen, magia y palabras raras, parejas secundarias próximamente

Disclaimer: Snk no me pertenece, HxH no me pertenece, el título es de 'como un lobo' Miguel Bose

N/A: me abrí un Facebook! Búsquenme como Magi Allie! Quiero tener amiguitos!

* * *

Arco 1:

La puerta de los cien pasillos

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

Capítulo 5:

Como un lobo voy detrás de ti,

Paso a paso tu huella he de seguir

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

-¿Ósea del lado derecho o izquierdo? – pregunto Eren mirando por encima de la mesa al refrigerador, como con cierto miedo o respeto, extrañamente fascinado y como si jamás hubiera visto uno. O al menos no uno mágico - ¿Le doy muchas vueltas?

Armin estaba parado frente a la estufa con el sonido del guisado a todo lo que da, con la pijama a medio quitar y unos tenis rojos mal amarrados, el cabello hecho un nido y el cucharon en la mano. Suspirando y con ojeras. Bostezando y un poco de mal humor, pero haciendo el desayuno de cualquier forma.

-Si le das muchas vueltas al asunto – dice Armin intentando ponerse la sudadera gris con una sola mano. – solo hazlo, si sientes miedo los caminos jugaran contigo.

-De cualquier manera, ¿Por qué estas despierto? – pregunta Eren sirviéndose jugo de naranja – pensé que no me acompañarías…

-No te voy a acompañar – Armin sirve tres platos a la mesa con omelette de huevo y verduras y jugos de naranja con arándano – Mikasa y yo estamos haciendo… algo.

-¿Qué cosa? – Eren devora la comida con inquietud, y no aparta sus ojos del refrigerador – Bueno, no importa. Ya estoy entusiasmado de ir… ayer pudimos ver indicios de mi magia ¿Debería probar ahora?

-Imagina que tus poderes son 'combustión pirotécnica de todo lo vivo a un kilómetro de distancia' – Armin pica con flojera su desayuno – no, y no quiero morir. Espera a llegar a tus clases. ¿Quieres?

-En las mañanas eres aburridísimo, Armin – dice Eren viendo al rubio con una sonrisa medio molesta y sarcástica, el rubio solo traga sin dirigirle ninguna mirada, esperando a que Mikasa pueda salir del baño y comienzan con su aventura y operación.

Mikasa por fin sale de la ducha, ya vestida y arreglada. En realidad se ve igual que siempre, Eren pensó que Mikasa no era la clase de mujer que tardaba horas en el baño, pero al parecer lo era, Armin decía que en realidad ella solo se quedaba pensando demasiadas cosas, no es que en realidad se pusiera aplicada con respecto a su aspecto personal. Eren entendía, a veces cuando estaba solo se quedaba pensando… y eso era bastante molesto, porque su cabeza se llenaba de odio y no lo dejaba concentrarse, para su suerte Eren pasaba una cantidad de tiempo solo, muy reducida.

-Buenos días – dice Mikasa secándose el cabello con una toalla - ¿Estás listo Eren?

Eren asiente con entusiasmo mientras termina de devorar su desayuno. Armin sigue atascado entre volver a la cama o terminar de comerse lo que el mismo se ha preparado, pero Mikasa le mira tan acusadoramente que duda que ahora mismo pueda dar un paso atrás.

¿Cómo mierda termino dentro de esto?

-Estoy listo – Eren se levanta de la mesa, ha terminado el desayuno y se limpia la boca con la manga de la ropa –Entonces, me voy…

-Que te vaya bien – murmura Armin – Oh y Eren nos vemos a la salida.

-Si – dice Eren abriendo la puerta del refrigerador con una cara un poco consternada – No hagan nada a mis espaldas.

Y dicho esto mete la pierna en el cajón inferior, tras una milésima de segundo todo su cuerpo se ve envuelto en un aura blanca y desaparece de la habitación, Armin y Mikasa guardan silencio un momento y luego miran la mesa, Armin toma de su café y decide ser el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿ahora qué Mikasa? – Pregunta el rubio - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Tengo un plan – la pelinegra ya se está levantando de la mesa y llevando los platos al fregadero – Tenemos que encontrar a Rico…

-¿sigues con Rico?

-Tú no entiendes, Armin. Ella es la clase de chica que quiero para Eren – dice Mikasa invocando tranquilamente su oz.

-¿Y qué tal si a Eren no le gusta ella? – Es que Mikasa es tonta, piensa Armin. Claro le quiere enjaretar a Rico a Eren, pero que tal si los gusto de Eren no son como de esa clase de chicas ¿Y si le gustan las parranderas? El quinceañero no debe de tener nada de experiencia en ese ámbito.

-Le gustara. No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad – dice Mikasa – además, la joven accedió a salir con Eren siempre y cuando el fuera a buscarla, dijo que de momento estaba en el consejo de magia… Eren casualmente también está ahí, solo debemos juntarlos.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso va a funcionar? – pregunta Armin levantándose – Como sea tenemos que intentarlo…

-No podemos permitir que Eren termine de desarrollar su habilidad mágica y corra como perro a desquitarse con los que mataron a su clan. Es completamente necesario que lo distraigamos, que se enamore.

-Estás loca – dice Armin – esas cosas no son tan sencillas. Dímelo a mí.

-Dímelo a mí – dice Mikasa tomando a Armin de los hombros. Aun así el rubio asiente y la pelinegra comienza con su transformación – por favor, busca a rico.

Armin suspira, le frustra usar sus poderes y que no le paguen, no es que solo le interese el dinero, pero realmente el usa sus poderes como trabajo, así que estarlos usando así tan a la ligera es casi como trabajar. Que molestia.

Armin hace lo suyo mientras la muchacha se transforma en su versión masculina, y no le cuesta nada de trabajo, visualizar a Rico.

-La encontré – dice Armin – Mikk…

-No me llames así – suplica Mikasa – Esta bien, entonces vamos por ella.

Armin suspira y toma las llaves de su auto, les da vueltas en los dedos como es su costumbre y se maldice a si mismo por terminar envuelto en tantos problemas. Aunque no le desagrada, Eren le agrada, Mikasa es también muy buena amiga suya, aun así Armin no está sacando nada bueno de esto. Y puros problemas. Que fastidiosos.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

Eren estaba sorprendido, no podía creerlo, de verdad había logrado, había llegado a su objetivo con los sencillos pasos que le habían dicho, los repitió en pena toda la noche y se aseguró de no perderlos, al momento de hacerlos… simplemente los hizo y aquí estaba. Es más, había llegado antes que Mike. Todo por haber salido antes, pensando que podría perderse.

-15 minutos antes – dice Eren con felicidad contenida – llegue no solo bien, también temprano. Grandioso.

Aunque 15 minutos en esta habitación tan extraña se irían rápido, Eren vio a su alrededor, lucia como un laboratorio, había mesas y cables, computadoras, como un consultorio médico muy sofisticado, definitivamente algo que el pueblerino jamás habita visto.

-¿Para qué son todas estas cosas? – se preguntó Eren mientras caminaba por entre los artefactos, particularmente sin ver ninguno, no fijamente.

Algo de lo que se había dado cuenta desde que llego hace tres días es que ninguna de las habitaciones tenia ventanas, o algo que indicara como Salir, así que supuso que si alguien entraba sin saber cómo pedir indicaciones terminaría perdido de por vida entre un mar de habitaciones y pasillos. Este lugar era realmente extraño, no podía describirlo jamás.

-¡Oh! – Dijo Mike apareciendo de la nada y sacándole un respingo al castaño – llegaste temprano.

Eren se tocó el pecho, definitivamente el alto no era un hombre de voz suave y si decía cosas como 'oh' de nuevo, iba a provocarle un infarto al miocardio, Eren miro a Mike, siempre vestido de trajes de marca. Era como un modelo, o algo así. Se veía realmente bien el 80% del tiempo.

-Lo logre – dijo Eren con una sonrisa sincera - ¿Podemos empezar ya? ¿Por qué estamos en este laboratorio extraño?

-No es un laboratorio – dijo Mike – es un consultorio.

-¿Cómo los doctores?

-No – Mike ya comenzaba a fastidiarse – es un consultorio literalmente, donde consultas cosas sobre tu magia. Te explico. Esta habitación… está encantada. Como todas, pero está especialmente está encantada con una demonio.

-¿Una demonio?

-Así es, se convirtió en esta habitación – Mike alzo los brazos intentando abarcar toda la habitación con sus extremidades – desde ese momento, nosotros… los humanos que quieren desarrollar sus habilidades mágicas venimos aquí y hablamos con ella.

-¿Cómo la voz que da las indicaciones? – pregunta Eren comenzando a encontrar el hilo entre las cosas.

-Exactamente. Ayer nosotros nos dimos cuenta de varias cosas Eren, así que primero las confirmaremos y luego proseguiremos a hablar con ella – dijo Mike - ¿Qué aprendimos ayer?

-Que mi magia se activa al juntar mis palmas – Eren comienza a fruncir el ceño lleno de entusiasmo y frustración, algo le hace querer empezar ya. – y que es verde y fuerte. Y más cosas…

-Probemos de nuevo con la exteriorización del aura y concentración en las palmas – dice Mike tomando asiento en una de las mesas que hay – Lo que vimos ayer ¿Recuerdas?

-No se me ha olvidado nada de lo que estuvimos practicando ayer – es decir, la exteriorización de la energía a nivel manual no debía de ser difícil después de practicarlo ayer por seis horas.

Mike alza una ceja y asiente. El muchacho aun así parece nervioso, cierra los ojos y da un suave soplido, antes de continuar recordando todo lo que Mike le había enseñado justo un día atrás. Sacar su aura… materializar la energía, y después concentrar todo eso en las palmas de las manos. No era tan difícil.

Así que Eren lo hizo, logro concentrar su energía en las palmas de sus manos, lo supo porque de pronto sus manos se sentían calientes, abrió los ojos con impresión y cierta emoción al darse cuenta de que sus manos estaban calientes, y poco a poco se ponían más. Además del extraño color que se formaba en las puntas de sus dedos.

Un color verde dorado.

-¡Mike! – dijo Eren emocionado - ¡Puedo hacerlo!

Mike se levanta de la mesa y ve al muchacho con extrañeza, incluso para ser un Smaragd, es demasiado rápido su avance. Toda esa venganza que quiere llevar a cabo, de verdad debe meter mucho entusiasmo. Y no solo eso…

-¿Eren Jäger puede convocar su magia juntando las palmas? – dice Mike como al techo de la habitación, Eren se sorprende pero entonces se da cuenta de que lo que dijo Mike era verdad y que la habitación era un 'consultorio mágico' y esa era la clase de preguntas que el demonio contestaba.

'Si'

Dijo una voz especialmente grotesca, de mujer. De una joven, pero llena de odio y frustración, fue como un soplo de hielo o una luz cegadora. Entonces Mike se giró a ver a Eren, el muchacho espero las órdenes del que hasta ahora había funcionado como su maestro. Mike suspiro, era el momento de ver si el muchacho de verdad estaba avanzando tan rápido como parecía o si solo era una extrañeza. Le miró fijamente y dio la instrucción con sus mismos ojos. Hazlo.

Eren asiento, vio sus manos por separado. Las vio, calientes y medio brillantes, supo entonces que tenía que hacerlo, pero también se sintió nervioso, era el momento, de ver si su habilidad mágica le ayudara a pelear contra esos bastardos. Asesinarlos a todos, a aquellos que dejaron muerta a su familia, que les sacaron los ojos cuando aún estaban vivos. Los mataría.

Los asesinaría

Y sacaría los ojos de esas personas, mientras aún estaban con vida.

No tenía tiempo que perder, debía ir tras ellos.

Entonces lo hizo, Eren junto sus palmas en un sonoro aplauso. Y una ráfaga de viento salió expulsada del contacto extremo entre la piel. Mike se cubrió el rostro con la mano pero el viento era tan intenso que termino siendo empujado, tuvo que detenerse tomando una de las mesas con la mano. Eren también dejo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta que finalmente la corriente de aire dejo de ser tan fuerte, en ningún momento separo sus manos.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos poco a poco, se sorprendió demasiado. Sus manos brillaban, con chispas verdes, llenas de purpurina, brillantes y sofocantes, abarcaban sus dedos sus muñecas y sus brazos. De los cuales salían extrañas formas sin un cuerpo fijo, como si estuvieran hechas de su energía y pudieran atravesarse.

Era como si unas sogas se hubieran enredado en sus brazos y se extendieran con vida propia, elevándose, levantándose, con extraños dientes, eran como armas, dientes no afilados, y manchas negras que parecían agujeros negros.

-¿Qué son…? – pregunto Eren al ver las casi cuerdas, tentáculos, o simplemente extensiones no corpóreas de su energía - ¿Qué son esas cosas?

Eren movió el brazo de un lado a otro y sus nuevas armas le siguieron.

-Son para atacar a tus enemigos – dijo Mike levantándose – es su función principal. Ya sabes convocarlas, tendrás que aprender a manejarlas.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

-¿Ya sabes dónde está? – pregunto Mikasa retorciéndose los dedos con nerviosismo, aunque su rostro mostrara aparente calma.

Armin tuvo que limpiarse los ojos, no podía seguir con este ritmo de vida, eran las 12 del día, y el aun tenia sueño, no obstante su rastreo lo había guiado hasta acá, la calle más concurrida del centro, entonces Armin había batallado para conseguir estacionamiento, y según sus cálculos rico pasaría por aquí en cinco minutos.

-Viene caminando – dijo Armin - ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?

-Salgo del auto, hablamos con ella le decimos que Eren esta allá y que tienen una cita a las tres… - dice Mikasa rápidamente – ella va allá y nos encontramos con Eren luego los juntamos, y se van juntos. ¿Es perfecto, no?

Armin miro a Mikasa con extrañeza, de verdad que la muchacha era extraña. Pensar que una relación podía surgir así de la nada. Era imposible. El creía que era imposible, pero como Mikasa dijo antes es totalmente necesario intentar esto mil veces si es que se puede. Y confiaba un poco en el juicio, en el buen gusto de la chica.

Rico era linda, tenía bonitos ojos. Un cabello arreglado. Era mágica y además era lista, era buena persona, trabajaba para el consejo de magia, era una chica ideal. Seguramente muchos chicos quisieran enredarse con ella, pero Eren era… más salvaje, impulsivo y ahora mismo estaba lleno de venganza. Lo único que lo frena es que aún no logra controlar sus poderes, pero apenas lo logre… Eren no está pensando en mujeres, Eren está pensando en matar a Duhamel y los dragones.

O enterarse en quienes los mataron. A los de su clan.

-¡Ya viene! – dijo Mikasa mirando por el espejo retrovisor del automóvil. Abrió la portezuela y salió. Armin la siguió, poniéndole el seguro al automóvil claro.

Mikasa camino por entre las personas, haciéndose el cabello hacia atrás constantemente, Armin aún se sentía extraño viendo la espalda de un chico en vez de las suaves curvas de la muchacha, pero lo sigue con empeño, Mikasa ha visto a la chica y va a por ella. No se detendrá hasta tenerla frente. Armin mira Mikasa por fin ha detenido a Rico… pero ella…

-¡Mikk! – grita Armin - ¡Rico! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Armin! – Grita Rico desde el suelo, Armin la ayuda a levantarse – discúlpeme, este muchacho... me grito que me detuviera tan abruptamente que me caí y…

-Sí, fue su culpa – dijo Armin – Mikk no seas tan impulsivo, o un maldito loco ¿quieres? Lo lamento Rico, no te lastimaste ¿verdad?

-Estoy bien - dice Rico sacudiéndose los jeans – entonces, si están aquí es porque supongo que quieren obligarme a salir con ese muchacho – Rico se frota las sienes

-Mi hermano quiere verla hoy a las tres afuera del consejo de magia – suelta Mikasa rápidamente - ¿No va a dejarlo plantado, verdad?

-Actualmente ¿crees que tengo opción? – Se queja la peli blanco – si ustedes dos quieren obligarme a ello pues no puedo negarme, pero créeme hablare muy seriamente con ese muchacho.

-Usted caerá por el – interviene Armin rápidamente – se lo aseguro, es una monada. Aunque no tenga interés en los muchachos por ahora… al menos la pasara bien en una charla.

Rico ve al rubio, lo analiza, lo conoce de hace poco sin embargo, no es una persona a la cual ella tenga la capacidad de negar, simplemente porque su jefe supremo… y uno de los más grandes jefes lo tiene en un altar, y el rubio está aquí sonriendo tranquilamente. Ella estaría viajando por el mundo. Pero bueno, no sabe porque el menor rechaza al otro. Sus razones tendrá ¿No?

-Armin Arlet – suspira Rico – si me lo dice así, es imposible que yo me niega.

Mikasa suspira con alivio, por fin consiguió una cita para Eren y con semejante muchacha, está seguro de que todos sus planes darán buenos frutos. Ahora solo tienen que esperar unas cuantas horas más y encontrarlos allá… quizá pueda intervenir un poco en la cita. Quizá.

-Ahora mismo estoy trabajando – dice Rico – pero si pasan por mí a esta dirección en unas horas, los acompañare allá...

Mikasa sonríe internamente.

-Dile que si Armin, dile – suplica Mikasa

-De acuerdo – dice Armin tomando el papel que la joven le acaba de extender. Ahí está una dirección apuntada. Lo ha tomado por cortesía obvio, si él quisiera la encuentra aunque este al otro lado del país. No puede huir – pasaremos por ti, Rico.

La joven asiente y se da la vuelta. Por fin Armin mira con mala cara a Mikasa.

-Si todo esto sale mal – amenaza Armin – te juro que me voy a enojar muchísimo.

-Ya Armin, tranquilo – dice Mikasa – cuando te enojas das miedo. Nada va a salir mal, todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras… ¿A dónde deberíamos llevarlos a la cita?

-¿No deberían elegir eso ellos? – Armin cree que Mikasa debe tener una obsesión por meterse en la vida privada de Eren, definitivamente.

-No Armin, si dejamos a Eren hacer esto – Mikasa comienza a caminar felizmente al automóvil – terminaran sentados en una banca viendo 'rompiendo familias' en una tienda de electrodomésticos.

Armin frunce el ceño y su pequeña nariz se arruga, ¿Rompiendo familias?

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

-¡Suficiente! – Susurra Annie a gritos bajos – si vuelvo a ver un maldito episodio de rompiendo familias les voy a pegar un tiro a ustedes dos.

Annie señala peligrosamente a Historia y a Marco. El pecoso da un pequeño respingo y traga saliva mientras deja el control de la televisión sobre el living, y mira a Historia que aun come palomitas de caramelo tranquilamente.

-Oye Annie, relájate – dice Reiner levantándose del salón y poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia – Joey apenas va a ir a investigar a la casa de Molly…

-¡si! – Corrobora Historia – aún no sabemos si el esposo realmente es infiel o si solo es 'una amiga'

Ymir le pasa un hombro por encima a la rubia con ademan protector. Es que la otra chica parece no haberse calmado todavía, está desesperada. Parece que su trasero ha dejado en hueco en el sillón, solo ha pasado un día y medio, ya siente que no puede seguir con esto. ¿Cómo carajos puede haber un maratón de 72 horas? ¡Desde la primera temporada! Y como es que todos parecen estar embobados con el programa más cruel del mundo.

-¡Duhamel! – grita Annie, algo raro en ella ya que suele mantenerse calmada e impasible - ¿Qué demonios estamos esperando? Ya sabemos dónde está Armin… ¡Vamos por el!

Levi está sentado sobre un sillón de piel, mirando fijamente una mesa de cristal que tiene enfrente, parece que la analiza, sobre la mesa hay tazas de porcelana fina y en su mano un pañuelo. No hace caso a los fuertes reclamos de la ojiazul y sigue mirando fijamente las tazas. Encuentra su pequeño objetivo, esa maldita viruta de polvo sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta Annie acercándose al jefe con mirada asesina.

-Limpiando mis tazas, ¿Quieres moverte? – Dice Levi – me tapas la luz.

Parece que un interruptor de odio se ha encendido en la chica, pues al ser brutalmente ignorada por el líder se ha dado cuenta de que realmente está más desesperada de lo que creía, Berthold se acerca a ella para jalarla del codo, alejarla del ser más peligroso dentro de la habitación.

-¡Vamos a movernos ya! – suplica Annie molesta

-¿Tan desesperada estas? – Pregunta Farlan prendiendo su pipa, acostado sobre una de las camas de terciopelo negro - ¿No será que tienes otros intereses?

-Tal vez solo quiere ver a Armin – sonríe Hanji asomando la cabeza de la litera con papeles cayéndose de tan desordenado – ¿No Annie?

Annie se sonroja violentamente. Y da media vuelta, solo busca darle la espalda a esos dos mayores molestos. Son tan tontos. Porque ella querría ver a Armin.

-¿Por qué todos quieren ver a Armin? – Pregunta Isabel – Es solo un rubiecito que no le presta atención a nadie…

Todos se quedan callados, parece que es la última palabra de la pelirroja. La chica se enorgullece de haber puesto un alto a la discusión, a los reclamos de la molesta chica y a las burlas molestas de los demás del grupo. Porque si esto continua, las cosas pueden salir muy mal. Hay reglas, 'nunca pelear con los miembros del grupo' es una que casi siempre se respeta.

-Ya cálmate, loca – murmura Jean suavemente con autosuficiencia y mete palomitas a su boca.

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunta Annie sacando una de sus pistolas y apuntando directamente a la cabeza del otro – Retráctate.

-De acuerdo – dice Marco interponiéndose – Esto está muy tenso ¿quieren ver una película?

-¡si! – Dice Historia – una de vaqueros ¡por favor!

-Lo que Historia quiere – Ymir se levanta del sillón para cambiar el canal de la tele y poner un DVD, cuando una mano suave se posa sobre la de ella -¿Qué Reiner?

-No ha terminado el capítulo…

-Historia quiere ver un DVD – murmura Ymir – quita tu puta mano o te la rebano.

-¡Ya! – Grita Hanji bajando de la litera - ¡Dejen de discutir por todo! Llevan horas haciendo esto, rompen mi concentración, y no me gusta que griten sin razón alguna… Levi, diles algo.

Levi se levanta del sillón, todos en automático toman asiento y esperan con ansiedad contenida lo que el jefe les va a decir. El pelinegro se peina el cabello y mira a todos con ojos juzgadores, no puede posponer más esto. Sabe que tenerlos encerrados es una crueldad y que sus ganas de sangre siempre son grandes, así que lo mejor será apresurar el proceso. De todas formas ya limpio sus tazas.

-Muy bien – dice Levi – tomen todas sus cosas, vamos a buscar a Armin y regresamos a Duncan.

-¡Por fin a casa! – Grita Sasha chocando las manos con Connie – a preparar maletas.

Todos se levantan y comienzan a recoger todas sus cosas.

-Salimos en dos horas – dice Levi mirando su reloj. Tiene que empacar sus tazas. No puede dejarlas aquí… aunque tal vez comprar la habitación no es mala idea.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

-Vamos Eren – sonríe Mike- no seas estúpido, ¿con eso quieres vengar a tu clan?

-¡Si te quedaras quieto! – grita Eren impulsándose con un pequeño salto, las nuevas cuchillas, armas que ha adquirido, se mueven y retuercen salvajemente buscando dar con la carne de Mike.

-¡Jamás me quedare quieto! – Mike brinca arriba de una barra con instrumentos que rompe al instante – veamos que tanto se estira…

Y tal como lo dice hecha a correr hasta el otro lado del gran consultorio haciendo que Eren crea imposible seguirlo a pie, así que se queda en su lugar y precisamente prueba lo que Mike le ha pedido, ver cuánto se pueden estirar sus nuevas armas. Las cuales parecen adaptarse a las órdenes que su cerebro le da, se mueven y atacan a lo que el indiquen y se estiran lo suficiente como para hacer que Mike rodee dos veces el consultorio.

-¡Esta no es tu capacidad Eren! – Grita Mike esquivando los ataques – son fuertes, pero mira… ¡sus verdaderos poderes van más allá!

Mike toma uno de los dientes afilados y lo rompe por la mitad, Eren se muerde la lengua con furia. Tiene razón. Ahora ha aprendido poco de su nueva habilidad mágica, pero sus verdaderos poderes aun no aparecen, y los ataques que da no son nada letales. Mike apenas y tiene algunos rasguños y síntomas de cansancio. Es inútil.

-¿Estás cansado? – Pregunta Mike - ¿Eso es lo que pasa? Acaso crees que cuando encuentres a los asesinos de tu clan… esperaran a que recuperes el aliento.

-¡No! – grita Eren más desesperado – estoy seguro de que no van a esperarme… pero, tengo que seguir intentando.

-¡Muéstrame tus ojos Eren! Desata tus poderes… - pide Mike pateando una de las armas de Eren. Pero Eren solo retrocede confundido… debería estar sumamente molesto para lograr que sus ojos cambien y Mike lo mira con confianza – estoy seguro de que tus padres estarían muertos de vergüenza. Aunque no pueden, ya están muertos.

Y comenzó la tortura.

-¿Qué? – Eren no podía creer la crueldad y la frialdad con la que Mike había mencionado esas palabras. Como si se tratara de una insignificancia.

-¿Así planeabas defenderlos? Eres patético, tus padres han muerto mientras tu merodeabas por ahí y qué más da, aun así no habrías sido capaz de defenderlos – Mike esquivo las armas de Eren de una forma increíblemente veloz, mientras que Eren se mostraba cada vez más sorprendido, pero a l mismo tiempo más audaz en cuanto a sus ataques

-¡No estaba merodeando por ahí! – grita Eren corriendo y atacando

-¿Entones porque no estás muerto? No te atreviste ni siquiera a acercarte – se ríe Mike – eres un cobarde, no lo niegues. Si hubieras estado en la aldea el resultado habría sido el mismo y todo estarían muertos, solo estas vivo porque eres un cobarde…

Eren está molestándose, Mike realmente está diciendo esa clase de cosas de corazón o solo intenta hacerlo rabiar. Sea como sea está dando resultado, Eren se pone furioso, todo lo que Mike dice parece ser cierto, todas esas indirectas acerca del porque está vivo, definitivamente tiene algo de razón. Definitivamente... el también debería estar muerto. Junto con sus padres, con todos los que conoció. Los que lo quisieron. El debería estar muerto.

Pero no lo estaba

Y por consiguiente significaba que tenía otra misión, y esa era vengar a su querido clan, a las personas que más quiso durante toda su vida. Que lo protegieron.

-¡Mis padres me protegieron desde que era un embrión! – grito Eren brincando a una mesa, a corta distancia de Mike y atacando con velocidad -¡Si estoy vivo es por ellos y gracias a ellos! No me arrepiento de nada… por eso tengo que vengarlos.

-Bien entonces detente ahora mismo – dice Mike bajando de la mesa, Eren queda desorientado, pero no para y vuelve a atacar, esta vez Mike no puede esquivar el ataque y termina con una cortada en su brazo, que apenas y pudo desviar el ataque de su hombro – Bien. Detente ahora.

Eren se queda quieto. Busca la trampa. Pero de verdad Mike se ha quedado quieto, así que obedece y baja de la mesa con un salto, ve a Mike sangrar.

-Lo lamento – dice Eren – debí detenerme…

-No, está bien – sonríe Mike – te tomaste el combate enserio, me hiciste un gran daño con solo un rozón. Eso significa que tus habilidades son muy buenas, pero yo no soy experto en pelea Eren… frente a alguien como Mikasa estarías acabado. Necesitas seguir practicando.

Eren asiente y junta sus manos, sus armas punzantes desaparecen y se esfuman como vapor, que deja brillos alrededor. Eren se siente sumamente cansado de pronto, la magia gasta energía.

-Tal vez no necesite un nombre para esto – dice Eren – no parece tener otra función más que atacar.

-Te aseguro que tiene más funciones – dice Mike – solo que no las has explotado lo suficiente, te recomiendo que sigas viniendo a entrenar conmigo, Mikasa también podría ayudarte… necesitamos saber cuáles son tus poderes con tus ojos dorados, hoy te has molestado… pero no lo suficiente como para cambiar de color.

Eren hace una mueca, si sus verdaderos poderes se ocultan tras el color de sus ojos significa que será aún más difícil, explotar el máximo potencial de su habilidad mágica. Tendrá que seguir entrenando arduamente.

-Está bien Eren – Mike pasa la mano por encima de los hombros del castaño y le da un ligero apretón – mira lo rápido que has avanzado en solo cuatro días ya has logrado conocer tu habilidad mágica, ahora eres capaz de defenderte. Estoy seguro que Armin y Mikasa van a estar muy contentos cuando se enteren… es cuestión de tiempo.

Tiempo debe ser lo que Eren más tiene en el mundo, ahora.

-Mira la hora – dice Mike levantando la mano y mostrándole un hermoso reloj de plata – ya casi son las tres, deberíamos darnos prisa y bajar… ¿Te gustaría ir a comer? Para celebrar.

Eren asiente con entusiasmo y se limpia el sudor de la frente.

-Te mostrare un truco, ya que estás conmigo. – Mike suelta a Eren y se acerca a la parte céntrica de la habitación – 'llévame a la puerta naranja'

'golpee tres veces el suelo´

Mike hace ademan para que Eren se acerque a él, y el castaño se apresura, se queda justo a su lado antes de que Mike decida golpear el piso tres veces con su pierna derecha, en el suelo se abre un túnel, pero Eren no tiene tiempo de pensar en nada porque ya está cayendo por el suelo y su garganta suelta gritos profundos, Mike ha desaparecido de su lado y esta cayendo por un túnel blanco que parece interminable.

Parece; hasta que cae al piso de sentón.

Eren se levanta y se frota el trasero, eso sí que ha dolido, Mike no está por ninguna parte.

-¿Mike? – pregunta Eren…

Solo hay un pasillo largo blanco frente a él, con una gran puerta roja. Instintivamente Eren camina hasta la puerta roja, toma la aldaba y jala de ella, tiene miedo de perderse. Entre los cientos de pasillos que hay en este edificio. Cuando la puerta de madera roja se abre hay otra habitación blanca con una pequeña planta de plástico en una esquina, a su lado está la puerta naranja.

La puerta de los cien pasillos.

Ha llegado ahí por sí mismo sin perderse.

Da el paso a la puerta naranja y el entorno cambia de pronto. La habitación desaparece, es remplazada por otra habitación blanca idéntica, con una planta, pero en otro lado de la habitación. La puerta naranja no ha desaparecido por lo que Eren decide seguir caminando hasta llegar a la puerta… son como cinco pasos más.

Y durante esos cinco pasos, la habitación blanca cambio cinco veces. Hasta que Eren decidió dar una zancada a la puerta. Y aferrarse a la manija, tuvo miedo de perderse en el último paso. Así que salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

-¡sí que tardas! – dice Mike recargado en el mostrador

-Lo siento… - se disculpó Eren al ver a Mina y a Mike mirándole con extrañeza – me da miedo perderme, siempre tardo más.

-En fin… - dice Mike - ¿Qué te gustaría comer? ¿Hamburguesas? ¿Cortes?

-¡Eren! – Grita Mikasa en su forma masculina corriendo por la puerta de cristal y disolviéndola con su mano, entra apresuradamente - ¡te has tardado tanto!

-Oh, lo siento Mikasa – dice Eren – pero voy a ir a comer con Mike…

-No, si quieres puedo invitar a Mikasa y a Armin también – Mike suena satisfecho.

-¡Lo siento Eren! – Dice Mikasa juntando las palmas de sus manos – pero, no podemos ir a comer ahora… tenemos un compromiso importante. Rápido Armin está cerca del auto…

Mikasa toma a Eren de la mano y lo jala rápidamente, Eren hace esfuerzo por detenerla pero la muchacha tiene muchísima fuerza. Eren mira a Mike extrañado y le pide disculpas con los ojos, el hombre alto se recarga en el mostrado y hace una mueca, pero se despide con la mano tranquilamente.

-¡Nos vemos mañana Mike! – alcanza a decir Eren – ¡Discúlpame!

-¡Rápido Eren! – grita Mikasa de nuevo jalando a Eren

Eren por fin deja de mirar a su entrenador para prestar atención al camino que Mikasa le está obligando a recorrer, así que mira hacia enfrente y logra ver el auto de Armin estacionado frente al consejo de magia, está afuera hablando con una chica… aunque más bien parece que está intentando retenerla. Eren intenta soltarse con fuerza del agarre., pero Mikasa no afloja.

-¿Mikasa que significa esto?

-Tienes una cita Eren – dice Mikasa – una cita con la bella Rico, has un favor y no lo arruines…

Eren no tiene tiempo de procesar completamente las palabras, solo se queda pasmado, siguiendo el camino que su hermana adoptiva le ha impuesto, ahora solo puede caminar y mirar a la muchacha. Una cita. Eren jamás ha tenido una cita. Va a entrar en pánico. ¿Por qué Eren querría una cita justo ahora? Justo cuando quería sorprender a sus amigos diciéndoles que ya había logrado encender su habilidad mágica…

Y así puede correr a matar a esos bastardos.

-Eren – dice Armin cuando ya por fin están enfrente – te presento a Rico, la chica de la que Mikasa te hablo…

Rico es bella, es linda. Adorable. Pero no está feliz y Eren tampoco, los dos se miran con extrañeza, como si no tuvieran idea de que están haciendo ahí.

-Si? – se pregunta Eren extendiendo la mano y apretando la mano blanca de la otra chica – Soy, Eren… aunque creo que ya lo sabes.

-¿Estas todo sudado? – Pregunta la chica – perdona, si estás muy cansado… podemos dejarlo para después.

-No, no.- Dice Eren moviendo las manos de arriba abajo – no quiero ser descortés, solo no estaba preparado… es que eres muy linda y yo… no tengo idea de que estoy haciendo aquí.

Rico se queda callada, mira a Mikasa con extrañeza y luego a Armin. Luego por fin vuelve a mirar a Eren, el muchacho es lindo… así que aunque la hayan traído aquí con engaños podría darle una oportunidad. Solo una pequeña oportunidad.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado? – pregunta cortésmente Rico

Eren se sorprende de la amabilidad de la joven, y asiente. Bueno, pues ya está aquí ¿no? No puede simplemente dejar todo botado.

-Suban al auto chicos – dice Armin subiendo al piloto. Mikasa lo sigue por el copiloto, y Eren y Rico se suben en la parte de atrás – les daremos un aventón.

El auto avanza lentamente primero, Armin parece que sonríe para sus adentros, pues al final el plan de Mikasa ha funcionado, extrañamente Mikasa no parece tranquila, sus manos tiemblan fuertemente, Armin frunce el ceño, no entiende porque la muchacha esta tan intranquila... quizá solo está nerviosa de que todo salga bien en la cita de Eren, pero...

-¿Mikasa…? – Pegunta Armin en susurros – ¿estás bien?

Mikasa niega lentamente y señala sus pies.

-Mi hechizo… - los tenis de hombre de Mikasa son remplazados por unos más pequeños y de mujer, sus piernas masculinas cambian lentamente a la piernas esbeltas de una mujer. Armin hace una mueca…

Es imposible que Rico no lo note, además chispas comienzan a salir de ella cuando su cuerpo empieza a cambiar… Armin tiene que hacer algo.

-Huele a magia – dice Rico olisqueando el auto, Armin traga saliva

-¡oh! – dice Eren – soy yo, acabo de desarrollar mi habilidad mágica y he estado practicando todo el día, aunque no ha salido tan bien…

Rico parece concentrada en lo que Eren le dice, desvía su atención del olor y se pone a mirar a Eren.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Rico

-Porque para desarrollar mis verdaderos poderes… mis ojos… deberían cambiar de color a dorado y aun no logro hacer que eso pase… por ahora soy un poco inútil. Pero seguiré practicando –

Rico se queda callada, mira al joven, sus pupilas se dilatan. De pronto, todo se vuelve confuso para ella… este joven…

-¿Eres un Smaragd? – pregunta Rico con la voz baja, como un soplo.

Eren frunce el ceño y asiente. En el asiento de enfrente Mikasa ya no ha podido mantener su hechizo y ahora ha vuelto a su estado normal, es una chica. Rico va a hablar pero mira enfrente y la ve, ve a Mikasa. La chica. Mikasa se encoge en su asiento, las manos de Armin tiemblan.

-¡Es Mikasa Ackerman! – Grita Rico aterrada - ¡Déjenme salir!

-¿Qué? – dice Eren extrañado, luego gira el rostro y ve a Mikasa, que tiene el terror en sus ojos. Entonces Eren recuerda que Mikasa es buscada por los agentes del gobierno… y aun así se arriesgó a traer a esta joven ¿Por qué?

-Tengo que ver a Erwin Smith – dice Rico gritando aterrada – voy a delatarlos…

-¡Hey aguarda! – Eren intenta tomar a la muchacha por los brazos para detenerla, sin embargo no logra más que forcejear con ella, Armin ha acelerado.

-¿Mikasa que hago? – pregunta Armin extrañado sin saber si acelerar o frenar.

Mikasa se muerde las uñas, de repente está muriéndose de nervios.

Entonces, algo ocurre, Armin se queda quieto, frena el auto con fuerza tanto que derrapa un poco. Se ha quedado helado, Mikasa también se queda quieta, mirando por el vidrio del auto hacia la calle, como si hubiera crecido un obelisco justo de en medio, pero esa no es la razón. La razón es que hay una persona parada ahí, mirándoles fijamente.

Y a los lados, hay autos estacionados.

-Hola Armin – sonríe Annie desde en medio de la calle.

La puerta de atrás se abre. O más bien podría decirse que casi es arrancada. Rico da un respingo, pues ha sido de su lado. Alguien se inclina y la toma del brazo con fuerza sacándola del automóvil. La mira de arriba abajo y luego mete la cabeza al auto para revisar el interior, Rico grita de terror.

La persona parece aburrida pero curiosa, detiene su mirada en Mikasa.

-¡Oh! – Dice un poco sorprendido – Mikasa…

Mikasa no espera más, sale del auto con un brinco y corre por encima del auto. Se detiene a mirar a Eren antes de acercarse al chico.

-¡Eren corre! – Grita Mikasa - ¡vete lejos! ¡Estas personas asesinaron a tu clan!

Levi mira a Mikasa extrañado, suelta a la chica de la muñeca y mira adentro del carro de nuevo, está ahí… sorprendido y ve extrañado, como si no supiera como reaccionar, ante lo que esta pasando frente a sus ojos. Y ve todo sin mirar nada, pero fija sus pupilas en él. Y parece temblar. Temblar de coraje.

-Un Smaragd – logra decir Levi antes de que Eren se lanza contra él.

Armin sale del auto y Mikasa también comienza a pelear mientras Rico sale corriendo de la escena.

* * *

N/A: me costó muchísimo escribir este capítulo, además se supone que era más largo, pero lo deje hasta aquí porque ya me había desesperado. Por fin Eren y Levi se han encontrado, en el siguiente capítulo…

¡Habrá lemon! Festejen.

Por cierto, junto con este capítulo subiré el manual de habilidades mágicas, pueden tomarlo como un pequeño spoiler. Si les interesa leerlo de una vez o pueden esperarse a que la habilidad mágica sea mencionada para ir a leerla, otra cosa es que contiene una lista de miembros ordenados por importancia en cuanto a poderes y fuerza. Espero les guste mucho y cualquier duda háganmelo saber.

Bossenbroek: Hola! Erwin pretende a Armin, pero Armin lo rechaza… aunque no sabemos porque. Ya nos enteraremos. Aun así Armin es complicado y también le gusta Erwin, que raros son… espero que te guste el capítulo y nos leemos pronto.

Gateway to infinite: Estoy segura de que todos se sorprenderán mucho, incluyendo a Eren. Si mi Levi no están ya sabes hijodepu… ya nos daremos cuenta que es como mas valemadres jaja oh y de los hechizo no te preocupes, subiré la guía hoy mismo.

Engel Laufen: A mí tampoco me gusta dejar nada a la mitad, espero entonces seguir contando contigo jaja ¿Mike? ¿Por qué? Jaja bueno pues espero entonces que te guste lo que va a pasar a continuación…

Sora: ya viene la caballería tranquila! Pues no quiere porque el objetivo de Levi actualmente es encontrar a los que mataron al clan de Eren y recuperar los ojos para poder quedárselos y si encuentra a Eren pues cree que también le quitara los ojos. Además de que si Eren pelea contra Levo, obviamente perdería… por eso. Para cuidarlo, más que nada. Si habrá mikeru, en el próximo capitulo subiré una información sobre las parejas que habrá! Espero te guste y nos leemos pronto.

Siguiente capítulo: manual de habilidades mágicas.

PD: el jueves subo crestomatía. Agréguenme a Facebook y… amm el viernes gran final de 'el confesionario'


	6. Manual de habilidades magicas

N/A: todas las habilidades aquí mencionadas están sujetas a cambios. En caso de dudas pregúntenme y contestare todo. Yo no las he inventado completamente, me he inspirado en otras habilidades de otros personajes para crear estas.

* * *

 **Unforgiven**

* * *

 **Habilidades mágicas**

* * *

 _Levi:_

Mejor conocido como Duhamel. Líder de los dragones, es el más fuerte y el líder del grupo tiene una fuerza sobrehumana, capaz de cortar la cabeza de un ser humano solo con su mano. Es inteligente y tranquilo. Pero no es muy carismático.

Su habilidad mágica consiste en invocar un arma que tiene forma de cetro, es de plata y tiene un rubí afilado en la punta, tiene la capacidad de sacar cuchillas de los lados para atacar a sus oponentes.

Su cetro tiene diferentes habilidades si logra tocarte con la punta o al menos hacerte un daño, una de ellas es manipular a los contrincantes convirtiéndolos en simples marionetas y otra es absorber las habilidades mágicas que estos poseen para que Levi pueda utilizarlas posteriormente.

El número de habilidades mágicas que Levi ha absorbido hasta ahora es desconocido.

Otra de las habilidades que tiene el cetro, esta vez sin necesidad de un contacto, es lograr manipular e interferir en la magia ajena. De manera en que pueda ser utilizada a su favor.

Su cetro se sujeta a sus brazos con cadenas, siendo imposible que Levi pueda soltarlo a menos de que las extremidades sean cortadas.

* * *

 _Annie Leonhart:_

Es muy fuerte en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Annie tiene una de las habilidades mágicas más sencillas dentro del grupo, pero son bastante útiles cuando se necesita saber información o interrogar. Su habilidad mágica consiste en leer la mente de sus oponentes, siempre y cuando logre concentrar a su rival en un espacio donde la gravedad pueda ser manejada por ella.

Es decir que si se encuentra con un rival en una habitación, puede cambiar la gravedad y de esta manera mantenerlo inmóvil al mismo tiempo que lee sus pensamientos.

Otra habilidad mágica de Annie es materializar unas pistolas con balas infinitas, con las cuales puede asesinarte o lastimarte.

* * *

 _Sasha:_

La habilidad mágica de Sasha funciona de forma excelente en un combate en el que ella se mantenga de francotiradora, tiene como arma un arco con flechas infinitas, que no te atraviesan pero si te tocan te conviertes en comida y es imposible devolverte a la normalidad.

La única cosa que puede ser devuelta a la normalidad es la última que fue atacada.

Sasha tiene poca habilidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero es muy ágil y carismática.

* * *

 _Connie:_

Connie puede crear un circulo de cuatro metros a su alrededor mientras el este en el centro, si cualquiera de sus enemigos se queda adentro es imposible salir. Dentro de este círculo Connie tiene un manejo excepcional con la espada, de forma en que es casi imposible vencerle… cuando derrota a uno de sus enemigos dentro del circulo Connie es capaz de detectar a cualquier cosa o persona que haya tenido que ver con él.

Por ejemplo la madre o hermana, su familia o su perro. Connie puede conocer la ubicación exacta y todo sorbe estas personas.

* * *

 _Marco:_

Tiene la habilidad de esconder su sombra en una persona o cosa, después puede tele transportar cualquier cosa a donde sea que su sombra se encuentre. Es decir funciona como portal. También tiene la habilidad de convocar su sombra, de la parte de su lado, para poder sumir a todos en una inmensa oscuridad y de esa manera dejar inhabilitados a sus enemigos. Aun así es una habilidad que casi no se usa ya que también Cega a sus aliados y compañeros.

Su sombra también puede ser convocada y toma la forma de un Pegaso/unicornio, que puede volar y pelear por él.

La sombra de Marco esta usualmente escondida en Jean.

* * *

 _Historia:_

Posee una de las habilidades mágicas más raras del grupo, por consiguiente es una miembro que se encuentra constantemente bajo supervisión. El pasado de historia es desconocido para los miembros del grupo, y también para los investigadores de magia. Lo único que se sabe es que su habilidad mágica es muy misteriosa y de origen desconocido.

Ella es capaz de cancelar cualquier habilidad sobrehumana, paranormal o mágica solamente utilizando su mano derecha. Y mantenerla bajo cancela miento durante el tiempo que ella quiera. O hasta que su mano se retire. Sin embargo su magia también puede interferir con las habilidades mágicas de sus compañeros.

Historia también puede sellar lugares hasta que ella decida quitar el sello. La forma de sus sellos tiene forma de cadena y son imposibles de romper.

Se dice que Historia puede incluso poner sellos en los mismos dioses. Por lo que es uno de los miembros más temidos del clan, al no ser claros los límites de su magia.

* * *

 _Reiner:_

Es el miembro más fuerte del grupo por debajo de Levi, aunque es más ágil y tiene mejor capacidad cuando a combates se trata. Sus reflejos son excelentes, tiene capacidad de saltar grandes distancias y su velocidad es asombrosa. Su habilidad mágica consiste en levantar las rocas del suelo y dispararlas en diferentes direcciones que él decida.

* * *

 _Hanji Zoe:_

Es la miembro de más confianza de Levi, es el cerebro del grupo, es increíblemente lista pero no deja nada a la imaginación, tiene una lengua larga y se le sale todo. Aun así es la mejor estratega militar del grupo, es muy trabajadora y se pierde demasiado en sus teorías.

Su habilidad es bastante rara, Hanji materializa dos cuernos grandes que expiden una luz roja y absorben los ataques de los contrincantes para después utilizarlos de la forma en que ella quiera. Aunque solo puede almacenar cuatro ataques por cuerno y deben ser utilizados en las próximas 24 horas, de lo contrario desaparecerán.

Levi la utiliza para que cubra sus espaldas más que cualquier otro miembro en caso de un ataque extra, Hanji lo retiene y lo regresa.

Hanji también suele almacenar ataques para que Levi pueda adquirir las habilidades con su cetro y después pueda reusarlos.

* * *

 _Mikasa Ackerman:_

Esta al mismo nivel que Levi cuando se trata de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo sus habilidades mágicas dejan mucho que desear. Ella puede materializar una oz de tamaño considerable con la cual puede atacar a las personas, de un solo golpe puede dormirlas y con dos matarlas.

Otra de las habilidades que tiene su oz es que si se la clava en la muñeca izquierda ella conseguirá fingir su propia muerte. O la de las demás personas, siempre y cuando logre enterrarla.

Y si Mikasa entierra la oz en su muñeca derecha puede cambiar su apariencia a un chico por 8 horas.

Mikasa tiene una excelente agilidad para esconderse sin ser notada, es por eso que Levi la envía a espiar a los Smaragd. Desafortunadamente ella tiene un combate a mitad del camino y pierde la memoria por el golpe.

* * *

 _Eren Jäger:_

Tiene como habilidad convocar unos tentáculos con dientes que parecen hechos de humo negro, estos atacan a la voluntad del muchacho y se estiran tanto como él lo desee, si eres tocado por uno de estos te dejara unas marcas de quemadora increíbles. Sin embargo el verdadero poder de Eren funciona cuando sus ojos se tornan dorados, es el momento en el que la habilidad de Eren logra romper sellos.

Es decir que la magia de Eren puede luchar con poderes como los de historia. En el que las cosas son selladas con cadenas mágicas.

Eren también tiene la capacidad de romper los sellos de las cadenas que unen el cetro de Levi a su cuerpo.

Y las cadenas que envuelven a Mikasa cuando se transforma en hombre. Esa clase de sellos. Por lo demás la habilidad de Eren es llamada ''rompe cadenas'' y tiene otras características muy específicas, Eren puede compartir su habilidad con las demás personas de forma ilimitada, siempre y cuando logra que beban un poco de su sangre.

Eren tiene la obligación de proteger por instinto a las personas que más quiere, sobre todo a la persona que más ama. En dado caso de que esta se encuentre bajo riesgo, el rompe cadenas de Eren acudirá de inmediato en su ayuda. Aun si deja desprotegido al dueño.

La habilidad de Eren también puede hacer que este olvide todos los recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado, pero esto funciona únicamente bajo elección y bajo persuasión del mismo ''rompe cadenas'' que suele tener voz propia al ser invocado. Es decir que Eren puede ser persuadido para olvidar.

* * *

 _Jean:_

La habilidad de Jean es muy poderosa, tiene una de las habilidades más excéntricas. Algunos puestos por debajo de historia (ya que esta puede sellar la habilidad de Jean) Es el único cuyas habilidades han logra desestabilizar de manera relativamente fuerte a Levi.

Jean tiene la capacidad de manipular las probabilidades a base de hechizos, estos hechizos tienen que realizarse bajo concentración y límites de su campo de visión. Se activan con un gesto o un movimiento. Jean logra hacer que sus enemigos vean augurios de mala suerte, desde cosas sencillas a alucinaciones terribles que llevan a la locura.

Desde verse a sí mismo mutilado, hasta el fin del mundo o la propia vida.

Al principio Jean tenía muy poco control sobre sus poderes, por lo que él incluso lograba hacer que se activaran sin que lo deseara. Jean también es vulnerable al utilizar sus poderes, ya que si se sobre esfuerza él se desmaya o pierde el conocimiento. Los poderes de Jean también funcionan como encender cosas, contener el aire de algún lugar, desviar objetos, detener el impulso de proyectiles, abrir puertas, explotar objetos, crear campos de fuerza, desviar ataques mágicos, etc. Los efectos son variados, pero casi siempre perjudiciales para sus oponentes

Se dice que Jean puede alterar la magia del caos, o que simplemente altera la realidad todo el tiempo. También tiene el poder de revivir a alguien.

* * *

 _Ymir_ :

Tiene la capacidad de controlar los cuatro elementos a su antojo por una hora extendiéndose en cada uno, si no sus ataques comienzan a ser más débiles y escasos. Sin embargo Ymir puede producir rayos, lluvia y combustiones instantáneas de una forma rápida, además de que pueda inhibir que dichos ataques afecten a sus compañeros.

Es la encargada de proteger a Historia en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

* * *

 _Armin Arlet:_

Es un rastreador experimentado, a pesar de que muchos de los dragones tiene capacidades para ubicar cosas, casi siempre deben de haber estado en contacto con sus objetivos, asesinarlos o leerles el pensamiento. Armin solo necesita el nombre de la persona y cinco segundos para detectar el lugar en el que se encuentra.

Además de que es capaz de detectar el rastro de magia que ha dejado a manera de que funcione como un camino que guie al atacante a su presa.

Armin es relativamente débil en combate, pero muy inteligente y audaz, tiene la capacidad de crear planes en cuestión de segundos y ver más cosas que para los demás pasan desapercibidas.

Armin también tiene la capacidad de generar escudos de seguridad a las cosas, ya que como él trabaja para ambos bandos necesita estar en constante huida y protegerse de peligros

* * *

 _Isabel magnolia:_

Tiene la habilidad magia de generar hilos que tiene diferentes funciones y habilidades y que se extienden tanto como ella desee. Sirven para seguir o para unir y coser, también sirven para manipular y atar a las personas de manera en que no puedan escapar.

Una de las cualidades de su ataque es que son indetectables por el ojo humano, a menos de que se utilice un poder como el de Armin o Mike que logra ver las huellas de la magia.

* * *

 _Berthold:_

ES el curador oficial del grupo, es demasiado débil en el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que Reiner e Annie siempre lo cuidan, aun así sus habilidades son necesarias para el grupo. A pesar de que Jean puede revivir a una persona, su habilidad no funciona si este sigue con vida o si es una persona poco importante para el mismo Jean.

Isabel tiene algunas habilidades de curación pero nada comparadas con las habilidades de Berthold.

Este tiene la capacidad de curar cualquier herida quirúrgicamente a niveles inimaginables utilizando sus manos por encima de la piel, además de que otorga una habilidad de aura que asusta a las personas cuando se encuentran cerca, esa aura es tan fuerte que logra asustar a miembros muy experimentados del grupo, pero sobre todo logra alejar a la gente que quiere intervenir en sus operaciones.

* * *

 _Farlan:_

Tiene la capacidad de crear clones de sí mismo, que mantiene la misma habilidad de pelea que él. Que son también increíblemente fuerte solo unos niveles debajo de Reiner. Además Farlan es el mejor amigo de Levi y otro de los miembros del clan que más confianza le tiene.

Es increíblemente rápido.

* * *

 **Orden de fuerza por poderes**

* * *

Levi (se encuentra en este lugar porque él es capaz de utilizar los poderes de los demás a su antojo, aunque realmente nunca llega a demostrarlo porque se siente conforme con sus habilidades)

Historia

Jean

Eren (porque con sus poderes puede enfrentar a Historia y a Levi, si se diera el caso)

Farlan

Reiner

Connie

Hanji

Annie

Marco

Sasha

Ymir

Isabel

Armin

Mikasa

Berthold

* * *

 **Orden por fuerza fisica:**

* * *

Levi

Mikasa

Reiner

Farlan

Annie

Ymir

Eren

Jean

Connie

Marco

Isabel

Armin

Berthold

Historia

* * *

PD: en el siguiente capitulo incluire un apartado donde mencionare todos los shipps que habra, debo decir que este es uno de los fics donde mas parejas voy a meter, y probablemente no me refiero a parejas como tal si no como un 'A Eren le gusta el...' de este modo no habra dudas adelante


	7. Chapter 6

Se supone que este capítulo estaría desde antes, pero no tenía inspiración.

* * *

Arco 2:

Del amante bandido

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

Capítulo 6:

Caminare entre las piedras hasta sentir el calor en mis piernas

Te besare en este cráter desierto, será un buen momento

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

Levi pocas veces se sentía tan confundido. Originalmente tenia momentos de impresión, pero que una impresión pasara a ser confusión, eso era algo que le extrañaba seriamente. Ahora estaba impresionado, vagando en un mundo interdimensional de su cerebro. Mientras un puñetazo se amoldaba en su mejilla, no le dolió, pero le sorprendió tanto que se quedó en el piso por un instante. Sintiendo aquellos puños sobre su cara.

Sus ojos viajaron del puño al auto, a ver a Annie agarrando fuertemente a Mikasa, que se debatía de entre sus brazos gritando con desesperación, algo insólito también. A Annie con cara sorprendida y las cejas alzadas como dos arcos, y a Armin con la boca abierta y los ojos rojos, no supo porque, pero todo le parecía estúpido y morboso.

-¡Eren basta! – Gritaba Mikasa - ¡Detente ahora mismo! ¡No puedes ganar!

Esas fueron las palabras que Levi necesito escuchar para girar su mirada al joven que seguía apuntando su puño contra él una y otra vez, lo estrellaba y lo retiraba, tan rápidamente que Levi solo sintió tres puñetazos antes de que su cerebro (aquella máquina infernal) se dignara a reaccionar y pudiera levantar la mano para detener el puño del joven que le miraba con furia.

Una furia desbordante.

-¡Detente Eren! – Suplico Armin - ¡Vete ahora!

¿Dejar ir a este mocoso que se había atrevido a ponerle un puño encima? Ni de puta coña broma.

-¡Duhamel! – la voz chillona y gangosa de Sasha que apuntaba el arco rápidamente contra el muchacho. Con un poco de desesperación y sorpresa al ver a su líder en el piso.

-No te metas Sasha… - murmuro Levi entre dientes, apretando el agarre en la muñeca del joven, aprensándolo para que no huyera e inmovilizándole.

El castaño solo frunció su ceño, sus cejas se juntaron como si fueran dos animalitos salvajes a punto de enfrentarse, Eren dio una patada a la mano de Levi, lo suficientemente fuerte para convencer al pelinegro de quitar su agarre. Entonces cuando Levi deslizo su mano, Eren aprovecho para brincar hacia atrás una zancada y alejarse del peligroso pelinegro de gabardina negra.

Levi se incorporó con los codos.

-Vaya, los Smaragd nunca están tan muertos como parecen – dicho esto junto saliva y escupió un poco de sangre que se había acumulado en su boca.

-¡Duhamel! – profirió Isabel preocupada a un lado de Sasha ya apuntando sus manos contra el castaño. Levi decidió que bajaran su guardia solo con un movimiento de manos, el mismo podía encargarse de esto.

-¡Hijo de cerda! – grito Eren también levantándose, completamente erguido y furioso - ¡Voy a matarte!

-¿Ah sí? – Pregunto Levi levantándose también - ¿Y eso porque?

-¡Encima me lo preguntas, sucio bastardo!

-¿Me llamaste sucio? – la sorpresa de Levi creció cuando Eren brinco arriba del auto que estaba a sus espaldas, quedando sobre el cofre y mirándole con odio. Levi seguía preguntándose muchas cosas, pero decidió que era un buen momento encargarse del muchacho justo ahora.

-¡Eren ya basta! ¡Esto no tiene sentido! – Le grito Armin - ¡Solo detente para que no te maten!

Eren le miro con ametralladoras en los ojos, si de verdad sacara balazos, Armin estaría más que mutilado. Desafortunadamente el rubio solo pudo encogerse de hombros y quedarse callado mientras Mikasa seguía intentando soltarse.

-¡Duhamel, no lo hagas! – Suplico Mikasa abiertamente - ¡Déjalo ir!

-¡No digas tonterías Mikasa! ¡Estos sujetos mataron a mi clan! ¡Voy a matarlos a todos y cada uno! – Eren se agazapo como un perro salvaje y apunto su nariz recta en dirección a Levi, el aludido solo levanto una ceja.

Así que él había matado a los Smaragd, sin duda eso era algo nuevo para él.

-Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar Mikasa – musito Levi antes de imitar al castaño y colocarse en posición de ataque, un magnifico felino majestuoso enseñando los colmillos, contra aquel lobo castaño.

Mikasa dio un respingo, asustada por la amenaza de aquel único familiar suyo, y por supuesto alguien tan increíblemente poderoso. Se quedó callada por una fracción de segundo, que resultó demasiado larga. Porque incluso Eren en ese momento ya había tenido tiempo de accionar con toda la fuerza de su corazón los poderes mágicos que recientemente había aprendido, cuyo control sobre ellos resultaba minúsculo. Pero su determinación daba miedo.

Levi cambio de postura al ver a Eren juntar sus manos en un sonoro aplauso, todo lo de Eren le daba indicios al mayor. Que era joven, que era inexperto, que buscaba venganza. Nada que no hubiera visto antes. Sin embargo algo dentro de él le decía que había en realidad aún más de lo que a simple vista lograba observar.

¿Por qué Mikasa le defendía? ¿Armin también? ¿Por qué el cree que mato a su clan? Esa clase de preguntas pasaron por su mente, demasiado rápido. Incluso su contrincante ya había sacado su habilidad mágica cuando Levi había terminado de pensar.

Eren y los extraños dientes afilados en forma de tentáculos que emanaban de su cuerpo con toda intención de atacar al pelinegro de gabardina ya se habían hecho presentes en este combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Lo extraño para Eren era que aun dentro de toda su ira se sorprendía por la tranquilidad de su enemigo. La forma de irse pensando por momentos y concentrarse al mismo tiempo.

Como Levi decidió sacar su cetro de la nada, hizo que Eren decidiera apresurar sus ataques. Pero alguien inexperto como él no podía ser más veloz que aquel sujeto. No necesito más de un segundo para que cadenas se apoderaran de su brazo, y aseguraran que el cetro no se alejara de su mano. Y como muestra especial le mostraría al castaño la habilidad de combate única en su tipo.

El cetro dio una sacudida rápida cuando por ambos lados salieron cuchillas afiladas, que detuvieron a tiempo precisamente el ataque del menor, que se había lanzado contra el sin pensárselo dos veces. Levi los detuvo, con gracia y agilidad, mientras que Eren comenzaba a desesperarse, acercándose cada vez más al pelinegro, que se retiraba con elegancia tras un golpe certero en su ataque.

-¡Duhamel! – volvió a gritar Isabel, Levi giro el mentón para cerciorarse de que hubiera espectadores.

Todos los dragones le miraban impresionados, seguramente era porque Levi no había terminado ya de una vez con el sujeto, por otra parte Levi estaba disfrutando de ver los dientes apretados del joven. Retrocediendo y esquivando, atacando. A la defensiva en vez de la ofensiva. Por una vez en la vida… no estaba mal.

-¡Duhamel! – Grito Mikasa - ¡solo déjale ir! ¡Ya nos iremos contigo Armin y yo, solo déjale!

Eren se distrae, extrañamente furioso por la falta de confianza de la pelinegra, gira la cabeza para mirar a la que es su hermana adoptiva.

-¡Porque tienes tan poca confianza en mí! – le reclama con explosivos sentimientos, quiere demostrarle que un ataque suyo, certero, puede partir el brazo del sujeto, pero eso no llega a pasar, ese momento de distracción fue suficiente para que Levi pueda dar una zancada y derribar a Eren con una patada en la espinilla.

-¡Eren! – grita Mikasa

-¿Lo ves Mikasa? – medio sonríe Levi apuntando el cetro en dirección a Eren cuya habilidad mágica comienza a reducirse – es joven, inexperto, si sigue luchando morirá… ¿sabes por qué? – le pregunta a Eren – la magia da pero la magia quita. Si sigues esforzándote así, vas a morir.

-¡No me dirijas la palabra! – le contesta Eren intentando incorporarse, pero Levi le patea en la barbilla. Eren se desliza por la fuerza del golpe y su cabeza choca contra la llanta del auto.

-No puedo matarte – Levi se acerca – Ya que eres un Smaragd, y Mikasa tiene especial atención en ti. Me estoy repitiendo a mí mismo 'No lo hagas parece un buen chico' pero me has fastidiado.

-¡Eso me importa una mierda! – gimotea Eren levantándose del piso un poco - ¡aun así voy a matarte! ¡Mataste a mis padres a todos los que conocía! ¡Si me quedo sin hacer nada también vas a matarme!

Levi apunta su cetro con mucha firmeza en dirección a Eren.

-Antes de matarte, tendría que ver esos ojos tuyos que tanto adoran… - Levi le muestra a Eren una sonrisa de lado, extraña y retorcida.

-Jodete… - murmura Eren completamente de pie.

Levi gira el cetro entre sus manos.

-¡Jodete! ¡Jodete! Me has arrebatado todo… toda mi vida, mi familia, la gente que me quería. Me quitaste todo. Mi hogar. – Eren bajo la cara - ¡No puedo perdonarte por eso! ¡No tienes mi perdón! ¡No puedo dejarte con vida!

-¿Quiere venganza? – Le pregunta Levi – Con ese nivel de mierda que tienes jamás lograras derrotarme, mocoso insolente.

-¡En ese caso prefiero morir luchando que vivir arrodillado! – Eren levanta la cara firmemente, de nuevo los segundos pasan lentamente en la cabeza de Levi.

El pelinegro se pregunta qué debe hacer para que Eren le ataque con todo. Pero el castaños ya está preparando un ataque bastante potente, Levi se queda quieto. En realidad se queda petrificado, porque cuando el castaño ha levantado el rostro, el pelinegro le ha visto.

De una forma tan fugaz y rápida que le parece increíble haber llegado a notar su rostro. Las lágrimas que surcan las mejillas de forma patética y descuidada. Los mocos escurriendo de la nariz recta y el labio inferior en puchero.

El coraje esparcido por el rostro en forma de sonrojo violento y las diferentes marcas de golpes que ha recibido durante el enfrentamiento en el rostro. Aquel sencillo atuendo mugroso deslizándose por su hombro y el cuello palpitante y cubierto de venas. Levi lo ve todo. Pero todo eso se queda corto, se queda completamente invisible comparado con la verdadera belleza del joven.

Aquellos ojos verdes que en un principio resplandecían como gemas pulidas por los dioses se habían transformado en monedas de oro brillante, de oro líquido con purpurina y destellos de polvo de estrellas que quedaron atrapadas en el iris acuoso y líquido del joven. Tan fascinantes. Completamente amarillos, dorados, como oro. Como una corona y gemas preciosas. Con tanta determinación e ira. Como corrientes eléctricas en una mirada.

Los adjetivos se repetían una y otra vez en la cabeza de Levi atropellados, uno por uno. Como una carambola de trenes que se han cruzado entre los andenes de su pensamiento y han logrado arrebatarle la razón, por una milésima de segundo.

El tiempo suficiente para que Levi reciba el ataque de la habilidad mágica de Eren completamente contra su cuerpo, sin tener tiempo de protegerse y sin apartar la vista de aquellos ojos que le han revelado su futuro. La cosa más maravillosa que Levi haya tenido oportunidad de ver.

Como si aquellos ojos hubieran borrado todo de la cabeza de Levi, milímetro a milímetro.

Levi termino tirado sobre el piso de concreto, con su cabeza rebotando en el concreto cual balón de baloncesto, un coro de gritos y voces sorprendidas mugieron su nombre o más bien dicho su apodo, incapaces de encontrar una explicación razonable del porque su líder había logrado recibir un golpe tan certero de lleno. Sin siquiera esquivarlo.

Y Eren también termino tan sorprendido de que el pelinegro hubiera recibido el golpe tan completamente que se quedó quieto incapaz de creer que el otro haya rebotado sobre el concreto, con los ojos perdidos aun.

Apenas Eren termino de razonarlo, de encontrar su clara ventaja, cuando levanto la pierna. Y el otro sujeto se levantó de un brinco, tan rápidamente que Salió sangre de su nariz por el mareo repentinamente, de que se iba a desplomar en cualquier momento, pero primero tenía que verle otra vez y dar esa orden.

Levi espero a que su voz se recuperara, con una espantosa sensación en la boca, como si de pronto sus dientes tuvieran espinas clavadas, como una película de terror Levi volvió a mirar a Eren solo para asegurarse de que los ojos seguían ahí. Y ahí seguían, y a Levi esos ojos volvieron a golpearle como en el plexo solar, como un bumerang y a toda velocidad.

Levi miro a Historia. El ambiente parecía detenido, el aire enrarecido. Las palabras de Levi tenían que salir de su boca, costara lo que costara, cuanto antes mejor. Al cabo de una mili fracción de segundo la voz de Levi se recuperó.

-¡Historia séllalo! ¡Ahora! – y la pelirrubia dio un respingo fuerte, corrió tres zancadas, miro a Eren con un perdón en los ojos, levanto su mano y una fuerte ráfaga de aire dorado, arrastrando la sombra de cadenas golpeo a Eren.

Que se desplomo en el piso. Inconsciente.

Para ese momento el cuerpo de Levi ya había recuperado la conciencia, pero su cabeza no. Y ver el bulto tirado inconsciente solo se lo confirmo, una nube de espectros acababa de despertar, y claro ese joven no lo sabía. No sabía que se trataba de un hecho… extraordinario.

-¡PERDON! – gimió Historia dando brinquitos, como si se quemara - ¡Perdón! ¡Se me paso la mano! ¡Me pase! ¡Fue por lo repentino!

Era verdad Historia había reaccionado de forma tan repentina que su poder sellador de poderes había salido proyectado como una ola en tifón y había dejado inconsciente al castaño, y también había sellado sus poderes. Por supuesto.

En aquel momento Levi se sentía sin valor para dar explicaciones sobre lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-Mejor así – murmuro limpiándose la sangre de la nariz – No quiero que de problemas durante el viaje. Isabel Atalo.

Isabel le miro con un aire curioso bajo la cortina de su flequillo, asintió con el extremo del mentón y se puso a enredar al muchacho con sus hilos de color rojo y brillante. Levi giro el mentón ensangrentado también en dirección a Armin y Mikasa que en ese momento podían jurar que no reconocían al pelinegro de ojos grises.

-Ustedes dos tienen mucho que explicar – amenazo levantando el dedo índice y anular – Súbanse a la maldita camioneta y nos largamos. Reiner hasta cargo de esta… mierda.

El aludido asintió y junto con Berthold se acercó al reciente trabajo de hilos que había hecho Isabel, para metérselo en el auto que traían. Casi como una maleta.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Farlan acercándose a Isabel, con su fuerte acento se postro frente al mayor - ¿Todo bien?

-De miedo – respondió Levi, pero seguro sonó falso – Nos vamos a Duncan. Suban a los autos.

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

Levi miro su tierra, con su habitual mirada asqueada pendida del rostro. Tierra. Eso era lo que había en Duncan. Un cráter desierto, rodeado de más cráteres y casa con gente pobre que probablemente no tenían idea de que el clan de mercenarios clase 1 más famoso tenía su guardia central ahí. En un lugar tan recónditamente inmundo, que sus autos habían tenido que construir un camino a base de fuerza y resistencia.

Para llegar a la base central había que rodear el pueblo, seguir derecho por unos kilómetros más y ahí estaba, pronunciada y asoleada, incluso en plena noche. Inicios de la noche para ser exactos. La residencia dragona, rodeada de piedras, tierra, arena y cactus. De diferentes tipos y muy bonitos ¿Por qué no?

Una casa de lujo tan contrastante con la pobreza extrema del lugar. Cuadrada en niveles cubistas, 585 metros, que se funde con el desierto que la rodea. Llena de ventanales cuadrados sin cortinas que dan una espectacular vista al desierto.

Paredes de concreto dorado y paneles de vidrio azulado, la casa de ensueño del cuartel. Es inconfundible, pero también completamente abierta. Con sus preciosos ventanales desde el techo hasta el suelo y cristaleras corredizas.

10 habitaciones y una master suite (claro de Levi) 8 baños, dos estudios, el salón abierto que da a la cocina de fuertes colores vivos y garaje para 5 autos. Por supuesto no podía faltar una piscina descubierta.

Al menos en este momento Levi ya podía sentir menos asco por su tierra y sentirse en casa, felizmente acompañado de su familia estúpida que no se decidía quien iba a aparcar primero. Hasta que finalmente los tres autos y las dos camionetas lograron estacionarse todos se bajaron con una mueca de felicidad en el rostro y unas ganas terribles de llegar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Desafortunadamente Levi y otros dos no iban a tener esa fortuna, al menos no de momento.

-Mikasa, Armin – musito Levi una vez más – Los quiero en la puerta de mi habitación ya. Reiner, lleva la cosa a mi cuarto ¿Sigue dormido?

-Como un bebe – Levi casi se auto asfixia al oír al rubio y se asquea notablemente cuando lo ve cargándole.

-Historia, sella mi habitación – ordena Levi abriendo la puerta a la casa desde el garaje – Sé que si la sellas no poder usar mis poderes, solo hazlo. No quiero problemas… e Isabel deja un amarre sencillo en muñecas y tobillos tampoco quiero que pierda el mundo.

Isabel se iba a atrever a preguntarle a Levi que significaba todo aquello, pero no lo hizo 'Gato escaldado' así es, el gato escaldado del agua fría huye, y Levi tenía muy mala sangre ¿para qué meterse en problemas? Cuando puede limitarse a hacer lo que el líder le dice y dejar al saco de papas de cabello café con un amarre sencillo.

Simultáneamente todos aquellos que han recibido órdenes de Levi se abalanzan a cumplirlas en afán de unir sus cabezas sobre sus almohadas lo más pronto posible. Incluso Mikasa y Armin deciden seguir la corriente y caminar hasta la habitación de Levi. El único no escaldado, que se acerca a Levi es Farlan con una Hanji con voz profunda sacada desde las tinieblas.

-Que emperrado en traerte el joven y metértelo en el cuarto ¿No? – dice Hanji metiéndose a la casa con Levi siguiéndole firmemente y Farlan justo por detrás.

-Al menos lo hago con clase – dijo Levi

Farlan resoplo.

-¿Qué demonios paso ahí? Te vi ser golpeado por un jovenzuelo cuyos poderes no te superan, te golpeo como si fuera una ola de 500 metros, cosa que jamás creí volver a ver… no en ti Levi ¿Desde cuándo te dejas golpear así?

-Me sorprendí.

-¿De qué? – pregunto Hanji. Levi refunfuño, el Angulo muerto de su memoria se había borrado, se anuló. Porque ya no estaba tan seguro del porqué.

Solo recordaba los ojos de Eren, ese par de ojos moldeados, contoneándose, mientras Levi pensaba que aquellos ojos tarde o temprano le iban a hacer perder el mundo.

Pero como ahora no los tenía precisamente enfrente, solo podía guiarse por suposiciones y dar largas y rodeos a las preguntas anteriormente exigidas. Como última voluntad antes de encerrarse en la suite con el muchacho, sería mejor que el cuerpo de Hanji y de Farlan no quisieran saber nada de eso, hasta que al menos Levi supiera… que rayos.

-Ya mañana les digo - contesto Levi subiendo las escaleras de una en una, echando los ojos hacia atrás y dejando a sus amigos con un simbólico rostro asombroso – Ahorita tengo planes.

-Vence sin peligro, Levi – sugirió Hanji – pero recuerda que el triunfo no tendrá gloria.

Esas resultaron palabras complicadas para Levi, pero extrañamente aplicables y sumamente coloridas dependiendo la situación. Porque el pelinegro se lanzaba sin armas a la batalla, una batalla en la que el contrincante tampoco tenía armas. Y si ganaba este encuentro, quizá si no habría gloria en el triunfo. Pero que va, por consideración a la salud mental de Levi decidió que no iba a aplicar el refrán esta noche.

Cuando se plantó frente a su cuarto se quedó maravillado, las paredes parecían brillar, simbólicas del sello de Historia, aquel sello que significaba que nadie adentro de ese cuarto podría activar sus poderes hasta que Historia decidiera romper aquellas cadenas doradas. Por supuesto la rubia ya no se encontraba ahí, y mucho menos el musculoso de Reiner que había llevado al joven.

Adentro del cuarto solo estaba Isabel, cortando cuerdas y dejando al muchacho atado de manos y tobillos.

Y Mikasa y Armin recargados contra la pared contraria del cuarto, esperando las graves palabras del mercenario. Por supuesto que el suceso resultaba digno de grandes palabrotas, pero se limitó a suspirar y dar una nutrida explicación de lo que acontecería en las próximas doce horas.

-Me quedare con él, si se despierta, hablare con el – comenzó Levi – No, no lo voy a matar. Tú Mikasa, me vas a explicar porque carajos le dijiste que mate a su clan…

-¡Porque ese era tu maldito plan! – grito Mikasa - ¡Que se supone que debía pensar! ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que no habías sido tú?

-Gran idiota – resoplo Levi – te vas a tu cuarto, tu Armin toma el cuarto que quieras. Los dos se quedan aquí hasta que este malentendido se resuelva.

-¿De verdad no lo vas a matar? – Pregunta Armin confundido – Es un Smaragd, ustedes quieren sus ojos.

-Eso no importa ahorita – de nuevo Levi mostraba patéticas excusas para sacar la atención del tema, pero parecía que sus intentos eran infructuosos. Sobre todo para personas como Armin – ya veré lo que voy a hacer, pero será mañana.

Mikasa parece querer ejecutar a Levi con la mirada, no puede. De todas formas se dan por vencidos y se alejan de la habitación entre frustrados e incomprendidos, para Levi verlos partir casi fue como dejar salir sus demonios de la confusión, masivos como la caja de Pandora y fuertes. Pero no estaban tan mal.

Entro al cuarto, Isabel ya se marchaba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con este? – el tono campirano no tardo en apoderarse de la muchacha – Ya te lo deje bien atado.

-Nada – dijo Levi no muy seguro. Pero quería hacer todo – O todo.

Isabel parece sonreír entre cúmulos de amistad, pero no puede por la horrible sensación de mal agüero que le da toda esta situación. Simplemente Levi no matando a alguien que le golpea es algo del que preocuparse, Levi metiendo a ese mismo alguien en su cuarto. Al parecer (según Isabel) Levi busca formas de mantenerse vivo…

En pocas palabras, Levi no tiene idea de lo que hace.

-Te dejo experimentar – asiente la pelirroja y se va del cuarto, cerrando la puerta y los destinos entrecruzados de un dormido inconsciente y un mercenario.

Ambos con los poderes sellados.

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

Entre que abrió los ojos, pero quiso de inmediato volver a cerrarles. Asqueado y con los sentidos entorpecidos, con las extremidades carentes de sangre y la posición incómoda de una cama rodeándole las entrañas, fundiéndose entre cobijas de algodón blancas, inmaculadas.

Tumbado sobre las cobijas sus piernas comenzaron a batirse para separarse, algo que claramente no paso, porque Eren rápidamente se dio cuenta de sus amarres. Basto un instante observando el entorno para que Eren se incorporara lo mejor que pudiera sobre la cama, casi sentado.

Se dio cuenta de que no estaba en ningún lugar conocido.

Que solo había una ventana que rodeaba el costado derecho de la recamara, gigantesca y minimalista y que estaba entreabierta y se veía la luna como menguante. Y de suerte su boca no estaba cerrada.

-¿Dónde estoy?

La persona frente a él le resulto desconocida, con el encendedor rectangular dorado sobre las manos, con unas iniciales que no eran conocidas para Eren. Acciono la rueda del mechero y encendió un cigarrillo, luego le hecho el humo en la cara.

-En mi habitación, Yonqui.

¿Me llamaba yonqui a mí? Se preguntó Eren, cuando él era el que se estaba metiendo ese cigarrillo hasta las entrañas. Eren no era un yonqui, no era adicto a las drogas duras. Y probablemente nunca lo seria. Desde luego.

Eren le miro, a aquel tipo que daba caladas al cigarro con la regularidad que posee un metrónomo, eso lo distraía momentáneamente. Pero aun así podía enfocarse en su cara, porque la cara de ese sujeto que antes no se tomó la molestia de admirar, era capaz de eclipsar…

Pues todo.

Le vio los ojos grises como el cielo antes de una tormenta, los labios rosas entreabiertos, la textura de su piel, su cabello negro como la noche que se desparramaba por su frente de manera desordenada y alineada. En aquel instante lo que Eren más deseo en el mundo fue saber su nombre.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Tan rápido te olvidas de mí?

Bracamente Eren se contrajo, escuchando voces en su interior. Voces que jamás nunca había escuchado, 'Hazlo, vamos, yo puedo ayudarte, olvida que él es quien te ha hecho daño'

-¡No! – grito Eren, sacando a Levi de la zona de confort en la que se había metido - ¡No voy a olvidarle! Él fue quien mato a mi clan, ahora recuerdo…

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Se levantó Levi pero pareció dudar - ¿Si yo hubiera sido quien mato a tu clan qué harías?

-Te mataría, por supuesto. Y si has sido tu – Eren reinicio la danza hipnótica de mirarle mientras el pelinegro se desplazaba hasta su lado – Déjame luchar contigo.

-No puedo hacer eso – admitió Levi – si eso quisieras, te mataría. No me puedes ganar.

-¿Puedes asegurarlo? – gruñe Eren

-Ni la venganza más fuerte puede contra mí, solo los dioses y cupido.

Eren se sorprendió por las simples y sinceras palabras que Levi le decía sin dudar, con otros motivos, no buscando pelea. Incluso eso logro relajarlo de sobremanera.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En Duncan – contesto – en el cuartel general de Duhamel y los dragones.

-¿Por qué estoy en tu habitación?

-Quien sabe…

Eren frunció el ceño, de nuevo, juntando sus cejas como dos animales enfrentándose y a punto de comerse de la ansiedad y desesperación. La camiseta que traía se le resbalo por el hombro, Levi trago saliva.

-Si se – volvió a decir de pronto – en realidad si lo sé.

-¿Si? – respondió Eren

-Quiero ver tus ojos, de nuevo.

-¿Eh?

Levi supuso que para ese momento Eren ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba buscando algo más que una conversación, porque torció el gesto, a pesar de la relativa calma que Expedia. Sin explicación alguna. A pesar de tener a tal sujeto frente a frente, era para que despertara sumido en ira… pero estaba tranquilo. Como si una voz le arrullara. Aun así las últimas palabras de Levi le dieron una reacción malhumorada.

Para este momento, fuese como fuese la reacción que el castaño tenia, no importaba. Porque Levi quería apoderarse de él, de una manera u otra. Como experimento, como búsqueda. Como eretonomia.

Que no venía mucho al caso, pero Levi siempre ha considerado que, cualquier persona a su alrededor es un eretonomo. Ese es su síndrome, el 'eretonomo alrededor' cuando crees que alguien a tu alrededor va a enamorarse de ti, solo porque eres de un rango superior.

Entonces Levi erotonamente, decidió probar al castaño.

-Dime tu nombre… - pidió Levi, menos mal que Levi había tenido la suerte de que Eren era guapo.

Era lo más importante.

Lo demás podía esperar. Lo demás, lo de su clan, lo de sus ojos, lo de sus mercenarios amigos, todo eso podía esperar mientras el fuera guapo y le mostrara sus ojos, las cosas podían esclarecerse mucho.

-Eren.

Levi decidió que pudo enterarse de ese nombre más tarde, porque era un nombre simplón.

-Sabes, Eren – dijo Levi sentándose a lado de Eren – dicen que los Smaragd pueden cambiar sus ojos de color cuando se enojan muchísimo ¿No? Como tú hace rato. Cuando me golpeaste.

Naturalmente Eren asintió.

-Pero también dicen, que cambian cuando se excitan mucho. Excitarse es molestarse, acalorarse, prenderse… - Eren trago saliva mientras el pelinegro redelimitaba el espacio que los separaba – Excítate para mí y muéstrame tus ojos.

Y sus labios rosas se apoderaron de los del castaño, que más tarde que temprano intento detener el amarre sangriento de los labios del pelinegro a su labio inferior. Atado como estaba intento quitárselo de encima.

'' ¡Esto es una violación!'' pero poco pudo hacer cuando el pelinegro se le subió encima y tomo sus muñecas atadas para ponerlas por encima de la cabeza. Sin separar sus benditos labios ni un segundo y forzando al castaño a abrir la boca para dejarle entrar a la cavidad húmeda.

Eren se resistía de las mordidas y los jalones de cabello hasta que los labios contrarios se hicieron de una fibra sensible justo en medio de labio superior, pasando banalmente la lengua de Levi por ahí y Eren tuvo que abrir la boca para jadear sin saber que desde ese momento ya no podría cerrarla.

Levi la invadió con posesividad, metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta y mordiendo la punta repetidas veces. Eren giraba la cara de derecha a izquierda para sacarlo de encima pero sus extremidades flojas le invitaban a entrar, porque si algo sabía hacer este loco de mierda era mover la lengua.

Danza erótica. Así deberían llamarse esos besos de Levi.

Y Levi no se detuvo en la boca ni tenía intención, porque tenía dos manos y dos piernas, tenía orejas y escuchaba, ojos y veía. No tenía intención de perderse de nada. Con las manos aparto a fuerza animal lo que quedaba de la playera gris del castaño, que tenía doblones y era endemoniadamente grande para él, se resbalo de su cuerpo, revelando una piel tan simplemente perfecta que Levi la recorrió entera con las manos.

Eren se estremeció cuando aquellos dedales juguetones se posaron en sus pezones erectos de frio y porque no admitirlo de excitación. Levi pensaba que Eren era tan guapo que el tiempo tenía que detenerse para poder desvestirle a gusto, eso nunca pasaría. Así que con las manos le bajo los pantalones hasta los tobillos, lo dejo completamente en cueros.

 _Elfe a ma porte._ En cueros en mi catre.

-¡No! – grito Eren pero no quería parar. No sabía que quería, pero no quería que parara. Quería que Levi le siguiera comiendo la boca desesperado.

Aun con las manos amarradas por encima de su cabeza reunió coraje para meterlas entre la cabeza de Levi y aferrar sus dedos a la cabellera del pelinegro. El pelinegro se cansó de la boca de Eren y deslizo la lengua por el cuello por la mejilla y la oreja, incluso adentro y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y mordió la mejilla, también mordió el cuello.

Eren jadeo.

-Anda, Eren – rugió Levi contra los pezones de Eren cubiertos en saliva – enséñame tus ojos.

Luego le dio buenas succiones a esas excrecencias, esos abultamientos rosados, respingados, deliciosamente colocados en medio de pectorales suaves. Levi los lamio bien, al derecho y al revés y el ordeño con los dientes y los labios, mientras Eren soltaba quejidos de dolor y placer.

Levi no se preguntaba si eran sus succiones demasiado bruscas, es mas no estaría contento hasta que los pezones del castaños estuvieran abultados y rojos de tanto jugueteo, que se le crispara la punta y resaltara precisamente como un animalito que acaba de parir, así de fuerte les estaba chupando.

Y a la par enterrando las uñas en las nalgas que estaban contra las cobijas. Enterrando las uñas tan fuerte que de verdad esto era una violación, una en la que la víctima jadeaba de amor violento y pasional. Cuando Levi jugueteo con los glúteos, separándolos y juntándoles. Para ese momento Levi ya no estaba concentrado en la cara del castaño.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la lengua sobre el vientre, el ombligo, cabalgando hasta la entrepierna, la suave piel de Eren. El presemen mojando su erección, Levi le puso un dedo en la entrada para evitar que saliera más, provocando escalofríos al castaño. Y luego se metió todo el miembro a la boca, todo hasta la garganta de una sola vez.

Eren se arqueo.

-¡Ah! – Grito - ¡Bas… ta!

Tras unas buenas succiones al miembro de eren, Levi retrocedió feliz y saco la erección de su boca, deslizo las manos por las piernas del joven y con fuerza que seguramente lastimo al de menor edad logro quitar el amarre de los tobillos de Eren, para bajarle el pantalón y sacárselo, y para poder abrirle las piernas a su antojo.

Eren accedió a abrir las piernas, las separo en cuanto Levi le quito los amarres, en cuanto estuvo completamente desnudo las separo y dejo el orificio de la penetración expuesto para Levi, que levanto ambas piernas de Eren por la cabeza del castaño, como si fuera a ponerle un pañal, pero en vez de eso escupió justo ahí.

Eren se retorció

-¡Se… buen… o!

Levi ni lerdo ni perezoso se posicionó en medio de las piernas de Eren y se las llevó a sus hombros, con su erección prominente y fuerte presiono contra la entrada de Eren, que de inmediato intento retroceder

-¡no! ¡No! duele…. Duele – suplico Eren, pero Levi le tomo fuertemente de las piernas y no dejo que se apartara

-Muéstramelos… - suplico Levi metiendo la punta del miembro y forzando la carne de Eren a abrirse, Eren grito de dolor pero se quedó inmóvil.

Levi al ver que no se movía, no se contuvo más y la metió toda de una estocada, Eren se retorció cuando lo extraño lo invadió, se hizo para atrás y se llevó las manos al rostro. Levi se sentía en la gloria, era tan diferente a una mujer, sencillamente era tan caliente y húmedo… y su orificio le apretaba y succionaba en un intento infructuoso de eliminar al objeto sospechoso, pero solo le succionaba aún más y eso a Levi le excitaba endemoniadamente.

-Voy… a moverme – profirió Levi, mientras Eren aún se cubría la cara. Levi saco su pene una vez lentamente y otra vez lo metió, Eren gimió.

Entonces repitió la acción, lo sacaba lentamente y lo metía con fuerza hasta adentro, tanto que Eren rebotaba contra la cabecera cada vez que una estocada terminaba. Para ese momento Eren temblaba y jadeaba con fuerza.

-Ya… - pidió Eren

Pero nada de ya, esto apenas comenzaba. Levi se inclinó sobre Eren, haciendo que las piernas de eren quedaran a la altura de su cabeza también. Y Eren con su flexibilidad se quejó por la posición, pero dejo que Levi le siguiera penetrando repetidamente en la nueva posición, porque así tenía mucho más alcance…

-Mmm – musito Eren cuando Levi aumento el ritmo de las estocadas – mas…

Levi se dejó estremecer por la tan suave petición del castaño y las estocadas cambiaron de frecuencia a una mucho mayor, a una con más fuerza con más violencia y salvajismo, Eren se retorció pero aferro sus piernas a los hombros del mayor con fuerza

-¡Ahh! Más…

De nuevo Levi acelero, y acelero. Acelero jadeando contra la oreja de Eren que gemía y murmuraba cosas mientras era penetrado, y las manos de Levi se clavaban en su trasero, empujando su culo adentro de él cada vez más y cada vez más fuerte

-¡Mas! ¡Mas! – volvió a pedir Eren golpeando con sus pies la espalda de Levi - ¡Maas…!

Levi metió la boca al cuello de Eren y le dio lo que pedía, en ese momento noto que las manos de Eren se habían apartado del rostro suyo, que se habían quedado flotando sobre su cabeza, y Levi pudo entrar al rostro de Eren, a mirarle, todo sonrojado, con saliva en la comisura de la boca… con los ojos en blanco gimiendo.

Pero sobre todo, viendo esos ojos dorados que habían cambiado, que se contoneaban. Que se sumergían en él. El corazón de Levi vibro y no pudo evitarlo. Metió los brazos atados de Eren en su cuello y se cargó a Eren sobre su erección. Lo dejo en esa posición tan incómoda, con sus manos y sus brazos sobre los hombros de Levi,

Eren término con la cara contra la de Levi. Gimiendo.

-Más… más, más. ¡Mas! – suplicaba mientras Levi lo metía en su erección una y otra vez, mientras Levi le mordía el labio y no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Con esa posición tan profunda, llegando tana dentro de las entrañas de Eren y viéndole la cara excitada y muerta de placer – Mas, mas…

¡Y le pedía más! Y Levi se lo daría.

Poniéndoselo encima y sacándolo, metiéndolo. Besándose y respondiendo a suplicas y gemidos, Levi termino con un ritmo bestial que hacía que toda la cama se moviera de un lado a otro y la cabecera hiciera ruidos fuertes en el choque contra la pared y que las lámparas se columpiaran.

-¡Ahh, si… más! ¡Ahí! – grito Eren echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mordiéndose los labios cuando Levi volvió a escucharlo contra el colchón y arremeter contra la próstata del menor que estaba siendo golpeada tan repetidamente que apenas tenía tiempo de jadear.

Y con una de sus manos le acariciaba la erección.

-¡Ahhh! ¡SI!

Y Eren se vino, sonora y escandalosamente con los ojos dorados sobre los grises de Levi y las manos enterrando las uñas sobre la espalda blanca de Levi, los dedos de los pies contraídos y su agujero abusado contrayéndose de placer, tanto que Levi no pudo soportar el sentimiento de ser exprimido por aquel precioso lugar y termino por venirse segundos después de que el orgasmo de Eren llegara.

Levi se vino fuertemente y en silencio, llenando a Eren de semen hasta las entrañas. Salió y se tumbó sobre la cama.

Eren se quedó quieto por un segundo y después miro a Levi, entonces Levi también le miro y se quedaron mirándose por un segundo. Antes de que Levi le besara con delicadeza el labio inferior, que estaba amoratado. Y Eren no aparto la mirada ni un segundo, su corazón recobraba el ritmo.

Y sus ojos descendieron de color, y Levi lo vio segundo a segundo. Como el verde se apodero del dorado como si fueran ramas creciendo entre las rendijas del concreto oro líquido. Y en ningún momento a Levi le había parecido Eren más atractivo.

Después de eso el castaño se quedó dormido.

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

Eren se despertó entre sabanas inmaculadas, hechas un torbellino sobre su cuerpo, enredándole desde los hombros hasta la punta de los pies. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y miro sus manos, ya no estaban atadas. En su lugar había marcas rojas y todo su cuerpo era azotado con dolor muscular, además la creciente y evidente torticolis.

Estaba desnudo, su cuerpo calcinado por el sol del panel de vidrio que le daba directamente en el cuerpo. Y la cama vacía.

Eren se tomó un tiempo en desperezarse, analizando a profundidad la habitación en la que estaba. Era blanca y beige, grande con tonos marrones en las cosas. La cama era gigantesca, los muebles eran de mármol. Había un espejo grande frente a la cama y un tocador debajo de esta, pero estaba vacío. Dos buros con lámparas y el panel de vidrio que daba al desierto, Eren no quiso acercarse mucho a la ventana por miedo a que alguien lo viera desnudo.

Estaba desnudo, pero estaba limpio.

Había también un baño que se veía detrás de la pared y un cuarto armario. Una araña en el techo y un par de divanes para recostarse.

Eren sintió escalofríos. ¿Qué paso exactamente anoche?

Los recuerdos comenzaron a golpearle como puños en la cara. Se había acostado con ese sujeto, el que había matado a su clan, y encima le había gritado que le diera más. Lo tenían secuestrado aquí como a Mikasa y a Armin.

Con todo el dolor de su cuerpo, Eren se incorporó de la cama con un brinco y tomo lo que le pareció ropa. Y efectivamente lo era. Acomodada para el sobre el tocador, una camisa de algodón, una ropa interior limpia y unas bermudas suaves, más bien un short.

Preparo sus manos calentándolas unas contra otras, pero extrañamente solo sintió frio.

Entonces palmeo sus manos y nada sucedió. Por un segundo creyó haber perdido su magia. Puta madre. Pero luego recordó que desde anoche una chica rubia había dicho algo sobre sellar sus poderes. Esto era culpa de esos bastardos… ya se las verían con él.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la azoto. Que la casa retumbara. ¡Que me escuchen!

Dio contra un pasillo largo que recorrió hasta llegar a una sala de estar donde había más pasillos, Eren se sintió mareado, pero encontró unas escaleras elegantes con escalones flotantes. No estaban flotando solo se sujetaban con hilos invisibles. Y Eren las bajo tan rápido como pudo.

-Por fin despertó – dijo una rubia de nariz aguileña con un plato en la mano caminando por un lado de las escaleras rumbo a una sala blanca gigantesca donde miraban televisión. A lado había un comedor igual de grande y del otro lado de esa sala estaba una cocina de mármol azulado. Resaltaba terriblemente junto con los contrastes marrones de la casa.

La rubia camino con su plato de desayuno y se sentó en la mesa.

-Buenos días – murmuro el pelinegro en la barra de la cocina - ¿Quieres desayunar?

Hijo de las mil putas, se atrevía a hablarle tan cordialmente después de lo que le hizo anoche. Que le den. Como se atreve. El pelinegro parecía estar preparando los platos del desayuno para todos mientras que atrás de él dos personas cocinaban, en ese momento Eren no las reconoció.

-¡No me hables! – grito Eren perturbando el suave silencio de todos y la televisión. Levi se golpeó la frente con las manos con cierta desesperación.

-¿Armin? – pregunto Eren sumamente confundido el ver al rubio con un short playero y una camiseta de algodón verde de tirantes, tumbado en el sillón, boca abajo con las manos sobre las piernas de un 'tipejo' que usaba un pants deportivo y una camiseta blanca con estampado.

Armin sonrió ligeramente levantando la mejilla de la pierna del chico.

-¡Eren! –Le llamo con la mano - ¡mira, mira! ¿Quieres ver algo sensacional?

Eren estaba recién despertado, se notaba por su cabello. Pero estaba contento a niveles inimaginables, todo resulto sospechoso para Eren además, era como un cachorro en tierras desconocidas. No podía acercarse a nadie sin sentir desconfianza.

Eren miro de soslayo a Armin. Su desayuno estaba en el centro de mesa. El tipo a su lado tenia las piernas sobre el mueble y a su otro lado se encontraba un chico pecoso de pelo negro y un pijama de cuadritos con una playera negra. Mirando la televisión mientras engullía su desayuno.

Tenía los pies debajo de las piernas del de en medio. A Eren le pareció un playboy.

-¿Quién es ese tipo? – pregunto Eren groseramente

El de en medio se le quedo viendo con mala cara. Pero era guapo, Eren lo admitía. Era bastante guapo, con el cabello marrón claro revoltoso por la cabeza y un poco larguillo del fleco. La cara asqueada y los afilados ojos marrones. La musculatura del joven se dejaba ver por entre la camiseta de tirantes.

-¡Oh! – Armin se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre sus rodillas – él es Jean, Jean él es Eren.

-¿Por qué estas acostado sobre él? – volvió a preguntar Eren acercándose a Armin

-¿Quieres callarte? – Le contesto el pelibeige – no puedo escuchar la televisión.

-Jean, por favor… ¡Por favor! Déjame mostrarle a Eren eso, y aquello también ¡Por favorcitooooo! – suplico Armin con las manos juntas en forma de plegaria. El tal Jean suspiro con fastidio pero acepto.

-¿Qué cosa? – se preguntó Eren sentándose en el centro de mesa al lado del plato lleno de Armin

-Solo observa Eren. – dijo Armin acernadase cada vez más al otro sujeto.

-¿listo? – le pregunto Jean recargando su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón y cerrando los ojos, Armin asintió y cerró los ojos con sus puños apretados. –Bien, ya.

Armin abrió los ojos, y sus ojos brillaban tan fugazmente que eren dio un respingo, el azul de los ojos de Armin parecía el mismo cielo mientras miraba algo dentro de sí mismo, algo que Eren no podía ver. Y el otro chico también tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡Lo encontré! – Grito Armin parpadeando - ¡Tercera constelación galáctica, estrella 34567, orificio 34 en el consorte sureste de la intergalaxia! Es verde y tiene un punto en el centro, un punto rojo. Este tirado sobre un piso verdeazulado, mide 45 centímetros. Forma circular. Es una roca espacial.

-¿Qué diablos dices Armin? – pregunta Eren cuando el rubio por fin se calla y mueve sus manitas de un lado a otro en señal de victoria, Jean abre los ojos también.

-Correcto, lo hiciste de nuevo – le felicita.

-Mira esto Eren – dice Armin y abre las manos sobre las piernas de Jean. De pronto se crea un pequeño laberinto con una línea dorada que recorre un trayecto largo y revuelto.

-¡También he podido registrar el camino!

-No entiendo… - Eren mira la línea dorada.

-¡Jean es capaz de crear mundos imaginarios en su cabeza y yo puedo encontrar cosas dentro de esos mundos! ¡Es maravilloso! Y este es el camino que recorrió su idea por su cerebro… se originó aquí – dijo Armin señalando un punto – y termino aquí. Es el circuito neuronal de la idea de Jean.

-Este chico es un idiota – murmuro Jean pasando la mano por el laberinto y haciendo que se borrara.

-Pensé que solo podías encontrar cosas sabiendo el nombre – le dijo Eren una vez que Armin volvió a recostarse.

-Solo puedo hacer esto con Jean, es el único. Es por sus poderes.

-Su poder es una cosa inútil – se burló Eren

-¡Ehhhhh! – Grito Jean – no sabes nada, maldito niño.

-¡No me digas niño!

-¡Mocoso! Para que te la sepas yo controlo la magia del caos. – Jean le saco la lengua – mis poderes son más útiles que los tuyos, pequeño tonto de mierda.

-¡Quien te crees que eres! – gruño Eren levantándose - ¡Quieres pelea!

-No te metas con el… Eren – murmura Mikasa acerándose a Eren por detrás – Tenemos que hablar.

-¡Si definitivamente tenemos mucho de qué hablar! – le contesto Eren soltándose de su agarre - ¡Armin y Mikasa! Me traicionan juntándose con estos que mataron a mi clan… ¡Estos malditos bastardos!

-¡¿Eres idiota?! – le pregunto Jean levantándose del sillón ya molesto por los gritos del castaño- Nosotros no matam…

-Déjalo que piense lo que quiera – Musito Levi firmemente desde atrás – Hagamos las cosas a tu modo, Eren.

-¿Por qué Levi? – pregunto Marco acercando sus rodillas a su mentón, confundido y molesto por los gritos.

-¿Levi? – se regocijo Eren con una sonrisa mirando al pelinegro - ¿Qué clase de nombre estúpido es ese?

-Yo si lo mato… - dijo Isabel levantándose, pero Mikasa le puso la mano en el hombro. Haciendo que la pelirroja se detuviera.

-Ya basta de problemas Eren – le grito Mikasa – Tenemos que darte explicaciones.

-¡si! – volvió a gritar Eren - ¡sobre todo la de porque este tipo me violo anoche!

Y el ambiente se enrareció de repente, se puso pesado y extraño, como verdoso y húmedo. Levi suspiro y volvió a golpearse la frente, definitivamente fue un estúpido por pensar que esto podía esperar y al parecer Eren no pudo esperar antes de escupir aquello.

-Bien, Eren – contesto Levi – siéntate. Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

N/A: como ya sabrán cuando Eren golpeo a Levi con sus ojos dorados fue un inmenso poder, por eso Levi decidió pedí ayuda instantáneamente, además de que quedó prendado y no sabía cómo reaccionar obvio. Y las manifestaciones de Eren cuando despertó tan pacíficamente fueron producto de las voces que la habilidad mágica de Eren tiene, aunque el aún no lo sepa…

Se me paso la mano con este capítulo. Espero les guste.

Moi madame: Este Eren es bastante diferente a mis otros Erens es como más Eren del manga, sobre todo por la venganza jaja Bueno ya tuvimos la aparición de este Levi enamoradísimo de los ojos dorados de Eren espero te guste este capítulo, nos leemos y no te preocupes, aun así sé que me lees. Jaja

Lluery: Espero que te haya gustado su caliente encuentro, saludos nos leemos!

Gateway to infinite: Así es se nos vino el lemon, no Eren no ha olvidado su venganza, explique eso en el manual… lo que pasa es que Eren si puede luchar contra las voces de sus poderes (como vimos en este capítulo) Levi enamorarse, creo que los dos tardaran un poco. Pero, espero te guste y nos leemos.

Engel Laufen: Mike es la onda y creo que va a tener un papel muy importante en este fic, espero te haya gustado y nos leemos pronto.

Sora: se pelearon! Y también de ese modo! Si habrá mikeru, pero aún falta un poco jaja espero que te haya gustado el lemon y como Levi le saco suplicas a Eren, jaja siempre quise escribir un lemon donde Eren rogara por mas… so Levi tiene todos los poderes que quiera, que caguay, exactamente hoy vimos un poco de las voces del 'rompe cadenas de Eren' Jajaja no me di cuenta de eso hasta que dijiste, lo de Marco y el caballo (aunque es un Pegaso) espero te guste nos leemos. Si la de Jean es de mis favoritas… es muy la onda.

Gatita : muchas gracias espero te haya gustado y espero que puedas ver este mensaje, muchas gracias por tu lindo review, claro de hecho yo también escribía sobre Pandora hearts, por si te gustan los fics de este fandom y para ser especifica la habilidad de marco y Eren esta basada en Eques y Humpty Dumpty, respectivamente. Gracias y nos leemos.

Atziig: Espero que te guste y nos leemos pronto, gracias por el review.

Akira: Muchas gracias por dejarme un lindo review, y espero que este capítulo te guste, nos leemos.

SmileCandy; Si realmente hay pocos fics con habilidades mágicas, pero creo que no llama mucho la atención, aun así a mí me gusta la trama jaja espero que te guste y nos leemos muy pronto. Gracias por el review.

ChicaPhantomhive: Gracias por dejarme un review y que bueno que ya pudiste leer los capítulos, espero te guste este y bueno a Armin medio le gusta Erwin pero no le da entrada y a Erwin le gusta Armin y mucho. Jaja bueno nos leemos.

Fujimy: Si definitivamente los dragones y el Ryodan son muy parecidos, es decir inspirados en pero de alguna manera no creo que sean copia ni nada jeje si gracias a dios como ya viste hxh debe ser más sencillo imaginar los poderes y todo, bueno espero te siga gustando y nos leemos.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de Fanfiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en support de google. Todos los derechos reservados. El titulo viene de Santa Flow- voces en mi interior.

Advertencias: RiRen, magia y palabras raras, parejas secundarias, sexo homoerotico, capitulo largo.

* * *

Arco 2:

Del amante bandido

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

Capítulo 7:

Yo si te entiendo y quizá pueda ayudarte

Te juro acabar con todo si me dejas aconsejarte

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

-… Y estaba el joven Arlet, con Mikasa Ackerman – Rico colocaba con brusquedad el cabello rebelde detrás de sus orejas – Y Eren se le fue encima a Duhamel, solo vi que comenzaron a pelear. Perdóneme pero mi principal objetivo fue salir con vida de ahí, así que no me quede a ver lo que aconteció después, pero parecía muy serio.

Erwin recordaba aquella mañana como algo muy desconcertante, sin pensar en las pequeñas cosas de la vida, los detalles y las casualidades, esa clase de cosas que se presentan en la puerta de uno y nunca las reconoces hasta que te estallan en la cara. Y con franqueza podía decir que jamás imagino que Rico llegaría con semejantes noticias. A pesar de ser tan astuto como se consideraba.

-¿Con quién dices que la han pasado? – Era una pregunta retórica de confirmación - ¿Con Mike, verdad? Llámale y dile que tiene… 10 segundos para comunicarse conmigo.

Rico permaneció en su lugar por tres milésimas más, se giró y tomo nota y apunte del recado que Erwin le había dado mientras sacaba una pluma mágica y una libreta mágica en la que apuntaba el número del futuro incluido, y le mandaba las buenas nuevas, parte de la habilidad mágica de Rico, lo que la hacía una excelente asistente y secretaria, una persona interesante que había estado en el lugar apropiado aquella mañana.

Erwin paseo sus dedos por el hormigón blanco de la pared de su oficina, contando mentalmente hasta cinco. 'Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…'

-Hola cariño – su vocabulario atontaba a Erwin como una buena novela del siglo pasado.

-Me llamas así, cuando has estado coqueteando con un crio toda la semana – lamentablemente Erwin también se considera un hombre; como para dejarse seducir tan rápidamente

-Tú siempre coqueteas con Arlet y yo no digo ni pio sobre aquel asunto – Mike dio vueltas sobre la silla giratoria del escritorio de Erwin y señalo sus piernas, esperando que el otro se sentara encima, justo en la entrepierna. Erwin considero la posibilidad y por más que quiso lo vio muy remoto.

Se sentó sobre la madera de ángulos redondeados que fungía de escritorio, desde hace quizá más de treinta años.

-Entonces, lo admites abiertamente – sonrió Erwin – que has estado viéndote con aquel… ¿Qué me dices de él?

Mike tomo uno de los chocolates de menta que Erwin guardaba en el cajón izquierdo del escritorio y lo saboreo lentamente, colocando un pitillo entre sus dientes, encendiéndolo con la punta de su dedo mágico y rodeado con una flama verde azulada. Erwin esparció el humo con la mano, carraspeo.

-Es un Smaragd – comento Mike, no como al aire, ni muy a la ligera, más bien como si fuera lo primordial comenzar con aquel detalle.

-¿Y eso que? – Alzo una perfecta ceja rubia en gesto de 'poca cosa' – Hay decenas, solo hay que buscarlos bien.

-En eso te equivocas – Se hace el chulo y apaga el cigarrillo contra la mesa, tan solo un par de fumadas y lo ha tirado. Un verdadero desperdicio, pero la comida y el tabaco no van juntos – Están en extinción, pongo mis pies en el fuego si no es que es el último.

-¿No desaprovechas, verdad?

-Me gustan las cosas inusuales, un murciélago albino, una raza mágica en peligro de extinción, un rubio líder del consejo de magia. Cosas… ya sabes, que no se ven todos los días caminando en cueros – Erwin pone los ojos en blanco, Mike no puede evitarlo y termina jalando la comisura de su propia boca.

-¿Y después qué? – mueve la cabeza esperando una buena historia o una continuación de los hechos, cualquier cosa que pueda salir en la primera plana.

-Estoy al tanto de su situación, accedí a enseñarle. Un favor personal para Armin, después me entere de que Mikasa estaba entrometida – Erwin frunce el ceño con evidente interés, además de que uno de sus hombres de más confianza esta declarando haber trabajado codo a codo con una mercenaria, hay algo que le interesa todavía más – Hicimos un trato, le coloque un anillo de restricción. Sea donde sea que este no puede usar sus poderes.

-Estabas diciéndome sobre el Smaragd.

-Ah, sobre él. Al parecer Duhamel y los dragones exterminaron su clan – movió las manos como si se tratara de algo normal – Eren buscaba su venganza y quería aprender sobre su magia, lo demás son aspectos borrosos, poderes sobrenaturales y eso. Hasta que finalmente Duhamel regreso por su compañera y su buen futuro aliado, Armin.

-¿Crees que este muerto?

-Por supuesto – Mike da otra vuelta infantil sobre la silla – No veo motivo alguno para que Duhamel conservara al niño con vida, solo buscan sus ojos.

-Estas muy equivocado, hay muchas cosas que Duhamel puede hacerle a un chiquillo sin suerte.

Mike se reclina sobre la silla, provoca un chillido agudo que aturde a Erwin.

-Parece que estas enterado de la clase de 'cosas' que puede Duhamel hacer ¿no es así? ¿Tiene algo que ver con tu historia a su lado?

Erwin se ríe a carcajadas, algo raro en él. Pero esa risa tan inconfundible no deja ver rastro de duda, lo que Mike ha dicho no tiene ni pizca de gracia. No tiene un solo motivo para risa. Aun así Erwin se limpia los ojos.

-Si Duhamel no mato al muchacho en el acto, hay razones de sobra para creer que algo anda… si no mal, solo raro – se baja del escritorio y desabrocha la corbata de su cuello – Aun así no hay razón para que el consejo de magia interfiera en los asuntos que no nos conciernen, a no ser que tengamos algo de interés en el asunto ¿no?

-¿Me lo dices a mí? – El más alto también se levanta de la silla – Cuando también se han secuestrado a tu pequeño cónyuge, lo que sea que Armin sea de ti.

-Armin es un alma libre – refunfuña Erwin – dame un par de cadenas encantadas y lo ato, sin pensarlo dos veces. Así que no, gracias, pero no. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer en este asunto, solo espero (por tu bien) que ese pequeño Smaragd y Duhamel no nos causen problemas más tarde. Después de todo tu le enseñaste magia.

-Y no muy bien.

Erwin camina dos zancadas hasta la barra que hay dentro de su oficina antes de darse cuenta que se ha quedado solo en ese lugar de nuevo, que Mike ha salido corriendo antes de que Erwin siquiera pueda ofrecerle un trago. Tal vez se comporta demasiado caprichoso, es por eso que lo suyo es consentir y no ser consentido. Hasta que estas en la cama, claro.

Todo se arregla en la cama.

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

-No, no, yo no te viole – Levi movió los brazos como si quisiera bajar la furia de Eren y puso cara de estar reflexionando antes de comenzar a hablar – Solo pasamos la noche juntos.

Mikasa soltó un ruidito de sorpresa y clavo la mirada en el techo, como si intentara perder su coraje entre los huecos del yeso de la sala.

-Un momento – Farlan apareció tambaleándose por entre la cocina hasta la sala, que había quedado repentinamente llena - ¿Estás diciendo que te acostaste con él?

Levi se excusó machacándose la frente con los dedos y dejándose caer sobre el sillón café más cercano que tenía. Como si las ideas que naufragaban en su mente se hubieran agrupado y hubieran decidido explotar en el desayuno.

-Qué asco me das – Dijo Hanji sentándose sobre la barra de la cocina, sin duda eran palabras merecidas. No porque acostarse con Eren fuera algo terrible, sino por tener un día de conocerlo y bueno toda esa mierda…

Todas esas mierdas que Levi no debió hacer, pero sin dudarlo ayer ni un segundo había terminado haciendo. Pero, ahora la vida le presentaba una segunda oportunidad y no podía dejarla escapar, Levi estaba dispuesto a dar sus mejores motivos.

-Estuvo mal – admitió, abrió la boca para hablar y seguir excusándose, un proyectil mullido de plumas estrello contra su cara, dejándole la boca llena de tela y la cara roja, había sido arrojado con fuerza.

-¡No tienes que dar los detalles! – Gruño Eren parado sobre la mesa de centro, igual que un loco con un alto índice de alcoholemia.

-¡No tendría que hablar de esto si no hubieras hecho la 'honorable 'mención! Ahora dejen explicarles porque fue que no te viole… - Levi arrojo la almohada de regreso a Eren derribándolo de la mesa y cayendo como un saco de patatas contra la duela de madera - ¿Estas bien?

-¡Si me violaste! – Rectifico Eren - ¡Y mataste a mi familia entera! ¡Te detesto! ¡Eres un psicópata!

-Es como un mono araña – se burló Marco con la mano en la boca, ocultando la risa - ¡Vamos Levi explícale todo de una buena vez!

-Siéntate, Eren – ordeno Mikasa. Menos mal, pensó Levi, porque Eren solo le dirijo una mirada condescendiente y tomo una de las sillas desocupadas del comedor, girándola para ponerla frente a el sillón donde Levi estaba sentado, y los demás dragones ya habían comenzado a tomar sus lugares.

-Después aclararemos lo de la violación… - carraspeo Levi, muy por lo bajo. Eren le saco la lengua – Ahora tengo que aclararte que no mate a tu clan, Eren. Todo es un malentendido que Mikasa ocasiono, con su estúpida lengua larga…

-¡Los niños y los locos dicen las verdades! – Armin sonrió y se recostó sobre el brazo del sillón, subiendo las piernas desnudas blancas al pants de Jean – Dile la verdad desde el principio Levi, que tu objetivo si era matar al clan de Eren.

-¡Lo ves! – vuelve a gritar Eren- ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡De los peores que existen en este mundo! ¡Cautivador y carismático! ¡Un mentiroso patológico!

-¿Cautivador? – Levi pregunto a Eren, se interesó por el comentario y alzo una ceja, recargando su mano en el mentón.

-¿Carismático? Niño te golpeaste la cabeza y bien fuerte – replico Hanji haciendo bulla - ¡Levi es un amargado!

-No cuando quiere conquistar – exclamo Armin desde el otro extremo, todos se echaron a reír pero Eren aún estaba que lo llevaba la fregada – El punto aquí es que el no mato a tu clan Eren, tenía planeado hacerlo, por eso envió a Mikasa a espiar la forma de vida de los tuyos… pero la torpe no pudo ni llegar al clan, se golpeó la cabeza y perdió sus memorias.

-Además cuando llegamos a donde estaban los tuyos, ya estaban muertos. Alguien más los asesino – prosiguió Farlan señalando a Eren – Mikasa y tú ya habían huido para entonces. Cuando nos cruzamos con ustedes ayer en nuestra búsqueda por Armin, pensamos que nos ayudaría a encontrar a Mikasa y así comenzaríamos una búsqueda tras aquellos que mataron a los Smaragd.

Eren se encontraba perdido en la conversación, en algún momento llego a comprender que era cierto que los dragones no habían matado a su clan. Pero por dios, apenas había superado la adolescencia y quedaba claro que nadie le daba suficiente importancia al tema. Habían matado a su familia, ellos no, pero lo habían hecho.

-¿Entonces porque van a buscar a los que mataron a los Smaragd?

-Para quitarles la mercancía – sentencio Annie sin pudor alguno, Eren se horrorizo. Realmente estas personas no tenían alma, sus únicos intereses eran los materiales que podían conseguir y hacer dinero de ellos. Querían sus ojos.

-Hey, hey, hey – intento Levi al ver que Eren se había puesto rojo de coraje – Realmente estábamos buscando a los que los mataron por una especie de venganza, nadie debe quitarnos a nuestra presa antes de tiempo y bueno…

-¡No intentes arreglarlo Levi! – se volvió Isabel mirando a Levi, a la vez que le lanzaba a Eren una mirada grácil – el muchacho ya se enteró de que estamos buscando los ojos que arrancaron de sus familiares…

-Aunque ustedes no lo hayan hecho… - murmuro Eren con rudeza - ¡Ustedes tienen la delicadeza de un yunque! ¡Son unos tipos de lo más cerriles! Mientras más paso tiempo en esta casa de locos más me quiero ir, ahora si me permiten… tenía planes ¿saben? Quería aprender magia, matar a los que mataron a mi clan. Si no son ustedes no veo porque seguir desperdiciando mi tiempo en este lugar.

-Eren, no puedes irte – suplico Mikasa – tengo que disculparme contigo, por todo. Pero aun así no puedes andar solo por ahí, ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es? Tienes que quedarte con nosotros, de alguna manera conseguiré protegerte.

-¡Tienes el anillo que Mike te puso! ¡Eres completamente inútil de momento! – la simple evocación de estas palabras había hecho que Mikasa se le eclipsara la luz de la mirada, incluso el ambiente se puso un poco tenso – No quiero quedarme aquí.

Levi miro a Eren, ese muchacho. Era un mocoso, fastidioso, molesto. Incluso vulgar. Pero tampoco quería dejarle ir, por muchas razones, pero lo más probable es que fuera porque Mikasa tenía razón, que dejar al Smaragd solo por el mundo resultaba un completo peligro para el mismo. Que sus intereses también estaban enfocados en rumbo a los intereses de Eren ¿Por qué no darle una mano?

Además a él, riquezas no le faltaban.

\- Eren – dijo Levi en un arrebato de generosidad – Quieres matar a los que mataron a tu clan, bien te propongo algo… tendrás mi ayuda, la de Duhamel y los dragones, de primera mano. Conseguiremos encontrar a los que los mataron y recuperaremos los ojos que les quitaron, te los daré todos. ¿Entendiste? Incluso puedo ayudarte a aprender sobre tu magia, no hay necesidad de que sigas con un patético maestro, yo mismo te enseñare.

-¿Enseñarme tu? – opino Eren - ¿Sabes que pienso? Opino que lo de aprender contigo me interesa tanto como leer un tratado sobre el cultivo de la patata en Tanzania.

Levi resoplo, era una verdadera molestia ¿Por qué seguía esforzándose? Estaba claro que Eren era apenas un bebé que podía aprovechar la vida tranquilamente, en cambio estaba loco por saltar a matar a lo verdaderamente loco. ¿Era tonto? ¿Estaba en drogas? ¿Por qué no aceptaba su ayuda?

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

¿Lo engañaban sus oídos? Definitivamente. El castaño había 'aceptado' a medias el trato que le había propuesto, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión? A quien le importa eso, pensó cuando vio los ojos verdes calados de Eren, espectaculares.

-Eres un egocéntrico – le recrimino Eren – estas seguro de que por ser uno de los peores mercenarios consideras que tienes una masa maravillosa de genes mágicos que quieres heredarle a alguien. A tu edad no creo que sea una cosa tan rara…

¿Cómo? Eren intentaba sugerir que lo que Levi quería era hacer a Eren su hijo. Estaba desquiciado. Levi salto del sillón, como si escuchara algo de lo que jamás en su vida hubiera oído hablar, una completa estupidez.

-¡No porque te doble la edad significa que entiendas ni una cuarta parte de que tan mágico puedo llegar a ser! – Replico inmediatamente en el mismo tono medio aburrido y agitado de siempre - ¡Solo eres un niño y nadie te dice nada!

-¡Hala! – Volvió a reírse Isabel - ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Si es el eternamente joven Levi!

Eren tenía que admitirlo, Levi no se veía mayor, y seguramente no lo era tanto, era como si estuviera en la edad de la resurrección y lucia complacido por aquello, él y su maldito aire de grabado modelo. Los ojos de un gris intenso, rodeada de unas ojeras probablemente sexys. Los dientes blancos, la nariz recta y un pelo negro sutilmente despeinado que se filtraba por la frente, una frente extraordinaria como el resto. Si Eren tenía que escanearlo, el tipo pasaría tranquilamente todos los criterios de 'mercenario, modelo y macho' perfectos. Con sus rasgos delicados, mandíbula cuadrada, barba estudiada, aunque era bastante bajo. Musculación sin grasa (lo recordaba bien) y un aire moderno, enfermo.

Levi era el eslabón mas elaborado de un ser sexuado dentro del reino de la partenogénesis. Eren había acertado en aceptar que él le enseñara sobre su propia magia.

-Quiero que te quedes – explico Levi, los demás en la casa se quedaron callados, pensando con amargura que hay cosas en la vida que no pueden decidir, que una de esas cosas eran las decisiones que Levi tomaba.

-¿Co-cómo? ¿Quedarme? – pregunto Eren

-Sí, no como una sugerencia más bien es una orden, si quieres mi ayuda te quedas. – Levi dijo esto con relativa frialdad, Eren se estremeció ante el mensaje.

Definitivamente el castaño solo tenía opciones poco halagüeñas, por una parte podía volver y rogar a su suerte que Mike siguiera enseñándole (además de que perdía el dinero de Armin) aquí tenía un lugar, un maestro, una promesa de venganza… y bueno, tal vez no era tan mala idea. Pero no sabía absolutamente nada de Levi aparte de lo que había estado escuchando en los últimos minutos, y eso solo le daba un pequeño panorama. ¿Qué podía esconder en sus palabras?

¿Algo que Eren estuviera dejando de lado?

-Está bien, me quedo – afirmo Eren, Levi levanto las cejas con el mundo abriéndose frente a él, a la altura de sus esperanzas- Pero, debes prometerme que me ayudaras a matarlos.

Levi se acercó más lentamente a Eren, su comportamiento ponía en duda sus ideas sobre los chicos con los que había estado antes, en general felices y agradables por la mañana siguiente, por la aventura. Eren hacia esfuerzos sobrehumanos para dejar esos recuerdos a un lado y de forma acelerada dejarlo atrás, no dar señales de coqueteo.

-Quédate – murmuro Levi en silencio alterando su gran seguridad, susurrando en su oreja – Se mío.

Eren se tragó un escalofrío, al percatarse que el pelinegro lo decía en voz baja y a propósito así de bajo, algo que nadie más escuchara, deshaciéndose en una mirada que hubiera podido incendiar una ciudad entera.

-Me parece perfecto – exclamo más alto – Ahora ve a desayunar, pasa el día aquí… diviértete, conoce a estas personas. Son agradables. Relájate todo lo que quieras, que yo no soy tan blandengue cuando se trata de entrenar a alguien.

Con una palmada en el hombro Levi borró de golpe todos los reproches que llegaban a los labios del castaño, el enfado de aquella insinuación en secreto, desaparecieron como por arte de magia cuando el pelinegro se dio la vuelta campante y dio la conversación por terminada.

-¡Y encima caballeroso! – Dijo Hanji soltando una estrepitosa carcajada, se levantó de la barra de la cocina y miro a Eren – Entonces, Eren ¿De qué quieres tus panqueques?

-¿Eren quieres ir a la piscina? – Le pidió la recientemente integrada a la conversación Historia - ¡Pensaba que debíamos de pasar todo el día relajándonos! ¡Nadando! ¿Por qué no hacemos hamburguesas o algo así?

-¡Si! – Replico Isabel con entusiasmo - ¡Tiene tanto tiempo que no hacemos un día en la piscina! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!

-¿Te parece bien Eren? – pregunto Marco, Eren aún se sentía un pelín molesto, pero no siguió reclamando ni descargando su ira contra estas personas (que eran malvadas) pero que no le habían hecho daño alguno, así que acepto.

-¿No te pasas de perfecto, Sr. Bodt? – Marco se tomó como un cumplido el comentario de Jean y sonrió, sin pensarlo dos veces Jean y Armin se levantaron del sillón y se desperezaron.

-Si vamos a hacer una fiesta en la piscina, hagámoslo bien – coincidió Reiner -¡Que sea una fiesta de locos!

Mikasa se acero a Eren con evidente preocupación, pero al final el castaño se rio y termino por unirse al extraño ambiente que se desarrollaba en aquella casa, un ambiente en el cual era todo un forastero neófito, Mikasa solo tenía esperanzas de que la proposición que Levi le había hecho y los acontecimientos que se avecinaban no fueran algo de lo que se arrepentiría.

Una vez que Armin pisa esta casa… no puede contar con él. El rubio se limita a deslizarse, moviendo su cintura, matando pájaros por tiros. Al menos esperaba que el tener a Eren aquí lo hiciera un poco más consciente y dejara a un lado sus poses de contorsionista mongol, no puede ni imaginarse como es que Jean pone al rubio.

-¿Estas bien Mikasa? – Exclamo Armin - ¿No estarás preocupada?

-¿Tu no? – Se sorprende Mikasa – todo parece perfecto.

-¡Entonces solo relájate!

-¿Hasta cuándo? – la frágil silueta de Armin dudo, aunque tenía la cara animada sabía que había algo que no cuadraba del todo, nada impulsado por la venganza puede ser mejor que una locura.

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

-Y estuvimos viajando por el continente oscuro – musito Reiner animadamente, platicando a Eren sus sueños y esperanzas – Annie se quedó en el norte.

-No me gusta mucho el calor – se excusó la rubia moviendo los tirantes de su traje de baño rosa – se me quema la piel.

-Al menos no exageras… como ese – Eren señalo con el pulgar a Levi. Que estaba sentado sobre un camastro con un paraguas negro y lentes de sol oscuros, una playera de tirantes negra y unos jeans ceñidos desgastados. Doblaba las piernas y las desdoblaba.

-¡Eren mírame hacer este clavado! – Corrió Historia aventándose a la piscina sin avisar, el castaño se cubrió la cara- ¿Qué tal estuvo?

-¡Estuvo grandioso Historia! – la halago Ymir antes de que Eren abriera la boca.

Después del desayuno se organizó la dichosa fiesta en el patio con la piscina, la mayoría ya estaba usando ropa playera pero las chicas se pusieron coquetos trajes de baño y decidieron arreglarse de forma linda, también los chicos utilizaban boxers suaves e impermeables. Eren carecía de ropa, pero si había algo que en la casa sobraba era ropa, Eren no sabía de donde sacaban sus prendas.

La mayoría de las personas con las que había estado hablando eran buena gente, a pesar de que no hacían preguntas personales, se compartía el entusiasmo en las conversaciones, intercambiaban ideas interesantes sobre las materialidades. Al ser Eren una persona que conocía tan poco, no era difícil que se sorprendiera. Eren se sentía atraído a estas personas, siguiendo su ritmo, aunque aún no llegaban a conocerse tan bien. Coincidían en ciertas cosas, tal vez no planos socioculturales, pero al menos el de Eren… sobre la moral, tenía más categoría.

-¡Nosotros somos de pueblo, Eren! – Se rio Marco – todos nacimos aquí, aunque no lo parezcamos. Ahora tenemos dinero y eso, somos ladrones. Eso somos. Levi nos reunió, nos entrenó. Somos como sus hijos.

-¿Sacara lo bueno de mí también? – pregunto Eren con inquietud, analizando las piernas pecosas del chico a su lado, que admiraba con sonrisa bobalicona al guapo de Jean que nadaba de dorso por la piscina

-Que lo haga o no, no tiene importancia alguna. Levi te lo ha prometido, si al final tu magia es matar conejos, ¡Qué más da! El mata a todos los que tú quieras – sin duda la cerveza causaba estragos en la mente del pelinegro, su forma relajada era algo que Eren alagaba.

Y como tuvo la decencia de prender las luces del patio cuando dieron cerca de las seis y aquí el calor no parecía bajar, sin embargo la luz solar se ausentaba.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-¡Eh! Que no conozco una sola persona que haya podido golpear a Levi directo en la cara y sobrevivir al encuentro, si estas vivo y coleante es por algo.

Eren miro a Levi, que lo ignoraba olímpicamente, al menos había cerrado su sombrilla y se dedicaba a voltear carne de hamburguesas y a tratarle como si fuera el hombre invisible. Pero traía una cerveza en la mano, no era la primera. No se veía ebrio, se veía atento.

-¿No crees que vaya a hacerme daño? ¿O sí?

-¿Por tus ojos? Nah, si no te los saco de inmediato es que ya no le interesan fuera de tu cara – Marco se rio con torpeza y dio un largo sorbo a la cerveza que traía en las manos. Hizo una mueca de descontento cuando Armin se lanzó a la alberca en un clavado amistoso.

-¿Te desagrada Armin? – le pregunto Eren atacando la bebida que también tomada, la primera vez que tomaba una y que por cierto le encantaba el sabor de la levadura

-Casi no – suspiro – Es una persona excelente, cariñoso y simpático, súper buena onda. Nos conocemos desde que… bueno casi desde que Armin descubrió sus poderes. Si tuviera que decir la verdad, diría que me llevo bomba con él. Un poco beatnik, pero no puedo exigirle nada. Se lo ha ganado. Si lo piensas bien dudo que alguien pueda odiar a Armin, ni a los que les rompe el corazón…

-No me digas que te rompió el corazón – Se rio Eren, Marco también se rio – perdona, te cargue carilla.

-¡No que va! Armin y yo somos amigos, amigos que se llevan bien hasta que aparece ese bocón – Marco levanto la cerveza y señalo a Jean que se limpiaba el agua de la cabeza con una toalla mullida – Algo así, sí.

-A Armin le gusta Jean – los labios de Eren se mancharon con cerveza mientras veía al rubio, que al parecer no tenía intención de mirarle – Al parecer mucha gente quiere estar con ese rubio de pacotilla.

-Hasta tu – sonrió Marco poniendo en marcha la conversación – Hasta Levi… ehh pero que no se entere que te lo dije.

-¿Quién? ¿Levi o Armin? – Marco solo se rio y murmuro 'los dos' luego se terminó la cerveza de un solo trago y se levantó del camastro, dejando a Eren solo mirando la suave escena del triángulo amoroso en el que Marco se acababa de integrar.

Armin tenía una cosa que agradaba, era buena persona, además era guapo, eso que ni qué. Para Eren era un choque admitirlo, porque el rubio era atractivo, el castaño de Jean también lo era y quizá si Armin le prestaba tanta atención a Jean era porque ese le gustaba enserio, no como los otros de los que se había enterado, el tal Erwin, Mike y hasta Levi. Pero Jean no parecía tener interés en particular por uno solo, ni por el amigo, ni el rubio. Hasta Eren se sintió presa de las miradas coquetas.

A estas alturas Eren se sentía el centro del mundo, se daba cuenta que ese extraño circulo en el que se había desarrollado estaba lleno de flechazos, de amoríos, de cosas de las que él se sentía excluido. De que estas personas se conocían de antes y tenían una vida ya hecha, que él era el invasor. Conocía el problema.

No encajaba, le gustaban todos y ninguno y entre ellos se gustaban y se desagradaban. Una novela dramática de la década pasada. Además de ese sentimiento de pertenencia, para con Levi. Porque habían tenido sexo, la noche anterior a esta.

-¡Hey en dos horas va a estar helando! – Aviso Isabel guardando las cosas que se podían guardar - ¡Si quieren sobrevivir salgan de la piscina ahora mismo!

Eren dio un brinco del camastro y recogió algunas botellas que estaban en su camino, las dejo en una bolsa gigante negra de basura y se limpió la cabeza con una toalla, solo para asegurarse de no dejar agua por los pasillos y morir mientras se resbalaba, la clase de cosas que le pasan a la gente desafortunada como él.

-¿Dónde voy a dormir? – Pregunto al aire – Debo comenzar a exigir mis propios derechos… ¿Armin donde duermes tu?

-Con Mikasa – contesto el rubio en un bostezo – Solo hay dos camas.

Eren omitió una queja pero se giró rápidamente para que Levi le mirara, y con una mirada de advertencia se acercó a zancadas hasta donde se encontraba, deslizando la puerta de cristal corrediza. Levi sintió una tormenta acercándosele

-Antes de que empieces a gritar te lo advierto, no queda por encima de mis posibilidades volver a desmayarte hasta el día siguiente. Estas advertido. Ahora si ¿Qué quieres?

-Mi propio cuarto.

-Luego.

-¡Mi propio cuarto! – grito Eren haciendo una pataleta - ¡No voy a dormir en tu cuarto!

-¿Quieres dejar el drama para después? – se quejó Levi mientras los dragones comenzaban a dispersarse por la casa, algunos directamente a sus camas otros veían televisión, pero la mayoría los ignoraba olímpicamente – si te parece bien lo discutimos al rato. Vete a mi cuarto.

-Estás loco si crees que con lo bajito que eres puedes darme ordenes – Levi ataco a Eren como una bruma glaciar y se lo subió al hombro, aun pataleando - ¡Suéltame!

Al menos la mayoría de los integrantes los ignoro y siguió con sus actividades y eso que Eren hacia más ruido que un becerro a punto de ser asesinado, Levi no comprendía del todo su descontento. Ya le había dicho que iban a hablar ¿Por qué no se conformaba? En la mañana habían hecho incluso un negocio, que se aguante tantito. Y sin dramas.

La fuerza de Eren no era poca, pero el castaño se partía del coraje cuando Levi lo había metido en el cuarto a la fuerza, en parte porque estaba asustado y en otra porque estaba un poco ebrio. Levi no era el tipo más molesto del mundo, y con alcohol en las venas era incapaz de controlar cualquier cosa que quedara al norte de su cintura.

Cerebro, cabeza, ojos, boca, etcétera.

-Levi – le hablo Farlan al pelinegro desde el marco de la habitación

-¿Qué sucede? – contesto Levi dejando a Eren sobre la cama y saliendo del cuarto, con un portazo - ¿Es urgente?

-¿De verdad estas acostándote con ese niño? – Alzo una ceja - ¿O solo vas a convencerlo de que duerma en tu cama mientras tú duermes en el sofá?

Levi se apretó contra la pared, hundió el mentón en su hombro y sonrió a medias, se quitaba los zapatos mientras hablaba, algo inusual en alguien tan perfeccionista como el, pero las preguntas de Farlan ameritaban un poco de cabeza dura y vodka.

-¿Acaso estas celoso? – Se revolvió Levi - ¡Nuestra relación no está pavimentada en oro! Puedo cogerte cuando quieras.

Farlan hizo una mueca, es verdad que Levi se refería a la 'relación' con Eren, pero el comentario sonaba más como para Farlan, aun así decidió seguirle el juego.

-O yo a ti – contraataco poniendo el brazo sobre la pared, como una vieja costumbre – Eres terco, como él.

-¿Levi? – pregunto Eren con una octava de incertidumbre en la voz, la visión era peligrosamente sugerente, los zapatos en la mano de Levi, las bocas visiblemente juntas. Los celos carcomiendo a tres personas diferentes.

-Entra al cuarto Eren – pidió masajeándose las sienes. Eren gruño 'No me des ordenes'

Pero antes de que Levi pueda siquiera contestarle, Eren ya había entrado a la habitación y había azotado la puerta con infantil molestia, Levi se zafo del brazo de Farlan y le sonrió con sorna.

-Me interesa – admitió Levi – si pudieras ver sus ojos, te juro que ahora entiendo porque se los sacan como si fueran pieles de zorro blanco. No podrás verlos, porque no quiero compartir. Pero esta escrito en el destino que me lo folle, a él y a sus ojos como dos monedas.

Farlan se quedó quieto y enfurruñado mientras el pelinegro se metía en la habitación sin remordimientos, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que el castaño quería, en lo que Farlan quería, o en que tenía el cuarto sellado con la magia de Historia, así como los poderes del Smaragd. No pensaba en nada de eso. Después de toda la primera vez que lo vio se lo comió, ahora mismo ¿Por qué no lo haría?

El primer plato estaba delicioso. La cena estaba deliciosa. Eren estaba delicioso ¿Por qué mierdas no?

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

-¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Levi al ver las almohadas acomodadas en cordillera - ¿Acaso intentas dividir la cama? ¿Mi cama?

-Si quieres puedes irte a dormir a otra parte – le sugirió Eren – con ese tipo, si quieres.

Levi se debatió entre seguirle el juego y comenzar una nueva revolución en Duncan o quedarse callado, reflexionar con cuidado las palabras mientras se deslizaba hacia Eren. Al final decidió lo último y esbozo una especie de mueca que parecía decir 'Tranquilízate perrito'

-Mira – comenzó – te dije que me haría cargo de conseguirte un nuevo cuarto, ahora todos están ocupados. No puedo simplemente lanzarte al vacío, de momento confórmate con dormir aquí y después meto una cama en el cuarto de Mikasa ¿Te parece?

Eren se quedó boquiabierto, estupefacto ante aquello que por un ligero instante creyó un milagro, pero nada era demasiado bueno y la respuesta de Eren tardo tanto en llegar que para cuando pudo reaccionar Levi ya estaba en la cama y había quitado la barrera de almohadas. Eren, con las piernas temblorosas consiguió hablar y hacerse el sorprendido.

-¿Lo prometes? – Levi sonrió, medio ofendido y para perfeccionar la estupefactez de Eren se acercó tan sigilosamente que no lo vio venir.

-Lo…- Levi estaba justo por encima de Eren para estos instantes con el circulo rosa que le hacía las veces de boca cerca del cuello del menor – prometo.

Y con un solo beso sobre la blanda piel del cuello, Eren quedo electrificado, sintiendo el rose, era tan intenso sentir a Levi besar su cuello y sus hombros, con fuerza y fiereza, cosas que le describían perfectamente. El neocortex de Levi rozaba los planes más audaces cuando Eren le empujo la cara con brusquedad y le miro de hito en hito.

-¡No! ¡No quiero! - Levi avanzo con prudencia y estampo sus labios contra el mentón del menor.

-Sí, si quieres.

Eren no mentía, no tenía paciencia para eso, ya estaba pataleando y evitando el contacto a toda costa, con las cejas fruncidas con sorpresa y desagrado, su inquietud se mezclaba con la desesperación de querer quitarse al pelinegro de encima. Con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos enrojecidos seguía luchando.

-¡No! ¡Ya basta! – Levi no hacía caso alguno a las quejas, en movimientos audaces logro mover a Eren y dejarlo hincado sobre el colchón, con el justo por detrás mordiéndole las orejas mientras Eren intentaba cerrar sus piernas.

-Abre las piernas – ordeno Levi a manera de reclamo y le pego a Eren en los muslos doblados con el dorso de la mano, dejando a su paso una marca rojiza y las piernas de Eren cual compas con las rodillas clavadas en el colchón.

Levi lograba despojar a Eren de cualquier atisbo de ropa, y en su lucha Eren levantaba el trasero pegándolo en forma de cuchara contra la entrepierna de Levi.

-¡Detente! – suplico Eren cuando Levi seguía besándole la nuca y metiendo manos llenas de puños de cabello, el tirón que Eren sintió posteriormente poco se comparó a un pequeño jalón.

-No me hagas tener que atarte como ayer, porque créeme, puedo hacerlo – Eren trago saliva. – Mírate Eren, solo mírate en el espejo…

Eren intento no mirar pero la sensación de las manos de Levi rozando sus piernas lo hizo girar el rostro y verse en el espejo del tocador que estaba frente a la cama, ahí estaba el, con su cabello hecho una maraña y la ropa desecha, la cara roja, la erección prominente. Con Levi detrás de él, dándole cariño a las partes sensibles de su espalda.

-Quieres que te lo haga – susurro Levi – Quieres que te folle.

'Si quieres, Eren. Eso es lo que quieres, lo que necesitas. Deja que él te lo haga… déjalo porque así podrás dejar ir todas esas cadenas que te atan al pasado, deja todo atrás' 'Libérate' 'Juega con el… es tu verdadero sueño' 'Conviértelo en el amor…'

-Escucho voces – murmuro Eren, Levi despego sus labios de la piel de la espalda de Eren – que me dicen que me deje.

-Entonces déjate.

-No es lo que quiero – Levi no hizo más caso y continuo desnudando a Eren cuando el castaño ya no ponía resistencia y tenía los ojos clavados en el espejo, mirándose a sí mismo…

Completamente excitado, con Levi pegado a su espalda con gemidos obscenos saliendo de su boca de nuevo, con Levi dándole todo la atención sexual que una persona tan pecaminosa podía darle.

Levi era un bruto, diferente y extraño. Eren no quería esto… de alguna manera era como no respetar el orden natural de las cosas, uno no puede terminar una relación antes de conocer a alguien. Es imposible. Solo una persona muy triste podría llegar a hacer algo así, aun de ese modo… Eren sentía que tenía que terminar con esto.

-Estas tan caliente, en mi cama… ¿Me deseas? ¿Toda la noche? – Levi murmuraba y murmuraba y quedaron los dos desnudos sobre la cama, acariciándose y besándose en el cuerpo. Ni una vez en la boca – Tienes en tu cuerpo una forma de mover la cintura, me mata…

Eren pego su coxis contra la erección de Levi, con cierto escozor, sintiendo el calor. Deseándole. Con los ojos cerrados, ambos llenos de sudor y Levi le inclinaba cada vez más hacia enfrente, intentando encontrar el mejor Angulo de Eren.

Levi lo veía, esa espalda chamuscada por el sol, de pueblerino. Se extendían constelaciones de pecas, apenas visibles, y se agitaba al ritmo de una respiración completamente irregular. Mientras Levi le penetraba y se aferraba a ese cuerpo increíble, como un náufrago a una isla, aunque estuviera desértica.

-No cierres los ojos, Eren – suplico Levi obligando al castaño a mirarse por el espejo – Mírate, esos ojos bellísimos, no los cierres… muéstramelos a mí. Solo a mí.

Eren abrió los ojos que había cerrado por el placer inmenso de la polla de Levi contra él, se vio, Levi le miraba por el reflejo, a el… a sus ojos narcisos que para poder describir el color de los ojos de Eren, era imprescindible remontarse a otras épocas, a que los ojos de Eren estaban hechos por los mismos dioses. Los dioses que Historia podía sellar, o eso decían las malas lenguas…

Los ojos de Eren señalan el momento exacto en el que Levi decidió dejar las armas y oponer su actitud de no combatir contra él, en cambio llevárselo a su casa como trofeo y mirar esas preciosuras como deleite personal. Una persona ignorante y carente de conocimientos los arrancaría de un tajo y los metería en un frasco, justo como Levi planeaba hacerlo, pero al verlos se ve en ellos una invención de los cosmos, una vida misma.

-Quédate – murmuro Levi jadeando a punto de venirse, más como una súplica. ¿Qué era lo que le tenía así? ¿Qué será? Eren lo tenía así- Quédate.

Levi quería a Eren toda la noche así. Moviendo ese cuerpo que lo estaba volviendo loco, esos ojos hermosos. Esos gemidos. Levi en estos instantes no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Eren, en como esos ojos eclipsaban todo. Esta era la época de los eclipses.

Era el inicio de un eclipse dorado que iba a durar quien sabe cuántos meses, pero de momento Levi se sentía como el alpinista que clavo su bandera en lo alto de la montaña Creist, después de 12 horas sin poder más que imaginarse a Eren desnudo como al mundo vino. Cuando lo penetraba se sentía capaz de morir.

-Quédate – volvió a decir Levi, más como una orden que como una súplica.

Quería decírselo, desde esta mañana cuando le dijo que le entrenaría, en ese momento quiso decirle 'Eren, quédate conmigo, yo te protegeré. Y solo tienes que mostrarme tus ojos' pero no dijo nada y solo saco excusas impertinentes para retenerle, y ahora que podía tenerle otra noche. Definitivamente no iba a dejar que se le fuera de las manos.

Porque quería ver sus ojos.

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

-¡Si no te levantas en cinco minutos te quedaras sin desayuno! – gruño alguien, haciendo que Eren se tapara los oídos con la almohada, de nuevo se encontraba perdido entre un mar de almohadones y sabanas, el calor profundo entrando por la ventana.

En esta maldita cazuela de montañas desérticas que rodeaba Duncan y que parecía sofocarle, que abrumaba de tanto rojo, café y calor. Si se iba a quedar en esta habitación tenía que conseguir cortinas.

Unas malditas cortinas.

Obviamente Levi no estaba ahí. Pero en su lugar había una maleta de color negra con una nota escrita en caligrafía de calidad. 'Ropa nueva' Eren se estiro y abrió la maleta, adentro había cantidad de ropa limpia y doblada. Era una arrogancia que teniendo un cuarto armario para ropa la de Eren estuviera en una maleta. Las cosas tenían que ser justas.

Le dolía el cuerpo.

-De nuevo tuve sexo con ese tipo – se recrimino cambiando su ropa interior – no volverá a pasar.

La ropa que eligió era considerablemente sencilla, se agradecía porque él no tenía ningún sentido de la moda o cualquier cosa parecida, con unas bermudas azules, un par de tenis de tela y una camiseta de algodón estaba bien, además el calor ameritaba algo así. Por si fuera poco Levi le dejo un cepillo de dientes portátil y un peine. Ya estaba más o menos decente para bajar.

-¿Por qué él siempre se despierta tan tarde? – Murmuro Ymir dando vueltas en un banco alto frente a la barra de la cocina - ¿no te quema el sol?

-Sí, bastante – admite tímidamente – conseguiré cortinas.

-Desayuna rápidamente. Empezaremos con el entrenamiento en cuanto termines – ordeno Levi poniéndole a Eren un plato con beacon y huevos enfrente. Eren lo tomo y camino hasta el comedor, al parecer ya todo estaba limpio y no tenía vestigios de la fiesta en la piscina de un día antes.

Eren se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, claramente perdido en el mar de personas que hacían actividades normales en esta casa. Como una verdadera familia. Levi le miraba fijamente sin tener la menor idea de que decirle, al final solo se sentó a su lado en el comedor y bebió jugo de durazno. Si no se lo bebía Levi terminaría por lanzarse sobre él, y el canguelo lo paralizaba. Además Eren no parecía molesto esta mañana.

-¿Dónde está Armin? – dijo Eren con un suspiro - ¿Sigue durmiendo?

-Puede ser – Levi se encogió de hombros y liquido su jugo de durazno – Si no tienes algo más que decir podrías apurarte.

Eren termino su desayuno, cogió el plato y lo llevo hasta el lavatrastos, adentro de la cocina era el turno de Sasha de hacer el desayuno para todos. Connie lavaba los trastes, a Eren no le importo dejarlo sobre la pila y retirarse sin dar las gracias. Además ellos dos parecían estar charlando animadamente, con Ymir moviendo las piernas de un lado a otro. Por lo demás nadie les prestaba atención. O eso era hasta que Eren y Levi salieron al patio principal, donde Reiner y Berthold se habían sentado con unas revistas. De un chiflido llamaron un pequeño grupo de dragones que estaban desocupados.

Eren se sentía como un desgraciado, definitivamente sus lecciones serían muy distintas. Lo supo cuando Levi se enrollo el pants hasta las rodillas y dejo al aire libre los músculos de su torso, se había deshecho de la polera gris. Eren de pronto tenía ganas de vomitar y no tenía idea de si era por el desayuno rápido o porque Levi le producía un vértigo terrible, un vértigo que no sentía cuando lo penetraba por las noches.

-No soy nada amable – advirtió Levi por fin – Igual estoy oxidado, veamos que tienes para mí.

-Deja de hablar con ese perífrasis, me enferma – vomito Eren con sorna – pequeño perverso.

Levi suspiro, quizá él era un perverso por las noches pero Eren lo era a todas horas y quien dijera lo contrario definitivamente no había pasado un cuarto de hora a solas con él. Para Levi, Eren comenzaba a verse como un castigo. Un castigo que no le impedía hacer sus movimientos nocturnos, pero aun así resultaba tan difícil, Eren era el castigo de Levi por aquellos años de desenfreno y conquistas fáciles, una tortura militar.

Suplicio de gotitas, desgarramiento y evisceración. Justo como la que Levi planeaba plantearle a Eren, que aún mantenía su gesto brusco. Y cogió la playera de Levi para lanzarla al otro lado del patio.

-Vamos Levi ¿O qué? ¡Es triste envejecer!

¿Por qué de pronto Levi estaba pensando en Eren como un castigo? Pff, pamplinas.

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

Eren se levantó del piso, se detuvo bastante en la acción mientras Levi se quitaba el sudor de la frente. Era un alumno aplicado (o tenía mucho odio) pero se notaba tras el flequillo castaño que sus ojos se movían con los movimientos de Levi también. Sin darse cuenta Levi se acercó a Eren y ambos miraron el vacío por un largo rato.

-Parase que tienes un excelente manejo de tu habilidad mágica en forma primaria – admitió Levi, el entrenamiento había sido riguroso. Eren lograba manipular su habilidad mágica a voluntad, así que se dedicó a enseñarle como atacar físicamente y con la magia al mismo tiempo – pero, por lo que se los Smaragd tienen muchos más poderes escondidos, que tu simple habilidad mágica.

-Si eso es verdad nunca me he percatado – dijo Eren – de todas formas eso debe tener que ver con mis ojos y… no puedo ponerlos dorados así sin tener una razón extraordinaria.

Levi trago saliva, conmovido. Porque sabía que durante dos noches él había estado admirando esas bellezas únicas y en extinción, que probablemente nadie más en el mundo había visto y aun así Eren le soltaba que era por una 'razón'

-De cualquier forma, debes aprender a controlarlos – sugirió Levi lanzándole un zumo de naranja. Aunque en el fondo sintió algo retorcerse – De este modo podremos explorar más áreas mágicas dentro de tu propia raza, serás mucho mejor en combate.

Eren se sacudió el sudor y tomo el jugo de naranja, Levi pensó que por un segundo Eren se iba a echar a reclamarle mil cosas (siempre tenía esa sensación) sin embargo el castaño aparto sus orbes hasta la puerta corrediza de vidrio donde los dragones presenciaban parte del entrenamiento y también seguían en sus propios asuntos.

-¿Hace cuánto no entrenabas a alguien? – pregunto Eren en voz baja.

-La última fue Mikasa, hace ya bastantes años. – Eren se giró a mirar a Levi, parecía extraño, las palabras que soltaba por lo general con respecto a sus compañeros eran frías, sin embargo hablar de esos tiempos lo ponía de lo más sensible. Levi no quería darle a entender eso, así que siguió explicando – Es mi prima. Sus habilidades mágicas dejan que desear, pero en cuanto a fuerza física sin duda está en mi nivel. No me di por vencido con ella.

Durante un instante Eren quiso aferrarse a esas palabras como si hubiera querido sacar una foto y apuntar con un marcador negro en la parte de abajo 'bitácora de Eren: Levi parece tener sentimientos' era algo digno de que aferrarse, ese instante en que el corazón del líder de los dragones se manifestó y no aquella pantalla de maldad que daba al mundo para protegerse.

Eren miro a Levi con una sonrisa, y acto seguido escalo por las colinas empastadas del patio hasta llegar a las sillas con protección del toldo y saludarse con el resto de los dragones. Levi siguió al castaño con la mirada, como si quisiera chingarselo (en el sentido más vulgar posible) y luego dejarlo sobre la silla donde se acababa de recargar.

Que extrañas sensaciones.

-Es inútil Mikasa – murmuro Historia mirando el dedo de la pelinegra – No puedo destruir el sello, soy buena para ponerlos… para quitarlos… ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Jean? Podrá hacer un mejor trabajo que yo.

-Ya lo intente todo – murmuro la pelinegra – solo Mike puede quitármelo.

Eren se levantó de su silla para acercarse a la pelinegra que estaba recargada sobre la mesa de centro con Historia mirándole la mano con determinación. Se sirvió otro vaso de zumo de naranja.

-¿Entonces ya se lo pediste? – le pregunto Historia confundida. Mikasa negó, tal vez a Mikasa no le caía muy bien Jean. Pensó Eren.

-¿Aun tienes el sello? – pregunto Eren. Mikasa Asintió.

-Para estos casos soy inútil. Si ninguno de los dragones puede hacerlo, tal vez ni siquiera con armas mágicas sin cortarte un dedo o la mano – Historia parecía desconsolada. Eren trago saliva.

-Podrías pedírmelo – Eren dio un respingo cuando Jean apareció atrás de él recargado sobre una de las columnas de estilo dórico – No sé si pueda hacer algo, pero lo puedo intentar. Mikasita…

Eren hizo una mueca, Jean traía una sonrisa guasona en la cara y unos vaqueros sobre las caderas, tanto el cómo su polera de tirantes rojos destacaban como un arbolito lleno de luces, de alguna fiesta de año. Eren no pudo soportar a alguien tan creído y decidió arrojar la mano de Jean fuera de la trayectoria de Mikasa.

-¿Eh?

-¿Siempre hablas así o lo haces para impresionar?

-Simple juramento de magia. Jamás utilizaras a las claras de tu conocimiento adquirido, a alguien que no lo merece; so pena contra su alma por la eternidad – Jean se puso la mano en el corazón – Y Mikasa lo merece.

-Y para ti… ¿Por qué no lo intentaste desde antes? Solo quieres lucirte.

Jean rodo los ojos e hizo una mueca que le quitaba el aire de príncipe encantado o mutilado, como un toro enfurruñado. Mientras Eren se acercaba a Mikasa y le tomaba de la mano.

-Si tanto quieres deshacerte de mí, anda quítaselo tú. – Desafío Jean – te desafío, acéptalo en todo caso. Firma el pacto. Arriésgate a salir de aquí con la cola entre las patas.

Eren le puso mala cara. Mikasa le paso la mano y Eren la levanto. Al mismo tiempo Eren logro activar su habilidad mágica apenas juntando las palmas de sus manos. Pero de alguna manera decidió dejar la mano de Mikasa entre las suyas. Apurado como un trago, Eren sello su destino, con la sombra de su magia por encima de la cabeza una especie de relámpago azoto la habitación que pareció azotarlos.

En aquel instante, aunque Jean quisiera estar convencido de lo contrario por siempre, Eren parecía el ser más poderoso del universo. Eren no supo cómo explicar lo que paso, habría deseado que más personas lo vieran, pero de pronto fue así: las cadenas invisibles doradas que mantenían un sello (impuesto por Mike) en el dedo de Mikasa se iluminaron como si fueran de oro y se rompieron, simbólicamente… junto con el anillo.

Se hizo un silencio dorado, Historia se puso las manos en la boca, alterada por aquella curiosa acción.

-¡Rompiste un sello! – grito con voz de caramelo irisado que se extendió por toda la sala, alertando a los chismosos.

-Rompí un sello – murmuro Eren mirando los restos del anillo en sus manos, se levantó de la mesa apoyándose con los codos - ¡He roto un sello!

Historia parecía aterrada y confusa. En la esquina Levi tenía cara de estar reflexionando y pensó ¿Qué demonios? Desde luego estaba claro que una cosa así no era algo que se viera de todos los días. Lo más extraño fue que por un segundo, el mismo segundo en el que se rompieron las cadenas del sello, los ojos de Eren brillaron dorados y verdes al mismo tiempo.

Eren se levantó de golpe con una cara satisfecha, mientras que la mitad de los dragones apenas podía asimilar lo que había sucedido.

-¡Rompí un sello! – volvió a gritar Eren, en ese momento Eren se sintió capaz de algo que antes no había imaginado. – La habitación…

Le dirijo a Levi una mirada fugaz y acto seguido corría por las escaleras para subir, Historia había arrancado tras él, como Levi también. Los dos corrían detrás del castaño que como toro había echado a la fuga para ir por la habitación que había estado sellada desde que Levi se lo pidió a Historia. Eren corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la puerta. Sin detenerse a pensar por más segundos, en reproches o inquietudes golpeo sus manos contra la pared de la habitación con un aplauso que casi nunca se escucha.

Y las cadenas aparecieron, como si todo el tiempo hubieran sido visibles y doradas, en forma de cruz contra las paredes del cuarto. Eren las miro por un segundo, giro los ojos y Levi los tenia desenfocados. Como si también el, hubiera entendido algo excepcional. Algo inmortal y perfecto, tan especialmente agraciado.

-Eres un… rompe cadenas – musito Levi.

Y cuando las cadenas se hicieron pedazos liberando el sello de magia que Historia había puesto, el cuarto quedo sin sello e Historia callo desmayada sobre el piso.

* * *

N/A: Las relaciones: Levi x Eren, no hay tanta historia de parejas secundarias, pero si hay como mucho shippeo. Ya saben Erwin loco por Armin, le gusta bastante, pero Armin lo rechaza, si le gusta pero no está en su interés principal, a Armin le gusta Jean. (otp, sorry) pero sobre todo por sus poderes, le atrae su poder… Armin no es estúpido, es listo y sabe con quién. (No es convenenciero) Jean le gusta Armin, pero tampoco le da tanta entrada, con Marco son amigos, mejores amigos. Marco esta friendzoneado, ya se confesaron pero Jean prefirió no perder la amistad. Son amigos friendzoneados. Ymir está en la guardaespaldas zone con Christa, Reiner esta con Berthold juntos, como amigovios, a Berth le gusta Annie un poco, a Annie le gusta Armin y se lleva mal con Jean y con Mikasa por eso. Sasha y Connie son amigos-novios, Isabel es como la hermana de Levi, a Farlan le gusta Levi, pero no se interpondrá más que un poco. Hanji tampoco esta shippeada con nadie. Mike tiene un papel interesante, le coquetea a Erwin, pero le da risa su situación con Armin. Eren le gusta un poco Armin, también Jean un poco, pero no hace nada obviamente. Solo le parecen atractivos. Levi era medio zorro antes anduvo tras Armin (Jajaja) anduvo tras Erwin y Farlan. Varios más que no son relevantes. Todas las parejas tendrán fluff, espero disfruten eso.

Si tuviera que describir la relación de Eren y Levi diría que va de más a menos. ¿Ya me explico?

Lia primrose: Creo que la pelea fue muy explosiva, pero me costó tanto trabajo que no pude repetir más escenas de acción en este capítulo jeje unas gotoootas de valeriana eso es lo que necesita, pero bueno así es su temperamento, así lo queremos. Aunque ahora ya ha cambiado un poquin. Espero este se convierta en tu nuevo capítulo favorito, nos leemos querida.

Gateway to infinite: jaja Este fue el capítulo favorito de todos, espero que este sea el nuevo favorito jeje oh me hiciste recordar algo que se me olvido poner en este capítulo. (Va corriendo a ponerlo) Créeme que Levi padecerá de muchos celos, porque mucha gente ama los ojos de los Smaragd y Levi los quiere sol para él. So espero te guste y nos leemos pronto

Akira Cassidy: Jajaja si fue su culpa por gritarlo y luego después ya no quería que Levi hablara de eso. Medio bipolar el muchacho. ¡Espero te encante este cap.!

Naruby. Scarlett: ¡Eres una genio adivina! Eren n quiere dejar que sus poderes lo controlen, pero eso no significa que no vaya a enamorarse de Levi. ¡Saludos!

Sora: Aunque Eren se resista a las voces por ahora los sentimientos florecen. Los poderes de Jean son maravillosos pronto tendremos más de él y su perfecta magia, espero que te guste este cap. y es muy largo jeje saludos.

Fujimy: Definitivamente ellos van de 'violación, sexo sin consentimiento, después sexo duro' jaja van de más a menos, espero que te encante este capítulo y nos leemos muy pronto, realmente es muy largo, espero no cansarte! Saludos!

Gatita: Tienes razón, Eren poco a poco ya está fascinado con Levi y viceversa jeje Jajaja si definitivamente a Eren le dolió tanta posición por ser su primera vez, espero que te guste este capítulo y el lemon, que estuvo más feo pero bueno. Nos leemos pronto, saludos!

Engel Laufen; ¡Ya viste a Erwin! Tiene su papel el desgraciado, pero no te preocupes. Ya se verá. Espero que te guste y nos leemos, saludos!

Smilecandy: Fue una medio violación, porque Eren obvio no quería pero al final si se dejó y de ahora en adelante, bueno ya veremos qué pasa con ellos. Espero que te guste mucho y nos leemos, para que veas más del tatakae. Saludos!

ChicaPhantomhive: Sexo sorpresa jaja, ahora creo que ya no se parece tanto a hxh, aun obvio la idea la saque de ahí pero bueno creo que agarra un buen rumbo. Obvio killua x gon y kurapika x leorio, hisoka x illumi. Ajkshjhdgjhas amo hxh. Saludos!

Sunmin: muchas gracias y saludos! Espero que te guste!

PD: Agréguenme a face, Magi Allie! ¡Amiguitas y silenciosos!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados. El titulo viene de la iguana - fobia.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen. Magia y palabras raras. Parejas secundarias. Sexo homoerótico. Capítulo largo.

* * *

Arco 2:

Del amante bandido

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

Capítulo 8:

Voy a meterte en una jaula, para que pueda controlarte

Y así no puedas escaparte

Para que nunca me digas que no.

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

Historia Reiss, ese era su nombre, usualmente se lo recordaba mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua encharcada de las calles, producto de los tifones que pasaban por Duncan. Porque normalmente carecía de agua y eso hacía que su limpieza fuera demasiado complicada. Su madre, como casi todas las mujeres de Duncan, era una prostituta. Uno pensaría, ¿Cómo es que hay tantas prostitutas en este lugar si no hay dinero para pagar los servicios de una?

En realidad era una profesión bastante arriesgada, todos los días como a eso de las ocho de la mañana, pasaban dos camiones grandes, con lonas. Las prostitutas se subían, nadie volvía a saber nada de ellas hasta las ocho de la noche. Decían, que las llevaban a otras ciudades y allá se prostituían. Historia lo meditaba y se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que mi mamá no me abandonó?

Ese era como un pequeño hilo de esperanza que le evitaba creer que su madre la odiaba, pero desde pequeña solo recordaba ser odiada y estar sucia, no había ningún tipo de cariño en esa mujer para ella. Además de que nunca estaban juntas, nunca le hablaba. Es más, en toda su vida solo le había dado un consejo.

'' _No molestes a los demás''_

Unas palabras que pueden parecer insignificantes o hasta crueles, pero para ella era el único y más preciado conocimiento que tenia de la vida, porque su madre se lo había dicho desde pequeña y se aseguraba de acatarlo a la perfección.

Como usualmente no tenía agua, su cabello estaba mugroso y casi ni parecía rubia, era una niña sucia y desarreglada que hacia todo por ella misma.

Su madre no había tenido más hijos porque cuando ella nació, la partera le quitó la matriz de una buena vez, por eso cuando Historia era una pequeña bebé se le cayó a su mamá varias veces, por el dolor de la operación (mal hecha) eso provocó que ella tuviera muchos problemas, no supo hablar hasta los cinco años, pero tartamudeando. Además le costaba ver, porque para curarlo necesitaba medicinas y cosas que obviamente jamás tuvo.

Y por el consejo que su madre le dio, jamás tuvo un solo amigo. Era increíble que supiera hablar.

Su madre la golpeaba si se levantaba de la cama por las noches, por lo que aprendió a almacenar botellas al lado de la cama donde orinaba cuando tenía ganas, eso le provocó muchísimas enfermedades, infecciones terribles. Aún de este modo Historia era medianamente feliz.

—Tu mamá no te quiere. —le dijo Connie, un muchacho que iba a la tienda a la misma hora que ella, ambos compraban un kilo de frijoles para todo el mes —. Me dijo mi papá, que en realidad eres una molestia para ella.

— ¡No es cierto! —Le gritó Historia —. Mi mamá nunca está en casa porque trabaja para que seamos felices.

Y eso hasta cierto punto era verdad.

Historia sabía muy poco de su padre o si en verdad tenía una familia o algo así. Pero realmente las cosas empeoraron una noche, la noche cuando Connie le dijo que su madre no la quería. Ella salió enfurruñada de la tienda donde estaban, tan molesta que por primera vez en su vida no se fijó en donde estaba.

Y tropezó con una persona que en el futuro seria la persona más culpable de los cambios en su vida, aunque realmente jamás sabría su nombre ni tendría idea sobre este ser humano mal viviente con el que se dio de bruces.

— Escuincla asquerosa, fíjate por donde caminas. — y de una patada mando a la niña de ocho años al piso, no contento con el golpe también le pisoteó la cabeza un par de veces. Historia intento cubrirse con los brazos sobre la cara, pero no hubo diferencia alguna. Aquel ser era una persona retorcida que la seguía golpeando aún cuando ella no podía defenderse ni hacer nada por su bienestar.

Además, se sentía increíblemente miserable. Había hecho aquello que jamás en su vida había hecho, había molestado a una persona. — Si su madre la viera ahora. — pensó con dolor.

Y lo peor de todo es que ocurrió, la mujer la estaba mirando, desde el otro lado de la calle, con la cara furiosa y una mueca de repulsión en el rostro, con los labios carnosos medio abiertos y los ojos asqueados. Historia esperó a que su madre se molestara con ella y le quitara el hombre de encima, pero eso no pasó. La mujer se dio media vuelta y la dejó ahí, a que la siguieran golpeando.

Historia lo vio, vio a su madre irse, dejarla ahí… la había decepcionado y ahora estaba condenada y la odiaban, su madre la odiaba. Tal y como Connie le había dicho, ella no valía nada. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojillos azules y el temblor en su cuerpo se hizo evidente. De pronto, dejó de sentir los golpes del hombre, era como si algo cálido la hubiera arropado, como las alas de un ángel que le cubrían el cuerpo.

Historia resplandecía entre unas alas doradas, entre cadenas que habían brotado del suelo por su coraje y se colocaban en grilletes en sus muñecas. Mientras su angelical aparición se revelaba levitando, la niña miró al hombre que la había golpeado, estaba atado por cadenas contra el piso, y mientras más le miraba las cadenas más se apretaban, provocando que el hombre gritara más y más de dolor.

Historia se giró, su madre la miraba. Estaba sorprendida, la niña tenía poderes. La avaricia crecía en su iris. Entonces Historia se dio cuenta de algo importante, de que su madre no la quería en verdad. Que solo le había parecido una molestia y que no le debía nada, que realmente ese consejo que le dio, no era por su bien si no para evitar dar la cara cuando la niña tuviera otra clase de problemas.

Entonces Historia dejo de quererla, la repudio. Repudio a su madre en ese momento. Y levantó la mano llena de cadenas en dirección a ese ser.

— Que escandaloso. — murmuró un hombre pelinegro mientras pateaba al tipejo que Historia tenia encadenado —. ¿Tu eres Historia? — le preguntó y la niña no pudo reconocer esa voz.

Entonces Historia levantó los ojos para mirar al adolescente que tenía enfrente, la miraba con superioridad y ella en es momento no lo sabía, pero el joven lo era. Mucho más superior que ella. A pesar de que acaba de descubrir sus poderes.

— Me llamo Levi. — se presentó el joven —. He estado buscando a los trece niños prodigio de esta ciudad, y tú eres una de ellas. — le explicó —. Ven conmigo, vamos a salir de esta mierda.

Y como siempre pasa cuando una oportunidad tan inusual se nos presenta, no sabemos qué hacer. Historia en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, pero basto solo una mirada a su madre…. Que aún seguía confundida, para darse cuenta que tenía que tomar la mano de ese joven. Historia tomó la mano de Levi y una voz resonó a lo lejos.

«Bien, Levi, lo estás haciendo bien»

Él fue su maestro, desde ese momento y hasta que los dragones formaron un grupo formal supo que sus poderes eran increíblemente fuertes, que era tan alabada por esa magia que no sabía de donde había surgido, una magia increíble que nadie podría poseer más que ella, y claro Levi, porque ella se lo permitió.

Y nadie había podido romper sus cadenas jamás.

Hasta que llego Eren.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

— ¿Historia? — murmuró Eren tímidamente, mientras Jean le lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos.

La rubia estaba contra el sillón tirada, tumbada de forma extraña con las piernas ondeando de arriba a abajo, llorando con estrepito. Mientras Ymir le acariciaba la cabellera rubia y comenzaba a susurrarle palabras de consuelo. Toda la gente se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Intentando calmar el llanto desenfrenado de la rubia.

Después de que se desmayó, Levi le había cargado hasta la sala. Algunos dicen que se desmayó por 'el impacto' pero realmente Eren no se la creía del todo, tenía que haber una verdadera razón para que Historia se hubiera desmayado.

Se había despertado, había mirado a Eren y comenzó a llorar sin detenerse.

— Dale tiempo. — sugirió Levi a un lado de Eren —. Esta impactada por que es la primera vez en su vida que alguien puede romper uno de sus sellos.

El murmullo resonó un poco fuerte entre las personas que se encontraban ahí e Historia no fue la excepción, levantó la cabeza con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y la nariz moqueando. Los miró con profundo desprecio y casi era imposible imaginar que una muchacha tan menuda tuviera semejante expresión de odio.

— ¿Tiempo? —gruñó —. Por años lo único bueno que he hecho en mi vida es ponerle sellos a las cosas y ahora vienes tú, Eren, y los rompes como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo

Eren se queda callado mientras la rubia lo señala con molestia, para finalmente suspirar y mostrar un gesto con las manos en señal de humildad.

— De verdad lo lamento Historia, no tenía idea de que mi magia oscilaba en esos niveles, aunque me pone demasiado orgulloso, no quisiera verte triste y…

— Eres de lo peor. —le gruñó Jean —. No ves lo mal que la haces sentir y todavía te atreves a decir que es verdad que puedes hacer con su magia lo que sea. Realmente me caes muy mal.

Eren se prepara para contestar la agresión con más agresión pero Marco interviene con una carcajada ligera y se cubre la boca, Jean desvía la atención a su amigo con ojos inyectados en sangre.

— Ya basta, Jean. — se ríe Marco —. Solo estas celoso porque Eren puede romper los sellos de Historia y tú no.

— ¡Tú también Marco! — dice Jean como si el pecoso acabara de pasarse al lado opuesto en cuanto a bandos, como si se tratara de un ying yang en contra o a favor de él.

— Madura Jean. — interviene Mikasa —. El hecho de que Eren tenga estos poderes lo hace incluso más valioso que antes, tú eres muy valioso, pero Eren puede hacer algo que nadie más en este lugar puede o que incluso en el mundo…

— Es verdad, si Eren llega a controlar estos poderes se convertirá en un miembro en exceso valioso. Aún no hemos logrado explotar la mejor parte de la magia de Eren. — murmura Levi rascándose el mentón pensativamente, Eren hace una cara de molestia y se gira a verle.

— ¿Miembro? Estas equivocado, yo no soy miembro de ustedes. — le reclama al líder —. Solo estoy aquí porque me prometiste que me ayudarías a matar a los que terminaron con mi clan, no soy parte de ustedes. Así que mejor ni me cuenten.

— Aunque no lo seas (ni yo) tenemos ciertas responsabilidades, lo que dice Levi es cierto y si estás aquí y buscas ayuda de este grupo tendrás que desarrollar tus poderes al nivel que Levi te está diciendo, es completamente cierto que no existe ningún otro miembro que pueda romper un sello de Historia pero tu si puedes… — conjeturó rápidamente Armin mientras que Jean le sacaba la lengua con molestia —. Eres un rompe cadenas, algo que no es para nada común. Y esos son solo los primeros vestigios de los poderes que una persona como tú puede tener.

— Sí, si, Eren es maravilloso, ¿Alguien quiere pensar en la pobre Historia? — preguntó Jean —. Esto la va a destrozar, básicamente su habilidad mágica se acaba de ir por el caño. Por consiguiente yo paso a ser la persona con la habilidad mágica más rara de la casa.

Armin le dio un golpe en el estómago a Jean, pero este no se quejo mas bien soltó una risotada y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros en un gesto cariñoso, por su parte Historia había vuelto a levantar la cara con los labios morados del coraje.

— Era broma, Armin. — le dijo Jean —. Ahh por eso me gustas.

— ¿Pueden dejar de decirlo como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo? — dijo Historia desde el sillón —. Dejen de menospreciar mis poderes.

— No los menospreciamos. — le contestó Levi —. Pero es un hecho que Eren puede romperlos y…

— ¡Pues que rompa eso! — gritó Historia levantando la mano en dirección a Levi para dejarlo completamente sellado, rodeado de unas cadenas doradas que resplandecieron y se apagaron tan rápido como se pusieron. Levi la miró con molestia mientras la rabia le quemaba la sangre.

— Historia, quítame el sello. — advirtió Levi.

— Que te lo quite Eren. — contestó cortante. Hanji llegó en ese momento con un rebosante plato de fresas y crema batida que le dio a la pequeña chica y esta comenzó a comerlas con gusto.

La cara de Levi se transformó en una mueca de molestia mientras los demás miraban expectantes y sorprendidos la actitud de Historia. Jean estaba que se caía de la risa, Armin intentaba calmarlo con palmadas en la espalda, Ymir también lucia demasiado molesta, pero Historia seguía ingiriendo el postre, como si nada.

— Te estas comportando como una mocosa malcriada. — espetó molesto Levi, por poco no agrego un 'Yo no te crie así' pero así sonaba —. Eren quítamelo — le ordenó.

Eren dio un respingo, se giró a ver al líder de los dragones, el ambiente se enmudeció de pronto, sumándole incomodidad a la situación. Ahora mirando a Levi, se sentía extraño, después de todo él tenía que mostrar sus poderes en público, probarles a los demás que de verdad su magia servía. Una cosa era un arranque de entusiasmo y después tener muchos pares de ojos que van a juzgar tus poderes.

— Eren, hazlo. — volvió a ordenar Levi haciendo que el menor regresara de sus pensamientos.

— Ah… Si. — dijo Eren y todos se tensaron. Su cuerpo se movió en dirección a Levi y colocó sus manos en los hombros del azabache, intentando que sus poderes se manifestaran, pero tocar a Levi en frente de todos lo ponía en demasía nervioso y le quitaba todo rastro de concentración.

Levi tomó las manos de Eren con molestia deslizándolas de sus hombros hasta sus pectorales. Eren se sonrojó con violencia y Levi hizo una cara de 'No seas penoso' y después de que los dos en milisegundos se conectaron con sus miradas, las cadenas que invisiblemente rodeaban a Levi brillaron fuertemente en color dorado, de un dorado tan intenso que hubo que cubrirse los ojos para no quedar ciego. Las cadenas se fragmentaron mientras Levi miraba fijamente a Eren con su sonrojo y sus preciosos ojos resplandecer en verde y dorado. Algo increíble.

Que naturaleza humana tan impresionante.

— ¡Historia! — gritó Ymir sacando a Levi y a Eren de sus ensoñaciones momentáneas, para darse cuenta que la joven rubia había caído nuevamente al piso presa de un desmayo.

— ¿Se volvió a desmayar? — preguntó Eren tímidamente.

Hanji se acercó a ella como una madre preocupada por su polluelo, la cargó hasta el sillón con ayuda de Ymir y miró a Levi con reprobación en los ojos. El pelinegro igual se mostraba sorprendido, llamó a Berthold con rapidez y el pelinegro alto se aproximó rápidamente.

— Una vez pudo ser sorpresa, dos veces es extraño. — dijo Hanji —. Berthold, ayúdala a despertar.

Eren se miró las manos, de nuevo la muchacha se había desmayado, realmente no había explicación alguna para esto. Él no tenia la culpa, ni siquiera conocía la medida de sus poderes mágicos, no sabía hasta donde podían llegar, tenía confianza de que Levi le ayudara en esto, pero Levi también parecía preocupado por el desmayo de la chica.

El joven más alto y silencioso de toda la casa llego hasta Historia y se colocó en cuclillas a su lado.

— Por favor, retrocedan. — pidió con voz firme pero suave, todos los presentes incluyendo Ymir dieron unos pasos (zancadas) atrás. Levi tomo a Eren del hombro alejándolo del cuerpo de Historia.

Cuando por fin el muchacho se quedó con Historia y todos estaban a una distancia considerable, Eren se dio cuenta que sabía relativamente poco de todos los poderes de los miembros de los dragones. El muchacho alto tomó a Historia y comenzó a tocarla, primero movió su cabeza hacia atrás como si quisiera abrir sus vías respiratorias. Un aura de color rojo comenzó a desprenderse de él.

Levi estaba bastante atrás junto con Eren, mientras que Jean estaba un paso delante de ellos, pero no parecía tener tanto miedo de él joven alto como los demás, ya que algo como un aura maligna parecía salir del joven mientras media los signos vitales de Historia y es que la magia del Caos de Jean le ayudaba a permanecer cerca o al menos en una distancia moderada de Berthold sin salir corriendo.

Sasha que se había quedado despreocupadamente cerca, pegó un grito de horror cuando el aura roja la alcanzó, salió pegando un brinco.

— ¡Perdonen! — gritó Sasha desde la cocina —. Me quede demasiado cerca.

Eren tragó saliva, no sabía exactamente lo que te hacía sentir esa extraña magia, pero no quería averiguarlo. Prefería quedarse en la periferia y no arriesgarse a soltar gritos de niñita. Historia se removió, Berthold se levantó y toda esa aura roja y malvada desapareció.

— Su cerebro tuvo ausencia de oxigeno. — explicó Berthold moviendo a Historia para que despertara —. No fue por la sorpresa, mas bien es como si se hubiera ahogado.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó Historia saliendo de su desmayo y tocándose la cabeza.

— Te desmayaste porque Eren rompió la cadena que pusiste en Levi. — le contestó Jean rápidamente, Marco le dio una palmada en la cabeza —. ¡Auch! ¿Eso porque?

— ¡Porque no eres nada delicado!

— ¡Dejen de hablarlo como si fuera poca cosa! ¿Estás bien Historia? — preguntó Ymir acercándose a la rubia.

— Me siento muy mal… me duele mucho la cabeza. — contestó sin levantarse —. Creo que me voy a morir.

— Esto es grave. — dijo Hanji —. ¿Se golpeó la cabeza Berthold?

El chico alto negó rotundamente y se posicionó a lado de Reiner y Annie.

— No hubo traumatismo alguno, no sé porque se siente mal. — admitió Berthold.

Levi se quedó quieto mirando a Historia que no dejaba de quejarse por el dolor de cabeza, algo dentro de su mente resplandeció y tenía ganas de comprobar esta pequeña teoría que acababa de imaginar. Historia se levantó del sillón y se le quedó mirando.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó ella con los ojos confusos, parecía que ya no estaba molesta.

— Historia, ¿Podrías sellar los poderes de Jean? — le pidió Levi —. Necesito comprobar algo.

— ¿Acaso te volviste loco? – le contestó la rubia —. No te interesan mis poderes, ahora solo te interesa saber los limites dentro de los poderes de Eren, y no, no seré su maldito conejillo de indias para que hagan y deshagan mis sellos (que es lo que he hecho durante mi corta vida) y los tiren a la basura como si fuera nada.

— ¿Por qué tiene que sellarme a mí? — preguntó Jean con furia en los ojos —. ¡Que selle a Marco!

— ¡Porque yo! — le gritó Marco asfixiándole con un cojín. Levi los ignoró olímpicamente y siguió mirando a Historia.

— Por favor…

— No, no lo haré.

— Es suficiente. — interrumpió Farlan —. Levi, no creo que sea bueno exponer la salud de Historia solamente para que puedas probar los poderes de Eren. Lo mejor será que esperes, al menos hasta que ella se sienta menos vulnerable.

Eren se quedó callado y confundido, realmente no sabía que decir ni cuál era su papel dentro de todo esto, pero parecía algo importante, algo que él no llegaba a comprender y a su lado Levi si lo hacía.

— Sigan con sus actividades, el show de hoy termino. — dijo Isabel aplaudiendo, y la nube de personas que se había quedado cerca de los hechos fue dispersándose poco a poco. Hasta que solo quedo Eren y Levi a su lado.

— Si no hay opción… — susurró Levi y se dio media vuelta para dejar a Eren solo.

¿No hay opción de qué? — se preguntó el castaño.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

— ¿Cómo está Historia? — dijo Eren mirando a Armin que pasaba las páginas de un libro muy viejo, de hojas amarillas y de pasta gruesa —. ¿Has sabido algo de ella?

— Se ha encerrado en su habitación. — le dijo Armin sacudiendo sus blancas piernas en el aire —. El día es caluroso y aburrido aquí. Y ella se siente bastante mal. Ymir esta con ella.

— ¿Ellas son pareja o algo así? — preguntó Eren sentándose junto a él en la cama. Mikasa estaba en la litera superior limándose las uñas.

— Nada oficial — contestó Mikasa —. En esta casa nada es oficial.

— ¿Absolutamente nadie? — se extrañó el castaño y desprendió su camiseta sudada del cuerpo —. Ni siquiera Berthold… y Reiner, ¿Nadie?

— Nadie. — reafirmó Mikasa y dejo caer la lima de uñas al piso —. Tal vez, Connie y Sasha… llevan rato saliendo, pero creo que ella es demasiado inocente para notar que Connie tiene algo entre las piernas y que al parecer sabe usarlo.

— ¿Ni Jean y tú? — susurró Eren haciendo que Armin bajara el libro.

— No hables de eso enfrente de Armin. — le reprochó Mikasa —. Tú y yo sabemos que él está perdido, cuando llega a esta casa, o cuando lo ve, pero para él es difícil aceptarlo.

— ¿No te callas nunca? — pegó un golpe Armin en la litera con su pierna —. No le hagas caso, entre Jean y yo no hay nada… aún, y no es porque yo no quiera. Sí que quiero, vaya que quiero… pero no le pertenezco a nadie y Jean tampoco le pertenece a nadie. Los humanos no pertenecemos a nadie.

— ¿Esa es la razón? — le preguntó Eren —. ¿Es la razón por la que no concretas ninguna de tus relaciones? Porque piensas que es mejor no pertenecerle a nadie…

— Jean es el pionero de esa idea en su cabeza. — le contestó Mikasa —. Cuéntale Armin

— Paso. — dijo Armin levantando su libro —. Aunque tiene razón, cuando conocí a Jean fue que me di cuenta de que yo tampoco quería concretar nada con nadie, a menos claro… que se trate de él mismo. Pero, ya deja de hacerme estas preguntas tontas… jamás andaría con él en esta casa, no duermo con él y con trabajo, mucho trabajo lo he besado. Jamás me acostaría con él en esta casa.

— ¿Por qué no? — le preguntó Eren mirándose los pies, y luego mirando los pequeños pies de Armin.

—Todo se escucha, ¿No te has dado cuenta? — le dijo Armin alzando una ceja con media sonrisa —. Tabla, roca o concreto, si tienes sexo en esta casa, se escuchara.

Eren se quedó quieto, las gotas de sudor salado resbalaban por su cara y cuello, hacia muchísimo calor. Miro sus cabellos mojados y luego miro a Armin. Aún tenía esa sonrisa estúpida en la cara, sin embargo seguía pasando las páginas del libro sin concentrarse en lo que estaba escrito. El sonido de las uñas de Mikasa se había detenido y ahora solo podía escucharse su ligera respiración.

— ¿Q...que? — inquirió Eren —. ¿Se escu…cha?

Se levantó como resorte impulsado por la furia repentina que crecía en su interior y su cara roja llena de vergüenza, se golpeó un poco la frente pero eso no lo detuvo. Miro a su alrededor y encontró unas tijeras sobre el tocador de madera. Las tomó y apuntó con fuerza hacia el exterior.

— ¡Me las va a pagar! — amenazó y salió corriendo del cuarto. Armin se rio bajito.

Cuando Eren descubrió lo estúpido que se veía con esas tijeras en la mano, decidió guardarlas en su pantalón, después de todo había roto el sello de la habitación ahora podía atacar a Levi con sus poderes directamente. Al diablo con todo. Ese maldito lo había hecho gemir por las noches consciente de que en esta casa según Armin ''todo'' se escuchaba, si alguien había escuchado… ahora sabían que gemía como loco y eso era humillante. Estaba furioso.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó Eren mirando a Levi, el pelinegro tenía las manos alzadas y tocaba las puertas de la habitación, mientras que cadenas invisibles rodeaban la pared —. Rompí ese sello…

— Tengo los poderes de Historia. — le contestó seco —. Nadie dentro de esta habitación va a usar poderes, si, con eso me incluyo a mí mismo.

Eren pateó el suelo con furia y se metió a la habitación cerrándola de un portazo, mientras Levi suspiró y se quedó afuera admirando el precioso sello que había colocado, guardando su cetro de plata desactivó los poderes de Historia dentro de él. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un muchacho de ojos verdes, pegado a la pared de cristal y unas tijeras apuntadas amenazadoramente en su dirección.

— ¡Esta noche no me vas a tocar! — le advirtió Eren —. Tengo unas tijeras y sé cómo usarlas.

Levi suspiró. Se quitó la ropa sudada quedando en bóxer, se metió bajo la cama, apagó las luces de la habitación y le dio la espalda mientras alargaba un suspiro.

— Bien. Buenas noches.

Eren se quedó de piedra ante tal reacción. No podía asimilarlo. En verdad Levi lo había ignorado y se había metido bajo las sábanas sin siquiera prestarle atención, después de dos días en los que solo había querido follarlo ahora simplemente lo ignoraba. Se movió tambaleante y dejo las tijeras sobre el buro de la habitación.

Se metió debajo de las cobijas todavía muy confundido. Miró a Levi.

— ¿No vas a tocarme? — le preguntó con la voz en un hilo levantándose con los brazos por encima de él.

— No me gusta estar rogando. — contestó Levi poniéndose boca arriba y mirando al castaño fijamente a los ojos.

— Podrías obligarme. — sugirió Eren encogiéndose de hombros —. Eso no te ha importado antes.

Levi se quedó quieto mirando a Eren, que había descendido su rostro hacia la parte del abdomen de Levi, como si quisiera recargársele encima. Entonces Levi acarició la mejilla del muchacho y susurró.

— Chúpamela.

Eren se quedó quieto por unos segundos, después descendió su rostro aun más y se metió bajo las cobijas, quedando cara a cara con la entrepierna del pelinegro aún cubierta con la tela del bóxer. Tragó saliva y comenzó a bajar la ropa interior para finalmente quedarse con la vista de todo su glorioso cuerpo al descubierto.

Miró la piel de Levi por un segundo, pero después cerró los ojos, avergonzado, Levi retiró las cobijas para verle, Eren recargo su boca contra el miembro de Levi. Levi tragó saliva. Aún con los ojos de Eren cerrados por vergüenza, su boca se sentía maravillosa. Primero la beso, como si no supiera que hacer para que se pusiera dura, pero funciono.

La besa y luego saca la lengua para lamerla como una piruleta cualquiera, pero deliciosa.

Levi gimió.

— Abre los ojos. — suplicó, pero Eren continuo lamiéndola por fuera sin abrirlos. Luego la metió en su boca, Levi enredo sus manos en el cabello del castaño, mientras gemía.

Su boca se sentía tan bien.

— Abre los ojos Eren. — volvió a pedir Levi cuando el castaño subía y bajaba la boca por su hombría, tantas veces y tan rápido. Después sacaba la lengua y lamia todo de arriba abajo. Era bueno, era realmente bueno —. Por favor…

Levi apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos a causa del placer, pero quería a toda costa mirar sus ojos. Quería ver si los ojos de Eren eran capaces de ponerse dorados solo con lamerla. Aunque Eren no los abriera Levi se sorprendió, realmente se sentía bien. No había tenido sensación más placentera que esta en su vida, nada comparado con ello.

Y no estoy mirando sus ojos. — pensó el azabache.

— Eren, ábrelos. — volvió a pedir Levi y Eren por fin hizo caso, levantó el rostro lamiendo la hombría de Levi. Su cara estaba sonrojada y sus ojos brillaban como chispas de fuego y oro fundido por el herrero más hábil. Como una espada de los dioses del Olimpo.

Levi gimió al verlos, Eren estaba excitado, lamiéndosela. Tenía, quería, necesitaba más… pero no pudo pedir más porque la boca de Eren no dejaba de moverse de arriba abajo y de provocarle sensaciones tan intensas. Me voy a venir, pensó Levi y cerró los ojos. Sumergido en un mundo detrás de sus párpados, se dejó llevar por el gran placer que la lengua infantil de Eren le daba.

— Me vengo. — advirtió Levi.

Eren lamió más rápido y se sentía tan profundamente excitado que cuando Levi terminó en su boca no se apartó, dejó que todo cayera dentro de esta hasta que comenzó a escurrirse por las comisuras y empapar sus labios. Eren levantó la mirada, Levi tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos en puños.

Se ha venido sin verme a los ojos —. se congratuló Eren. Después noto que tenía una gran erección, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para decirle a Levi que le regresara el favor. Mejor hacerse el dormido.

Se recostó al lado del pelinegro que apenas estaba recuperándose de su orgasmo. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y cerró los ojos, aun con su gran erección, largo un suspiro cansino, los días aquí resultaban cansados, aún cuando no hiciera nada. Había tenido que lamérsela a Levi, y eso… le había gustado. Levi llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Eren provocándole un gemido.

Pero cuando Levi comenzó a masturbarlo él ya se había quedado dormido y tuvo la sensación de que se había venido en sueños.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

— ¿Levi? — preguntó Eren sorprendido cuando el pelinegro le movió el hombro—. Aún no amanece ¿Qué haces despierto?

— Levántate, nos vamos. — le contestó Levi poniéndose la ropa —. Anda, no hay tiempo que perder.

Eren miró la ventana, el desierto estaba medio iluminado por una luz naranja, debían ser las cuatro de la mañana. Levi estaba completamente vestido de negro, salvo por una sudadera ligera de color rojo. Se levantó y lo imitó poniéndose un pants de color gris y una playera con estampado random, también se colocó encima una sudadera.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— Tenemos que salir antes de que alguien se despierte, ¿Listo? — le preguntó —. Desayunaremos en el camino.

Levi abrió la puerta de la habitación con Eren pisándole los talones, el pelinegro bajo a zancadas por las escaleras sin hacer nada de ruido, luego camino por un pasillo en el primer piso que lo llevaba a una puerta que daba a la parte de adentro del garaje. Tomó unas llaves y encendió uno de los automóviles. Un auto bonito y rojo.

— Es silencioso. — le explicó Levi mientras los dos se montaban en el auto. Eren no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo ahí o a donde iban, su cerebro comenzó a llenarse de dudas ¿Y si Levi quería hacerle daño? ¿Por qué accedió a subirse tan rápido?

Debió avisarle a Mikasa o a Armin que Levi y él saldrían, ahora se sentía desprotegido y vulnerable. Si Levi decidía abandonarlo en medio del desierto, él poco podría hacer para sobrevivir. El auto salió del garaje y las puertas automáticas se cerraron, después Levi se convirtió en la furia andante del desierto y comenzó a manejar sin control por la carretera desierta de Duncan.

— ¿A dónde vamos a desayunar?

— Duncan tiene un par de restaurantes, si te gusta la comida asquerosa pero extra frita no están tan mal. — dijo Levi acelerando.

— Justo lo que deseaba desayunar. — bufó Eren y cerró los ojos —. Avísame cuando lleguemos.

— No te duermas mocoso, ¿Acaso quieres tener un accidente? Si el copiloto se duerme puede contagiar al piloto y ambos moriríamos. — comenzó a relatar Levi mientras Eren sacaba la lengua e imitaba lo que Levi decía en un acento estúpido.

— De acuerdo, solo conduce. —chistó con molestia Eren accediendo finalmente.

Levi condujo por un par de minutos más hasta llegar al pequeño pueblo de Duncan, Eren nunca lo había visto, pero las casas parecían hechas de hojalata, no había aceras por lo que el auto levantaba un poco de polvo mientras aceleraba. La gente caminaba de un lado a otro como si fuera un mercado gigante y no olía nada bien.

— Aquí es. — Levi estacionó el auto afuera de un local con puertas corredizas y con moscas revoloteando afuera —. Es el más limpio que hay aquí.

Eren hizo cara de asco pero aun así salió del auto con Levi. Ambos entraron al local que por dentro no estaba tan mal, en realidad parecía una cafetería cualquiera de muchos años… abandonada, con una mujer tras el mostrador con cara de odio al mundo.

Tomaron asiento en un gabinete cerca de la caja registradora para que le mujer no tardara en atenderlos, pero aún así la mujer decidió tomarse su tiempo y cambiar la estación de radio un par de cientos de veces antes de ir a atenderlos.

— ¿Qué van a querer? ¡Ah! Pero si es Duhamel. — dijo la mujer aún con cara molesta —. ¿Qué haces acá en el pueblo?

— Voy de camino. — dijo Levi y miró el menú —. Tráeme un par de sándwiches de pájaro mosca y dos cafés negros.

— Yo quiero una soda de naranja. — pidió Eren, la mujer lo miró como extrañada —. Armin dijo que eran buenas…

— ¿Quiere decir que quiere agua? — le preguntó la mujer, pero no espero una respuesta y se fue con su misma cara alargada y molesta.

— Eren aquí no hay eso. — dijo Levi con el ceño fruncido —. Pudimos desayunar en la casa, pero eso implicaría dar explicaciones y no quiero darlas.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? — preguntó Eren recibiendo los sándwiches que parecían normales junto con dos tazas de café que llevaba más de dos horas sin calentar y un vaso de agua turbia y sospechosa.

— Haremos un pequeño viaje. — contestó Levi tomándose el café entero de una bocanada y haciendo mueca de asco, después llevo el sándwich a su boca y se lo termino en tres bocados —. Es para tu bien.

Eren se encogió de hombros, el sujeto era un lunático. Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos que él no podía llegar a comprender, así que se limitó a seguir comiendo hasta que no dejo nada en el plato, después Levi pagó y fue el único momento en el que la mujer esbozo una débil sonrisa. Ambos salieron de ahí cuando el cielo comenzaba a verse azul.

Levi tomó el auto como un loco y rodeó el pueblo como si quisiera volver a la casa pero tomó otro camino que parecía alejarlos cada vez más, Eren intentó no ponerse nervioso pero no podía evitarlo, cada veinte metros solo había un montón de más nada. Mucho desierto, plantas y montañas rocosas.

— Creo que ese pequeño cañón que está por allá será útil. — comentó Levi a susurros, a Eren le pareció que ese se encontraba demasiado lejos, pero por la forma de conducir de Levi no tardarían más que unos diez minutos en salir de la carretera y atravesar el desierto de Duncan.

Su predicción fue acertada, Eren se sintió mal por todos los cactus que se atravesaron en el camino de Levi rumbo al cañón en el que se estaciono con estilo y luego bajo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

— ¿Qué esperas? — preguntó Levi abriendo la cajuela y dejando ahí la sudadera que traía. El cielo ya estaba completamente azul y el sol quemaba como el infierno. Eren se quitó la sudadera y Levi puso seguro al automóvil.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? — le preguntó Eren.

— Haremos un experimento. — le contestó Levi y como si hubiera traído su cetro en la mano todo el tiempo lo levantó y se tocó a sí mismo —. Tengo los poderes de Historia, los usaremos para romper cadenas… tú vas a romper cadenas.

— ¿Por qué haríamos eso? — Eren hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando Levi ya deslizaba su cetro de un lado a otro y sabía que había activado los poderes de Historia dentro de él ya.

— Porque tengo una teoría. — comentó a susurros y señaló un cactus —. No sé de qué van tus poderes Eren, pero estoy seguro de que se trata de algo más que simple magia. Esto, tiene que tener una razón de ser… y no me detendré hasta que la encontremos.

— ¿Por qué no lo hicimos en la casa?

— Para no hacer sentir mal a Historia por verme en la necesidad de usar yo, sus poderes y no ella. Historia tiene poderes extraños, por más que hemos intentado analizar la naturaleza de sus sellos no logramos encontrar nada más que cosas 'divinas'. — explicó Levi —. Siempre hay leyendas de como las personas 'divinas' lograron sellar poderes de dioses o cosas malvadas, pero nada de humanos que también pueden hacerlo… ella es especial, es bastante extravagante.

— ¿Por eso se sintió tan mal al saber que yo podía romper su magia? — dijo Eren mirando al pelinegro que estiraba los músculos de su espalda.

— Es algo normal para la gente acá en Duncan. — susurró Levi —. Muchos de nosotros no sabíamos hacer absolutamente nada hasta que nos encontraron y nos entrenaron en nuestra propia magia.

— ¿A ti quien te entreno?

Levi entrecerró los ojos y se golpeó el pecho.

— Eso que te importa. — gruñó. Pero al mismo tiempo selló su propia magia con las cadenas de Historia que tenía prestadas. Levi cayó contra la arena por el sello y maldijo por lo bajo al ver que su cetro había desaparecido.

Eren quería carcajearse. Ya había olvidado como le había gritado el pelinegro, pero no quiso arriesgarse así que solo sonrió y lo miró con ojos curiosos. Levi se levantó y sacudió su trasero para quitarse los granos de arena del pants.

— Mierda. — gruñó —. Bien tendremos que empezar con esto, quítame el sello… Eren.

Eren se debatió inseguro.

— Hazlo.

— Si no te lo quito yo, no va a existir ninguna persona en el mundo que pueda quitártelo y quedaras sellado de por vida. — sonrió Eren —. Cómo pudiste sellarte a ti mismo, que tontería Levi.

— Eren quítame el sello. — dijo Levi dulcificando su voz pero con una nota de ansiedad en el tono — Me tomaste por sorpresa con esa pregunta y es por eso que me selle, fue una estupidez. Lo admito, ahora… quítame el sello.

Eren negó y sonrió.

— ¿Si digo que no lo hare?

—Te quedaras sin tu venganza. — dijo Levi con despreocupación y levantó sus hombros —. Anda, solo quítamelo…

Eren se quedó quieto, aunque lo que decía Levi era verdad aún sonaba un poco ansioso. De verdad que debe ser frustrante tener un sello de poderes, sobre todo sin saber que nadie más ha podido quitártelo. Eren se sintió compasivo, pero no era nada bruto. Sabía que tenía que jugar muy bien sus cartas.

— Solo si cumples mis órdenes. — musitó Eren —. Quiero un cuarto propio, dejar de dormir contigo, ¿Entendiste?, y quiero que comencemos la búsqueda de los que mataron a mi clan lo antes posible, máximo en dos semanas. No más. No quiero desperdiciar el tiempo sin hacer nada en la casa… y además, quiero….

— Vale, de acuerdo. — dijo Levi levantando las manos —. Hare lo que sea pero quítame el sello. Anda, desde ya comenzó el entrenamiento.

Eren suspiró. Al menos había accedido a sus tratos, esperaba que Levi fuera un hombre de palabra. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el pelinegro y llegó a tocarle los hombros, suspiró sin tantos nervios y supo que el sello no se rompería a menos que tocara sus muy especiales y formados pectorales, así que sus manos descendieron hasta estos y sintió la piel musculosa de Levi. Gimió.

— No es momento para eso.

Eren se sonrojó violentamente y el sello brilló, mientras que las cadenas se rompían, los dedos de Eren brillaban, así como sus ojos dorados. Las cadenas se rompieron y cayeron al piso deshaciéndose en pedazos hasta que desaparecieron completamente. Y Levi también se desvaneció en el piso.

— ¿Levi? — preguntó Eren angustiado al ver que él también se había desmayado de la misma forma en que Historia lo había hecho —. ¡Levi!

El pelinegro no respondió, estaba flojo como una muñeca de trapo, la fuerza de Eren no fue suficiente para mantenerlo de pie, había quedado tendido sobre la arena con los ojos en blanco. Eren intentó reanimarlo con movimientos pero parecía anestesiado, no había ninguna reacción. Sus ojos estaban en blanco. Comenzó a preocuparse.

Acercó su cabeza hasta el corazón de Levi. Aún palpitaba, pero muy débilmente ¿Lo habría matado? Luego checo su pulso, cosas de las que no tenían ni la más remota idea pero al menos podía intentar realizarle primeros auxilios o una mierda similar. Lo que sea.

— ¿Respiraciones boca a boca? — se preguntó Eren. Miro la boca de Levi, estaba entreabierta y respiraba, pero seguía inconsciente. – No, no puedo…

Obviamente no podía besarle. Aunque fuera para salvarle la vida.

— ¡Levi despierta! — suplicó Eren zarandeándolo —. ¡No me dejes aquí! Por favor, no se como volver a la casa.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. No había opción. Eren tendría que manejar de vuelta a la casa por sus propios medios y dejar a Levi tirado en el desierto no era una opción así que lo tomó de las manos y comenzó a arrastrarlo de vuelta al automóvil. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y con mucha fuerza lo jaló, el pelinegro cayó como un costal de papas contra el asiento y se golpeó la cabeza contra la palanca de velocidades.

— Mmm… — murmuró adolorido tras el golpe.

— Lo siento. — susurró Eren subiendo las piernas del sujeto —. ¡Levi! ¿Ya despertaste?

Levi entreabrió los ojos y se sobó la cabeza. Eren se le arrojó al cuello, abrazándolo. Pero lo soltó de inmediato, avergonzado.

— Me diste un susto de muerte. — suspiró Eren —. Pensé que te había matado… te desmayaste con tanta fuerza, enserio… ¿Por qué te desmayaste? ¿No pudiste avisarme? Maldición, pensé que te habías muerto.

— Deja de parlotear, me siento muy mal. — suplicó Levi dándose la vuelta y vomitando en el auto. Eren hizo cara de asco. Así se había sentido Historia… pensó —. Diablos… ensucie todo. Al menos pude… rectificar mi teoría.

Eren le paso papel higiénico y Levi con duros esfuerzos se limpió la boca y un poco del vomito que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto. Mientras Eren cerró la puerta del auto. Y se recargó sobre la ventanilla.

— ¿Qué teoría? — le preguntó aun con sorpresa.

— Cuando rompes un sello colocado por alguien le haces daño a la persona que lo coloco. —suspiró Levi —. Mientras más fuerte sea el sello que pongas, más dolor le causaras, el de la habitación… no fue nada, Historia se desmayó del dolor. La reacción natural. Pero el que me puso a mí… fue un sello muy poderoso, tan poderoso que pudo inhibir mis poderes, por eso ella se sentía tan mal ayer… ahora que me selle a mí mismo, me siento realmente mal…

Eren suspiró.

— ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

— No encuentro una forma de usarlo a nuestro favor. — suspiró Levi —. Solo hay una opción, tendrás que manejar a casa Eren…

Eren tomó las llaves del auto y subió a brincos hasta la parte del conductor.

— ¡Oh!, si hay una cosa buena. — susurró Levi sujetándose la cabeza —. Mike debió partirse del dolor cuando rompiste el anillo que Mikasa traía.

Eren hizo una mueca y arrancó. Bitácora de Eren: Incluso el vómito de Levi parece estar limpio.

* * *

N/A: Perdonen el retraso del capítulo, pero bueno ya está aquí y las cosas se pondrán interesantes de ahora en adelante. y he conseguido una loca beta y la dejo enllavadita para que no se escape y enloquezca al mundo, pequeña loca Jajaja.

Lia: Ya me estoy acostumbrando a llamarte solo Lia, es perfecto. Le parecen atractivos pero es que… joder, lo son! Pero su corazón caerá por Levi, lo sé. Si ellos se llevan muy mal, pero ahora ya se vienen las cosas buenas. Porque iremos descubriendo más cosas de los poderes de Eren… bueno hasta ahora solo Levi quiere sus ojos, pero como el mismo dice 'aunque tiene sus ojos cerrados' creo que ya siente 'algo'

GinnyPocket: Demonios mujer, gracias por tu bello review. Espero que se enamoren muy pronto yo también ¡Saludos!

Naruby: No, no, no. Los poderes de Eren no podrán nunca decirle que hacer y que no, pero harán de las suyas más adelante. Ya verás. Tienes muchísima razón, Eren va a poder enamorarse a pesar de su doloroso pasado. De eso se encargara Levi, ya verás.

Sora: Your kokoro nooo! Los poderes de Eren a pesar de todo tienen esa desventaja que Levi descubrió y eso traerá bastantes problemas, Jajaja está bien ya te dije que lo omitiré, este capítulo estuvo más tranquilón porque el otro fue mucho para tu pobre kokoro.

Engel Laufen: Levi se va haciendo ideas pero parece que los dos son muy tontos y sosos jaja espero que esto te llame la atención, porque sé que tu mente trabaja rápido y vienen cosas 'extrañas' junto con los poderes de Eren.

Charly: ¡Bebé! Gracias por lo que dije antes enserio, bueno aquí estoy, de nuevo te lo digo ya te lo dije como mil veces. Pero otras mil más. No importa. Eres la mejor. Igual espero que te gustaré el capítulo.

Yukki: ¡Espero que leas esto! Saludos y mil gracias por tu review.

Akira: Levi era medio zorro pero ahora que conoció a Eren el histérico ya no lo será jeje

Yayaoi: Gracias por tu review, me hizo abrir los ojos ante algunas cosas. Si vas a seguir leyendo la historia puedo decir que espero mejorar, pero si no igual gracias.

Nanao himura: ¡NUEVO CAPITULO! Espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando y te enganche aún más con lo que ya se viene, si tienes razón de pronto me desespero por acabarlo, este capítulo me costo un chingo. Bueno nena, gracias por tu review ¡Saludos!

ChicaPhantomhive: Creo que ya te regresó tu celular. ¿Ya viste que el manga de hxh ya va a regresar? Omg estoy emocionada mil. Espero que te guste y que leas este capítulo, un beso nena, nos leemos! Saludos! oh si, acepto. Acepto el casamiento jaja

SmileCandy: Que crees que conforme pase la historia se sabrá un poco más de la historia de cada uno, esta vez metí la de Historia, pero creo que le falto un poco más y hay historias muy interesantes, sobre todo la de Jean y la de Levi… los siguientes miembros raros dentro del clan. ¡Espero que te guste, saludos!

Gatita: Nunca puedo escribir todo tu nombre jeje espero que sepas que para mí eres Gatita, Gracias por tu review, muero por ver el review de este capítulo tienes una manera muy particular de escribirlo, como si plasmaras tus sentimientos mientras lo leías. ¡Me fascina! ¡Saludos nena!

Bossenbroek: ¡Años sin saber de ti! Eren tiene unas habilidades muy grandes que se irán viendo mientras el Fic avance jaja saludos y gracias por leerme y dejar review. Enserio.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados. El título pertenece a amante bandido de Miguel Bose.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen. Magia y palabras raras. Parejas secundarias. Sexo homoerótico. Capítulo largo.

Arco 2:

Del amante bandido

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

Capítulo 9:

Nadie a ti te conoce, desplantes de niño

Peleas, discusión

Y tu grande pasión.

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

Levi abrió con zancadas mareadas la puerta de la casa, cayéndose del mareo increíble que tenía y con la mano sobre la boca para no vomitar, sujetándose de la pared y tropezando con sus propios pies. A menudo se pasaba el cabello detrás de la frente que estaba completamente sudada y se sentía desfallecer.

Todos en la casa se le quedaron mirando cuando llego a trompicones hasta los sillones. Isabel fue a auxiliarlo rápidamente. Eren entró detrás con una sonrisa a manera de disculpas y las llaves del auto en las manos, se encogió de hombros cuando le miraron con la interrogación bailándole en los ojos.

— Le dije a Levi que sabía manejar…

— Fue mentira. — dijo Levi reclinándose en uno de los sillones mientras Isabel le daba aire en la cara con un abanico —. Eres la peor persona manejando.

— No soy tan malo, tú eres demasiado débil. Solo fueron un par de curvas… además tú no podías manejar. No sé porque te quejas tanto.

Levi lo fulminó con la mirada, por instinto Eren retrocedió un pasito y dejó las llaves sobre la mesa encogiéndose de hombros. Levi le arrancó el abanico a Isabel y señaló a Eren con molestia mientras el castaño se apartaba del enfermo.

— Eres el peor conductor que existe, habría preferido morirme de una aneurisma cerebral que volver a subirme contigo a un automóvil.

— Es tu culpa Levi — murmuró Armin entrando a la conversación —. Eren apenas conoce este mundo, lo obligaste a traerte aquí, él aprendió rápidamente. No deberías portarte tan mal con él. Después de todo están vivos.

— Gracias a Dios — gruñó Levi reclinándose —. Me siento demasiado mal…

Eren apretó los puños y se mordió los labios, después arrojo una silla al piso con toda la fuerza de sus brazos pero conteniendo el coraje que ansiaba sacar. Un par de quejas no estaban mal, pero ¡Dios!, Levi se quejaba como si hubiera sido lo peor de su vida. De no ser por él se hubiera quedado en el desierto solo, y pensándolo mejor no debió romper su maldito auto-sello.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— Eres un grosero, maleducado, deja de quejarte, pude dejarte ahí, es más pude dejarte con tu sello, deberías de ser más agradecido… te comportas como un niño pequeño. — le gritó Eren. Levi se frotó las sienes.

— ¿Yo me porto como un bebé y tú arrojas las cosas? — se levantó de la silla —. No tengo porque compórtame, esta es mi maldita casa puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana. Yo puse la maldita primera piedra de este lugar… yo construí esto.

Levi extendió los brazos como si con eso pudiera mostrarle a Eren que él era el dueño y señor de ahí, que si quería quejarse como un maldito loco estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo. Que nadie ahí en esa casa se iba a poner contra su voluntad, que él no era la excepción y que no iba a controlarle. Eren frunció el ceño y tomó las llaves que había dejado en la mesa, Levi abrió los ojos, por un segundo pensó que iba irse.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y latió rápido.

Eso no paso.

Pero las llaves volaron hasta estrellarse con su cara, Eren se las arrojó de manera que fueran proyectadas sobre su blanca frente y Levi tuviera que cerrar los ojos por el dolor. Una marca roja apareció en su cara, los demás miembros del clan se cubrieron la boca y se alejaron por seguridad. Levi abrió los ojos y lo vio, estaba molesto…

— Yo no quería venir aquí. Tú me trajiste aquí. Yo no quería nada de esto, no quiero, solo quiero irme. Quiero recuperar a mi familia ¡Odio esta vida! ¡Odio la magia! ¡Te odio Levi!

— Tú me has pedido ayuda.

— No te he pedido nada — Eren se llevó la mano a los ojos —. Ya no tengo nada, sólo me quiero morir. ¡Perdí a mis padres! ¡Toda mi familia está muerta! No he podido ni darles un entierro digno, no sé que estoy haciendo aquí y no sé qué estoy haciendo con mi vida…

— Eren. — murmuró Mikasa intentando acercarse al castaño que comenzaba a llorar, pero este la apartó con las manos quedándose solo, llorando con frustración.

Era verdad que desde que los padres de Eren habían muerto él de luto no había hecho, poco o nada, salvo el primer día, había llenado su corazón de odio y ganas de vengarse. Ahora había explotado, no podía soportar que Levi le hablara de ese modo, en realidad no soportaba nada de lo que le pasaba en esta casa, era una triste y absurda situación.

No quería que sintieran lastima por él. Así que tomo uno de los platos que estaba sobre la mesa y arrojó la fruta a Levi, la que fue esquivada rápidamente, después llego el plato y se estrelló en pedazos contra el piso.

— ¡Ya basta Eren! — gritó Armin —. Estás haciendo una pataleta.

— Vete al diablo — explotó Eren —. Toda mi familia está muerta. Me voy a largar de este maldito lugar. No quiero volver a ver a ninguno de ustedes…

Eren se giró y salió por la puerta por la que había entrado, los dragones se quedaron callados, viendo las llaves tiradas en el piso y los pedazos de plato sobre el suelo, las frutas regadas. Sus días de ocio habían sido perturbados por ese huracán andante. Levi ya no se veía enfermo, se veía inestable, desestabilizado, Eren había salido por la puerta principal convertido en un huracán.

— Deberíamos ir tras él… — murmuró Mikasa tomando las llaves del automóvil del piso —. Es mi hermano, no puedo dejarlo irse así. Todo es tu culpa Levi, lo has estado obligando a hacer cosas que no quiere… ¿Dónde estuvieron?

— Solo… salimos – murmuró Levi —. No vayas tras él.

— ¿Acaso crees que lo dejaré irse por su cuenta? Está bien, esto se terminó, si Eren quiere irse déjalo que se vaya. ¿Entendiste?

— No. Tú eres la que no entiende. — Levi le arrebató las llaves del automóvil —. No quiero y no voy a dejar que Eren se vaya…

— No puedes obligarlo a permanecer aquí, no es un prisionero. Es una persona, un ser humano ¡Déjalo ir! No debiste gritarle, es un chico… perdió todo.

— Todos aquí hemos perdido cosas Mikasa — gruñó Levi apuntándole con las llaves —. Lo dejaré ir, con una condición.

— ¿Qué clase de condición? — le preguntó Mikasa retrocediendo, como si esperara que Levi dijera algo temerario, que propusiera algo que tuviera que ver con cadenas mágicas o cualesquiera cosas similares. Sin embargo, Levi metió las llaves a su bolsillo y bajo los ojos.

— Dame el día de hoy para convencerlo de quedarse.

Si esto fuera un drama colectivo, todos habrían gritado 'Ohhh' al unísono, pero nadie se atrevió a hacerlo, sólo se reflejó en sus miradas la fuerte incredulidad, las pupilas dilatadas y los cabellos alborotándose uno tras otro, por el hecho de estar aún sorprendidos por la extraña afirmación del líder del grupo.

Mikasa frunció el ceño, demasiado sorprendida como para poder negarse, sólo se quedó callada y asintió.

— De acuerdo, si… hazlo. Convéncelo, pero si no lo haces. Nos iremos, Armin, Eren y yo… tendrás que dejarme ir y podrás suplantarme para siempre con quien quieras. Ayudaré a Eren a encontrar a quien le ayude a curar su alma y esto quedara como un mal recuerdo.

Levi se repitió esta frase en la mente y asintió lentamente usando su mentón. Giró el cuerpo con agilidad y salió de la casa, siguiendo los pasos de Eren que había desaparecido. Seguro al irse corrió a quién sabe dónde. Levi metió las llaves en el auto y arrancó.

Había que buscar al mocoso.

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

Cuando Eren ya estaba un poco sofocado por el calor fue cuando dejo de correr, el sol le quemaba la piel, aun traía encima el sudado pants con el que Levi lo había sacado de la cama. La sal de las lágrimas se le había pegado a las mejillas. Quería aferrarse a algo pero sólo había cactus y arena del desierto.

Miró hacia atrás, aun se veía la casa. Si seguía caminando a un lado de la carretera podría encontrar Duncan y con mucha suerte podría salir, pero no podía darse el lujo de ir por ahí, si alguien salía a buscarlo no podría ir a campo traviesa puesto que lo encontrarían fácilmente. Aunque las púas de los cactus se clavaban en él, siguió caminando.

Levi era un tonto, sólo lo trataba mal y lo obligaba a hacer cosas que él no quería. Cuando intento ayudarlo esta mañana él sólo le gritó y lo trató mal. Nadie debía de tratarle de ese modo nunca, no es un esclavo ni un arma. Estaba harto de que lo vieran de ese modo y mejor decidió irse.

Ya encontraría la manera de seguir con su vida, vengarse de sus enemigos él solo, desaparecer de la vida de aquellos que no merecían tenerlo a su lado.

El sol le quemaba la cara, sus mejillas se ponían rojas y tenía marcas de sol debajo de los hombros. Era una molestia.

No estaba hecho para el desierto sofocante, él necesitaba el bosque, los árboles…el lugar donde había crecido, necesitaba a sus padres.

— Debí quedarme con el señor Mike, era mucho más amable y más alto… mucho más alto, ese enano presumido de Levi no es nada comparado con él.

Eren hablaba solo y comenzó a sentir sed. ¿Tal vez debería de regresar? Pero era demasiado orgulloso para eso, aun había cosas que conservaba y su orgullo no se iría al caño sólo por un poco de agua, o eso pensó hasta que escuchó el rugido de pantera del motor de un auto. Un auto que él conocía bien porque esta misma mañana lo había estado conduciendo.

— Mierda… — Eren sin mirar atrás comenzó a correr alejándose lo más posible del camino, pero ya era tarde. Ese auto corría como loco, no importaba cuanta ventaja le llevara, si ya lo habían visto sería difícil que no lo alcanzará en un par de minutos.

Aunque para eso tendría que pasar por muchos cactus y rallar la pintura del auto. Tal vez Levi no era tan arriesgado para hacer eso, basándose en esa conjetura, Eren decidió girar el rostro para ver quién era el que lo seguía y si estaba muy lejos o cerca de arruinar su huida.

Ojala no hubiera volteado, como la carretera estaba un poco en picada, pudo ver perfectamente como Levi había estacionado el auto en la carretera y lo veía subiendo. Tenía unos fabulosos lentes de sol, incluso se había cambiado la ropa, ahora vestía de negro y parecía un fabuloso chupa sangre, o sólo un consumidor de energía de la gente.

— Eren… — gritó Levi creando un micrófono con sus manos —. Baja. Hablemos.

— No quiero hablar, Levi. — le contestó en un tono medianamente decente y siguió subiendo por la arena.

— Anda. — pidió Levi tocando la bocina del auto —. Mientras más subas más lejos estarás de Duncan, vamos trae tu bendita presencia.

Los ojos de Eren lo esquivaron con desdén, ignorando también los constantes pitidos del claxon del auto. Quería gritar que se callara, pero prefirió ignorarlo y seguir subiendo. No podía seguir cediendo a los caprichos de Levi, a su 'te golpeo y luego te pido perdón'. No había tenido buen tino en sus decisiones, así que mejor seguir a su instinto. Y el instinto le decía 'aléjate, mierda'

— Si no bajas voy a subir por ti — le gritó Levi —. Al diablo la pintura del auto, pero voy a matar muchos cactus inocentes.

— Como si te importara matar cactus — le gritó Eren haciéndole una seña obscena —. Tú matas gente, eres un asesino.

— Al menos sabes de lo que soy capaz.

La puerta se azotó, Eren se encogió de hombros. El auto se encendió, el ronroneo era fuerte, marcado. Se escuchaban las llantas sobre el asfalto y el auto dando la vuelta. Eren giró la cabeza y lo vio, abrió las pupilas como si no creyera lo que veía.

Levi le regreso la seña obscena y aceleró. Eren se arrepintió muchísimo, porque era verdad, los cactus guardaban pequeños animales que no merecían ser aplastados sólo por uno de sus berrinches, pero Levi ya estaba avanzando. Se odio a si mismo por no ser lo suficientemente insensible.

Dio zancadas hacia abajo, y levantó los brazos, cuando Levi ya había recorrido la mitad del camino, Eren brincó hasta el automóvil y cayó sobre el cofre.

— ¿Qué diablos haces? — preguntó Levi frenando de golpe.

— Estas desesperado. — le regañó —. Ya bajé, ya bajemos…

— Seguiré avanzando.

— Estoy en el cofre del maldito auto, sólo baja.

Levi siguió avanzando y Eren se sujetó como pudo contra el vidrio. Cerró los ojos al sentir la velocidad del aire impactándose contra su espalda, los cactus siendo destrozados, cuando Levi volvió a frenar rápidamente, Eren pudo abrir sus ojos y habló suavecito.

— Ya baja, hablaremos. Lo prometo.

— Escúchame bien Eren, tú y yo vamos a pasar todo el día juntos y por una vez en la vida vamos a comprendernos ¿Has entendido bien?

Levi parecía serio y denotaba la fuerza de voluntad. Eren no pudo negarse, de nuevo, eso no era raro. Asintió con torpeza y Levi le hizo una seña para que este trepara por el vidrio hasta llegar a los asientos del auto con descapotable. Eren hizo caso y llegó hasta su asiento como copiloto, justo cuando Levi dejo caer el auto al soltar el freno de mano.

— ¡No hagas eso! — gritó Eren cuando llegaron de nuevo a la carretera.

— Fue una pequeña venganza por el paseo de esta mañana.

Eren rodó los ojos y se puso el cinturón de seguridad viendo como el automóvil comenzaba a andar por la carretera. Miró de reojo a Levi y vio determinación en sus ojos, reflejos en sus lentes de sol y pequeñas marcas rojas del sol sobre su piel. Suspiró.

— ¿A dónde vamos a ir? — le preguntó con cierta frialdad.

— Es una sorpresa.

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

Después de manejar bajo el sol por una cantidad desorbitante de minutos, terminaron con quemaduras de primer y segundo grado, sudor recorriéndoles el cuerpo y un abanico formado a partir de un panfleto para Eren que insistió en tomar de una de las loncherías por las que pasaron en Duncan. El panfleto sirvió de abanico por el resto del camino.

Levi tomó una desviación de la carretera y subió por las colinas desérticas, esta vez sin cactus, adentrándose en dunas y rocas gigantes de un cráter que Eren desconocía. Pero Levi parecía tener un camino formado en su cabeza, sabía exactamente a donde quería llegar. No había razón para desesperarse.

Eren notó que cada vez la arena se hacía menos y los caminos de piedra roja se hacían más notorios, no había nada más que rocas gigantes y montañas. Lugares donde ponían bombas para explotar libremente sin dañar la identidad de nadie.

— ¿Estamos cerca?

— Sí, algo así. — contestó Levi y frenó rápidamente.

Frente a ellos había una larga montaña de piedra rojiza, rodeada de dunas de arena, a simple vista no era más que parte del paisaje desértico de este desolado país. Pero si mirabas más detenidamente había una abertura entre las piedras grandes, parecía una especie de cueva. Levi quitó las llaves del coche, abrió la guantera y sacó una pequeña lámpara de baterías.

— ¿No tienes magia de luz o algo así?

Levi no contestó nada y salió azotando la puerta del auto convertible. Eren rodó los ojos, salió del auto igual que él y tomo su botella de agua — otra de las pocas cosas que compraron —, que estaba a punto de terminarse.

— Vamos a entrar, está un poco oscuro al principio. Te aconsejo no separarte de mí. — Eren tragó saliva con miedo —. No estoy intentando matarte, así que no te preocupes.

Mientras más se acercaban a la abertura Eren notó que se trataba de un agujero en descenso, algo en sus sentidos se alteró, tal vez el instinto de supervivencia o cualquier cosa parecida. ¿Qué clase de lugar seria ese? No era un lugar para hablar o algo así.

— Conozco bien el lugar. — dijo Levi señalando el agujero con la lámpara —. Demasiado bien, aquí hay un escalón… descenderemos un poco, son casi dos metros. Después se pone lo complicado. Pero no te preocupes.

Eren ya estaba temblando, es decir, era un agujero negro… nadie se atrevería a lanzarse sólo así. Pero cuando pensaba esto Levi ya estaba descendiendo por el agujero. Tal como dijo había una especie de escalón al principio, era irregular y de piedra. Eren le siguió para no apartarse de la luz.

Bajaron por más piedras colocadas de forma irregular que parecían ciertos pliegues en el piso, como escaleras. La distancia entre una y otra no era tanta. Después de unos segundos Eren se percató de que ya estaban completamente adentro, sólo la linterna alumbraba sus pasos y al mirar arriba el agujero por el que habían entrado ya no era más que una mancha lejana de luz.

Levi se detuvo abruptamente y miró a Eren.

— De aquí en adelante ya no hay mas forma de bajar, tendrás que brincar… son como un metro y medio, realmente no es mucho.

— ¿Por qué estamos descendiendo tanto? ¿No dijiste que querías hablar conmigo?

— Sólo estamos un par de metros por debajo, quizá unos siete metros. Aún falta… hablaremos, te lo juro. Ahora esta oscuro, pero pronto ya no lo estará. — Levi no se hizo esperar más, le dio la espalda y se lanzó al vacío, Eren sólo pudo ver la linterna caer junto con el pelinegro.

Cuando descendió abajo, lo alumbro. Eren se cubrió los ojos con la mano al sentir la luz.

— Vamos, salta. No es mucho.

— No puedo hacerlo, no sé lo que está abajo. — se quejó Eren luchando por soltarse de la roca y dejar de tener miedo a la caída —. Solo veo negro.

— Te juro que sólo hay más roca, no tienes de que preocuparte. — bufó Levi —. Estoy aquí abajo, no va a pasarte nada.

Eren no tenía miedo a las alturas o a la oscuridad precisamente, pero si miedo al vacío, es una reacción completamente humana, había formas de luchar contra eso, pero él aun las desconocía. Suspiró y soltó el aire, frustrado y con mucho miedo decidió dar el salto con los ojos cerrados.

El trayecto fue tan corto que apenas tuvo tiempo de sentir miedo, cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había bajado y sus pies tocaban la piedra de abajo. Sus pies torpes y enredados, produjeron un cambio en la física de su cuerpo, cayendo de forma torpe a la oscuridad, su corazón dio un vuelco y extendió las manos para evitar lastimarse la cara, pero no llegó al piso porque Levi lo tomó y él cayó a sus brazos.

— Tranquilo… todo está bien. — dijo Levi sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos.

— Gracias. — Eren se apartó rápidamente mientras se sacudía la ropa, estaba sonrojado. Era la segunda vez en el día que terminaba sobre los brazos de Levi de alguna manera.

Qué tontería.

— Sigamos bajando. Ya falta muy poco.

Tras descender un par de metros más, cuando ya se encontraban al menos a unos diez metros del nivel del suelo, por fin Levi se detuvo y apagó la lámpara que alumbraba pobremente entre la oscuridad de la caverna. Eren dio un respingo cuando la oscuridad los envolvió momentáneamente, pero de nuevo hubo luz rápidamente.

Levi tenía extendida la mano en dirección a una corriente de luz, los cables estaban expuestos y las lámparas estaban colocadas estratégicamente para que alumbraran un solo camino, dejándolo muy bien iluminado. Eren vio la extensión de caverna frente a él, se trataba de un lugar rojizo con varios pasillos, una cueva muy bien explorada.

— ¿Tú hiciste esto? — preguntó Eren refiriéndose a la electricidad.

— Funciona con luz solar. — explicó —. Cuando era niño pase mucho tiempo solo, conocí este lugar por casualidad y pase mucho tiempo aquí, lo arregle de manera en que resultara ser un refugio infantil. Después mis intereses cambiaron, aun funciona… si quieres alejarte del mundo un rato.

Eren miró y escucho atentamente, sin fijarse mucho en la actitud de Levi o las palabras que había dicho. Realmente no había nada más que luz y rocas, pero el sonido era completamente diferente. Sonaba como una marea en las lejanías.

— ¿Qué es este lugar realmente? — preguntó Eren mirando al pelinegro.

Este estaba sentado sobre una de las rocas naranjas, había sacado de no sé dónde un par de refrescos de cola, tomaba uno de ellos con lentitud, el otro se lo lanzo a Eren. Tal vez la caverna aún estaba equipada para recibir visitas, el refresco no parecía caducado ni mucho menos. Eren se lo tomó con rapidez.

— Es un refugio, ya te dije. Lo explore todo, hay cavernas subterráneas… aguas termales en su mayoría, hay luciérnagas. Hay muchas cosas aquí Eren, la casa siempre tiene gente… pensé que este era un mejor lugar para hablar y llegar a comprendernos mejor.

Eren se quedó callado y dejó la botella de refresco en el piso. Miró los muchos caminos que se extendían por toda la caverna. Su corazón latía rápidamente, Levi sonaba sincero. Se tronó los dedos con un poco de frustración.

— Vamos a entendernos Levi, seamos sinceros… seamos derechos.

— Bien — contestó Levi levantándose y tomando a Eren de los hombros —. Entonces sigue derecho.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Levi comenzó a empujar a Eren por el pasillo iluminado que estaba frente suyo, sintiendo cada vez la corriente de agua más cerca, Eren ya se esperaba que llegarían a las aguas termales, donde quizá podrían sentarse y podrían hablar tranquilamente. No conocía este tipo de distracciones, pero imaginaba que se trataba de un lugar pacifico.

Aun así, rebaso sus expectativas cuando lo vio. Se trataba de un círculo perfecto lleno de agua un poco café, por la sal, no había corriente, pero había cierto vapor sobre el ambiente. Al terminar el círculo que hacía las de piscina el agua caía por una pequeña cascada que daba a una corriente.

— Llega a un manantial muy lejos de aquí, intente seguir la corriente varias veces… no es tan fuerte, pero no lo intentes.

Lo miró, Levi se quitaba la camiseta de tirantes y miraba el agua. Claro que con ese cuerpo de nadador experimentado nadie creería que esa corriente es cosa alguna, pero nadar en agua caliente y salada con vapores y minerales debía ser complicado.

— Entremos. — dijo Levi bajándose el pantalón de pants y quitándose el resto de la ropa, dejándola en una de las partes secas y apartadas de las aguas termales.

Eren sintió un flechazo cuando lo vio en ropa interior. Blanco cuerpo y perfectos músculos, pelo negro lacio y espeso, esa nariz perfectamente respingada y los ojos grises hermosos. No podría existir una persona más condenadamente guapa en la faz de la tierra.

— Hay rocas, puedes sentarte — dijo Levi deslizando la ropa interior que cubría sus perfectos glúteos y partes íntimas…

Antes de que Eren pudiera ver más, desvió los ojos. Su piel se había puesto roja de vergüenza, el cuerpo de Levi era perfecto, esculpido en mármol por los dioses. El pelinegro se metió al agua caliente sin prisas ni temores, y se mojó el cabello echándolo con suavidad hacia atrás. Luego nadó hasta una de las piedras y se sentó sobre ella recargando los brazos en otra de las piedras dejándolos afuera.

— ¿No vas a entrar? — preguntó con un poco de impaciencia.

Eren dio un respingo y asintió, dándole la espalda se quitó sus sucias ropas, no de manera tan sensual y lenta como lo hizo su acompañante, más bien concisamente y sin tardarse más que unos segundos. Respiró con profundo nerviosismo y se giró dándole la cara a Levi, se metió en las aguas termales y notó que el pelinegro no estaba mirándolo, estaba concentrado y con los ojos cerrados.

De esa manera Eren encontró el valor dentro de sí mismo para entrar y nadar acercándose hasta donde estaba el otro. Se sentó a su lado en la misma roca grande, con demasiada aproximación y el calor de la deliciosa agua que entraba por sus poros. Se mojó el cabello.

— ¿Te agrada? — preguntó Levi abriendo los ojos.

— Se siente bien. — admitió Eren —. Así que tú… tú descubriste este lugar.

Levi suspiró, se encogió de hombros y miró algún lugar en la nada, como si estuviera viendo sus recuerdos en perspectiva aérea.

— Cuando era niño… mi madre era una puta, no es raro, el 80% de las mujeres en Duncan se dedican a la prostitución. Pasaba demasiado tiempo solo. — Levi levantó las manos y dejo sus codos sobre la parte seca —. De alguna manera llegue a este lugar, lo recorrí valientemente con una linterna pequeña y me encontré a mí mismo sin saber cómo salir, así que pase mucho tiempo aquí. Es un buen lugar para estar solo, como te dije… claro después conocí mis poderes y bueno el resto es historia. Hice esto.

Levi se miraba las manos como con impotencia, como si no supiera que decir después de esto.

— Debió ser… difícil. Descubrir tu magia, no sé qué habría hecho yo sin Mikasa y Armin, tampoco habría hecho mucho… y Mike, él me ayudó muchísimo. — Levi miro a Eren con una ceja alzada —. Probablemente sin ellos, yo estaría muerto… estoy seguro de que sería así.

Esta vez el que se quedó callado fue Levi, mirando a su acompañante. Recordó sus palabras de esta mañana, todas y cada una, su coraje… su desesperación y esa forma de que realmente no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando con él por esos momentos, esa confusión. Lo entendía.

— Eren tú… ¿En verdad quieres vengarte de los que le hicieron eso a tu clan?

El aludido miró a su acompañante. Quizá si fuera otra situación, su corazón habría latido rápido. No era la primera vez que se daba cuenta que Levi de verdad era un hombre atractivo, algo que lo sacaba de quicio a ratos, es que no se podía ser tan perfecto. No imaginaba ni una sola puerta cerrada ante esa belleza. Pero, la pregunta era seria, estaba cargada con energía positiva. No había más que ser sincero…

— No lo sé — contestó con sequedad —. En el momento yo, pensé que era lo mejor… ese sentimiento de venganza que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, creo que es a donde debo dirigirme. Mis padres ni siquiera tuvieron un entierro digno, toda mi familia se quedó pudriéndose, es justo para mí. Si me lo preguntas, creo que recuperar sus ojos me daría cierta tranquilidad. Aunque de pronto sólo siento que estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Lo que estuviera en mí poder yo haría sin vacilar… para poder volver las cosas atrás, pero de pronto ya no sé, a donde ir.

Eren bajó la cara y miró el agua a su alrededor. No quería llorar, pero tampoco podía hacer otra cosa. Levi lo miró, era débil, era vulnerable, era como él, de alguna manera. Lo entendía y eso le asustaba.

— Cuando mi madre murió, Eren, yo no lloré… no hice nada, ni siquiera recuerdo haberla enterrado. Fue como si un fantasma del tiempo me hubiera tocado y no me hubiera devuelto hasta mucho tiempo después. He olvidado casi todo lo que paso durante ese tiempo. — Eren dejó de llorar para mirar a Levi, verlo contar su historia —. Me sacaron de ahí, me enseñaron a usar mis poderes. Tuve un maestro. Después me convertí en esto… y cierto día el fantasma del tiempo se separó de mí. Tome el auto que estaba más cerca y maneje hasta donde ella estaba enterrada… esto puede sonar cruel y diabólico, pero saque su cuerpo. Lo saque y lo destace pedazo a pedazo, Eren. Habían pasado años, estaba podrida… busque ADN, cabello, busque todo eso. Le quite las uñas.

''Las lleve a un laboratorio clínico al día siguiente y les dije que quería saber con quién diablos se había acostado esa mujer. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo que sólo hubo algunos resultados, pero sirvieron para satisfacerme. Los busque a todos, los mate. Está bien si te digo esto, tú sabes de lo que soy capaz… seguro algunos ya no la recordaban a ella, tal vez tenían familias, tal vez eran buenas personas. Los mate a todos, tal vez mate a mi propio padre y jamás lo sabré. Pero, cuando lo hice… me sentí bien, Eren. Sentí que ese peso de 'tu madre murió por ser una puta' se había ido, porque los que la habían comprado igual estaban muertos''

Eren se quedó quieto, escuchó con atención cada palabra y luego lo miró. Levi tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, se lamía los labios constantemente. Eren exhaló, era verdad, ese era Levi… no había forma de no creerlo. Era la clase de cosa que él hacía y lo creía capaz de hacer eso. Y se creía capaz de haber hecho lo mismo.

— Yo te ayudare Eren. — el aludido dio un respingo — Sé que quieres matarlos. Te prometí que te ayudaría, te prometí que acabaría con todos, si quieres meterles un cuchillo en la garganta yo los sostendré mientras lo haces ¿Entiendes? Lo haré, te lo prometo.

El corazón de Eren dio una pequeña contracción, como si se alterara y la sangre bombera más rápido. ¿Eso eran mariposas en su estómago? No supo porque, pero sintió la necesidad de sentarse sobre las piernas de Levi, acunar su cara y besar sus labios. Y siguiendo sus instintos más primarios lo hizo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas del mayor y atrajo sus labios hasta los suyos.

Lo besó, primero con los labios entreabiertos, sintiendo su textura mojada y un poco salada. Cálidos y dulces como un bombón, una mordida en el labio superior, lamer la parte inferior de sus labios, comerse la boca, saborear la textura de los dientes del otro. Las manos de Levi se clavaron en la cadera baja de Eren, y Eren deslizó sus manos por el cuello de Levi.

La lengua no tardó en encontrarse con la contraria, luchando por posicionarse e incómoda ante la suavidad de la punta contraria. La respiración se agitaba y sus cuerpos se encendían en el apasionado beso que parecía no terminar.

Las uñas se clavaron en la piel de cada uno.

Los labios se separan y las lenguas de ambos quedan expuestas en el aire aun tocándose, aun compitiendo por obtener el sabor del otro. Los ojos cerrados o entre abiertos, una pequeña mordida en la lengua y los labios vuelven a atacar con la fuerza de un huracán.

Arrasando con el sabor de la boca, con la sensación de dopamina generándose en su cerebro, pero asentándose en el estómago, las manos estaban pasándose de la raya cuando Levi abrió los ojos completamente y descendió con su lengua por el cuello del castaño.

Dejó una marca visible y morada en la clavícula del castaño. El otro gimió y apretó los hombros del pelinegro.

El agua estaba más caliente.

¿Era el agua?

Eren pego la cintura con movimientos sensuales, como un baile erótico bajo el agua. Enredó las manos en el cabello del otro, lo jaló y se dedicó a morder su labio inferior. Este beso se estaba pasando de la raya.

El agua quemaba.

— Me quemo… — murmuró Eren delineando con su lengua los labios de Levi.

— Lo sé. — gruño Levi, más como un ronroneo y enterró sus manos en los glúteos de Eren. Pero literalmente, el agua quemaba.

— No. Enserio me quemo… — gruñó Eren y se levantó de las piernas de Levi nadando con rapidez hasta el otro lado, quejándose cuando sus pies tocaban las piedras, el agua había cambiado de temperatura.

Levi se mordió el labio, aun agitado por la excitación, su pecho ascendía y descendía. Eren se subió y salió del agua, Levi pudo verlo desnudo y gimió de placer al verlo. Hecho la cabeza para atrás, olvido completamente que la temperatura sube después de cierta hora. Y que, aunque él estaba acostumbrado Eren no lo estaba.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? Ya es tarde… tenemos que irnos — dijo Eren poniéndose la ropa sobre su cuerpo mojado.

— Tengo la necesidad de besar tu piel y cada una de tus extremidades…

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Ya sal!

Levi rodó los ojos y asintió. Se levantó de la piedra y nado hasta donde estaba el castaño. Uff, el tenia lo que Eren buscaba y era todo para él. Quería atreverse a hacer algo y a sentir algo, algo distinto.

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

— ¡Qué diablos es esto! — gritó Eren mirando la noche desértica, la luna que iluminaba el lugar, la arena ya fría. Y lo más importante el automóvil…

— No me sorprende. — contesto Levi con las manos en los bolsillos y acercándose al coche —. Pasamos por encima de cientos de cactus.

— ¡Pero nos trajo hasta acá! — gruñó Eren pateando el coche —. No puede ser que las llantas se hayan ponchado. ¡Repáralas Levi!

Levi miró el desastre, no se había fijado antes, pero el auto estaba lleno de rasguños por todos lados, las llantas deshechas y por supuesto no había refacciones suficientes para las cuatro, además de que se había averiado el depósito de gasolina, el auto estaba… había estado cayéndose a pedazos. Era imposible moverlo de lugar.

— No podremos salir de aquí.

— Debes estar bromeando. Eres 'Duhamel' puedes reparar el auto. Tienes magia, tienes la magia de muchísimas personas ¿No? Por el amor de Dios Levi, tienes que hacer algo ¿O qué propones?

Levi se quedó pensativo mirando el desastre, se sintió inútil. De alguna manera era un mercenario a sueldo, tenía mucha magia y mucho dinero. Pero había dos cosas que no tenía, poderes de mecánico… o electricidad de menos, y no había traído su celular. Era un inútil, momentáneamente.

— No hay forma de salir de aquí, más que caminando.

La fría noche del desierto comenzaba a tocarlos. Eren no pensaba caminar, es decir ni aunque caminaran toda la noche llegarían, y el sol los alcanzaría a la mitad del camino, morirían de insolación o frio. No era un suicida.

— No sabes volar, ¿Qué clase de mercenario inútil eres?

— Puedo tele transportarme… a la sombra de Jean. — contestó Levi —. Puedes venir conmigo. Pero, no puedo dejar el auto aquí.

— Levi deja de jugar, estamos en medio de la nada. No le va a pasar nada al coche, nadie se lo va a robar.

Levi miró a Eren con suspicacia, no entendía al castaño. Sonaba desesperado por irse, pero realmente no entendía por qué lo estaba tanto.

— ¿Sabes cómo funciona la magia de rastreo? ¿La que usa Armin?

— Más o menos. — admitió Eren con la voz temblorosa

— Si dejo el auto aquí y si alguien me está rastreando, encontrará mis rastros de magia aquí… si llega a mi coche, se lo lleva, encuentra este lugar, encuentra mi escondite. O peor, toma muestras de mi magia de este auto. Lo que quieras, mira hay un centenar de posibilidades. Hay gente mala, que me odia, también gente buena que me odia. Y no puedo arriesgarme. Nos quedaremos aquí, mañana alguien vendrá a buscarnos te lo aseguro.

— Pero tengo hambre. — gruñó Eren cuando Levi había abierto la cajuela del convertible.

Levi sacó de la cajuela dos cosas, una cobija de cuadrados rojos, que más bien parecía afelpada y una bolsa de papitas fritas. Se las aventó a Eren y se metió al coche envuelto en la cobija. Reclinó el haciendo trasero para que quedara como una cama un poco grande y se tiró viendo hacia arriba.

Eren miró las papas, estaban caducadas. Pero se las comió, no sabía porque estaban ahí o de quien eran, pero a caballo regalado no se le ve el diente, o los carbohidratos. Abrió la puerta contraria del coche y se subió también. La cobija no era grande apenas los alcanzaba a cubrir. Se recostó mientras comía y miro las estrellas.

No hay nada como una noche en el desierto.

Aunque sí que eran frías.

Pero el cielo, valía la pena. Mil veces.

— Es realmente hermoso. — admitió Eren mirando las constelaciones que llenaban el firmamento.

— He visto cosas más hermosas. — dijo Levo encogiéndose de hombros.

Eren frunció el ceño, no se lo imaginaba. Había mil cosas bellas en el mundo, pero las estrellas no estaban en este mundo, eran bellas, eran completamente ajenas a este mundo. Tan perfectas, tan ardientes al otro lado ¿Qué podía ser más bonito? Incluso para Levi que había vivido toda su vida en Duncan. ¿Qué podía ser más lindo?

Cuando Eren giró el mentón para preguntarle ¿Cómo qué? Levi lo miraba.

— Tus ojos.

Eren cerró los ojos por instinto. Porque lo estaban observando, porque las pestañas de Levi de pronto le hicieron cosquillas y no supo cómo de nuevo ya estaban besándose. Pero esta vez no había pasión, había cierto reconocimiento… como un terreno nuevo, los labios reconocían el lugar y tomaban parte de una forma.

Eren se subió, de nuevo, a horcajadas, pero con la boca pegada al otro. Era de noche, no había nadie a kilómetros, sólo querían besarse. Se tomaron de los manos y la piel de Eren se puso de gallina por unos segundos, sus manos estaban… juntas. Como si de verdad, se quisieran.

Sus labios se tomaban uno al otro con desesperación, con amor. Con necesidad.

La ropa quedo sobrando, se deshicieron de ella. No hubo razón alguna para permanecer vestidos, ni siquiera el ardor de la piel ni de los roces de uno con el otro. Se perdió, cualquier prenda, cualquier atisbo de cordura, solo querían besarse y tocarse.

La desesperación ya se había apoderado completamente de los dos. No existía en ellos otro sentimiento que no fuera ''Quiero tenerte, poseerte, hacerte mío'' Eren besó el cuello de Levi y ya estaba desnudo cuando sintió el deseo de ser suyo…

En su vientre bajo, en su corazón, en todos lados. Quería ser uno con él.

— Eres mío, Eren. — murmuró Levi mordiéndole el labio y penetrándolo lentamente sin preparación alguna.

El menor tembló ante la embestida, el placer y el deseo era demasiado grande como para detenerse, como para detener a Levi, no había necesidad de eso. Se sentía seguro de esto, de esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de hacer el amor… de hacerlo.

La piel de Eren había estirado, sólo habían pasado un par de días desde que todo había empezado y ya sentía que encajaba perfectamente en el miembro de Levi, que ya no había necesidad de preocuparse por la sangre que a veces escurría tras sus fuertes embestidas. Ahora ya estaban unidos.

Eren lo montaba y subía con fuerza arriba y abajo, apoyándose en el firme abdomen de Levi, haciendo fuerza. Levi acariciaba los hombros de Eren y luego deslizaba sus manos por la cintura de este y luego encajaba sus uñas en los glúteos del menor. Acariciándolos y amoldándolos a sus manos, sintiendo la agradable sensación del castaño subiendo y bajando.

Lo miró, hacia arriba desde su lugar tenía una excelente vista de todo su cuerpo, del cielo estrellado del desierto. La luna, las estrellas fugaces, cualquier constelación, la cara sonrojada de Eren y sus ojos cerrados. Apretado por el placer. Levi miró su cara, el sudor que bajaba en gotas mientras montaba al pelinegro, lo miró muy bien.

Era tan…

Tenía los ojos cerrados y, aun así. Aun así…

— Levi… me vengo —. Gimió Eren haciendo que Levi volviera a la realidad y apreciara el dorado de los ojos del castaño, los había abierto especialmente para mirarlo mientras se regocijaba en su orgasmo.

Levi deslizó su mano hasta los ojos del castaño, los cubrió con su palma.

— No me mires…. — gimió y sintió como las paredes de Eren se contraían y lo apretaban con más fuerza hasta que finalmente, también se vino.

Se corrió sin mirar sus ojos dorados. Se corrió… solo viendo el resto de su cara y sintiéndolo. Y era, hermoso. Era una sensación, perfecta. Mierda, se había enamorado de Eren. De ese mocoso gritón, se había enamorado de él.

N/A: Quiero pedir una disculpa por el enorme retraso, de verdad que jamás me atraso tanto, pero tengo un gran problema con este Fic y a veces me cuesta actualizarlo, pero como promesa personal esta misma semana que entra lo actualizare de nuevo. Este capítulo fue un poco meloso, pero ya se vienen los problemas.

Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo.

Deyyechelon1: ¡Gracias por dejarme review! Gracias por leer mi historia y espero no decepcionarte, perdona la tardanza, pero ya estoy de vuelta.

Lía primrose: Obvio pobre Historia, sí que se sintió mal al saber que lo único en lo que era buena, ya no servía si Eren estaba ahí, pero afortunadamente Levi ha descubierto algo importante. Por fin en este capítulo ya se vieron cosas distintas, el siguiente igual será un poco así. Jajajaj el vómito de Levi, gracias por leer nena. Un beso.

Engel Laufen: Y prometo que no decepcionare, jaja este capítulo fue miel. Pero en el siguiente ya habrá mucha cosa seria. ¡Saludos!

Charly: Mi pequeña Charly, aun no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que haces por mí, todo este inmenso amor, pues ten mi vida… te la doy! Ok no jaja basta de cantar, estoy contenta de que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo igual te guste. Ya se han enamorado irremediablemente, al menos Levi ya cayo redondito. ¡Espero que ya sigas con tu Fic, lo ando esperando! ¡Saludos baby!

Akira: jaja es por eso que jamás debes leer yaoi con tu familia a lado, saludos!

Chica Phantomhive: Estoy súper ansiosa de volver a leer HxH amo esa OTP y es hermosa además de que el manga es muy bueno en sí! Ahhh de verdad lo amo. Gracias por dejarme review pequeña y espero pronto tener noticias de tu Fic.

Fujimy: jaja si definitivamente Eren ya se dio cuenta que Levi está cediendo ante él y ya cayo redondito nena, claro todos nos ponemos tristes cuando descubrimos que alguien hace las cosas mejor que nosotros, pero bueno al menos Levi ya descubrió algo de la habilidad de Eren que será importante, gracias por leer y dejar review. ¡Saludos!

Smilecandy: Creo que eso va a cambiar ya que Levi bum, ya se mega enamoro de Eren, o al menos ya lo admitió. Jeje si pobre Historia, pero bueno al menos Eren ya descubrió más sus poderes y de ahora en adelante veremos más acción entre ellos dos. ¡Gracias por dejar review, saludos!

Nanao himura: jaja Definitivamente Levi ya se enamoró, gracias y que bueno que te gusto. Pobre Historia sí que le dolió lo de Eren, jaja y Levi con su vomito limpio. Gracias por leer, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

Gatita: Claro que sí, eres la única gatita por eso solo contesto tus reviews con Gatita, gracias por leer y por dejarme tus lindas reflexiones sobre el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado mucho este capítulo y muero por saber lo que opinaste de él.

Bossenbroek: Lo lamento igual yo tarde tanto por la escuela. Jaja claro que todos estamos de desacuerdo en lo de los cuartos separados, pero después de hoy… dudo mucho que Eren vaya a querer cumplirlo. Gracias por leer y espero que te guste.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados. El título pertenece a amante bandido de Miguel Bose.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen. Magia y palabras raras. Parejas secundarias. Sexo homoerótico. Capítulo largo.

 **Notas |** Fanfiction ha tenido problemas para visualizar los reviews, espero que se arregle pronto para poder responderles, de verdad que muero por ver sus hermosos reviews. Aun así no de abstengan de dejar su opinión. ¡Un beso enorme!

* * *

Arco 2:

Del amante bandido

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

Capítulo 10:

Seré tu amante bandido

Corazón malherido, seré tu amante cautivo

Seré un hombre por ti, renunciaré a ser lo que fui

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

— ¡Levi! — gritó el castaño moviendo a Levi rápidamente, tenía la cobija encima, el sol en la piel y el pelinegro seguía durmiendo —. Tienes que despertar, el auto se mueve…

— Cinco minutos más — gruñó el pelinegro ignorando las advertencias del castaño, dejándose mover por la fuerza de los brazos del más joven —. Espera… ¿Qué?

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, efectivamente el automóvil estaba moviéndose, no estaba encendido, sin embargo, había alguna especie de movimiento que provenía de la parte de enfrente del auto. Los dos aun cubriéndose con la cobija se levantaron para mirar por encima de sus hombros. Había una camioneta de color blanco enfrente.

Reiner estaba parado en la parte frontal y ataba una cadena al parachoques del convertible. Annie estaba subida en la parte de atrás de la camioneta y les saludo con la mano cuando ambos la miraron. Adentro Berthold estaba en el asiento del conductor.

— Buenos días. — saludó Annie con una mueca de complicidad —. Jamás había visto a Duhamel dormir más allá de las 11 de la mañana.

— Bien Berthold, ya está atada. Intenta arrancar — Reiner se quitó el sudor de la frente y levantó la mirada para ver a los recién despertados. Ya estaban poniéndose la ropa —. Vinimos a buscarlos, usamos la magia de rastreo de Armin, perdonen si no querían ser encontrados.

— Pensamos que vendrían más tarde… —dijo Levi a manera de excusa.

— Mikasa presionó para que viniéramos a buscar a Eren. Se cumplió el plazo para el trato que hicieron… — Reiner los dejo a solas y se subió a la camioneta, Annie también se metió en la cabina.

Eren y Levi se miraron un momento, luego se siguieron vistiéndose con su ropa, que ya estaba perfectamente seca, Levi se trasladó al lugar del piloto y dejó el acelerador puesto para que la camioneta pudiera cargar al auto sin problema, aunque las llantas ya no daban para eso. Después se percató que habían repuesto las llantas traseras, así que el auto sólo sería arrastrado.

Eren se acomodó en el auto y se pasó al lado del copiloto. Traía encima la ropa de la noche anterior y una cara sonrojada por el calor del día en el desierto, habían pasado ya varias horas bajo el sol. La piel de Levi estaba ligeramente rojiza.

Sus pómulos un poco quemados.

— ¿Qué trato? — le preguntó Eren en voz baja cuando el auto ya había llegado a la carretera de nuevo —. Hiciste un trato con Mikasa…

— Le dije… que me dejara convencerte de quedarte — murmuró Levi —. Te traje aquí, pudimos hablar con tranquilidad y me di cuenta de varias cosas. Además de que he reafirmado mi promesa Eren, si quieres buscar a los que mataron a tu clan… los mataremos. Es todo lo que puedo darte y prometerte, no sé qué más puedo darte.

Se mordió la lengua. Había sentido que debía agregar algo más, decirle a Eren que había encendido una chispa en su interior que nunca nadie antes había logrado prender, que podía darle su amor y su protección, pero quizá aún no era el momento de decírselo tan abiertamente. Admitir sus sentimientos y soltarle todo. Todo eso tendría que esperar un tiempo más, al menos hasta que supiera que Eren iba a quedarse.

— ¿Te quedaras? —preguntó Levi a Eren.

El castaño se miraba las manos, retorcía sus dedos y se chupaba los labios, tenía bastante sed, pero también había ansiedad en su actuar. La mirada de Levi estaba clavada sobre él, aun cuando no estaba manejando mantenía sus manos sobre el volante.

— No tienes que responder ahora. — volvió a decir el pelinegro intentando reparar la ansiedad de su propia pregunta —. Puedes pensarlo hasta que lleguemos. Aunque… no falta mucho…

Era verdad, a la velocidad a la que Reiner manejaba faltaban al menos unos cinco eternos minutos en los que él tenía que llegar a una decisión, tenía que considerar todas sus opciones o si es verdad que tenía más de una opción. Considerar plenamente la opción que Levi le daba.

— Ya te he dicho todo lo que podía decirte para que te quedaras.

'Estas mintiendo' le recordaba la parte callada de su cerebro a Levi, pero rápidamente la suprimía y seguía mirando la carretera y al castaño, se veía aún más confundido que antes. Pero, no podía hacer absolutamente nada ya para cambiar el ritmo de la situación, su día había terminado.

Visualizaron la imponente y moderna casa donde se alojaban y el corazón de Eren dio un vuelco, de verdad que aún no lograba conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta y no había mucho que pudiera pensar.

Cuando los dos salieron del automóvil y los tres que los habían recogido se quedaron afuera intentando arreglar el desastre que había sucedido en el convertible, Eren y Levi más refrescados decidieron entrar a la casa. Mikasa ya estaba tras las puertas, esperándoles.

— ¡Te lo llevaste toda la noche! — le gritó con los brazos en jarra —. Eres tan irresponsable Levi… ¡Estaba muerta de preocupación! ¿Estás bien Eren, te hizo daño?

La pelinegra se aproximó a la cara del castaño y la examinó abiertamente. No parecía haber ningún indicio de maltrato.

— Estoy bien Mikasa, deja de preocuparte.

— Tengo las maletas listas Eren, Armin ya está empacando todo — Mikasa le mostró a Eren una colección de maletas en color verde limón —. En cuanto estés listo nos vamos de aquí.

— ¡Oye! — le gritó Levi con los brazos sobre el pecho —. El aún no ha decidido…

— ¡Es obvio que querrá irse antes de quedarse con un loco como tú! ¿No es así Eren? Este sujeto es un tonto, sólo te manipulará para que te quedes, así que hazme caso y vámonos lo más pronto posible — suplicó Mikasa tomando a Eren del brazo para que le hiciera caso.

El castaño apartó su mano con un poco más de rudeza de la que en verdad quería utilizar.

— Yo, no estoy seguro de si quiero irme.

Los dos pelinegros se quedaron mudos, Armin bajó en ese momento cargando una gran maleta de color negro con todos sus esfuerzos, detrás de él estaba Jean bebiendo un refresco de cola y sonriendo ante los grandes esfuerzos que el rubio hacía.

— Ya tengo la maleta ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Armin quitándose un poco de sudor de la frente — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué están serios?

— Eren no sabe…. — susurró Mikasa perdida entre sus pensamientos, pero luego reaccionó con violencia y tomó a Levi de la playera — ¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?!

— No le dije nada — gruñó Levi, Eren intercedió para que Mikasa lo soltara rápidamente.

— Levi ya me dijo absolutamente todo lo que tenía que decirme para que yo decidiera. Sólo soy yo que quiero meditar correctamente mi decisión… Mikasa sé que trabajaste haciendo las maletas y todo para que me sienta cómodo, pero, por favor ¿Podrías esperar sólo el día de hoy? Te daré una respuesta al anochecer. De todas maneras, aun no estoy muy seguro de lo que quiero…

Mikasa tembló y asintió.

— Deberías, tomar un baño — le sugirió Levi a Eren.

El castaño sonrió.

— Gracias por su cooperación a todos. — subió las escaleras mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba de la ropa.

Mikasa, Levi, Armin y Jean se quedaron quietos hasta que Eren salió de su campo de visión. Después el rubio aventó su propia maleta al sillón de la sala, produciendo risas en Jean. Sólo habían empacado para nada, pero Mikasa por su parte no se quedó tan tranquila. Miró a Levi con los ojos cual pistolas.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Eren? — gruñó —. Ayer ni siquiera volvieron a casa, ¿Lo amenazaste? ¿Le has hecho daño? Su cara no se veía maltratada… pero por el amor de Dios, él ayer quería hacerte un agujero en la frente. ¿Qué diablos pasó?

— No pasó nada — se escudó Levi —. Sólo salimos y hablamos, realmente no hubo más… el auto se descompuso, así que no pudimos volver, entonces pasamos la noche juntos. En el desierto.

Mikasa apretó los puños y sus dientes rechinaron, apuñaló a Levi con los ojos y luego abrió la boca con furia.

— ¿Tuviste sexo con él? — Levi dio un respingo, no sabía por qué lo sacaba a colación precisamente ahora. Mikasa se relajó después de decirlo, suavizó la mirada y medio se rio —. No convencerás a Eren con eso, es más listo de lo que crees. No por llevártelo a la cama, él… se quedará a tu lado. Lo sé.

Levi rodó los ojos y caminó dos zancadas más. Los habían dejado solos. Lo cual era raro en una casa tan llena de gente, pero todo el mundo tenía sus asuntos. Mikasa era la única que estaba molestándolo en ese preciso momento. No tuvo más opción que decirle la verdad.

— Lo sé — bufó con aburrimiento —. Sé que no se quedará por eso y es otra de las razones por las que no he querido decirle la verdad.

— ¿La verdad? ¿Qué verdad?

Levi bajó unos escalones y se detuvo en la sala, miró los sillones y luego se giró. Mikasa se veía confundida, pero al menos ya no parecía tan furiosa como antes. Se mordió el labio.

— Que… estoy enamorado de él.

Mikasa abrió los ojos como platos y luego palideció notablemente como si acabara de ver a un fantasma, pero luego se relajó. Sonrió para sus adentros y un poco externamente. Se rio por lo bajo, Levi no entendía porque de su reacción tan extraña.

— No estás enamorado de él, Levi. Te conozco, eres la persona más lujuriosa del mundo, una completa serpiente, sólo has pasado demasiado tiempo rodeado de sus ojos verdes. No es nada más que eso, así que sólo relájate…

— No estoy bromeando, Mikasa. Estoy enamorado, lo sé… lo siento, en mi corazón. Cuando lo veo.

— ¿Estás hablando enserio? — Mikasa palideció de nuevo —. No, no puede ser… es sólo un truco para convencer a Eren de que se quede. Para convencerme a mí de que no le harás daño.

— Es por eso que no voy a decírselo. — explicó Levi caminando hasta la barra de la cocina y tomando un poco de zumo de naranja —. O al menos no planeo hacerlo. Eren no ha desayunado… tal vez suba sus maletas y le lleve un poco de jugo. Nos vemos más tarde…

Cuando Levi caminaba con una de las maletas verdes en la espalda y un vaso de jugo en la mano, Mikasa lo sujetó del brazo para detenerlo. No alcanzó a dar el siguiente paso y llegar a las escaleras.

— No te hagas el listo Levi, deja que Eren se cambie, pero no desharé estas maletas hasta que Eren me diga que lo haga. ¿Comprendes?

— Lo que digas…

Mikasa lo soltó y Levi subió por las escaleras. Intento sonar indiferente pero su corazón lo había traicionado, realmente no quería que Eren se fuera. Pero tampoco quería decírselo, no podía poner la decisión del castaño en mano de sus emociones. Porque sabía que Eren no pensaba en eso para decidir.

Siguió subiendo e intento calmarse, pero fue infructuoso.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

El baño de Levi era amplio y espacioso como la habitación, tenía ese toque de mármol moderno y la bañera era un hexágono que se llenaba con cuatro grifos al mismo tiempo. Era la segunda vez que se bañaba ahí, pero la primera vez sólo había encendido la regadera de teléfono, esta vez, por lo pesado de la noche anterior decidió darse ese lujo.

Además de que necesitaba meditar absolutamente todo con un poco de burbujas, que resultó ser una cantidad desmesurada. Se metió y se puso a pensar con mucho detenimiento. Tenía que soportar sus propios pensamientos, esa confusión que se había plantado en su cabeza…

¿De verdad tenía que quedarse a vivir ahí? Lo que dijo Levi es verdad, él había soltado todo lo que podía decir para que se quedara a su lado, sin embargo, parecía no ser suficiente. No quería sentirse tan confundido, realmente irse al exterior era… peligroso, ya no tenía a Mike. Ahora tenía a Mikasa y a Armin…

Pero, además, era injusto. Ellos tenían una vida en este lugar, Mikasa era parte de los dragones y Armin estaba enamorado de Jean. Él no podía romper con eso, sólo porque no estaba seguro de si quería vengarse o si quería una vida normal o si quería depender de Levi.

¿Qué clase de persona era él? Un gritón, desconsiderado, un grosero… pero también lo había traído aquí. Y lo había tocado, le había perdonado la vida y se había ofrecido a ayudarle. A cumplir su promesa, lo había llevado a su lugar secreto.

Con Levi todo era claro, oscuro, especial y horripilante. ¿Podía basar su decisión en esos momentos a su lado? Si tan sólo pudiera… preguntarle.

— ¿Es buena idea quedarme a su lado? — dijo soplando las burbujas.

Su piel se había arrugado bastante.

— ¿Por qué estoy pensando en Levi? Él realmente sólo me ayudará a matar… no es como que tenga que quedarme junto a él, a dormir, a vivir… porque no quiero tener esa clase de relación con él. Ni, aunque me toque toda la noche y me bese… no me gusta.

Se levantó rápidamente de la bañera y quitó el tapón para que el agua sucia se fuera. Se colocó la toalla encima del cuerpo y refunfuñando se acercó al espejo, tenía la piel un poco tostada y las mejillas rojas, tal vez por quemaduras o tal vez por el calor de la bañera. O tal vez estaba sonrojado de haber pensado que tal vez le gustaba Levi, que tal vez por eso no quería irse.

— ¡Basta de tonterías Eren! ¿Te quedas o no? — gruñó cepillándose el cabello y abriendo la puerta de un punta pie.

Afuera estaba Levi, tenía las manos llenas de ropa, la maleta de Eren abierta sobre la cama y estaba guardando la ropa en las cajoneras.

— ¡Waa! No estoy vestido — murmuró Eren encerrándose en el baño de nuevo.

Levi soltó un soplido y siguió acomodando la ropa del castaño. No había razones para sentirse avergonzado seguro Levi lo había visto más veces desnudo que sus propios padres. ¿Por qué siempre estaba gritando?

— Te traje un poco de jugo…

Eren dejo que su corazón se calmara un poco. Tenía una toalla encima, no había porque preocuparse podía salir perfectamente y estar en la misma habitación. No había ninguna otra razón para estar rojo como un jitomate. ¡Tienes que relajarte! Se murmuraba a sí mismo.

— Em… gracias — murmuró saliendo del baño y tomó el vaso que estaba sobre el tocador —. No tenías por qué. ¿Esa es mi ropa? ¿Mikasa te dejo deshacer mi maleta?

— Bueno, no tenías con que vestirte y te estabas bañando. Creo que es bastante obvio que necesitabas la ropa — Levi cerró la maleta y la dejo debajo de la cama —. Ya tienes lo suficiente para vestirte, así que no tendrás mayor problema.

— ¿De quién es esa ropa? — preguntó Eren sentándose en la cama —. Claramente no la compraron para mí, pero es de mi talla. ¿Puedo saberlo?

Levi meditó, bueno no había más opción que decirle la verdad.

— En su mayoría es ropa robada, hay una colección de cosas que a nadie le quedan o nadie quiere, la juntamos toda y a veces la donamos a Duncan. Seleccioné todo lo que era de tu tamaño y lo traje para ti, puedes devolver lo que no te gusta. Ira a la caridad.

Eren miró a Levi, como siempre, era sincero. ¿Acaso le había mentido alguna vez? Bueno eso le daba puntos, tal vez quedarse con él no era tan malo. Después de todo quería ayudar a la gente pobre, pero eso no quitaba que era un mercenario y según sabia uno de los más temidos del mundo.

— ¿Por qué eres uno de los mercenarios más temidos del mundo, Levi?

— ¿Estas meditando el quedarte? — le preguntó el pelinegro tomando asiento en la cama —. Supongo que no me queda más que decirte la verdad. No quiero forzarte a nada y no voy a mentirte para que te quedes. No es mi estilo, para nada.

Eren se quedó quieto. Estaban demasiado cerca y además él estaba desnudo.

— Soy una persona bélica, no perdono a los que se meten conmigo y si necesito algo lo tomo y no habrá nadie que se oponga. Tengo muchos poderes, he vencido a muchos de mis enemigos y no conozco a nadie con quien haya peleado que me haya ganado. Nunca pelearía una batalla que no puedo ganar. He matado, Eren y mucho, lo seguiré haciendo porque ese es mi estilo de vida.

No hubo más palabras que decir, Eren acarició el brazo del pelinegro, era bravo y fuerte como un león salvaje. Pero no podía evitar sentirse intimidado y protegido, quería comprobar sus argumentos ¿Debía quedarse a su lado? Debía aceptar que tal vez se había enamorado un poco de él…

— Eres peculiar Eren. Te digo que mato gente por dinero y que robo por mis propias necesidades y sólo te sientes atraído a mí, eres como un imán de problemas. ¿Eso está bien para ti?

— Tú prometiste que matarías a los que asesinaron a mi clan, una persona como tú debe cumplir sus promesas ¿Verdad?

— Siempre que hago una promesa la cumplo.

— Pactémoslo — sugirió Eren sin saber muy bien a donde estaba dirigiendo esta conversación.

Levi analizo la situación, el castaño seguía con la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, sólo tenía que lanzarse a su cuello y dejarle una marca. Pero ese no era el punto de esto, ¿Qué necesitaba el castaño? Tal vez necesita un poco de seguridad, tal vez para variar quiere confiar en mí. Pensó Levi.

— Haré el pacto.

Levi movió la mano derecha y partió el aire, mostrando su cetro. Rápidamente las cadenas se apoderaron de su brazo y el rubí de la punta comenzó a brillar. Eren se quedó boquiabierto, estaba demasiado cerca, podía ver la plata y las extrañas letras en el cetro, las cadenas atarse a su brazo, como si sólo pudieran cortarle el brazo para que él soltara ese cetro.

— Levi, tú…

— Pacto ante ti Eren, lealtad a la promesa que te he hecho. Juro que asesinaré a los que mataron a tu clan, juro que me dedicaré a ese servicio hasta que lo haya conseguido. Te demostraré que no te has equivocado.

Levi tomó la punta de su cetro y la estrelló contra su antebrazo, su piel ardió por la quemadura que se acababa de formar, se trataba de un semicírculo de color dorado que olía a quemado, en medio del semicírculo había una mancha negra y completaba con una aureola de color esmeralda. Como marcando el cambio de color de ojos de un smaragd. Alrededor del símbolo se marcó una inscripción.

''In memet obtemperare''

— Juro cumplir —murmuró Levi guardando su cetro en la nada.

Eren apartó la mirada de aquella marca tan leal. Algo que jamás imagino que el pelinegro haría, esa marca no se iría hasta que Levi cumpliera y aun si no lo hacia lo lastimaría mucho, era un precio muy alto sólo para que se quedara.

¡Lo hizo por mí!

— Necesito estar solo…—murmuró Eren a Levi.

Levi se quedó callado y suspiró. Luego se levantó. Dejo a Eren solo.

El castaño enterró su cabeza entre las piernas, ahora estaba tres veces más confundido de lo normal. No había forma de que su corazón le gritara tan potentemente que se quedara… sólo porque Levi resultaba ser una persona…

Demasiado peculiar para sus sentimientos.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

Levi llevaba todo el día mirando a Eren desde lejos, primero el castaño había permanecido mucho tiempo en la habitación hasta que su estómago lo traicionó y lo atrajo hasta la cocina. Después de que comiera en la barra mientras los dragones veían televisión se había quedado en la sala un rato, hablando tranquilamente con los demás miembros del clan.

Finalmente, la reunión desapareció y Eren se quedó solo en la sala, después salió al patio y había tomado asiento en uno de los camastros a lado de la alberca. Tenía encima un pantaloncillo y una camiseta, unos lentes de sol sobre su cabello y las piernas encogidas.

Definitivamente estaba pensando.

Levi estaba ansioso.

Mikasa también.

Todos en la casa parecían notar lo que había pasado, su líder estaba pegado al cristal de la ventana y Eren parecía no prestarle atención. No había manera de no darse cuenta que Levi estaba impaciente por saber la verdad. Incluso Mikasa había decidido quedarse en la sala mirando, era increíble ver a Levi tan… expectante.

La primera en romper el silencio de la tarde anaranjada fue Hanji con un tono sutil, quizá por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

— Levi. — murmuró la de lentes parándose a su lado —. Es obvio que estas ansioso, no se ve atractivo.

— No quiero verme atractivo, pero ya casi termina el día y tengo esto en mi brazo…

Hanji miró la muñeca de Levi, frunció el ceño. Así que hasta esos extremos habían llegado, bueno seguramente Levi si quería que Eren se quedara, pero tampoco podía obligarle a nada. Era esa la razón de sus inseguridades.

— Sé que no quieres esperar más.

— No quiero. — admitió Levi con torpeza —. Quiero que me diga que se queda.

— Ya hiciste todo lo necesario para que Eren se quede — le aseguró Hanji apretándole el hombro —. Sólo tienes que esperar un poco más.

— No, no he hecho lo necesario — dijo Levi bajando la cabeza —. Hay algo más que debí hacer y no hice. Pero no debería hacerlo… está mal.

— ¿No le has dicho que estás enamorado de él?

Levi alzó la cabeza, asombrado por la certitud de la castaña, esta sólo le sonrió dándole a notar que era demasiado obvio incluso para una persona como él. Se sintió torpe, si Eren se iba y él jamás le decía la verdad de sus sentimientos, se arrepentiría.

— Sabes, cuando te conocí pensé: ''A este nadie lo va a aguantar''. Jamás pensé que te enamorarías enserio de alguien. Creo que tus sentimientos son sinceros, Levi. Si Eren decide que no quiere esta vida, sólo tu culpa será… y además jamás podrás decirle la verdad sobre aquello que le ocultaste. Es un chico, aún no sabe muchas cosas y aunque para nosotros sea obvio, que estas completamente prendado de él… tú tienes que decírselo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde ¿Verdad Mikasa?

La pelinegra se levantó del sillón y caminó hasta donde se encontraban los dos. Levi la miró. No podía creer que estaba sonrojada y además se veía un poco molesta.

— No me metan… sólo no quiero que Eren tome una decisión mal influenciado. — Levi se mordió el labio, de nuevo el mismo problema —. Sin embargo, jamás te había visto así, Levi, creo que debes ser sincero con Eren. Si él quiere quedarse por tus propios sentimientos, lo mejor será que se los digas.

— Hazlo, Levi — lo alentó Hanji —. Ya tienes permiso, solo ve y díselo.

Levi miró a las dos chicas, le sonrieron. No había razón para que no lo hiciera, tenía el permiso. Podía decirle a Eren la verdad de sus sentimientos y si por eso mismo decidía irse entonces definitivamente no era la persona para él. Las chicas lo dejaron solo, subieron las escaleras.

Levi jaló la puerta corrediza y se armó de valor.

— Eren… — murmuró Levi. El castaño dio un respingo y se tocó el corazón, no estaba preparado para recibir la visita del pelinegro, ahora mismo sólo se había relajado mirando la luna reflejada sobre la alberca. La noche pintaba todo el desierto.

— Hay algo que debo decirte — murmura con cierta esperanza —. No me había decidido a decírtelo porque realmente no quería que esto influyera sobre tu decisión.

Levi tomó asiento sobre el camastro. Eren bajó las piernas hasta el pavimento y los dos quedaron juntos, se miraban fijamente a los ojos. El ojiverde no dijo absolutamente nada a pesar de que se sentía sorprendido e intrigado. Había tenido un flechazo al ver al pelinegro acercársele. Pero ahora lo volvía a mirar… quería escucharle.

— Dime, quiero escucharte.

— Por favor no pierdas el control — pidió Levi sujetándose el pelo negro con una liga pequeña que resultó infructuosa y terminó rompiéndose, el cabello negro volvió a inundarle la frente y se quedó quieto, miró sus piernas.

Ambos traían shorts y playeras de tirantes con decorados absurdos. Si lo pensaba atentamente y fantasiosamente, ambos se veían bastante joviales, como una simple pareja sentada a la orilla de la alberca. En una linda noche cálida.

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado del espectáculo que tenían en la ventana, había una reunión en el piso de arriba, todos los dragones se habían reunido en la ventana de arriba para mirar la escena. Todos murmuraban y estaban claramente escondidos.

— Levi díselo ya, enano — gruñó Hanji, que estaba recién añadida, desde la ventana, todos la callaron con un ''shhh'' al unísono.

Eren también se acomodó el cabello y miró a Levi. Estaba buscando las palabras que decir, como si fuera algo que él jamás hubiera dicho, se lamía los labios y jugaba con los dedos de sus manos. Eren suspiró, Levi se le quedo mirando por unos segundos eternos. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenía que esperar para que hablara?

— Tú… eres la primera persona que yo he traído a vivir aquí, la única a la que he llevado a las aguas termales, eres la única persona con la que he estado más de una vez. La única con la que he desgastado mis labios, la única a la que le miro el rostro y siento… — Levi se quedó callado. Eren había guardado un silencio sepulcral sin embargo su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir — Me gustas Eren.

Levi estaba mirándole fijamente, no sabía que decir. Su corazón latía tan rápido, sus manos sudaban… sin darse cuenta habían sido atrapadas por las manos de Levi, tenían las manos enlazadas, la noche alumbraba sus rostros y el rostro de Levi se notaba tan sincero. Tan expectante.

Eso era lo que quería decirle, lo que pensó que influiría en su decisión para quedarse a vivir ahí. De pronto sintió que todo lo que había meditado se había derrumbado y luego se había consolidado, todas esas excusas que había puesto… ¿Tal vez él también gustaba del pelinegro? Le gustaba, era atractivo. ¿Esa era la razón por la que quería quedarse? Exceptuando lo obvio… tal vez, sólo tal vez…

— ¿De… de la forma romántica? — murmuró Eren con la voz pegada a la garganta y un poco tartamudeante.

—De la más romántica que te imagines —dijo Levi acercándosele peligrosamente. Su rostro quedo pegado al del castaño, aguantando la respiración. — Te quiero, Eren. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Eren jadeo, lo tenía tan cerca. Esos ojos grises que lo eclipsaban, su perfecta nariz recta y ese hermoso cabello negro, sedoso. Todos sus deseos de irse — si es que alguna vez existieron — se esfumaron, su mente sólo traía imágenes hermosas de Levi, de lo atractivo que era y de lo bien que se sentía cuando tenían sexo. Y al final el pelinegro se lo había confesado… que estaba enamorado de él.

"Esta enamorado de mi'' se regocijó Eren. Levi estaba tan cerca, sólo moverse un centímetro más supondría rozar sus narices para después poder besarse, Eren incluso se sentía imantado ante la boca de Levi.

Él también lo quería, quería que fuera suyo.

— Yo también… te — murmuró cerrando los ojos, por la ventana todos estaban emocionados y expectantes, aguantando la respiración y soltando chillidos emocionados.

Estaban realmente cerca de besarse.

— ¡Que conmovedor, Levi! ¡Enserio!

Se separaron. La alberca había obtenido un aspecto verdecido enfermo, el desierto se había llenado de una bruma morada que parecía neblina tóxica. Levi se levantó del camastro, frunció el ceño mirando lo podrido del ambiente y buscando al dueño de la voz. Eren también se levantó.

El momento mágico se había roto.

— ¿Sabes? Estuve así… de convencerme — el dueño apareció, parecía brotar de la alberca que se había convertido en un lugar lleno de chapopote. El ser tenía una gran capa negra y las manos juntas formando un milímetro —. Por suerte pudiste entretenerlo lo suficiente para que lograra acercarme…

Atrás de él había más personas usando la misma capa larga de color negro, una mujer de pelo rubio y otros cuyos rostros no pudieron ser identificados por la oscuridad en la que los individuos se habían deslizado por la inmundicia que no los había manchado ni un poco.

— ¿De qué está hablando? — preguntó Eren apretando el brazo de Levi que se había colocado enfrente de él de manera sobreprotectora.

—Eren, te juro que no…

El hombre giró la cabeza rápidamente para ver la puerta de la casa de donde habían salido los dragones y se encontraban en alerta máxima ante el peligro próximo, la primera en tomar la delantera fue Mikasa.

—Tú… — lo llamó la pelinegra con odio en la boca, el ceño fruñido y los puños apretados.

— ¡Mikasa! – saludó el hombre con entusiasmo — ¡Todos! Me gustaría pasar a saludarlos a todos, pero no tengo tiempo. Así que sólo me llevare al chico y me iré…

— No te lo llevaras. — le amenazó Levi reforzando su posición de protección frente a Eren, y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a mover su mano para sacar del escondite su cetro.

El hombre sonrió de lado y por magia avanzo tan rápido que no fue visible para los ojos de los demás. Ya se encontraba frente a Levi, sólo por unos miserables pasos de distancia, levantó la mano y se cubrió la mitad del rostro evitando mostrar su risa a carcajadas, pero le resulto casi imposible.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Lo amas? — se rio cada vez más fuerte hasta que se quedó sin aire —. No te hagas el chistosito conmigo Levi, te conozco mejor que nadie. No lo amas.

Levi apuntó su cetro a la cara del hombre, no dudaba, el hombre dejo de reírse y se puso un poco serio sin embargo su reacción no cambio demasiado, se mostró sonriente sintiendo la ira del pelinegro y el arma apuntándole, el rubí centelleaba con el odio de Levi.

— ¿O qué? ¿Vas a atacarme? — se rio un poco sarcástico sintiendo el arma de Levi acercársele —. Yo te di esos poderes Levi… y yo puedo quitártelos. — cuando dijo esto levantó la mano acariciando el aire que rodeaba el cetro de Levi, este de inmediato sintió el peligro, las cadenas que unían el cetro a su mano se disolvieron como ceniza y el cetro también lo hizo, Levi se miró la mano vacía —. Ahora bien, me voy, porque tengo muchos lugares a donde ir, algunas cosas que robar y gente a la cual asesinar…

Eren ni siquiera sintió cuando el hombre ya lo tenía tomado del brazo y lo había apartado de la protección de Levi, el cual miraba su cetro que nuevamente se había formado de las cenizas, estaba hiperventilando. Alzó el rostro y vio como el hombre se llevaba a Eren, que apenas y podía reaccionar.

— Traigan a la chica — murmuró cantarinamente caminando por encima de la porquería que se había formado encima de la alberca, Eren caminaba a su lado intentando soltarse.

Una de las mujeres que había llegado con él, tenía tomada a Historia por el cuello y la rubia tenía las manos atadas, todo sucedía demasiado rápido para que alguien pudiera haber reaccionado. Levi miró a los dragones, Historia ya no estaba a su lado, Ymir intento dar un paso enfrente, pero ni con los segundos detenidos habría llegado más rápido.

— ¡No me iré! — gritó Eren intentando zafarse del agarre con todas sus fuerzas.

El hombre medio sonrió y se rio.

— ¡Jaja! ¡Tienes carácter! — halago sintiendo como el castaño se retorcía, buscando ayuda en Levi o en quien fuese. — Pero, veamos… ¿En dónde nos quedamos antes? Qué tal si te estas ahogando…

La visión de Eren se nubló por completo, era como si de pronto se hubiera hundido con el hombre que lo sujetaba y ahora se encontraba sumergido en la inmundicia, sus pulmones se llenaban con aquella porquería viscosa, aunque sus ojos sólo podían ver la oscuridad. Ya no estaba sujetado, intento moverse para conseguir aire del exterior. Pero fue inútil… perdió el conocimiento solo unos segundos después.

* * *

~-._.-._.-._.-._.-~

* * *

Cuando el desierto volvió a mostrarse como realmente era, ya era tarde para hacer cualquier cosa. Levi estaba de rodillas mirando el lugar por donde se habían llevado a Eren y a Historia. Ymir había perdido la cabeza, se había metido en la alberca y golpeaba todo a su alrededor intentando inútilmente lograr que la atmosfera escalofriante volviera.

— ¡Levi! Tenemos que hacer algo — gritó Mikasa tomándole de los hombros y sacudiéndole. Parecía en un estado de shock — ¡Se ha llevado a mi hermano! ¡Debemos ir por él!

Levi reaccionó ante esto y sacudió la cabeza. Luego tomo ambas muñecas de Mikasa y se mordió los labios.

— No seas estúpida Mikasa… Eren no es tu hermano. Yo soy tu primo, él es tu tío y nosotros si somos tu familia.

— ¡Pero tú… lo amas! ¡Haz algo! — le gritó de nuevo Mikasa intentando levantarlo.

— ¡Armin, rastréalo! Rastrea a Historia, rastrea a Eren — le gritó Ymir saliendo de la alberca y tomando al rubio de los hombros.

— No puedo, no puedo hacerlo… no llego a ningún lado, necesito el nombre de ese hombre. No puedo hacer nada — el rubio negó con la cabeza y había cierta desesperación en su mirada, no sabía cómo decirle a la pecosa que no encontraba a los muchachos.

— Aun cuando tuvieses su nombre — dijo Levi levantándose —. No hay mucho que puedas hacer.

— Sólo dime el nombre… — pidió Armin mostrando las manos en señal de humildad.

— Kenny Ackerman. Mi maestro…

Los labios de Levi dijeron estas palabras, pero en su mente sólo quería decir, Kenny Ackerman una de las muchas encarnaciones del mal. Un completo timador, un mentiroso, un ser capaz de lo que sea sólo para apoderarse de las almas que consideraba valiosas. Un recolector. El sujeto con la magia más malvada y excéntrica que he tenido la mala suerte de conocer. Y se llevó a dos que le interesan…

— Y mi maestro. – murmuró Jean mirándose las manos y bufando por su preciosa 'magia del caos'

Y por qué sabía que sería el siguiente.

* * *

N/A: las cosas se ponen complejas e interesantes. Perdónenme por lo corto del capítulo enserio, pero no puedo llevar capítulos tan largos últimamente con lo ocupada que estoy. Intentaré oscilarme en las 5000 y 6000 palabras.

MickeyLove14: Gracias por esperar y espero que esto también te resultara kawaii. ¡Saludos!

Charly: Ay si, de verdad que si se hacen pareja no sé qué esperar de ellos porque seguro van a pelear a cada dos segundos. Espero que con las pruebas que se les viene cambien un poco más su actitud. ¡Gracias por todo mi buena amiga! ¡Gracias por leer!

Bossenbroek: ¡Ni me lo digas! Ve cuanto tarde en subir esto. Eren es más coco duro, pero al menos ya está dudando bastante si solo quiere matar o si también se ha enamorado… ni modo tendremos que esperar.

Sora: Levi esta prendadisimo de Eren mujer y claro que se lo de tu sensible kokoro, jaja, pero ya se vienen las pruebas de amor entre ambos. JAJA este Eren aun no lo acepta completamente pero ya haremos que su corazón también se estruje, gracias por leer!

Lia: Yo creo que Eren no ha hecho duelo correctamente por eso esta tan de malas todo el tiempo, pero con las cosas que están por pasar estoy segura de que Eren va a cambiar y ellos se amaran con ternura, no me gustaría que fueran una pareja peleonera. Gracias por leer Lia y espero que lo lindo de este capítulo también te gustara jaja.

Akira: ¡Gracias por leer! Jaja pues es que Levi es súper fantabuloso y eso nadie lo puede negar.

Fujimy: Ya era de hora de que entablaran conversación sin gritarse jaja, amo ver a Eren aventando cosas, enserio que me gusta mucho. Sobre todo, porque Levi es tan sacado de onda todo el tiempo. Claro que Levi ya se dio cuenta que esta mega enamorado de Eren, pero Eren aún no se decide, ahora con lo que se avecina estoy segura que lo notara. ¡Gracias y saludos!

Engel Laufen: Creo que la historia ya está encajando jaja ahora solo partan algunas cosillas y el caos se desatara. Estos villanos son malos muy malos, probablemente los más malos de los que escribiré. Gracias por leer!

Nanao: jaja ese Levi es un grosero, pero verlo tan enamorado de Eren y creo que ya se ha dado cuenta que no puede seguir con sus peleas y gritos, ahora quiere a Eren para él. ¡Me cuesta mucho escribir este fic sin embargo ya se viene lo mejor y espero que te siga gustando! Gracias por leer!

Gatita: Esos dos no dejan de pelear nunca jaja bueno ahora que ya sabemos que Levi está enamorado solo falta que eren lo acepte y creo que las peleas disminuirán notablemente. Si ya se viene el mero drama, así que esto fue lo más tierno hasta ahora… pero ellos lucharan salvajemente de ahora en más. ¡Gracias por leer pequeña casi graduada! ¡Saludos!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re—subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados. El título pertenece a "Un minuto de ti" de Duncan Dhu.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen. Magia y palabras raras. Parejas secundarias. Sexo homoerótico. Capítulo largo.

* * *

Arco 2:

Del amante bandido

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

Capítulo 11:

Antes de tres lunas volveré a por ti, antes que me eches de menos.

Dejaste vías muertas tendidas al pasar, nunca te he esperado tanto.

A un minuto de ti, voy detrás de ti.

A un minuto de ti, te seguiré.

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

Sus miradas chocaron cual felinos enjaulados de un zoológico de la ciudad más transitada, los dos tenían la mirada letal, salvaje, irritada y de alguna manera muy ilógica y confundida. Como si aún se preguntaran que estaban haciendo dentro de esa jaula de cristal, rodeados de espectadores que admiran la belleza de su físico y de su ferocidad. Levi Ackerman y Mikasa Ackerman no se caracterizaban por llevarse mal, después de todo para Levi ella era su prima menor, su pupila, aquella niña a la que ayudó a desarrollar sus poderes. Aunque no hubiesen sido la mejor arma que él pudo esperar.

—Hay tipos malos, que buscan niños buenos y los entrenan a su antojo — gruñó Levi en tono amenazador. Mikasa seguía frente a él sin apartar la vista, apretando los dientes —. Y hay tipos buenos que buscan niños buenos y los educan para que trabajen a su gusto. Buscadores, Mikasa… así se llaman ¿Verdad Armin? Tú sabes de eso.

El aludido dio un respingo, no esperaba que sus palabras fueran requeridas momentáneamente ya que había quedado claro que en esta clase de situación sus poderes resultaban bastante inútiles. Sin embargo, aún había una manera de involucrarlo en la plática.

—Bueno… no lo sé— susurró. Levi lo miró de mala manera, dejó de encarar a Mikasa para girarse frente a él. Armin supo que no podía mentir —. Es decir, si… lo sé. Yo soy un rastreador, pero mis poderes fueron encontrados por un buscador. Como Mike.

—No estoy entendiendo — dijo Ymir posándose sobre el agua de la alberca, la cual había cristalizado por sus incontrolables poderes—. Esto en que nos ayuda para saber dónde está Christa.

— ¿Eres tonta? — le dijo Levi —. ¿Acaso nadie aquí entiende lo que sucede? Existen malditas personas que se dedican a rastrear gente con poderes excepcionales, cuando los encuentran los educan y los entrenan, se convierten en sus maestros y te meten a su bando.

—Pero, Armin… — dice Mikasa —. ¿Acaso no estabas en un lado neutral?

—Lo estoy — afirma el rubio —. Aunque no siempre fue así. Cuando me encontraron y descubrieron que mis poderes mágicos de rastreo eran excepcionales ellos me entrenaron, es decir el líder del Gran consejo mágico… Erwin Smith, a donde llevamos a Eren, fue con uno de los buscadores de Erwin, Mike. Pero él dijo que Eren no tenía poderes excepcionales… después de que me entrenaron trabajé con ellos por un tiempo hasta que… bueno hasta que encontré a Levi.

Mikasa se fijó bien en el rubio, conocía la forma en la que habían llegado a conocerse, es verdad… Armin trabajaba en el gran consejo mágico, pero después Levi lo descubrió. Descubrió sus increíbles habilidades de rastreo y no pudo pasar un segundo más sin poseer su habilidad mágica, Armin se la prestó. Pero no fue exactamente esa la razón por la que Armin dejó de trabajar en el consejo, más bien fue cuando conoció al portador de la magia del caos. Fue ahí cuando Armin dejó el consejo y decidió trabajar en ambos bandos recibiendo un salario.

— ¿Entonces tú también eres un buscador? — le preguntó Sasha a Levi, muy confundida y aislada, así como el resto de los dragones.

—No como tal — dijo Levi —, a mí me encontró un buscador. Kenny Ackerman, nuestro tío. Él me entrenó y me ayudó a descubrir el máximo potencial de la magia, él fue quien me dijo que formara a los dragones, él fue quien me explicó cómo usar mi magia, él me hizo Duhamel. Sin él, nosotros no existiríamos, ¿se dan cuenta? ¿Cómo puedo yo vencerlo a él si él me formó?

— ¡Pero, qué dices!— le grita Mikasa —. Estoy de acuerdo en que no te sientas más poderoso que nuestro tío, porque desconozco sus poderes. Pero él te entrenó, el alumno siempre supera al maestro. Si quiere a Eren no es por sus habilidades mágicas, lo que significa que su vida está en riesgo. Entiendo que nos mintieras, sabemos que trabajas para alguien mayor o que al menos algo le debes a Kenny, entiendo que Armin nos mintiera diciéndonos que ya conocía sus poderes o que Mike lo entrenó, siendo que en realidad él también fue encontrado, comprendo todo eso. Incluso comprendo que Jean haya sido colocado en este grupo, con su maldita magia de atracción a los poderes extravagantes, pero no comprendo… que no tengas ganas de luchar, aun cuando afirmas que es la primera vez que te enamoras.

Mikasa tenía a Levi tomado de los hombros, el pelinegro había escuchado con atención cada palabra. Su prima no era tonta, había comprendido muy bien su papel de Duhamel, un papel creado por su tío para tener un bando, y aunque nunca le había pedido nada a cambio ahora se había dado cuenta que inconscientemente siempre había estado atada a él. Que Armin era una persona casi manipulada por el lado del gran consejo, y que la única forma de que alguien lo pudiese arrebatar de ese lado fue porque se había enamorado perdidamente de Jean…

Que también había sido colocado por Kenny dentro de los dragones, como si mágicamente supiera que el portador de la magia del caos hubiese podido atraer a aquel más importante rastreador que estaba del lado del gran consejo. Kenny Ackerman había construido su vida hasta los cimientos y lo único que era suyo, completamente suyo, se lo había quitado en cuanto había tenido la oportunidad.

No podía tener más mala suerte.

Pero si Armin había dejado el gran consejo, sólo por estar enamorado, él podía recuperar a Eren. Porque estaba enamorado.

—Estoy enamorado de él — confirmó Levi en voz baja —, pero lo que me pides es imposible, yo jamás podría ganarle a Kenny.

—No le ganes — le volvió a decir Mikasa —, no intentas dejar de ser Duhamel, nosotros no dejaremos de ser tus dragones sólo por esto. Sólo recupera a Eren, dile a Kenny que te pertenece.

—No me lo dará— volvió a decir Levi.

— ¡Hiciste una promesa! — dijo Mikasa tomándolo de la muñeca y mostrándole la marca verde y dorada —. Prometiste que ayudarías a Eren a vengarse, ¿Cómo harás eso si él muere?

Levi se mordió la lengua. Tenía razón, cada palabra estaba inyectada de una dolorosa verdad que lo atravesaba, él no podía perder a Eren, ni siquiera había escuchado de sus labios esa hermosa confesión que tanto quería escuchar y tampoco podía ser débil, tenía que recuperarlo y sabia la forma de hacerlo, entonces tendría que poner todo de su parte para que Eren volviera. No podía quedarse parado sin hacer nada.

—Hay una manera de encontrarlo — dijo Levi—. Los rastreadores normales como Armin no pueden encontrar a Kenny. Ni siquiera hay una persona en este grupo que pudiese encontrarlo, pero si conozco a alguien. Tengo sus habilidades mágicas, pero no me sirven de momento… debo ir a buscarla.

— ¿De qué hablas? — dijo Armin dando un paso enfrente —. Si yo no puedo encontrarlos no habrá nadie que pueda hacerlo.

—No alardees de tus habilidades — le dijo Jean pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros —, hay personas que simplemente son imposibles de encontrar. Ni tú, ni yo, ni Levi, ni nadie de nosotros podría encontrar a una persona que fue educada por Kenny, dime, ¿Si yo desapareciera cómo me encontrarías? ¿Si tú desaparecieras cómo te encontraríamos? Lo ves, esto está fuera de tu alcance.

—Iré yo solo — explicó Levi movilizándose adentro de la casa —, ustedes sigan trabajando como si nada, si van a robar, háganlo, si van a beber, háganlo. Pero hagan algo.

— ¡No bromees! — gritó Ymir —. Debo ir por Historia, así que me voy contigo. No dejaré que vayas sin mí, sé que puedo ser de ayuda, no hay manera en la que yo me quede aquí sin hacer nada. Déjame ir contigo, Duhamel.

—Es demasiado peligroso — le explicó Levi —. No arriesgaré tu vida, no por algo que no sé cómo resultará. Los he guiado a muchos crímenes, pero siempre sé que ganaremos, esta vez no sé a lo que me enfrento.

—Aun así— reiteró Ymir —. Déjame ir, no quiero dejar a Historia sola. Ella me necesita, está débil y vulnerable y no sé porque se la llevaron. La necesito. Y estoy segura de que ella me necesita.

Levi bajó la mirada, Mikasa no había dicho nada, pero estaba seguro de que ella también querría venir con ellos, pero no podía arriesgarse, simplemente sus dragones no estaban preparados para esta experiencia, necesitaba encontrar una forma de librarse de ellos y librarse rápido. Su exploración no podía extenderse más y su número de exploradores ya era bastante amplio.

—Bien — dijo Levi y levantó su mano para traer de nuevo su cetro —. Armin, ven aquí. Nos vamos.

El rubio dio una zancada, y antes de que Mikasa o cualquier persona pudiese decir algo, Levi había hecho uso de su magia una vez más, tomando a Ymir y a Armin de la muñeca, blandiendo su cetro y dejando un halo de luz mientras los tres habían desaparecido. No había nombrado a nadie, no había adquirido los poderes de nadie, entonces nadie supo cuál había sido la forma en la que Levi había logrado desaparecer y tele transportar a tres personas.

— ¡Mierda! — gritó Mikasa cuando los vio desaparecer —. Jean, Marco, tomen sus malditas cosas. Los demás hagan lo que Duhamel ordenó, nosotros tenemos que ir tras Levi.

— ¿Nosotros? — preguntó el pecoso —. Pero Levi no… es decir, como lo haremos. No podremos.

—No sabemos en donde está— corroboró Jean —. No podremos encontrarlos, no tengo idea…

—Pues usa esa maldita magia tuya y vamos a encontrarlos — gruñó Mikasa.

Y ella se veía tan amenazadora que los dos amigos no tuvieron más opción que asentir y dejarse llevar por las órdenes que la Ackerman acababa de dar. Todos los demás en la casa se alejaron a hacer lo que ya les había ordenado el líder, pensando atentamente en todo lo que habían escuchado.

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

Ymir recuperó la respiración tras unos incontables segundos, a su lado Armin estaba con las rodillas en el piso y las manos apretando la tierra. Frente a ella, Levi se miraba las uñas restándole importancia a lo afectado que sus compañeros se hallaban, esperó a que se recuperan del impacto y suspiró mirándoles.

— ¡Duhamel! — gritó Ymir —.¿Qué carajos fue eso?, ¿Me puedes explicar cómo demonios hiciste eso?, en ningún momento invocaste el poder de nadie, no dijiste el nombre de nadie, no entiendo… ¡Que magia fue esa!

—La mía. — contestó Levi sin prestar atención. Armin se levantó del piso aún con la respiración agitada.

Había sido el peor viaje de su vida, había sentido que su piel entraba a la boca de un cocodrilo y lo había retorcido como si quisiera exprimir la ropa, sus huesos se habían doblado uno por uno y giraban mientras atravesaban un pequeño orificio transparente, su boca se quedaba pegada a las paredes y sus ojos ardían por la fuerza del viaje. No comprendía como un viaje de tele transportación había sido tan difícil y horripilante.

— ¿Tu magia? No me jodas Levi — le dijo Ymir de nuevo —, si tienes poderes de tele transportación porque carajos te quedaste varado en el desierto con Eren.

— ¿Se trataba de un truco? — preguntó Armin —. ¿Uno para permanecer los dos juntos la noche?

—No era ningún truco, no es ninguna magia de tele transportación— explicó Levi —, esa magia, como ya dije, es la mía. No utilicé la magia de nadie más si no la mía.

— ¿Qué clase de magia es entonces? — preguntó Armin, recordando que Levi siempre prefería usar sus propias habilidades mágicas en vez de las que robaba de los demás, aunque muchas de las verdaderas habilidades mágicas de Levi eran desconocidas.

—Estamos en el pasado.

Por primera vez Ymir se percató de la imagen a su alrededor, habían abandonado el desierto, estaban rodeados de una selva trópical muy densa, con cierta neblina que ni el sofocante calor de la humedad podía desaparecer, los árboles eran enormes y los helechos cubrían gran cantidad del suelo, sólo podían escucharse ruidos de animales a lo lejos, chillidos de simios y graznidos de aves. Un lugar muy diferente a Duncan.

— ¿En dónde estamos? — preguntó Ymir.

—Al otro lado del globo, muy lejos de Duncan — contestó Levi —. En la selva de Mecbath.

— ¿En el pasado? — preguntó Armin —. ¿Cómo es que estamos en el pasado y porqué estamos aquí Levi? ¿Qué planeas? Pensé que buscábamos a Eren.

Levi suspiró, se sentía agobiado, tan sólo de pensar que tenía que explicarles a estos mocosos la única salida que se le había ocurrido. Y en realidad era la única salida que existía, porque Jean había tenido razón y Armin también, si él no podía encontrar a Eren ni a Kenny Ackerman probablemente nadie más podría hacerlo, salvo expertos buscadores, buscadores de Kenny o del gran consejo mágico. Por eso había tenido que recurrir a esto.

—No es mucho, es de hace cinco años — explicó Levi —. Puedo viajar al pasado, es parte de mis habilidades mágicas, pero no puedo interferir… conmigo mismo. Es la desventaja, sólo puedo viajar al pasado donde yo mismo he estado, pero no puedo interferir con mis acciones pasadas, ni verme.

Armin e Ymir se miraron. Levi se había acomodado entre los helechos y se había—extrañamente— sentado en el piso, parecía que estuviese esperando algo. Miraba por todos lados, buscando algo con sus afilados ojos. Aunque no había ningún camino que estuviese cerca. Los dos se sentaron cerca de él, buscando con la mirada lo que él también buscara.

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? — dijo Armin.

—No podía traer a Mikasa y de algo serás útil — explicó Levi —, ahora no hablen por un rato de acuerdo, no tardaremos mucho.

Levi y los demás se quedaron callados, sentados en el húmedo suelo de la selva de Mecbath, realmente esta era la única posibilidad que tenia de llegar hasta Eren, la única que sería completamente efectiva. Pudo pedirle ayuda a Armin para llegar hasta aquí, pero eso había supuesto esperar más y sólo tenía que salir rápidamente.

—Escucho un ruido… — dijo Ymir

—No hables— contestó Levi.

Tan pronto como dejó de hablar, el sonido dentro de la selva se enmudeció, no había ni un solo ruido en todo el lugar. De pronto una ráfaga de viento cruzó, desacomodando sus cabellos, se quedaron quietos y mirando, a lo lejos un Levi cinco años más joven con una gabardina de color negro y botas caminaba por entre los helechos, las manos en los bolsillos y un cigarro en la boca. Levi se encogióaúnmás mientras lo veía caminar a 15 metros de distancia.

El aire en el ambiente se había generado cuando el joven Levi había aparecido por ahí, en aquella ocasión Levi si había llegado aquí por alguna especie de tele transportación. Tenía el cabello más corto.

—Qué asco de peinado — dijo Ymir, pero fue silenciada por Levi con una amenazadora mirada. El joven Levi se detuvo también, pero no hizo nada… después de unos segundos continuó su camino hasta que se perdió entre los helechos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Levi? — se atrevió a preguntar Armin.

—Vine a buscar a alguien para robar su habilidad mágica. Recuerdo que tarde un poco, así que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que vuelva a salir y pase por aquí.

Después de eso nadie volvió a decir nada. Levi recordaba haber tardado, pero no pensó que hubiese tardado tanto, o tal vez sólo era que los segundos se le hacían eternos, teniendo en cuenta que por cada minuto que pasaban en el pasado, en el presente Eren ya estaba muy lejos quien sabe dóndesufriendo quien sabe que, cosa que él no sabría hasta que lo tuviera de nuevo frente a frente.

Pasó aproximadamente una hora, aunque no alcanzaba percibirse por la grandeza de los árboles que cubrían el cielo, una hora en la que Ymir y Armin habían estado hablando en voz baja, la pecosa le hacía preguntas incomodas y el rubio se sonrojaba cuando las contestaba, Levi realmente no estaba prestando atención, pero pasando la hora el joven Levi y principiante Duhamel volvió a aparecerse.

Caminaba lento y a zancadas, mirando para todos lados, pero los tres estaban suficientemente lejos como para que no fueran notados, después Levi dio una zancada grande y desapareció entre el viento, una corriente de aire los recorrió, una corriente demasiado fuerte y luego los animales volvieron a hacer sonidos. Levi se levantó.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Eso de desaparecerte? — preguntó Armin sacudiéndose el pantalón.

—Debe ser una habilidad mágica que robe, no era tele transportación, es fragmentación, deje una parte de mí en un lado y la otra por aquí, por eso pude llegar aquí. Es complicado para ustedes mocosos.

Armin se sintió ofendido, porque él era demasiado listo y había comprendido perfectamente, además de que al irse el joven Levi había recogido su fragmento y ya no era posible que se fragmentara para llegar. Si hubiese sabido que cinco años después tendría que volver tal vez habría dejado esa cosa ahí.

Se levantaron y se sacudieron, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Levi reanudara la marcha sobre la jungla, esta vez siguiendo el camino que su antiguo yo había trazado. Aunque se veía lejano en realidad sólo era la gran cantidad de helechos la que los separaba, los otros dos lo siguieron con interrogantes en los ojos.

—Debemos darnos prisa, ahora que mi yo del pasado no está aquí es probable que me traslade inconscientemente hasta donde está.

Caminaron a zancadas, esquivando los arbustos y árboles que se les ponían enfrente hasta que por fin llegaron a una parte donde el suelo se plegaba hacia arriba de forma regular, parecía que se habían quedado frente a una gran montaña. Justo en medio de esa formación existía una entrada en forma de semicírculo que hacia las de caverna.

En la entrada se encontraban dos personas que Levi conocía bien, aunque en realidad esta seria le segunda vez que se veían. Erd y Gunter, cubiertos por una toga de color blanco y a su lado una lanza mágica. Estaban resguardando la cueva.

—Ackerman — dijeron levantándose de inmediato —. ¡Que estás haciendo aquí! ¡Acabas de irte! ¿Quiénes son ellos y porqué te has cambiado la ropa?

—Cálmense. — intento Levi —. Solo vengo a verla…

—No lograras engañarnos — dijo Erd —. Acabas de irte, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

—No puedes pasar… — gruñóGunter.

—Calma, calma — pidió una voz femenina que venia del interior de la cueva —. No pensé que tardarías tanto en volver, cinco años cariño, tanto tiempo separados.

—Sí que eres bruja — murmuró Levi por lo bajo.

Cuando por fin se dibujó su silueta era mucho menos amenazadora que su decidida y tierna voz, una mujer, eternamente joven, que cargaba encima sólo una capa de color negro enorme, que apenas y cubría sus atributos de mujer y parte de su piel, estaba casi desnuda pero aun así su aspecto era tétrico, su sonrisa tranquila, su cabello naranja y sus ojos abiertos como los de una lechuza.

—La bruja de Mecbath, para ti, mi amor.

—Perdona la tardanza — dijo Levi —. Parece que acabas de ver a mi yo del pasado.

—Pero que descortés de mi parte, amigos del futuro, pasen por aquí…

Los guardias al ver que su señora los recibía sin poner peros, se alejaron de la puerta, pero no pasaron desapercibidos y los escudriñaron bien una vez que entraron en la cueva. Armin e Ymir iban nerviosos justo detrás de Levi, guiado por la bruja. La cueva era oscura y rocosa, pero pasados unos metros se iluminaba con fuerza de una hoguera en medio de un cáliz, todo de color rojo.

—Perdonen mi desastre, no sabía que tendríamos visitas tan importantes — la mujer se deslizó hasta la parte superior del cáliz, tocando el fuego con su piel y sin quejarse se sentó sobre las llamas.

En vez de extinguirse las llamas la rodearon y descendieron hasta la base del Cáliz.

—Es el fuego inextinguible. No importa cuando lo mueva o toque, nunca se apagará— explicó al ver la sorpresa de sus invitados —. Dime Duhamel,¿Quiénes son estos encantadores acompañantes tuyos?

—Ellos son Armin e Ymir, ella es una de mis dragones y él es un rastreador experimentado — explicó Levi —.Trabajó para el gran consejo, y para mercenarios.

—Hola — saludó la bruja con una sonrisa —. Yo soy Petra, la bruja de Mecbath, la encargada del fuego inextinguible y debo suponer que… lo que buscan es mi portal de almas perdidas. Mi precioso portal, esa hermosa cosa que me fue encargada y que simboliza mi más grande poder. Debe ser eso ¿Verdad Duhamel?

Levi ladeó la cabeza, la bruja era lista y perceptiva, era la encargada del portal y del fuego, el primero era lo que buscaba y para lo que había venido y el segundo no sabía para que servia. Sin embargo, cuando robó sus habilidades mágicas, cinco años atrás, se dio cuenta que realmente sus poderes no eran la gran cosa, pero los necesitaba.

—Si precisamente a eso venimos. Necesito que me dejes usarlo, Petra.

— ¿Por qué crees que lo haría? Te di mis poderes porque prometiste que volverías y jamás lo hiciste en cinco años y ahora regresas para usarme, ¿Acaso sólo gustas de usarme y dejarme?

—No es eso — dijo Levi un poco acorralado —.Soy un hombre ocupado…

—Y yo una mujer enamorada ¿Eso es justo?

— ¿Tú estás enamorada de Duhamel? — soltó Ymir con torpeza —.Pero, si sólo se vieron una vez. Hace cinco años, es decir hace media hora….

—No lo arruines bruta — dijo Levi golpeándola en el estómago—. Perdóname Petra, debes entenderlo yo… no pude volver aquí, incluso para volver ahoratuve que viajar en el pasado, sólo para pedirte humildemente que me dejes viajar por el portal de almas perdidas. No tengo más opción, si no la tuviese no te lo pediría.

La bruja se quedó callada, sus cejas delgadas se fruncieron como dos animalitos, primero lentamente hasta que quedaron completamente juntas, su boca se deshizo en una mueca de desagrado. Levi comenzó a sentir que sudaba, realmente reunirse con ex novias era un fastidio, ellos ni siquiera habían estado juntos.

— ¿A quién vas a buscar? — preguntó articulando silaba por silaba.

Lev se quedó quieto y bajó la mirada, no servia de nada mentir, eso resultaría peor para todos.

—A mi verdadero amor… —soltó con ternura.

Los ojos de lechuza de la bruja se abrieron con más fuerza y rabia, su boca se partió en una mueca de disgusto y su cara se coloreó de rojo intenso, la furia la dominaba. Levi y los demás dieron una zancada hacia atrás para alejarse del fuego que se había incrementado repentinamente.

— ¡Hermosa Petra! — dijo una voz desde atrás —. He vuelto, mire que lustroso ha quedado…

Levi giró el rostro para ver al hombre de cabello rubio que llegaba, totalmente despreocupado y por lo que se veía muy enamorado de Petra, traía en sus manos una gran bandeja que hacia las de espejo de plata y portal, completamente lustrado, reflejando fijamente la silueta de Levi.

— ¡Auro aléjate de ellos! — gritó la bruja con consternación.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la idea ya había cruzado la mente de Levi, tomócon fuerza y rapidez las dos muñecas de sus acompañantes, y corrió hasta donde estaba el desprevenido rubio que no los vio venir cuando casi se estrellan contra la gran bandeja.

Las llamas se incrementaron cuando Petra los vio cerca de su portal de almas perdidas.

—Kenny Ackerman — dijo Levi frente al portal y se tiró encima de este junto con sus dos acompañantes. Que de inmediato fueron absorbidos por el portal.

— ¡Maldita sea Auro! — gritó la bruja levantándose —. ¡Ese maldito me ha vuelto a romper el corazón!

—En cinco años vuelve — dijo Auro.

— ¡Lárgate de mí vista y deja mi portal!

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

Eren no pudo ver la luz del día cuando abrió los ojos, en primer lugar, porque había sido raptado al atardecer y el cielo estaba oscuro cuando lo vio por última vez. Pero ahora había fuego quemándose lentamente enfrente de él, probablemente era una chimenea gigante, antigua y coreada de piedra tiznada. Una habitación de piedra antigua y desalineada, con un olor a quemado. Sus manos atadas a grilletes de metal que tintineaban cada que se intentaba mover.

Vio hacia abajo, estaba de rodillas sobre el piso, tenía las rodillas ensangrentadas, las palmas de las manos llenas de cortadas que quien sabe dónde consiguió. Había un guardia que estaba en la puerta del cuarto.

Historia estaba ahí, estaba atada de los pies a la pared, tiene el cuerpo sobre el piso de piedra y el cabello regado por todo el lugar, aun así se podía se veía su respiración cansina y sus ojos llorosos. No había heridas en ella. Pero no lucia bien. Se veía maltratada, se hallaba vulnerable. Le dolieron todos los huesos cuando se movió y llamó la atención de aquellos que lo estaban cuidando. Se giraron a verlo.

—Despertó— dijo uno con voz monótona —. Llama al líder.

El otro salió de la habitación y se desapareció como si fuera burbujas de algo tóxico, mientras que el otro llegó hasta donde se encontraba tirado, lo miró desde arriba, pero no dijo nada. Probablemente le parecía demasiado débil como para hablar.

— ¡Bienvenido a mi castillo, Eren! — dijo una voz desde la puerta —. Seguro tienes muchas preguntas, como…. ¿Porqué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué precisamente yo? ¿Qué es lo que me harás? ¿Dónde está Levi? ¿Por qué la rubia está aquí? Pero, sólo diré que realmente no necesitas saber nada de esas cosas, estas aquí por una razón… necesito esos ojos tuyos, valiosos ojos.

—No me subestime, yo tengo poderes y puedo pelear, antes de que usted acerque sus asquerosas manos a las cuencas de mis ojos — gruñóEren como animal furioso.

— ¿Acaso de verdad crees que puedes hacer algo contra mí? — preguntó Kenny Ackerman —.Si Levi no pudo detenerme, tú menos lo harás. Además, claro, intenta atacarme con tus poderes me harías un favor porque en cuanto tus ojos se pongan dorados yo los arrancaré de esa cabeza hueca tuya.

Eren se quedó quieto, tenía razón, si se molestaba demasiado sus ojos cambiarían de color, así ese hombre podría arrancárselos de un tirón, pero aun así no quería rendirse y quedarse sin hacer nada, sólo tenía que ser cuidadoso con sus ojos. No podía permitir que se los quitaran…

— ¡Además! Si activas tus poderes, lastimaras a tu preciosa amiguita ¿No habías pensado en eso? — preguntó Kenny caminando hasta la rubia, la tomó de la cara, estaba despierta pero débil, apretó sus mejillas —. Ambos sabemos que si rompes un sello de ella la lastimaras, y si lo vuelves a hacer la lastimaras más… por mi encantado, me tomaré un energético y veré como rompes sus sellos.

—Historia no me sellaría.—escupió Eren con furia intentando levantarse.

—Ella precisamente no lo hace, pero… Gill — de la parte de atrás de la paredsurgía una muchacha de cola de caballo y cabello rojizo —. Mi querida amiga tiene el poder de controlar sus manos, y hacerlas sellarte. Sólo ve su estado, Eren… rompiste tantas veces el sello que ella no puede ni mantenerse en pie, pero síguelo intentado, pronto a Historia se le caerá la piel de los dedos.

Era verdad, Eren recordaba haber luchado, haber visto a Historia ser manipulada y ver como sus manos lo sellaban, sin embargo, el rompía los sellos de inmediato, y mientras más lo hacia más debilitaba a la muchacha, podía incluso matarla. Si tan sólo no estuviera sellado ahora, él podría utilizar sus poderes, pero usarlos era un arma de doble filo, si sus ojos cambiaban de color… ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

— ¿Te preguntas que hacer ahora? — dijo Kenny levantándose y dejando a Historia con la cabeza sobre el piso de nuevo—. Eres másindependiente de lo que pensé, a estas alturas te imaginé gritando el nombre de Levi…

—Levi podrá ayudarme, pero jamás le suplicaría para que me rescatara — dijo Eren levantándose, sus piernas crujieron y cayó de nuevo al piso.

—Lohará— dijo Kenny —.Tú y yo, lo estamos esperando. Aunque no lo creas, Levi vendrá, porque dice que te ama… ¿Qué locura no? Levi Ackerman enamorado. Creo que el amor es la más grande debilidad de las personas, si no lo crees ve a Erwin Smith, enamorado tanto de ese buscador amigo tuyo… que hasta lo dejo irse a un bando neutral y no tuvo pelotas para matarlo. O veme a mí, pero mejor ve a Levi, el sólo hecho de venir, lo matara.

—Levi no morirá, él y yo tenemos una promesa — dijo Eren —. Solo morirá si no la cumple.

—Así que ya apostó su vida por ti, pero que estúpido. Te estas fiando de un patán, de un matador, de un chico que te dejara el día que más lo quieras.

—No necesita decirme como es Levi, yo lo sé…

—No, no lo sabes. ¿Por qué Levi no te dijo la verdad? Estoy seguro de que él sabe que fui yo quien mató a tu clan.

Eren se quedó quieto, no supo porque la confirmación tan abierta de esto le dio un vuelco en el estómago. Levi no podía saberlo, si no no habría hecho la promesa, no habría jurado por su vida misma que lo mataría, si hubiera sabido… pero ahora los tenía enfrente, a ese hombre, el que había matado a su clan. El que había asesinado a sus padres, a sus familiares, el que le había arrancado los ojos y los había conservado para si mismo. Que los vendería y los trataba como mierda. Era él.

—Te mataré… — dijo Eren

—Inténtalo. — lo retó Kenny Ackerman —. Quiero verte intentarlo.

Kenny Ackerman caminó hasta la puerta de la salida del lugar y le dio la espalda a Eren, el castaño estaba en un estado de shock, catatónico por la verdad confesada, el pelinegro lo vio con una sonrisa de lo más macabra y se alejó a zancadas.

—Hagan lo que esté en sus manos para hacerlo enojar — dijo Kenny a los guardias —.Eso haran, pero primero… esperemos a que Levi llegue y lo vea. Ya después nos encargamos de sacarle los ojos.

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

Cuando Levi, Armin e Ymir pudieron respirar de nuevo estaban agotados y acababan de cambiar de escenario tan repentinamente como habían dejado la caverna. Ahora estaban rodeados de un pasillo de piedra, con antorchas encendidas, como del katún pasado. Los tres en hilera vieron el portal desaparecer frente a sus ojos, como una ola de agua salada y verdosa.

Adiós.

— Y entonces, después de todo, ¿cuáles eran sus poderes? — preguntó Armin con curiosidad mientras los tres reafirmaban la marcha por el pasillo de piedra y alfombras rojizas, excesivamente desgastadas.

— ¿No es obvio? — contestó Levi en voz baja —. Juventud y belleza eterna.

Armin se quedó quieto un par de pasos atrás, aquellotenía sentido, aunque pareciera que Levi no utilizaba esos poderes, o eso quiso pensar. Había pequeñas ventanas que coreaban el pasillo, no había cristales por lo que se viera claramente por el exterior, aún era de noche y no parecía que fuera a amanecer muy pronto. Quien sabe cuántas horas hubiesen pasado desde que partieron de Duncan.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? — preguntó Ymir en susurros.

—No lo sé, es la desventaja de los viajes en tiempo y en portales, cambian el flujo del tiempo, nunca más de un par de horas. No podemos distraernos con eso ahora, sobre todo al saber que sus vidas están en peligro de muerte… ahora — dijo Levi caminando sin detenerse mientras los otros dos los seguían —. Pongan atención. Está prohibido que utilicen sus poderes a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, sobre todo tu Armin. Kenny puede tener muchos buscadores a su disposición, pero ten por seguro que uno entrenado por el gran consejo, le interesaría… y tu Ymir… bueno si ven a alguno de los dos, no corran, ni griten…

Eso fue antes de que Levi viera la puerta de madera abierta frente a él, con las luces del cuarto parpadeantes y chisporroteando por la madera quemada. No hubo forma alguna de detenerlo cuando por fin vislumbró su silueta maltratada, atada con cadenas a la pared, con el rostro compungido y las rodillas ensangrentadas. No hubo manera de que Levi no corriera ni gritara.

— ¡Eren! — Armin se sobresaltó, ¿Acaso no acababa de decir…? —. ¿Estas bien? ¿te hicieron algo?

El pelinegro ya se había metido a la habitación y había corrido hasta la figura cansada de Eren, aun con los grilletes en sus manos se veía que había estado en resistencia a caer sobre los ladrillos, nadie tenía idea por lo que había estado pasando el joven. Ymir se metió a la habitación buscando a Historia con los ojos, cuando la encontró su corazón dio un vuelco, el único que se quedóestático en la puerta fue Armin.

—Estoy muy cansado… — murmuró Eren apenas abriendo sus orbes.

— ¡Historia! — dijo Ymir corriendo a zancadas por el cuarto, la rubia estaba tirada sobre el piso, apenas vestida, todo el cabello revuelto en la cabeza, algunos mechones cortos y otros largos.

— ¡No la toques! — gritó Eren —. No la toques, enserio, si la tocas la lastimaras…

— ¡Yo jamás la lastimaría! — gritó Ymir, pero al girarse a ver el rostro del castaño, supo que hablaba enserio… que no podía tocarla, no sabía la razón, pero las pocas fuerzas que el smaragd tenía las había usado para gritarle.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? Explicándolos todo… — dijo Ymir acercándose a la rubia, pero procurando no tocarla.

Eren volvió a cerrar los ojos, Levi le tomó del rostro y lo recargó contra su hombro, sus manos se deslizaron hasta los grilletes y con la poca magia que conservaba en la punta de sus dedos intento romperlos, pero fue imposible. Sacó su cetro mágico y al mismo tiempo las luces de fuego centellearon, encendiendo la habitación. Levi se levantó del piso y giró el torso.

—Tardaste más de lo que pensé, sobrino… — dijo Kenny Ackerman recargado en la pared del cuarto.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Eren? — dijo Levi con furia —. Te exijo que me lo devuelvas inmediatamente. Perdonare tus crímenes si nos marchamos con ellos en este mismo momento.

El tío de Levi Ackerman, tenía la expresión de estarse aguantando una fuerte carcajada. Segundos después no pudo resistirlo más y terminó por explotar riéndose, con muchísima fuerza. Levi apretó los puños con furia ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

—Dime, de verdad lo quieres porque es valioso. — soltó Levi de pronto —.Comprendo que es una raza en peligro de extinción, que lo que lo hace único son sus ojos, y que pagan muchísimo dinero por ellos, pero, ¿Realmente necesitas ese dinero? ¿Realmente lo quieres por esa razón?

—Lo quiero porque es tuyo, y nada puede ser completamente tuyo — contestó el Ackerman mayor—. No es que lo necesite realmente, tengo todos los ojos de los smaragd, los tengo en un maldito frasco de cristal, hare una verdadera fortuna con ellos. Pero no puedo dejar que lo tengas, Levi, no puedo.

— ¿Por qué? — gritó Levi —. Sabes que lo amo e insistes en quitármelo, tu egoísmo es una muestra de tu debilidad, tu egocentrismo es el dolor de tu pérdida.

—No importa lo que digas, no te lo devolveré y no puedes llevártelo. No puedes, Levi. Compréndelo…

Levi bajó la mirada, estaba furioso, impotente. Había encontrado a Eren, entero. No había duda de que tarde o temprano este hombre le querría sacar los ojos si no es que ya lo había intentado antes, y no había razón para que tuviera a Historia aquí con él. Pero la tenía. Si luchaba contra Kenny perdería, lo entendí perfectamente, no era su momento de pelear. Pero aun así quería a Eren y necesitaba, enserio _necesitaba,_ llevarse a ese castaño.

Tenían un juramento, además de todo.

— ¿Quieres negociar? — preguntó Levi en voz baja.

—No hay ningún tesoro que puedas darme para que yo lo devuelva — contestó Kenny.

—No negociaré con tesoros, ni con nada físico o de valor monetario. Sé que de eso tienes más que muchos — dijo Levi —. Sin embargo, hay algo que no tienes, que yo puedo darte y detenme si estoy mintiendo… pero si Historia está aquí es por una razón, es porque la necesitabas para algo que tuviera que ver con Eren, pero aparte de eso…

—Eres listo, Levi. Lo admito —interrumpió Kenny —.Crees conocerme. Pero no me conoces.

— Sólo… déjame intentarlo.

Kenny levantó las cejas con curiosidad y descruzó los brazos.

— ¿Quieres negociar? Bien, negociemos. — dicho esto el piso fue succionado y remplazado por un extraño agujero de lava caliente que rodeaba los pies del Ackerman, los dos comenzaban a fundirse dentro del líquido viscoso y dejaban atrás a los otros cuatro en la habitación.

La lava quemaba, era realmente lava, las piernas de Levi se deshacían de calor y dolor, su rostro se compungía. Su mente suplicaba que creyera que sólo era una ilusión de la trasportación, que no se estaba quemando. Levantó los ojos y vio como Eren se quedaba en la habitación, con los ojos cerrados y caídos de cansancio. Se quedó callado, relajándose al máximo hasta que desapareció del lugar y su cuerpo se materializó en otra de las habitaciones, a su lado estaba su tío.

Era una habitación no muy distinta, de ladrillos y piedra, con alfombras rojas y muebles de madera, como una oficina. Levi no sabía porque Kenny tendría una oficina, y menos una que resultara de cierta forma tan elegante, porque además de la madera la mayoría de esos muebles poseían oro o joyas incrustadas. Su tío se recargó en el escritorio de madera y rodeándolo se sentó en una hermosa silla de terciopelo rojo.

— ¿Y bien? — suspiró—. ¿Querías negociar?

—Se porque tienes a Historia aquí — dijo Levi —. Lo supuse, pero no estaba seguro, ahora creo que lo estoy.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y porque la tengo aquí? — preguntó sacando algunas cosas de su escritorio —. Si ni siquiera sabes para que tengo al smaragd aquí.

—Lo sé — dijo Levi —. Estás, sellando a Eren, poniendo en riesgo la vida de Historia, de esta forma él no romperá los sellos, no si sabe que la lastimaría si lo sigue haciendo. Conozco los poderes de Eren, yo los descubrí, junto con el de Historia. Esa es la razón por la que la trajiste, pero hay otra razón… no me quieras engañar. La razón por la que haces todo.

—Te subestime — suspiró—. Siempre termino haciéndolo, Levi. Aun cuando sé que básicamente eres mi reflejo. Sin mí no serias nada.

—En eso tienes razón. Pero tú eres alguien, por algo… ese algo por el que te convertiste en Kenny Ackerman, el mayor y más grande mercenario del mundo ¿No es así? Lo hiciste porque querías recuperar a Uri Reis. El tío de Historia, y tu única conexión con él es ella…

—No la tengo aquí porque me recuerde a él — dijo Kenny apretando los dientes con mucha molestia —. No busco un remplazo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has trabajado como mercenario? Cuando te darás cuenta que incluso una persona como tú no puede traerlo de vuelta… querías probar los poderes de Historia ¿verdad? Primero me mandaste a buscarla, descubrimos sus poderes y querías saber si… ella era igual que Uri. Si tenía los mismos poderes ¿No? Porque sólo una persona como Historia podría traer de vuelta a Uri, sólo si tenían la misma sangre…

—Pero no los tiene — dijo Kenny —. Si los tuviesen yo ya habría intentado el cambio de sangre hace mucho tiempo.

— No hay nada aquí que pueda traer de vuelta a Uri Reis, así que devuélveme a Historia… — pidió Levi —. Y dame a Eren.

—Uri Reis volverá a mí, algún día conseguiré… la fórmula.

—Eren no la tiene, así que dámelo.

—Yo sé quien la tiene — dijo Kenny —. Dijiste que querías negociar, pero sólo llegaste aquí a decirme cosas sin sentido que yo ya sé. Pero, te propongo que hagas algo, algo que sólo tú puedes hacer. Yo no puedo.

— ¿Qué cosa puedo hacer yo que tú no puedas hacer? — preguntó Levi Ackerman, confundido.

—Trajiste a ese joven buscador, ¿no? Pues bien, úsalo y ve hasta Erwin Smith. Mátalo y trae su cabeza para mí, es la parte de la venganza… la única venganza que quiero y me resignare a que Uri Reis jamás volverá.

Erwin Smith mató a Uri Reis, Uri Reis puso un hechizo en Kenny Ackerman para que no pudiera matar a aquel que le hizo daño, la razón nadie la sabia, tal vez era para proteger un poco el alma podrida de aquel ser. Sin embargo, Kenny había encomendado que Levi lo matara.

—Si lo hago, ¿me darás a Eren? — preguntó Levi.

— ¿Acaso no ves que sólo intento protegerte de lo cruel que es el amor? Veo tu reflejo en mí, demacrado y marchito por el amor y la muerte… la venganza me salvara. Pero, en fin, así es… si logras asesinar a Erwin Smith, en menos de tres días… te regresaré a Eren, si no lo haces lo mataré ¿Entendiste? Y también a la rubia. No sirve de nada, tal como dijiste.

—Dame una semana — pidió Levi.

—Dos días. Por regatear… bueno, seré misericordioso. Que sean tres días, en tres días. Quiero la cabeza del líder del gran consejo mágico ¿Has comprendido?

Levi asintió. No supo porque se metió en esto, pero si Kenny no podía matar a Erwin él tampoco podía, no era demasiado bueno. Pero lo intentaría, ahora no había nada que hacer, era su única oportunidad para sacar a Eren de aquí y tenía el tiempo contado, no podía perder ningún solo segundo más.

—Comprendo, lo haré— reafirmó—. Regresaré con la cabeza de Erwin Smith. Lo mataré con mis propias manos, y tendrás que darme a Eren y a Historia.

—Creo que has comprendido bastante bien.

Kenny tronó los dedos, el entorno se deshizo. ''Tres días'' dijo y cuando pudo abrir los ojos de nuevo, mientras todo lo demás se hacía viscoso, ya no estaba en el castillo, ni cerca de Eren. Armin estaba tirado en la arena de aquella playa desconocida e Ymir estaba de rodillas saliendo del mar, fue cuando descubrió que apenas estaba saliendo del agua inconscientemente. Se arrastró hasta la orilla.

—Nos sacó… ¿Cómo? No lo entiendo — dijo Ymir sacando agua. Armin se removió y comenzó a escupir agua.

—Mierda, ni siquiera me dejo despedirme — gruñó Levi, golpeando la arena—. ¡Maldición! Vámonos ya.

— ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Conseguiste negociar? — dijo Ymir sacudiéndose la arena lo mejor posible —. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— Maldición, mierda — gruñía Levi mientras caminaba —. Armin, puta madre, dime donde está Erwin Smith.

El rubio se quedó callado y se levantó de la arena lentamente.

— ¿Qué? — dijo con voz vacilante

—Tengo que matarlo, así que llévame con él. En verdad lo lamento.

* * *

N/A: correcto. Creo que puede haber muchas dudas. Las solucionare a continuación. Y si hay más por favor díganmelo en los reviews, contestare absolutamente todo, aunque haha spoiler no, con tal de que no se pierdan.

Uri Reis y Kenny Ackerman tenían algo, pero lo hechizó para que no pudiese matar a nadie que lo dañara, y después Erwin Smith lo mató… porque eran de bandos opuestos. Entonces Kenny comenzó a buscar formas de traerlo de vuelta, convirtiéndose en un gran mercenario, y hay una forma que es como una transfusión de sangre al cuerpo del otro y bueno 'magia'. Pero Historia no es compatible, sin embargo, Kenny quiere vengarse por eso le pide a Levi que mate a Erwin.

La razón por la que capturó a Eren es porque, uno: es un mercenario, quiere vender sus ojos. Dos: quiere alejarlo de Levi. Porque sabe que el amor te hace débil — su experiencia propia—

Y, por último, puede que Armin se haya enamorado de Jean y que por eso haya dejado el bando 'bueno' sin embargo, no significa que no sienta nada por Erwin, ya que él lo cuido y lo entrenó… así que en el sig. cap. Veremos un poco de la historia de Armin y Erwin y de cómo Jean y Kenny se conocieron.

¡Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, en el próximo capítulo entramos en el arco 3! Aún no se me ocurre un nombre para el arco. ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia?

—Reviews—

Lia: Yo ya quiero que Levi cumpla la promesa que hizo con Eren, realmente eso fue muy lindo de su parte. Y yo creo que Kenny no es malo, jaja sólo quiero proteger a su sobrino del mal de amores, aunque matando a Eren no creo que sea la solución. Muy pronto se reencontrarán y ya serán distintas las cosas, Eren aprenderá a amar y a luchar por Levi. Gracias por leer, Lia. ¡Me siento feliz de que te gustara!

Charly: Kenny es un personaje genial, hace bien las de malvado, aunque creo que no es tan vilano como otros jaja que he escrito. En fin, ya quiero ver a Kenny siendo más malvado, gracias por leer y por el beteo bebe. Un beso!

Engel: Kenny es un sujeto malvado, quiero explotar su potencial como villano. Jaja gracias por leer y por dejar Rv.

Gatita: Si jaja yo también amo que arroje cosas, es como muy Eren. Mikasa es lista, sabe que cuando Eren admita que ama a Levi todos los recuerdos tristes de su pasado desaparecerán, ¡ya veremos que Eren acepta su amor y luchar por Levi! Gracias por pasarte a leer y por dejar review. En verdad, muchas gracias pequeña. Te mando un abrazo.

ChicaPhantomhive: Me alegra mucho saber que te gusto, y muchas gracias por pasarte a dejar un review, ahora espero que te guste la forma en la que Eren descubrirá su amor por Levi y como va a confesarle todo eso. Mientras Levi va a luchar.

Nanao: jaja si, era el momento ideal, pero los han interrumpido, tristemente. Pero ajora cuando suceda será mucho más intenso y hermoso que la primera vez, jaja gracias por leer y no te preocupes, yo creo que el más pequeño rv es muy lindo y sobre todo yo sé que tú me lees. Así que gracias por todo. ¡Te mando un abrazo!

Fujimy: Mikasa tenía intenciones ocultas al decirle eso a Levi, sabía que si Eren aceptaba a amarlo sus deseos de venganza se irían. Pero, de todas formas, sería bonito que ya se confesara, lástima que ahora vienen los inconvenientes y mientras que por una parte Levi desea recuperar a Eren por otra… Kenny quiere sacarle los ojos. Así es, Kenny descubrió los poderes de Levi y lo entreno. Pero, también de Jean… de eso hablare en el prox, capitulo. ¡Gracias por leer y por el rv, te mando un abrazo!

Guest: Espero entender a lo que te referías, pero bueno jaja esa es la razón por la que está Historia aquí. Para sellar a Eren y evitará que use sus poderes.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen. Magia y palabras raras. Parejas secundarias. Sexo homoerótico. Capítulo largo.

* * *

Arco 3:

Canta ¡Oh musa! la cólera de tu hijo

* * *

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

Capítulo 12:

Yo me propongo ser de ti, una victima casi perfecta

yo me propongo ser de ti, un volcan...

hoy el amor, tal vez, es un mal común.

y así como ves, estoy libre aún

será cuestión de suerte

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

* * *

Dicen que Jean es como un perro, que puede oler el miedo. Algo así le dijeron a Mikasa una vez cuando llegó a la casa, ellos se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo y eso es decir bastante, pues se trata de uno de los primeros miembros de los dragones, por eso cuando lo conoció y le dijeron que Jean era el portador de la magia del caos no podía creerlo. Es más, nunca habló con él ni le preguntó de donde había salido, ahora sabía que él había sido igual que Levi… un discípulo de Kenny.

Y por alguna razón recordaba muy bien a Reiner diciéndole "Jean es como un perro, puede oler el miedo… probablemente sepa producir miedo tan bien como Berthold, pero lo que realmente puede hacer es que nos comamos los unos a los otros" ¿Quién creería algo así? Ahora mismo lo veía caminando frente a él, tan relajadamente, entre toda la gente y nadie creería que Jean… realmente puede oler el miedo.

— ¿Jean te encuentras bien? — preguntó Marco inclinándose y dándole un pañuelo húmedo.

— No me gustan las grandes ciudades… — admitió limpiándose el sudor con el pañuelo —. ¿Tardaremos mucho en llegar?

— ¡Si te paras en cada esquina, probablemente sí! — lo riñó Mikasa.

Desde que salieron de Duncan y volvieron a la ciudad en busca de Mike, habían tenido que estacionar el auto a un par de cuadras y seguir a pie, pero Jean simplemente sudaba, se sentía mal y estaba pálido… Mikasa quería preguntar ¿Qué demonios era lo que le pasaba? Marco parecía comprenderlo, es que además… hoy había un festival. Las calles estaban repletas de personas, todas bailando vestidas y adornadas como si llevaran el carnaval en la sangre. Y Jean se sentía terrible, porque él podía oler el miedo de las personas y su magia le incitaba a dañarlos… a crear revueltas, a tirar el carro de perros calientes, lo que fuese.

—No sabía que te pusieras tan mal…

—No he usado mi magia en mucho tiempo — contestó levantándose —. Es la primera vez, además hay tanta gente, no me sienta bien estar en esta clase de lugares. Estoy hecho para destruir no para disfrutar…

—Disfrutas muy bien con los dragones — susurró Mikasa.

—Los dragones no tenemos temores, no los mismos que los humanos normales. Mi magia es de alguna forma incontrolable, trabaja consciente y subconscientemente, no sigue los dogmas de poder y destrucción en cualquiera de sus fases… no hay dogmas ni reglas que la controlen, más que las que yo mismo me impuse, y no han sido muy efectivas. Como sabes, por mucho tiempo no pude controlar mis poderes — contaba Jean mientras seguían caminando por las calles de la ciudad —. Si no hubiera creado los rituales manuales, mi magia podría descontrolarse en cualquier instante. Es necesario que use los rituales si quiero que me obedezca…

—Eres un miembro muy poderoso Jean — lo halagó Marco —. Tu único defecto es no poder controlar tanto poder…

— ¿Cómo maneja Levi tus poderes? – le preguntó Mikasa doblando la calle a la derecha y visualizando el consejo de magia a lo lejos.

—Levi precisamente no es muy apto utilizando mi magia, se le escapa de las manos — bromeó levantando sus propias manos al cielo —. Él es el todo poderoso, tiene mi magia, pero si ni siquiera yo puedo controlarla completamente, Levi no podría hacerlo, ni aunque se lo propusiera.

— ¿Qué puedes hacer Jean? Dime, de verdad tu magia es tan poderosa…

—Mikasa yo puedo cambiar la perspectiva de la realidad por una catastrófica, puedo alterar tu conciencia hasta que pierdas la razón, con sólo imaginar algo que destruya, puedo materializarlo y usarlo como una herramienta, y claro está la parte en la que puedo modificar los rituales y dogmas a mi antojo… aunque claro, jamás terminaré de dominarla. Es tan vieja como el universo, sólo soy su actual portador.

—Llegamos — dijo Marco viendo el gran edificio —. ¿Me repites porque estamos aquí?

—Nosotros tenemos un rastreador, Armin — hizo comillas en _tenemos_ —. Y ahora él no está aquí, la única persona que puede hacer un trabajo similar al de un rastreador es un buscador y sólo conozco uno… ¡Quiero que encuentre a Eren!

—Levi y Armin dijeron que sería difícil encontrarlo, ellos mismos intentaron utilizar sus poderes — dijo Marco sin dejar de subir los escalones que llevaban hasta el consejo de magia de la ciudad —. Crees que él pueda ayudarnos, además… ya sabes esto es el consejo de magia, somos internacionalmente buscados.

— ¿La palabra mercenarios te suena? — le dijo Jean con una ceja alzada.

—Sé que estamos arriesgándonos, pero estamos de acuerdo en que no dejaré que nos atrapen y que tampoco voy a dejar solo a Eren, realmente necesita nuestra ayuda, y no confió del todo en Levi…

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron, el vestíbulo seguía tan blanco como lo recordaba, con el mostrador a unos metros de distancia y la diminuta secretaria de coletas negras y mirada perturbada que escribía cosas invisibles con sus extraños dedos mágicos. Mikasa suspiró acercándose, ella no era la más apta para esto, necesitaba a Armin… pero en este caso estando sin su ayuda, ella tendría que hacerse cargo de llegar hasta Mike, lo lograría sin importar nada.

—Mina — la llamó con los brazos sobre el mostrador —. ¿Está Mike?

— ¿Tiene una cita Mikasa Ackerman? – preguntó sin inmutarse.

—No tengo cita, pero de verdad necesito verlo ¿Podrías darme una cita con él?

— ¿Gusta que sea antes o después de su arresto tributario?

—Antes — pidió Mikasa —. Deseo ver a Mike antes de que me arresten por arriesgarme a entrar al consejo de magia.

—De acuerdo, generaré una cita para usted, Jean Kirschtein y Marco Bodt, inmediatamente — sonrió escribiendo en lo invisible que se levantaba frente a su rostro —. Si quieren un contacto directo entren por la puerta a mi izquierda, pero por favor, no muevan sus manos en la caída.

—Ya escucharon chicos — dijo Mikasa caminando hasta la puerta roja que estaba del lado izquierdo del mostrador —. Si mueven los brazos yo no iré a buscarlos a donde sea que se encuentren.

—De acuerdo… — gruñó Jean y abriendo la puerta dio un paso.

El suelo a sus pies se desvaneció, sus manos se quedaron en su lugar, pero soltó un bufido de sorpresa, Marco lo siguió de cerca y pegando sus manos como si tuviese que recitar una oración gritó como una niña. Mikasa fue la última en entrar y le tocó cerrar la puerta, era un camino largo y angosto directo abajo, con algunas curvas. Pero, aunque los túneles descendieran, en realidad estos estaban ascendiendo y en un par de segundos… caerían en el techo del despacho de Mike.

El primero en caer, Jean, cayó de rodillas al piso, con las manos aún intentando aferrarse a algo mientras caía, después Marco le cayó en los hombros provocando que el cuerpo de Jean quedara como una tortilla sobre el piso y luego cayó Mikasa con sus rodillas encima del blando estómago de Marco, que soltó todo el aire y comenzó a jadear, empujando a la que le había caído encima.

— ¡Maldición, pesan como un infierno! – gruñó Jean intentando levantarse —. ¡Quítense de encima, joder!

Cuando los tres se levantaron de nuevo, estaban en el extraño y fosforescente nuevo despacho del buscador, con las paredes azules y las peceras con peces fosforescentes, rodeando cada lugar. Los mosaicos pintados de un color verde limón y las lámparas forradas con papel china de color rosado, daba la pinta de estarse divirtiendo ahí. Pero sólo había un alargado sillón de terciopelo azul y un palo de golf recostado.

— ¿Acaso no está? — preguntó Marco tomando el palo de golf.

—No debe tardar — argumentó Mikasa —. Él ya sabe que estamos aquí, él debe saber que vendría a verlo, desde que Eren logró romper el anillo.

— ¿Él fue quien te lo puso? — dijo jean sentándose cómodamente sobre el diván.

—Le prometí que si ayudaba a Eren a usar sus poderes, me entregaría a la policía. No lo hice porque Levi se interpuso en mi camino, pero de otra manera hubiera dejado los dragones hace ya mucho tiempo — explicó Mikasa recordando su promesa, suponiendo que Mike estaría molesto por haberla roto.

— ¿Ibas e entregarte a la policía? ¿Sólo por ese malhumorado de ojos verdes? — Jean hizo una mueca de desprecio.

—Ese malhumorado de ojos verdes, es mi hermano – le explicó Mikasa —. Es una buena persona, un chico adorable, basta pasar treinta minutos a su lado para que te encante su personalidad ¡Quería darle una buena vida porque me sentía culpable de que Duhamel matara a su familia!

—Bueno, pero Duhamel no mató a los smaragd — complementó Marco con tranquilidad, balanceando el palo de golf.

—Eso no hará que la ira de Eren desaparezca — murmuró Mikasa.

Jean la escudriñó con la mirada, queriendo adivinar la profundidad de sus emociones. Era tan guapa y peligrosa como Duhamel, probablemente un poco menos intolerante, pero más fácil de despreciar. Hubo un tiempo en el que moría por sus caricias, en el que con sólo un beso suyo hubiese hecho lo que fuera, pero esos tiempos se habían ido, Mikasa resultó no ser la clase de chica que quisiera por amante. Así que al final simplemente dejó de atraerle, pero mentalmente le perturbaba un poco. A él, y eso ya era decir demasiado.

—Siempre me pregunté, ¿Por qué cuando supiste que Duhamel se había enamorado de Eren no dijiste nada? Es verdad que al principio intentaste frenarlo, pero después… lo aceptaste — le dijo Jean calmadamente —. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que eso deba preocuparnos?

— ¡Vaya así que por fin encontraste a la persona que hará que Eren olvide sus temores y venganzas! – dijo Mike apareciéndose como humo frente a Marco que movía el palo de golf y se detuvo con sorpresa —. Nada más y nada menos que Duhamel, ¿Se enamoró de él? Vaya, eso tiene sentido… es por eso que no se interpuso en su camino.

— ¡Lo hice! Obviamente esperaba que fuera otra persona y no Duhamel, pero no puedo no intentarlo, si Eren admite sus sentimientos ya no querrá vengarse y el dolor de su corazón desaparecerá — explicó Mikasa a gritos —. Es por eso que necesitaba de alguna manera de Duhamel, pero ahora… ¡Todo se arruinó de nuevo!

— ¡Enserio lamento tu mala suerte! — se sentó Mike a lado de Jean —. Hola, Mike Zacharius… Jean Kirschstein, portador de la magia del caos, no sirves para el consejo mágico… aunque tus poderes me impresionan y demasiado. Y tú debes ser… Marco Bodt ¿Cierto? Tienes una magia útil, aunque no es la gran cosa, el premio gordo es Jean, aunque tener a Mikasa… bueno, ¿todos están listos para ir a prisión?

—Un momento Mike — pidió Mikasa —. ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijimos?

— ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el hombre quitándose el cabello de los ojos.

—Eren, el smaragd está secuestrado — le explicó Jean —. Kenny lo secuestró, y Duhamel fue detrás por qué se enamoró perdidamente de él. Y tenemos que recuperarlos a todos antes de que decidan matarse los unos a los otros y por supuesto que Duhamel perdería.

— ¿Y buscan mi ayuda exactamente para qué? ¿Y porque habría de ayudarles?, la última vez que lo hice Mikasa escapó de aquí sin pagarme, Armin terminó quien sabe dónde y ese chico Eren me dejó plantado en un restaurante… además de que la pobre Rico quedó traumada con tan dichoso enfrentamiento. No gano nada ayudándoles y no, no lo haré. Que mala suerte tienen.

— ¡Tienes que ayudarnos! Eres el único que puede, Armin no está… y nosotros queremos ayudar a Eren, tenemos que rescatarlo. Si tú no nos ayudas jamás los encontraremos.

— ¿Crees que si pudiera llevarte con Kenny estaría aquí trabajando? — preguntó mirándose las manos —. No seas tonta, es imposible ir ahí, si Duhamel está ahí no sé cómo diablos llegó.

—Es probable que no puedas rastrear a Kenny e incluso que no puedas rastrear a Eren – continuó Mikasa con intensidad —. Pero, al menos debes poder ubicar a Duhamel. Si nos llevas con él, yo…

—No te llevaré con él. El único lugar al que pienso llevarte es a la prisión de máxima seguridad para criminales mágicos, ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Te daré lo que sea a cambio! — dijo Mikasa de rodillas.

Marco y Jean se sorprendieron, realmente ver a la princesita Ackerman de rodillas era una cosa que sólo se ve una vez en la vida, y más verla suplicar con las manos juntas. Mientras un sujeto se levantaba del sillón y la miraba con indecisión y hasta con cierto desprecio.

—Tienen muchos amigos que te ayuden — dijo Mike siseando —. Ve y pídeselo a alguien más, antes de que te meta a la cárcel.

— ¡Haremos lo que sea, por favor! — pidió de nuevo Mikasa—. Sólo dime donde está Duhamel, llévame, guíame. Te daremos lo que sea.

Mike pareció recapacitar, estaba dudando, por una parte, podía llevarse a esos tres a la cárcel en un segundo, pero por otra parte tenía a tres miembros de los dragones dispuestos a darle lo que fuera sólo por llevarlos con Duhamel. Y uno de estos miembros era nada más y nada menos que el portador de la magia del caos, uno de los miembros más poderosos después de Duhamel. Un poco incontrolable, pero si él le debiera un favor…eso tenía que aprovecharlo sin duda alguna.

—Él — murmuró Mike levantando la mano —. Él puede revivir a una persona.

Mikasa llevó sus pupilas hasta Jean.

—Si…

— ¿Por qué él no ha revivido a Uri Reis? — preguntó Mike.

Jean se quedó helado, desconocía esa historia. No sabía de qué le hablaban.

—No, no lo sé…

—Kenny Ackerman se volvió un gran mercenario con la ayuda de Uri Reis, pero fue asesinado, desde ese momento él ha buscado la fórmula para revivirlo, pero nada ha funcionado, incluso te encontró a ti, y no utilizó tu poder, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que Kenny no ha revivido a Uri? Si te tenía de discípulo a ti.

—Eso debe ser… — pensó Jean detenidamente mirándose los zapatos —…probablemente es, porque no sé cómo revivir a alguien. Y si yo no lo sé, nadie más puede saberlo.

De nuevo Mike se quedó pensando, miraba sus pies como si fueran a darle su solución, la muchacha de pelo negro tirada en el piso, suplicándole por llevarlos con Duhamel, cualquier cosa que harían… tener el poder de revivir a una persona. Cualquier cosa.

— Hay una cosa que Kenny Ackerman no puede hacer, pero yo si — dijo Mike y tomó a Jean de la mano, apretando su muñeca. Comenzó a emitir una fuerte luz de color blanco, un símbolo plateado igual a un juramento pero que brillaba como sulfuro, se plasmó en la piel de jean, tenía la forma de un reloj de arena —. Ese reloj es un sello, en cuanto aprendas a utilizar el poder de revivir a alguien, ese poder quedará reservado para mí, significa que no podrás usarlo en nadie más. Absolutamente en nadie más, aunque lo intentaras, es decir que me he adueñado de ese poder… y que la única desventaja es que si el último grano de arena cae y tú no has podido encontrar la forma de que funcione ese poder, morirás. Y yo moriré también. Así que más vale que comiences a buscar cómo usarlo.

Jean se quedó quieto como jamás lo había estado nunca, probablemente jamás había sentido una responsabilidad tan grande, y esa era la de cargar con su propia vida. Jamás había tenido interés de volver a practicar con sus poderes, los consideraba una magia demasiado inútil y peligrosa, pero ahora, tenía la necesidad y el deber de buscar cómo usar ese poder. Y ahora Kenny tampoco podría usarlos. Suspiró.

—Ese es mi pago, ahora vamos a buscar a Duhamel — sonrió Mike. Mikasa se levantó —. Sólo necesito una cosa más…

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó Marco.

—El nombre verdadero de Duhamel.

— ¡Nadie dijo nada sobre eso! — le gruñó el pecoso —. Te cobraste sin consultarnos primero eso, pudimos negarnos.

—No lo haremos — le dijo Mikasa —. Bien, te daré el nombre de Duhamel. Pero debes llevarnos con él y no nos arrestaras después, sólo podrás hacerlo hasta cuando estemos listos para atacarte de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡De acuerdo!

—Bien — suspiró Mikasa y miró sus pies, con un solo pensamiento « _Perdóname Levi_ » —. Es…Levi Ackerman.

Los ojos de Mike resplandecieron como dos intensas y bonitas gemas azules, como si acabara de conocer un poder indomable.

— ¡Pan comido!

Tronó los dedos con un ritmo dulce y los tres desaparecieron del consejo de magia.

* * *

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

* * *

— ¿Cómo dijiste? — siseó Levi tomando fuertemente a Armin de la camisa, pegándolo a su rostro.

— ¡Levi ya detente, suéltalo, lo vas a asfixiar! — pedía Ymir gritando, intentando separar las salvajes manos del pelinegro de la ropa del rubio.

—Dije que no — repitió Armin cuando Levi lo soltó, Ymir lo intentaba separar, y el pelinegro de nuevo gruñó intentando lanzarse contra él —. No lo haré.

— ¡Acaso no eras muy listo! ¿No entendiste? — le gritó Levi —. Si no llevo la cabeza de Erwin, Eren seguirá sufriendo, Historia morirá en su propia magia y todo se irá al diablo, no quieres eso ¿verdad?

— ¡Aun así! — le contestó Armin levantándose de la arena mojada —. Él es mi maestro, él me enseñó sobre mis poderes y todas las cosas. No puedo simplemente llevarte a algún lugar para que lo mates y que sucedería si no pudieras matarlo, tampoco cargaré en mi conciencia la muerte de Duhamel. Tú y Erwin se han enfrentado antes y ninguno de los dos ha podido ganar ¡¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?!

— ¡Eres un mentiroso! — lo señaló Levi —. No tienes lealtad, no quieres que mate a Erwin y tampoco quieres que me mate, eres una basura ¡Necesito saber dónde está! Porque necesito salvar a Eren y no me detendré hasta conseguirlo, así que llévame hasta donde él está. ¿Acaso no estabas enamorado de Jean? Seguro no quieres que lo mate porque también te gusta ese rubio cejitas…

Ymir por fin soltó a Duhamel, la ropa seguía empapada y la arena café mojada se les pegaba en el cuerpo, mientras que las olas les pegaban en las piernas y Armin se alejaba del peligro que Levi representaba para él actualmente. Levi parecía un felino a punto de saltarle encima, completamente furioso, era obvio que él mismo podía usar sus poderes para buscar a Erwin, pero Levi… no podía hacerlo.

— Sabes perfectamente que yo no puedo encontrar a Erwin, si no lo haría por mis propios métodos — lo amenazó —. Desde la última vez que peleamos se puso un hechizo ocultativo y ahora me es difícil encontrarlo, pero estoy segura de que tú puedes hacerlo perfectamente. ¿Verdad?

—Erwin me permite rastrearlo… — murmuró Armin.

— ¡Entonces hazlo!

— ¡Es que no quiero hacerlo!— gritó Armin —. Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo, me ha enseñado mucho, no quiero que muera. ¡No quiero!

— ¡Dame la oportunidad de luchar contra él! — le gritó Duhamel aventando arena de una patada —. Si no gano será mi culpa o la suya, pero tú puedes salir librado de esto… ¡Déjame salvar a la persona que amo!

Las cosas cambiaron en ese instante, un fuerte rayo sacudió la arena, las olas se alborotaron por unos largos segundos y subió la marea hasta que les llegó a la cintura, un nuevo rayo azotó la tierra y cuando la marea los dejó de cubrir sobre la arena como tres estrellas de mar pegadas estaban Mikasa, Jean y Marco. Parado detrás de ellos estaba Mike Zacharius.

— ¡Que carajos fue eso! — dijo Marco despegando su cara de la arena y quitándose la que se le había pegado en los párpados —. ¡Estábamos ahogándonos y luego que demonios! ¿Por qué hiciste esa porquería?

— Marco cálmate — gruñó Jean levantándose y quitándose la arena de encima — Esta mierda déjamela a mí — se volteó hacia Mike —. Te voy a matar hijo de puta, ¿Sabes cuánta agua me trague? — luego giró el rostro y vio al muchacho rubio —. Ah… Armin ¡Hola!

—Mikasa — gritó Levi quitándose la gabardina negra y tirándola al suelo de una vez —. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ¿¡Qué carajos estás haciendo en esta playa!? Di una orden y sólo espero, por lo menos, que mis órdenes sean obedecidas.

— ¡Necesitas mi ayuda para salvar a Eren! — le contestó Mikasa —. Mike nos ha traído aquí, con una condición, pensé que estarías salvando a Eren, pero veo que sólo estás jugando con la arena…

— ¡No digas estupideces! — le contestó Levi con un tono de advertencia que hizo que todos se pusieran sumisos de inmediato.

—Así que Levi Ackerman, vaya es bueno saber tu nombre, sabía que estabas emparentado con Mikasa Ackerman y Kenny Ackerman, pero no pensé que, de forma tan directa, un primo lejano ¿tal vez? Bueno ahora que ya sé tu nombre, será mucho más fácil que logre arrestarte después.

— ¡Porque mierda tuvo que…! — Levi se quedó callado, considerando suavemente quien estaba justo frente a él — Ya veo… Mike, serás tan amable de decirme la ubicación de Erwin Smith.

— ¿Y eso porqué lo haría? – le preguntó Mike sigilosamente —. Aquí hay muchas personas indeseables que no deberían ver a Erwin en mucho tiempo.

Levi supo que el comentario indirectamente era para él, al parecer ninguno de los dos rastreadores presentes querían ayudarlo a encontrar a Erwin, y aunque él podría darse el tiempo de investigar no tenía tanto como para desperdiciarlo, así que sólo frunció el ceño y consideró nuevamente sus opciones, y ahí estaba Armin, de nuevo embelesado con Jean que pasaba a ser su centro de atención, tal vez Erwin era su maestro, pero Armin estaba enamorado de uno de los seres mágicos más peligrosos del mundo. Y si lo tenía enfrente le era indispensable, cumplir…

—Armin no ha querido llevarme con su maestro ¿verdad Armin?

El aludido apartó la mirada de sus amigos, con un sonrojo brutal en el rostro y una mirada de "más vale que no digas nada", pero Levi no iba a escuchar más. Tenía la oportunidad de hacer que el rubio lo llevara con Erwin, y no iba a desaprovecharla. Jean frunció el ceño, celoso o al menos prestando atención.

—Pues no, es injusto que yo… deba llevarte con mi maestro.

— ¡Oh Armin! Eres tan considerado con tu maestro — jugó Levi moviéndose por la playa —. Aún recuerdo como te regaló un auto y como te llena siempre de atenciones, estoy seguro que algún día te propondrá una maldita cita romántica y como tú si tienes tu interés amoroso sobre él ¡Que importan los demás! ¿No?

— ¡De acuerdo! — gruñó Armin alejándose de Jean y llegando hasta donde estaba Levi —. Comprendo que quieres salvar a Eren, bien pues a mí no me importa lo que hagas, si quieres ir tras Erwin Smith y quieres su cabeza, excelente lo rastrearé para ti. Pero déjame en paz. Sólo quiero una vida tranquila y si puedes matar a Erwin, comunícamelo porque estoy seguro que esto sólo terminara como una de tus anteriores peleas con él.

— ¡Un momento! ¿Quieres matar a Erwin? Sobre mi cadáver Levi…

—Para ti, soy Duhamel. Gracias Armin eres de lo más considerado… ahora dime donde está que no soporto un segundo más sin la presencia de Eren.

Armin cerró los ojos por una milésima de segundo, luego con toda la ira y el dolor de su corazón, dijo el nombre de Erwin Smith, mientras que así la figura de Erwin se figuraba en sus mapas mentales, podía verlo precisamente en este momento, sentado, observándole, sabiendo lo que estaba pasando, probablemente esperando con atención que llegara Levi a su lado. Armin abrió los ojos de nuevo y suspiró.

—Little Squad — resopló —. Seguramente él te espera en la superficie de Little squad, encima del ojo glaciar. Él estará ahí…

— ¡Bien pues vamos!

—Nada de vamos, tú no vas a ninguna parte —dijo Mike —. No vas a tocar a Erwin, ni, aunque este quiera pelear contigo hasta que se le acabe la magia… no dejaré que le hagas daño.

El siguiente movimiento de Levi, ahora que estaba motivado por una futura pelea y por poder matar a Erwin, fue rápido. Sacó su cetro de rubíes y lo puso en un movimiento veloz contra la frente de Mike, cosa que jamás había podido hacer antes, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca le resultó tan fácil robarle sus poderes. Tener todos los poderes de un buscador, rastreador, transportador… del consejo de magia, era un premio muy bueno. Para todo este dolor algo bueno estaba saliendo al menos, la transportación sería más fácil.

Y cuando apartó su cetro, sólo sonrió con victoria. Mike estaba infinitamente cabreado y gruñó, cuando Levi decidió comenzar a utilizar sus poderes inmediatamente. Y un fuerte rayo se escuchó en toda la playa y las olas brutales se alzaron hasta que los fundieron y después estaban parados en la cima de Little squad. Aquella enorme montaña rocosa, con nieve y ventiscas imposibles. Con el cuartel general de magia justo en la punta del monte, un cuadrado de metal que era tan grande como una casa, pero todo se volvía subterráneo a los pocos metros de entrar.

Y todos, sorprendidos y friolentos estaban parados encima de la montaña más jodidamente grande de todo el mundo. Mientras el líder del consejo de magia los miraba con una media sonrisa y una profunda cara de satisfacción, parado en la punta del asta de la bandera del consejo de magia.

Levi Ackerman lo miró como acechándolo.

— ¡Has venido por mi cabeza, Duhamel!

— ¡Erwin! — lo llamó Mike levantándose y corriendo hasta donde él estaba, tele transportándose a su lado.

— Bien, si quieres mi cabeza — volvió a decir Erwin, accionando sus manos agitándolos un poco y poniéndolas frente a su pecho —. Tendrás que venir por ella.

* * *

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

* * *

Le dolía cada parte del cuerpo como jamás le había dolido en su vida, su poder tenía esa desventaja, por supuesto que lo sabía, peor romper sellos era como asesinar un poco de energía vital, exactamente lo que le pasaba a los que ponían los sellos, sus cuerpos presentían el dolor de perder su magia. Historia estaba acostada en el piso desde hace horas, el cabello lleno de la sangre que le brotaba de la cabeza, no estaba seguro de si estaba viva o de si la blancura de su piel era natural.

Aun en esas condiciones su estómago rugía con hambre y su boca estaba seca por la sed. A pesar de todo era imposible que el cuerpo humano rechazara sus necesidades fisiológicas básicas. Estaba seguro de que no había pasado demasiado tiempo, sin embargo, tanto despilfarro de energía hacía daño de alguna manera.

Levi se había marchado después de verlo en esas condiciones, lo vio desaparecer y no pudo volver a verlo, al igual que Ymir y Armin, desaparecieron los tres, y se sentía con una inseguridad digna de alguien en su condición. Sin saber si alguien iba a rescatarlo, o si tendría que utilizar de nuevo sus poderes, aun cuando le hiciera daño a Historia. Tenía que haber una salida, pero no estaba seguro de cuando usarla o de si su magullado cuerpo le daría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — le preguntó el hombre del sombrero —. Veo que te sientes mejor, pues tus ojos se abren a cada momento…

— ¿Dónde está Levi? — jadeó Eren escupiendo sangre.

—Se fue — contestó a secas y le extendió una cuchara con caldo de cola de buey, o al menos a eso olía —. Pero, no puedo dejarte morir todavía. Eres testarudo, no me imagine cuanto, por todos los medios hemos intentado hacerte molestar, pero parece que no hemos sido lo bastante rudos… ya que tus ojos han permanecido asquerosamente verdes. Y los necesito dorados…

—Si me matas, Levi te matara — le gruñó como advertencia.

—Levi me matara, aunque yo le entregue tu cuerpo desnudo en una bandeja de plata —contestó metiendo la cuchara a su boca, Eren tragó la comida —. Pero, hice un trato con él… lo interesante de todo esto es que tú también cabes muy bien dentro de este trato y si tus ojos se ponen dorados no podre cumplirlo. Así que termina de comer esto…

El hombre siguió conversando animadamente, con un humor ácido y negro, como si fuera una persona sarcástica pero que intentaba ser sincera. Eren comió mientras lo alimentaban, de repente mirando a Historia vio como una mujer de pelo atado que Eren reconoció, le dio agua a la rubia, se alivió de saber que estaba viva, aunque se veía en un estado deplorable. La sopa se terminó más rápido de lo que pensó, el caldo era espeso y sabía a agua con cebolla, la carne era dura y las verduras amargas.

— ¿Qué harías si te dijera que acabas de comerte los ojos de tus padres? — sonrió Kenny quitando el plato.

Eren abrió los ojos como platos, jadeó fuertemente. Pero no quiso dejarse llevar, tenía que contenerse.

—No lo creo…

— ¡Es verdad! — sonrió Kenny —. No te los daría de comer, son caros, pero quiero que veas algo. Y hazme el favor de joderte en ira, porque no aguanto más tus jodidos ojos verdes y si te puedo sacar esos ojos dorados, lo haré…

Eren se quedó callado, había pensado que tal vez era un conocimiento mundial que los smaragd pueden cambiar sus ojos de color con emoción y excitación, así como ira y furia… sin embargo parecía que el hombre no tenía ese conocimiento, y aun así lo tenía, su intención no era hacerlos cambiar de color por medio de la excitación. Él lo agradeció mentalmente. El hombre se fue y cuando estuvo a dos metros de distancia.

—Mira atentamente — explicó y moviendo su brazo de arriba abajo, logró que una imagen nítida se mostrara, más bien era como si un enorme estante de madera se hubiera materializado. Y así era.

Era un gran estante, con cinco repisas, de madera vieja, pero brillosa… en cada uno de los estantes estaban formados en hileras pequeños frascos de cristal, con un líquido transparente adentro y repletos de ojos de color blanco, con pupilas que resplandecían en un color tan increíblemente desconocido, tan brilloso como la purpurina dorada, como las monedas brillosas de oro. Resplandecían tanto, los ojos…de los smaragd.

—Estos son los ojos de los miembros de tu clan — le explicó Kenny y tomó uno de los frascos, lo movió entre sus manos, jugueteando con las dos pelotas que se encontraban adentro.

La habitación fue iluminada por los reflejos dorados de las pupilas muertas, destellando como oro puro, moviéndose como una esfera de disco, pero proyectando un color tan dorado y perfecto, tan lleno de majestuosidad, costaba creer que la luz proviniera de los ojos. Pero lo hacía. Eren estaba impactado, eran los ojos de sus familiares y amigos, de las personas con las que había pasado toda su vida, todos muertos, todos en frascos…

—Estos son los de tus padres — le dijo Kenny mostrando el mismo frasco —. El líder de la aldea y su esposa.

Abrió el frasco, metiendo sus dedos en el viscoso líquido sacó uno de los ojos. Lo miró con detenimiento y al mostrar una sonrisa macabra se acercó hasta donde Eren estaba, que lo miraba con el corazón agitado, queriendo llorar de impotencia. Kenny Ackerman acercó el ojo hasta su rostro.

—Anda, lámelo…

—Aléjate de mí.

Y con un movimiento brusco, metió el ojo en la boca del muchacho, que intentó con todas sus fuerzas escupir, luego el hombre comenzó a reírse, pues el sabor del miembro muerto y bañado en ese líquido le había llenado la boca. El ojo de su padre, Eren comenzó a arquearse y a querer vomitar. El ojo volvió a su frasco. Sin poder evitarlo, Eren vomitó toda la comida que le habían dado.

— ¡Que desagradecido! Todavía que te alimentamos… maldición, como quisiera matarte. Conseguir que Levi te odiara infinitamente, hacer lo que sea para tener tus putos ojos y darte por muerto ¿Acaso debo matar a Historia frente a tus propios ojos? Dime, que debo hacer…

—No importa lo que haga, puede pisarme, puede golpearme, humillarme… pero no dejaré que vea mis ojos. Muéstreme el cadáver de mis padres y yo le mostraré mis lágrimas, lastime a mis amigos y yo lloraré aúnmás, pero no dejaré que consiga lo que quiere. Porque aun creo que puedo salir de esto…

— ¡Levi no va a poder contra Erwin Smith! Porque si yo no he podido matarlo, él no podrá hacerlo. Por más enamorado que este de ti, jamás lo conseguirá… el amor nunca será suficiente.

—Puedes seguir culpándome a mí, puedes seguir diciendo que mi presencia se te ha enterrado como un puñal, pero Levi es sólo es un alma enamorada…

Kenny Ackerman se quedó inmóvil. No dejó que estás palabras lo golpearan directamente, no quería mostrar su debilidad ni el cómo esa simple afirmación le calaba hasta lo más profundo de su odio. Porque su sobrino simplemente no podía estar enamorado, porque eso iba a arruinar todo. Pero había una falla, una falla dentro de Eren…

—Lástima que sea un amor no correspondido, ¿No?

* * *

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro que tienes planeado matarme? — siseó Erwin Smith cuando estaba contra el piso nevado, con una sonrisa altiva difícil de borrar.

—Matarte es lo único que pasa por mi mente — le contestó Levi escupiendo sangre justo a un lado de su altanero rostro.

—Es la tercera vez que intentas matarme, Levi — se rió Erwin —. Admítelo, no puedes hacerlo. ¿Por qué está vez sería distinto?

—Porque lo amo y porque necesito que mueras para salvarlo… y por lo que veo, no falta mucho para que ese suceda.

Levi bajó el rostro hasta el abdomen de Erwin, la camisa blanca manchada de sangre, los hilos de sangre bajando por su nariz, el labio roto y sus ojos inyectados en sangre.

—Antes de que tomes mi cabeza daré una buena batalla, ¿entendiste?

* * *

N/A: Bueno, como se logra apreciar este fic ya está por terminar, a lo que me refiero es que hacen falta aproximadamente 4 capítulos. Pido disculpas por el retraso, pero les juro que este fic me saca dolores de cabeza. En fin, daré lo mejor de mí para llegar al final de forma olímpica.

¡También me disculpo por no contestar sus reviews, los contestaré todos en el proximo capítulo! Muchas gracias por todo su enorme apoyo y de verdad que los amo.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Está obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Advertencias |** RiRen. Magia y palabras raras. Parejas secundarias. Sexo homoerótico. Capítulo largo.

* * *

Arco 3:

¡Canta! ¡Oh! musa la cólera de tu hijo

* * *

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

Capítulo 14:

Ellos dicen que esté asustado, que no eres como los otros

Amor futuro

Bésame, bésame… inféctame con tu amor y tu veneno

Tómame, quiero ser una víctima lista para tu secuestro.

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

Erwin Smith era, si no el más fuerte, uno de los miembros más fuertes de todo el consejo mágico. Por alguna razón había llegado a ser el líder de este mismo, y por alguna otra razón ahora mismo estaba siendo golpeado en el piso por el poder que Levi Ackerman había robado de quién sabe quién, o que tal vez formaba parte de uno de sus poderes originales. Pero como él y Levi se conocían poco no podía asegurarlo. Pero, era fuerte y se veía desmesuradamente motivado.

— ¿Tan enamorado estás? — preguntó Erwin escupiendo sangre de la boca.

Estaban en un lugar remoto de la montaña, en algún momento los dos se habían alejado demasiado de Mike y los demás, mientras que los demás miembros de los dragones se encargaban de frenar a Mike, para que no lo ayudara. Por alguna razón, los malditos montoneros, habían llegado a Little Square, sí, todos los dragones habían llegado para ayudar a su líder, que se encontraba muy ocupado, y entonces decidieron entretener a Mike para que no se acercara a ayudar a Erwin.

—Lo suficiente, por primera vez y para siempre.

—Sí que eres tonto — le reprendió Erwin intentando esquivar uno de los puñetazos que se clavó en la nieve —. Como es la primera vez que te enamoras sientes que debes dar todo por ese mocoso inútil, por eso te pones como loco e intentas matarme.

La reacción de Levi fue inmediata. Clavó su puño mágico en la nariz de ese imbécil. Está bien que ellos hubieran peleado por lo menos tres veces antes, en ninguna de esas ocasiones él había podido ganar, no sólo porque Erwin era fuerte, también porque contaba con Mike y porque ellos hacían buen equipo. En cuanto a él, prefería luchar completamente solo. Eso le había dado desventajas, pero nunca salía tan mal parado y al menos estaba orgulloso de decir que dos de tres veces había estado a punto de vencer. Pero no había pasado. Pero en esta ocasión las cosas eran distintas, esta vez había una verdadera razón para pelear, no sólo tonterías sin sentido, no era exactamente esa emperrada rivalidad que los rodeaba, esta vez era Eren.

El idiota que se había atrevido a ponerle la mano encima sin ningún miedo, que lo había acusado sin razón, lo había difamado, le había arrojado más de un centenar de cosas a la cara y no le temía. El que había llorado cuando lo tocó, pero había terminado gritando y rogando por más, la persona con los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida, con los poderes más extravagantes que pudo encontrar por sus propios medios, el niño que perdió a su familia por una injusticia y al que le había prometido vengarse. Por el que tenía un juramento en la muñeca, era ese el chico de cuerpo maravilloso… del que se había enamorado. Tenía, tenía que ganar.

Erwin estaba escupiendo sangre de la boca como si no hubiera un mañana, las rodillas de Levi clavadas en sus costillas.

—Tal vez sea la primera vez que me enamoro, pero estoy seguro de que será la última — gruñó Levi metiendo la mano en el cuello de Erwin, con sus afiladas uñas partiendo la piel blanca y rompiendo las venas que llevaban sangre a su rostro y pasaban por su corazón.

Erwin intentó detenerlo, lanzando golpes hasta su rostro, pero la cara de Levi permaneció imperturbable. Como si cualquier miserable cosa, no fuera nada comparada con él, con sus ganas de ganar y con todo lo demás y la piel roja comenzó a verse por en medio de la tráquea, sonrió sádicamente, estaba venciendo a su más grande enemigo sólo por el poder que Eren le otorgaba. Erwin no podía respirar y sus manos estaban clavadas en la nieve ahora carmesí por su sangre. Levi terminó por romper la primera parte del cuello, notando como los ojos azules se quedaban en blanco y completamente inútiles.

— ¡Perro de mierda! — le gritó Levi y le arrancó la cabeza de un tajo, sacando fuerza de aquellos poderes suyos.

Y el rostro de Erwin terminó en sus manos mientras que su cuerpo aun sangraba y destilaba un olor a sal y a óxido demasiado tenebroso. Levi pegó la cabeza a su pecho, gruñendo de coraje y de felicidad mientras jalaba las orejas de su enemigo y sonreía. El cuerpo generó un charco inmenso del que Levi tuvo que levantarse antes de que quedara lleno de sangre. Más de lo que ya estaba. Por fin Erwin estaba muerto, el líder del consejo de magia, estaba muerto, aunque esa era su menor preocupación, esta vez su más grande anhelo era… que tenía la cabeza de ese sujeto para liberar a Eren. Y no había pasado el plazo todavía.

Con sus nuevos poderes de rastreo — los de Mike —, se acercó hasta donde había dejado a sus compañeros, que rodeaban a Mike como si fuera un animal salvaje y herido, algunos como Armin estaban más apartados, ansiosos. Levi suspiró al verlo, se alegró de tener los poderes de Mike, pues entre los dos, los del rubio mayor tenían más facilidad de uso y eran mucho más precisos…

Mike lo vio llegar a lo lejos, con furia en su rostro, que rápidamente se volvió confusión y después melancolía, sus rodillas quedaron contra la nieve y su boca soltaba gruñidos indefensos. Los dragones relajaron la guardia y Sasha bajó del árbol con los ojos abiertos como platos. Duhamel había matado al líder del Consejo de magia.

—Tengo la cabeza de Erwin — aseguró con una media sonrisa —. Gana con peligro y celebra la victoria.

Hanji meneó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

—Pelea sin peligro y gana sin victoria — le corrigió. Levi sólo se rio y miró a sus compañeros.

La mayoría se veían demasiado impactados como para seguirlo a ver a Kenny, lo difícil ahora sería llegar hasta él, pero tenía esta vez los poderes de Mike y confiaba ciegamente en que estos podrían lograrlo, la única razón por la que Mike no capturaba a Kenny era porque, aunque quisiera buscarlo, si no había estado ahí ni una vez no podía llegar, y porque no podía ganarle a su maestro… nadie podía ganarle a Kenny. El único que lo había vencido era Uri Reis y ahora estaba muerto.

—Lo conseguiste — lo halagó Ymir acercándose —. Ahora…

—Tengo que ver a Kenny, prometió liberarlos si le llevaba la cabeza de Erwin — explicó Levi mostrándola —. No puedo dejar que me acompañen, es demasiado peligroso, pero agradezco que hayan venido hasta acá para ayudarme…

—Perdona que te lo diga — le dice Isabel acercándose a zancadas y pegándole en el pecho —. Pero no digas estupideces, Levicito.

—Es verdad — secunda Farlan —. Llegamos hasta acá para ayudarte porque sabemos que estás perdidamente enamorado de Eren, si quieres tenerlo en bandeja de oro, te lo daremos. Si quieres que peleemos por ti lo haremos, permítenos ayudarte Levi. Eres nuestro líder.

—No, se equivocan no quiero que peleen por mí.

—Si no quieres que peleemos por ti, entonces sólo déjanos pelear por Eren y por Historia, son nuestros compañeros — le dijo Marco tocándose el pecho —. Puede que a Eren lo conozcamos de menos, pero te sentirás mucho más seguro si nosotros estamos ahí para secundarte, si nosotros te apoyamos y detenemos a los demás que trabajan para Kenny, ya viste que somos buenos deteniendo a las personas que se interponen en tu camino.

—Lograremos patear algunos traseros — le dice Connie sacando su espada.

— ¡Clavar algunas flechas! — sonrió Sasha —. Lograremos ganar, Duhamel…

—Chicos — sonrió con ilusión al ver a todo su equipo apoyándolo tan incondicionalmente —. De verdad lo aprecio, pero ustedes me han visto pelear, me han visto romper culos, robar como nunca y morir de hambre… si creen que alguna vez los he asustado, aunque fuese mínimamente, Kenny asusta como diez veces más. Y sobre todo cuando está furioso.

—Pero — intervino Hanji levantando un dedo al aire —. También tenemos la dicha de verte enamorado, y Levi, daría lo que fuera por verte así todo el tiempo.

Levi miró a su equipo nuevamente, ese gran grupo de mercenarios que había recolectado íntimamente y con el que había construido una familia, ahora lo apoyaban, como siempre. Él no podía hacerlos a un lado simplemente, suspiró y asintió.

—De acuerdo, iremos a ver a Kenny. Pero, la vez pasado rompí mis propias reglas. Esta vez no hay margen de error, es la definitiva y todos deben hacerme caso cuando les indico algo.

Los dragones asintieron y se acercaron más hasta donde estaba Levi, básicamente olvidando al destrozado Mike que se había quedado en la nieve, viendo la cabeza de la persona que más amó gotear sangre. Esas personas eran una mierda insensible, pero él estaba decidido a no quedarse sin hacer nada, no dejaría que todos pasaran por encima de él, de Erwin, del Consejo de magia… aunque este no era el momento de vengarse, sí no que era el momento de jugar con una de sus cartas más poderosas.

Mike tomó la muñeca de Jean. La razón por la que Jean no reaccionó con su magia instantáneamente, quien sabe, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tirado sobre la nieve, con ese gran sujeto alto tomándolo de los hombros contra el piso.

— ¡Déjalo ir, déjalo ir! — suplicó Armin de rodillas de inmediato, con el entrecejo fruncido y mucha indignación —. Perdónanos, tenemos que irnos, suéltalo…

—No voy a matarlo — aseguró Mike.

Jean jadeaba ruidosamente, los dragones estaban en guardia y Armin de rodillas a su lado. Mike lo veía con ojos profundos y disgustados, si, tal vez no iba a matarlo, pero lo que haría era igual de peligroso, lo que ambos estaban haciendo ahí en el piso, con la ropa congelándoles hasta las entrañas. Todo estaba revuelto en la mente del chico de pelo bicolor, ¿Debía usar su magia ahora? O esperar…

—Tenemos un trato — objetó Mike.

—No sé hacerlo… — aseguró Jean.

—Dijiste que aprenderías para cuando lo necesitara, ¡oh sorpresa!, lo necesito ahora. Erwin está muerto y yo lo quiero vivo y tú puedes traérmelo, esa magia tuya me pertenece así que regrésamelo y si no sabes cómo hacerlo, aprende, pero aprende ahora…

Jean suspiró, miró al chico rubio, estaba asustado, probablemente porque estaba viendo su propia debilidad. Él no solía proceder así, era un miembro poderoso, no tenía miedo, pero ahora… ahora tenía que experimentar los propios límites de su magia, no sabía cómo hacerlo y estaba asustado, estaba hecho un desastre y Mike estaba hecho un desastre, y Armin tenía 15 años y estaba llorando porque tenía miedo que el adulto le partiera la garganta al joven. Suspiró.

—Váyanse — les gruñó a los dragones —. Yo me encargo, tengo un contrato, así que no me puedo ir, sólo váyanse y hagan lo que tienen que hacer.

— ¡No voy a dejarte aquí, Jean! — le dijo Marco, en sus labios temblorosos representaba el miedo de verlo un rehén.

—Jean — avisó Levi con advertencia —. No podemos perder más tiempo, deshazte del…

—No puedo — aseguró en voz baja —. Por eso, váyanse, yo me quedo. No me pasará nada, lo prometo…

— ¡No prometas cuando tu vida está en juego! — le reprendió Sasha con el arco apuntando al rastreador —. Jean ¡mierda!

—No le hagan daño, si lo matan, me mataran…

Mikasa intervino, el arco de Sasha bajó y todos le prestaron atención. Tenía una mirada decidida, como si estuviera segura de que Jean sabía lo que hacía, de que no había más que seguir las órdenes que el portador de la magia de caos había dado. Levi la miró por largos segundos, la nieve comenzaba a caer de nuevo. Y el líder suspiró, haría caso de Jean, confiaba en él. Podría controlar esta situación…

—Ya nos explicaras que significa esto — advirtió Levi a Mikasa y se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Levi, no podemos…!

—Vámonos, Jean se queda.

La orden estaba dada una octava más grave que lo normal, lo único que ya se veía de Levi era su espalda. Los dragones confundidos, ansiosos entre si seguir la orden o hacer su voluntad, pero Levi no iba a retractarse. Mikasa suspiró, miró a Jean, asintió y siguió con su camino, y al ver a estos dos irse… los demás también comenzaron a seguirlos, aun con inseguridades. Annie se paró a lado de Marco.

— ¿Vas a dejarlo? — preguntó en voz baja.

Marco no quería irse, no quería dejar a Jean, menos al saber la inestabilidad de su magia… que el sólo hecho de perder el control también podía hacerle daño a Jean, era inestable. No quería dejarlo, pero luego lo vio ahí, con ese sujeto a su lado, con una sonrisa arisca, con los ojos bien clavados en su contrincante, y ahí estaba él… esa bolita de pelo rubio, tirado sobre la nieve con el corazón roto. Con los ojos azules llorando a mares, preocupado, asustado por ver a ese que tanto quería bajo el ataque de alguien a quien no podía vencer.

Alguna vez se lo dijo a Eren, Armin le agradaba, le agrada mucho. Hasta que Jean se ponía en medio de los dos, él era su mejor amigo… él había sido rechazado, pero Armin era otra historia, Armin estaba tan enamorado de Jean, y nunca se lo había dicho, y los dos se gustaban, pero ambos eran demasiado libres como para atarse mutuamente, o al menos Armin fingía seguir los pasos agigantados de Jean, lo intentaba. Pero en estos momentos era cuando se rompía, cuando se daba cuenta que, de verdad, esos dos estaban…

Que él no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

El amigo nunca es al amante, el amante es el amado, el amigo es el que los apoya.

—No tengo más que hacer aquí — suspira y se da la vuelta —. Lo dejo en buenas manos, en unas manos que lo aman mucho más de lo que aparentan.

Annie siente que se le retuerce el estómago, bien sabe que Armin siempre ha estado lejos de sus manos, que tan libre como es, tan obstinado, siempre ha estado enamorado de Jean, aunque haya tardado en darse cuenta, aunque los demás también hayan tardado. Pero los dos lo están y si Marco podía aceptar que él era el que tenía que irse, ella también lo aceptaba, de nuevo se daba la vuelta dejaba a ese trio juntos.

Marco y ella, se fueron.

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

Levi pensó que llegar a donde estaba con Kenny junto con todos los dragones probablemente no era lo mejor, quizá llamarían demasiado la atención, pero era tan difícil llevarles la contraria que ahora estaba aquí, utilizando su cetro para usar los poderes de Mike y para que todos aterrizaran en algún lugar del castillo, que probablemente sería el mismo pasillo en el que habían llegado la primera vez.

— ¿Todos listos? — preguntó Reiner contando a los miembros, dando por sentado que Jean y Armin no estaban ahí.

Annie y Marco llegaron.

—Vámonos Duhamel.

Ya era hora, todos juntos y cerca, sufrieron de nuevo el efecto de la magia de transportación de Mike, que era curiosa, pues no siempre tenía el mismo efecto, pero mientras la dificultad para llegar a donde quisieran fuera más, más duro era el viaje, los túneles revueltos de esta ocasión, las mareas en las que se metieron y el agua en los pulmones, el viento helado o cualquier cosa, el estómago se te revolvía y querías llorar de dolor cuando te comprimías. Finalmente abrías los ojos y en menos de un segundo ya estabas en donde se suponía que tenías que estar…

— ¿Dónde estamos?

Levi chistó con la lengua, habían llegado. Era el castillo oscuro y de piedra, pero sin duda estaban en la explanada del lugar, pues estaban rodeados de algunos de los miembros del clan de Kenny, los observaban sigilosamente, como si asumieran que iban a llegar a estacionarse en ese patio del palacio. La noche iluminando el cielo, las corrientes de viento fría y todos ellos en guardia. Todos preparándose para enfrentar cualquier tipo de amenaza, aunque eso no confirmara sus debilidades.

—Levi Ackerman. No estás invitado — dijo una mujer de coleta. Levi la reconocía.

—Estás equivocada, pues lo estoy.

La mujer frunció el ceño.

—Mi amo no me informó de ningún visitante, menos si ese sujeto llega con más miembros de su clan. Y que parecen dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento, ¿Debemos ponernos en guardia?

Levi levantó la mano para que sus compañeros se relajaran, comenzar una pelea ahora, no era lo mejor opción. Tenía que estar tranquilo y dejarse manipular, con tal de terminar reunido con su tío.

—Mikasa Ackerman — saludó la mujer.

— ¿Dónde está el tío Kenny? Trajeron su encargo…

La mujer llevó los ojos hasta las manos de Levi, notando en el camino toda la sangre que lo adornaba y la cara de mala leche que cargaban todos aquí, finalmente se percató del pedazo de cuerpo humano que Levi cargaba con total simpleza, entrecerró los ojos, definitivamente era un miembro poderoso, alguien a quien no le interesa si tenía que cortar cabezas, y menos si tenía un objetivo en mente. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, estaba por llamar a Kenny cuando las puertas del palacio se abrieron.

Eran puertas viejas, de madera desgastada, nada lujoso, las puertas sólo daban a la sala principal del castillo. Y de estas salió un hombre vestido de gabardina negra, un cigarro en la boca, y un sombrero en la cabeza. Tenía en el rostro una sonrisa deformada, una ligera mueca de molestia al ver el espectáculo, pero lo más interesante es que traía de la mano a un chiquillo asustadizo.

Levi abrió los ojos como plato ¿Alguna vez se acostumbraría a la forma en que su corazón tamborileaba cuando veía a Eren? Es verdad que su estómago sentía mariposas, y su corazón desbordaba adrenalina, pero sus manos temblaban de pánico, su labio de frustración y el agarre en el pelo de la cabeza recién cortada se intensificó con ira. Eren estaba… hecho mierda.

Sus ropas estaban rotas, lleno de sangre en los brazos, en las piernas, en las manos… la más mínima herida lo cubría y parecían hechas con látigos o cosas similares que lo habían estado hiriendo profundamente, aun así, estaba tomando de la mano del hombre… le dieron celos. Qué tontería, ¿no? Eren tenía los ojos llorosos y rojos, los labios resecos, las mejillas llenas de moretones, la frente abierta, el cabello sucio… estaba irreconocible. Su cara estaba atenta y nerviosa, pero se veía seguro.

Cuando vio a Levi apartó la mirada.

— ¡Eren! Bastardo… que le has hecho a mi hermano — le ladró Mikasa, pero fue sujetada por Hanji rápidamente.

—Teníamos un trato ¿Cierto Levi? el smaragd era mío hasta que cumplieras con tu trato, ¿Verdad que sí, bombón? — Kenny apretó las mejillas de Eren, provocándole un chillido de dolor —. No tardaste tanto como esperaba…

—Cumplí — dijo levantando el brazo, estaba iracundo.

Kenny observó con emoción la cabeza cortada de su más grande enemigo, la felicidad invadió cada poro de su cuerpo y por fin soltó la mano de Eren para caminar hasta donde estaba Levi, arrancarle la cabeza de las manos y mirarla con atención. Levi gruñó cuando la arrebató.

—Devuelve a Eren…

—Cierra la boca — le amenazó Kenny tomando la cabeza y dándole la espalda.

Llevó la cabeza entre sus manos con emoción, la piel estaba fría, los ojos estaban cerrados… Kenny sonreía con emoción y miró a Eren. El castaño apartó la mirada del sangriento espectáculo. Kenny sonrió, lo miró con fuerza y lo jaló de la mano.

—Fuiste un total tonto Levi, no es que no quiera aceptar nuestro trato, Erwin está muerto — jugó con la cabeza y la puso en el hombro de Eren, que temblaba como una hoja —. Pero, debes saber algo antes de que comiences a portarte como un loco enamorado, Eren no está enamorado de ti…

Levi frunció el ceño y rechinó los dientes, esto era demasiado, él había cumplido. Ahora exigía que le regresaran a Eren, sin embargo, el pelinegro no se veía muy interesado en seguir las órdenes y con cautela y gracia miró a Levi, luego sonrió con furia y estrelló los labios del cadáver contra los de Eren.

—Vamos, Eren bésalo bien…

— ¡Te voy a matar hijo de puta! — Farlan e Isabel tomaron a Levi de los brazos. Eren lloraba mientras era obligado a hacer ese acto tan inmundo y despreciable.

— ¡Dile Eren! Dile que no lo amas… tal y como lo ensayamos… dile cuantas veces te golpee hasta que comenzaste a decir que odiabas a Duhamel, dile, cuéntale que no lo amas… que sólo buscabas su ayuda, y que eres una vil perra que se acuesta con todos.

— ¡Más te vale que no lo hayas tocado! — lloró Levi intentando soltarse.

Eren escupía sangre de la boca y aventó la cabeza con las manos, sujetándose los brazos.

La cabeza rodó. Kenny suspiró y se dirigió hasta donde había rodado, luego la miró con desprecio.

—Es verdad, no toque a Eren. Sólo lo golpee un poco hasta que admitió que no te amaba… él accedió a romper tu corazón, el corazón de Duhamel en una caja ¿Sabes lo genial que es eso? ¡Él quiere darme tu corazón!

—Es mentira…

—No podría haberlo tocado, yo ya me he enamorado, y seré fiel para siempre. Y aunque me lo arrebataron…. Ahora puedo vengarme.

Lo siguiente fue despreciable, Eren tuvo que cerrar los ojos, llorar en voz alta cuando el sujeto comenzó a aplastar con su pie la cabeza hasta dejarla completamente reducida a un montón de viseras, sangre, cosas regadas, mientras gritaba y reía. Es verdad que el pelinegro estaba furioso con el antiguo dueño en vida de esa parte del cuerpo, pero su odio rebasaba lo enfermo. Bueno, le había quitado a la persona que él más había amado… Levi no quiso pensar en lo que él haría, Levi sólo quería rogar que pudiera hacerle lo mismo al que había lastimado a Eren.

Se limpió la sangre que le había salpicado en el rostro.

—Dile que no lo quieres — le ordenó a Eren.

—Ya basta — advirtió Levi acercándose.

—Díselo… — Kenny agarró a Eren del brazo y lo levantó, lo obligó a mirar a Levi.

Levi que estaba caminando hasta el lugar, se quedó de piedra, paralizado, extrañado. Mirando los suaves ojos de Eren, llenos de lágrimas, su corazón se detuvo, la ansiedad lo recorrió.

—Anda, habla.

Eren no apartó la mirada de Levi ni un solo segundo. Sólo lo admiraba, aunque Kenny ponía presión en su cabello, en sus brazos, aunque lo obligaba a decirle que lo odiaba. Eren estaba aquí mirando al chico de ojos peligrosos, admirado su gabardina negra, su cabello despeinado. Sus ojos preocupados. Recordando que él era el que había sacrificado la vida de alguien más… sólo por la suya.

—Levi, te amo. — sonrió suavemente.

Kenny Ackerman lo empujó con fuerza, Eren cayó en los brazos de Levi. Básicamente desmayado.

Es verdad, Eren había perdido el conocimiento, Eren había sonreído y había admitido suavemente que amaba a Levi, que se había enamorado de él, probablemente desde el primer instante en el que lo había visto, que había estado luchando contra todos esos sentimientos por un largo tiempo, pero que las voces en su cabeza le suplicaban que cediera ante los efectos del amor, y cuando lo tuvo enfrente hace menos de un minuto, una voz muy melosa le había sugerido esto ''Amalo'' y lo hacía, entonces lo haría, por lo tanto se lo diría…

Y cuando esto paso, fue como si todos los rencores de su corazón, las cosas que lo atormentaban, se desvanecerían ya no le hacían daño, ni le provocaban dolor. Ahora podía estar tranquilo, probablemente siempre lo recordaría y dentro en el fondo aún sufriría, pero sus ánimos de venganza ya no lo controlaban, esos sentimientos podían desaparecer a la larga. Eren a la larga podía perdonar, podía olvidar, podía seguir con su vida… sólo porque ahora amaba, y amaba enserio.

Levi cargaba a Eren entre sus brazos. Le acarició la cabeza mientras se hincaba con él en el piso.

—Ya tranquilo — le pidió Levi —. Ya estás a mi lado.

— ¡¿Dónde está Historia?! — dijo Ymir saliendo de entre la multitud, sobre pasando a Levi.

— ¿La chiquilla rubia? — dijo Kenny encendiendo un puro —. Ya viene…

Señaló con su pulgar la puerta detrás de él, era verdad, adentro venia un sirviente cargando a una chica de pelo rubio corto y suave, con los ojos cerrados y bastantes golpes. Estaba en un estado deplorable, Ymir avanzó para quitársela de encima. La cargó rápidamente con toda su fuerza.

—Es una linda Reis, lo admito — susurró Kenny —. Pero, claro, no es Uri y no puede traérmelo de vuelta. Así que ahora ya no me es útil. Pueden llevársela…

— No te voy a perdonar…

— ¿Disculpa? — murmura el hombre sacando el humo —. Me has demostrado que puedes hacer lo imposible por ese imbécil del que te enamoraste, me vengué y tú conseguiste lo que querías, ya no interferiré en tu relación con él. Puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana.

—No te perdono — volvió a decir Levi levantándose, sus ojos destilaban furia, ira, dolor y ganas de sangre —. No te perdono lo que le hiciste a Eren, no te perdono Kenny Ackerman… me voy a vengar, y te voy a matar y Eren estará muy complacido. Ya que tú fuiste el que mató a sus padres, a su clan y lo maltrataste mientras yo me vengaba por ti…. Viejo inútil, me las vas a pagar todas.

— ¿Crees que Eren quiere esto?

—No me importa si él no quiere — pasó a Eren a los brazos de Mikasa —. Él y yo hicimos un juramento.

Kenny Ackerman, sonrió.

—Bien, entonces probemos los poderes del amor… de nuevo.

Levi estaba furioso, los dragones que no tenían las manos ocupadas se pusieron a su lado de inmediato. Mikasa e Ymir se pusieron en el centro, con las dos personas heridas en resguardo, mientras que los ayudantes de Kenny Ackerman se ponían en alerta máxima y su líder pisaba la colilla del cigarrillo, estaba listo para afrontar la ira de su sobrino.

Estaba listo para morir, pues ya había vengado a su único amor.

— ¡Venga Levi!

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

Jean ya no estaba asustado, estaba bastante cómodo.

Dentro de sus poderes caóticos había un limbo negro, cubierto de agua, como estar en una burbuja, donde a lo lejos se veían rayos destruyéndolo todo, polvo pasando y algunas criaturas desconocidas que no se detenían a mirarlo por mucho, aunque él era el dueño de ellas. Era como estar en una brújula, un reloj de arena.

Sabía que para llegar a este punto había tenido que sumergir su mente en un mar de agua, su cuerpo había atravesado, atado a un montón de cuerdas, por el abismo de oscuridad y luego había llegado hasta el fondo de un negro y perverso océano, el interior de su magia. Después había abierto su boca y se había creado una hermosa y gran burbuja de aire a su alrededor, estaba todo mojado. Tal vez podría compararlo con una pecera de aire adentro de un océano de oscuridad.

— Y tú, ¿Quién eres? — dijo una fuerte voz que salió de su boca —. No me digas que tú eres el portador de la magia… habían pasado unos cuantos siglos desde que antes la poseyera de nuevo.

—Soy… Jean, y si, poseo la magia del caos.

— ¿Eres tú el que ha puesto todos esos rituales para usar? — volvió a decirse a sí mismo.

—Yo mismo.

—Ya…. Te conformas con muy poco de tu propia magia.

Jean sabía que esa voz que le hablaba era su naturaleza caótica, que no debía dejarse tentar por ella y que no debería de hacerle caso, que si estaba en esta burbuja era por una razón y que tenía que seguir sus propios planes para que lo dejaran salir tal y como había entrado, pues además de todo, Mike y Armin lo estaban mirando ahora, desde afuera.

—Hay una cosita que debo pedirte — suspiró Jean.

— ¿A mí? ¿Tu adorada magia? ¿Y qué es eso que tanto desea mi dueño? — la voz que salía de su boca era igual a la suya, pero más comprometida…

—Necesito que revivas a una persona, la necesito con vida y sé que mis poderes pueden hacerlo. Sólo que no conozco el ritual para hacerlo…

Tuvo que dejar de hablar porque una persona se materializó justo enfrente de él. Era un clon idéntico a él, tenía la misma ropa, el mismo peinado, los mismos ojos, incluso la misma sonrisa que él ponía cuando se sentía cómodo. Lo miraba con atención como si se tratara de su propio reflejo y luego levantó la mano para tomarle de la barbilla, se carcajeó.

— ¿Una persona? — le preguntó su alter ego caótico —. Como dije, te conformas con muy poco.

—Sólo puedo traer una, está en las reglas no escritas de mi magia.

—Claro — aseguró dándole la espalda —. Puedes traer a una, hacerle feliz de nuevo y con una buena vida, puedes hacerme caso y tendrás el poder de revivir personas para siempre… las que quieras.

—No veo inconveniente — sonrió Jean y ladeó la cabeza —. ¿Cuál es el truco?

— ¿Yo mentirte a ti, mi dueño? — volvió a reírse sonoramente —. No me pongas tan malas referencias, siempre que digo algo es de verdad.

—Ya veo — sonrió Jean por primera vez —. Te propongo algo, tú me dices como traer a esta persona de vuelta y yo me aseguro de que el siguiente portador de la magia del caos piense de acuerdo a tus interesas. ¿Te parece?

Su alter ego dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? — preguntó extrañado y un poco entusiasmado.

—Yo soy tú, así que no me pongas tan malas referencias.

—Está bien, trato hecho, no sé quién te haya dado a ti la magia, pero no creo que la diera directamente así que espero que cuando se la des a alguien sea a alguien interesante ¿Esta bien? — sonrió —. Ahora sí, dime, que es lo que debemos hacer…

—Debemos traer de vuelta a un sujeto, se llama Erwin Smith, tiene poco que murió.

— ¡Ya veo! — aplaudió lentamente —. Entonces, ya está… suerte cuando te quedes sin aire.

La burbuja de cristal y aire se rompió, el agua oscura lo invadió por completo de nuevo, sus pulmones se llenaron de ella lo suficiente hasta que dejó se sentir el aire por completo, todo estaba lleno de agua y le fue imposible continuar respirando, por consiguiente, su última bocanada fue estruendosa y se dio cuenta que había inhalado aire y que ahora estaba despierto. Jadeante, con Armin enrollado en su cuello.

— ¡Volviste! — dijo abrazándolo.

Jean lo apartó con la mano, cuando sintió que tenía que sacar toda el agua que había ingerido. Armin se apartó extrañado y lo dejó darse la vuelta, comenzar las arqueadas y gruñir, cuando por fin pudo sacar de adentro lo que estaba atorado en su garganta. Se trataba de una gran flor de color rojo que terminó en el piso. Parecía que venía desde el interior de su ser y que estaba despojándose de ella para siempre.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Mike sin enterarse.

Jean y Armin se levantaron de la nieve, alejándose rápidamente de la flor roja. Que comenzó a crecer y a crecer hasta tomar la forma de una persona, como si se tratarse de un capullo, luego reventó y quedó regada por todos lados, como si fuera sangre y adentro de esa flor se encontraba de nuevo Erwin Smith, justo como lo vieron antes de que muriera en manos de Duhamel.

Estaba hecho un ovillo en posición fetal, sus cejas se movieron suavemente pero cuando menos se dieron cuenta Mike ya se encontraba a su lado, acariciando sus hombros para ver si había alguna reacción de Erwin Smith. El aludido se removió de inmediato cuando sintió las cálidas manos de Mike sobre sus hombros y levantó la cabeza.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Mike.

Erwin Smith estaba confundido, extrañado, no sabía que decir. Pero al menos estaba vivo, y recordaba perfectamente que había estado muerto hace muy poco, pero ahora estaba aquí, a lado de Mike, abrazándolo. Intranquilo, pero a la vez cómodo.

—Sí, estoy bien… — suspiró.

— ¡Escúchenme bien! — dijo Mike mirando de reojo a Armin y a Jean —. Esto no se va a quedar así, lo dejare pasar para ustedes dos, pero díganle a Duhamel que en cuanto pueda iré a hablar muy seriamente.

—Mike, relájate — le pidió Erwin moviéndose el cabello —. Jean, gracias por… por traerme de vuelta, supongo que fue gracias a Mike. Así que en verdad espero que esta cuenta se haya saldado.

—Lo hizo — contestó Jean con simpleza —. Nosotros nos iremos, porque aún tenemos demasiados problemas, así que los dejamos.

Mike y Erwin se miraron nuevamente, seguían abrazados, encima de aquella cosa roja que hacía rato había dejado de parecer una flor. Erwin tenía el corazón agitado, pero Mike estaba enormemente feliz de tener con vida al líder del consejo de magia y, además, quien era la persona que él más quería.

—Ellos están enamorados — dijo Erwin refiriéndose a Armin —. Me alegro.

Y entonces Mike supo que Erwin ya había dejado ir a Armin.

Armin y Jean caminaban por la nieve, los dos estaban demasiado confundidos como para decir cualquier cosa, pero su silencio no era difícil de interpretar, aunque hacia frio, Jean se apresuró en estirar la mano para acariciar la de Armin y suspirar.

— ¿Está todo bien? — le preguntó mientras descendían de la montaña.

—Si… — admitió Armin con torpeza, pero negó lentamente después, se detuvo frente a su compañero y aliado y lo miró fijamente —. Aunque tal vez, deberíamos ser más claros, Jean.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué? — preguntó Jean juntándose a él.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti y estoy cansado de fingir que no me importa y que puedo seguir adelante sin ti, sólo para mí.

Jean sólo bajó la mirada hasta cruzarse con los acuosos ojos del rubio. Luego le sonrió con bastante dulzura y se acercó suavemente hasta donde se encontraban sus labios.

—Sólo tenías que decirlo tonto.

Pegó sus labios a los del rubio, en un sencillo movimiento que hizo que Armin se sonrojara infinitamente y se despegara de él en un solo brinco, luego con una sonrisa nerviosa murmuró algo como "Vamos con Duhamel" y mientras los dos bajaban la montaña con zancadas, ninguno pudo dejar de sonreír.

* * *

N/A: Capitulo con exceso de Jearmin, pero admito que es uno de los capítulos que me ha gustado escribir hasta ahora, para mí se hacía pesado, pero lo termine en un día y logré mi objetivo. Bueno como aviso para todas esas personas que siguen el Fic Twilight, entróo en hiatus para que yo pudiera terminar este Fic más rápido…

El siguiente capítulo es el último y un epilogo.

¡Sigan leyendo y comentando, se los agradezco enormemente!

Nanao: Ojalá, sería muy lindo ver los fics en libro ¿verdad? Alguna vez pensé en hacer uno del Confesionario para alguien que le gusta mucho, ya veré si lo logro algún día, y pues si ya esto se acaba porque se acaba, pero espero que hayas disfrutado el camino hasta aquí, jaja jaja por supuesto el poder de Jean es cool porque lo amo y creo que necesita más protagonismo, aquí vemos un poco más de él, a ver qué te parece.

Gateway: Nombre, se agradece muchísimo tu presencia y tu review, me alegro mucho de saber que te está gustando el desenlace de la historia. Ayyy si esa escena con los frascos con los ojos y kurapika todo furioso, en verdad que me muero, pero a Eren le fue peor, Creo. ¡Gracias por leer!

Charly: Bueno, Jean es bastante listo… incluso ya le prometió a su magia que para la próxima si la tendrá alguien que quiera hacer tanto caos, pero mientras el petioro está enamorado y no se concentra en eso, hahaha Levi enamorado y tan abierto con sus sentimientos, creo que es algo que me gusta de este fic. Y esos celos que tuvo que hacerle a Armin… ¡Tiene que dar todo por Eren! Gracias por todo nena y espero que te guste el final.

Van: gracias por el review y por leer, verdad que Levi es súper lindo al admitir así sus sentimientos y en el próximo ya lo veremos pelear por su amorcito. ¡Todo saldrá bien!

Lía: Pobre Eren, siempre lo hago sufrir demasiado, lo bueno es que ahí esta Levi para ayudarlo y consolarlo en todo. Yo creo que con eso que Kenny dijo en este capítulo de que estaba listo para morir, en manos de su sobrino… a él ya le mataron a su amor y ya se vengó, ahora le toca a Eren y a Levi. Gracias por leer Lía, espero que te siga gustando un abrazo.

Bossenbroak: Eren ama a Levi, Kenny solo quería aprovecharse, pero nuestro bonito Eren no se dejó, y aunque quedo todo magullado ya por fin hizo su confesión. No te preocupes que ahora Levi se va a encargar de darle una buena paliza a Kenny, que bueno que te gusta y que mal que tu correo que juegue eso, si no ya sabes en face lo público. Gracias por todo.

Fujimy: Mikasa a veces puede tomar unas medidas desesperadas, pero en parte creo que todo salió bien… lo unció es que ahora ya conocen su nombre, esconderse les costara un poquito más. Aunque quien sabe, puede que Levi se retire del crimen… quien sabe jaja. Eren pobre, le ha ido tan mal, ahora que Levi le dé una paliza a Kenny, espero que todo quede arreglado. Gracias por leer nena, saludooos.

Guest: Miles de gracias por leer, ya muy pronto el final, espero que te guste.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Advertencias |** Sexo homoerótico. Final definitivo. Adiós vaquero :'c

* * *

Arco 3:

¡Canta! ¡Oh! musa la cólera de tu hijo

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

Capítulo 14:

Mala noche recordarte enamorado

La persona equivocada, alguien que robó mi corazón

Otra noche, otra luna sin tu vida, este loco no te olvida

Te buscaré bandido, te atraparé maldito, te lo juro

Pagarás por mi amor.

Tu corazón y el mío tienen algo, pendiente los dos.

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

Levi, no, mejor dicho Duhamel, jamás creyó que fuera capaz de encestar un puñetazo en el fino y blanco rostro de su maestro, y también tío materno. Sin embargo, se encontraba frente a él, con su pálido puño atravesando la fría piel de su mejilla, sus manos cubiertas de finas cadenas escarchadas de púas resaltaban la furia de sus ojos, tenía el cetro atado con cadenas al otro brazo y el puño derecho golpeando la mandíbula contraria con fuerza. Él mismo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, porque todas o al menos muchas de las veces que su tío le había dicho que él jamás podría ganarle — porque sus poderes estaban básicamente ligados y si él quería podía quitárselos—, realmente lo había creído sin cuestionárselo. Pero, por alguna razón aquí estaba, golpeando a su maestro…

El pelinegro no se defendía, dejaba que su sobrino le propinara los puñetazos suficientes, pues en realidad no es que le estuviera doliendo demasiado, realmente pensaba que el joven mercenario sólo necesitaba desquitarse y desahogarse un poco, pero la fuerza con la que golpeaba era impresionante. Tuvo tiempo de sobra para ver como todos sus compañeros y aliados se despedazaban junto con los demás miembros del escuadrón de mercenarios de Levi, los ya tan populares y conocidos dragones. Y en el centro del tumulto estaba una chica pelinegra cargando al joven de ojos verdes, a su lado una pecosa junto con la rubia, soltaban golpes y poderes macabros a quien fuera que se les acercara, aunque poco tiempo había para acercárseles, había demasiados enemigos contra los que luchar, era una lucha bastante pareja. Cada uno de los personajes tenía un enemigo o al menos dos, pero las luchas eran justas… Kenny Ackerman había elegido bien a su propio escuadrón.

Aunque en general se trataba de un grupo de personas con las que no tenía muy buena relación o al menos no había llegado a conocerlas bien, pero era hasta impresionante de ver como la chica del arco y el chico de la espada samurái le partía el culo a varios de sus mejor miembros, mientras que la maldita enana rubia disfrutaba en propinar buenas patadas y ni hablar del rubio musculoso que parecía proteger al pelinegro alto… y por supuesto el dúo de la pelirroja y el peliplateado que hacían muy buenas migas. Y también estaba ahí, Hanji… la mejor amiga de su sobrino… peleando como si no hubiera un mañana.

— ¡Mírame cuando te golpeo!

Su cráneo se estrelló en el suelo, bien, Levi estaba furioso, más que furioso probablemente nunca había encontrado a alguien más enojado, sus ojos estaban idos, sus pupilas dilatadas cubriendo casi todo lo grisáceo de su iris, y por Dios se estaban marcando fuertes venas en su sien y su cuello, sin duda Levi estaba furioso, sus dientes apretados y sus puños envueltos en cadenas destilaban unas chipas azules que Kenny conocía perfectamente, la magia poderosa que Levi poseía en los puños y en las cadenas, en el cetro. Seguramente la magia con la que había podido matar a Erwin Smith y con la que quería matarlo en este momento. Jadeó cuando se mordió la propia lengua, sabía que era poderoso como Duhamel… probablemente igual, o más bien un poco menos, pero con mucha más experiencia. Después de todo era Kenny Ackerman, el mercenario más temido y poderoso, jamás capturado… únicamente derrotado cuando le arrebataron a su único amor.

Quiso vomitar ante el recuerdo.

—Maldito Erwin — siseó tragando gran cantidad de sangre.

Levi, enfurecido de no obtener su atención gruñó amenazante a punto de convertirse en un animal salvaje con colmillos y garras largas, apretó con fuerza extrema el cuello níveo de su tío, le escupió en la cara y Kenny Ackerman sonrió mientras agarraba la muñeca de su contrincante y comenzaba a apretarla. Levi sintió el dolor punzante carcomerlo, apretó más el ceño y aplicó más fuerza en su agarre, no se sentiría satisfecho si sólo desmayaba a su tío al quitarle el aire, quería penetrar su cuello con los dedos y arrancar las vértebras de su columna, luego saborear la sangre y embárrasela en la mejilla mientras jugaba con la vena larga que sobresalía en su yugular.

—Puede que tengas más fuerza que yo, pero tengo más habilidad.

Un gruñido adolorido, el hueso de su muñeca acababa de romperse, y mientras se distraía con el ligero y punzante dolor, el puño de Kenny se estrelló en su mandíbula, y a pesar de que los nudillos del contrario estaban sangrando por los vanos intentos de detener los golpes que Levi le daba, no hubo medida de fuerza en su golpe, lo tiró hacia la derecha y Levi rodó un poco, era el primer golpe y se sentía como diez mil cañonazos. Jadeó. Kenny le pateó el estómago.

—Si me quieres matar… tendrás que superar tu propia fuerza — le advirtió e inclinándose le tomó de la corbata, alzándolo —. Eres fuerte, estás enamorado y quieres vengar a la patética bolsa de carne que usé como costal de box, demuéstrame que lo vales y nunca lo olvides… yo te di esa…

— ¡No lo repitas! — lo haló Levi acercándolo y zarandeándolo varias veces —. No te atrevas a decir que tú me diste esta magia, tú no me diste más que un báculo mágico que podía robar poderes, pero no lo necesito y menos necesito esos poderes porque tengo mi propia magia y he aprendido como usarla.

—Lo sé, me has estado golpeando con ella.

—Entonces quítame la habilidad, pero eso no cambiara nada — lo retó Levi pegándole de nuevo una gran cantidad de puñetazos en la cara y rodillazos en el estómago. — Te matare así tenga que…

Kenny levantó la mano en señal de que la conversación había terminado, y que probablemente había dejado que hablara mucho más de lo que tenía planeado que hablara, pues en cuanto levantó la mano la gravedad los aplastó y todo el mundo quedó tirado en el piso, con dificultades enormes para respirar. Levi estaba de pie, pero por una fuerza superior que no era la suya, se trataba de la fuerza de su propio tío sujetándolo en el aire, desafiando sus propias acciones, pero de cualquier manera él tenía una profunda dificultad para respirar.

—Si dices que sin tus poderes me puedes ganar — le comentó Kenny levantándose del piso con su cuerpo un poco atrofiado —. Entonces veamos si lo logras hacer.

Con la misma velocidad con la que se parpadea, Kenny levantó su dedo índice y moviendo hacia enfrente el cuerpo de Levi lo estampó contra la pared más cercana, sacándole un gesto aparte de la ira a su marmóreo rostro, una mueca de dolor y fastidio mientras su cuerpo dejaba un agujero grande en los ladrillos, que comenzaban a despedazarse a sus espaldas, abrió los ojos uno a uno con dificultad. Kenny desafiaba sus propios poderes y caminaba por entre las personas tiradas en el piso, casi sin poder respirar, pero sobre todo sin poder moverse ni un poco. La determinación de algunas por ayudar a su líder era grande, la pelirroja de ojos verde era un claro ejemplo, pues levantaba la mano con impotencia queriendo conjurar más de sus pequeños hilos mágicos. Pero era imposible lograrlo.

—Lev…vi — murmuraba sin poder hacer nada.

El pelinegro miró a su equipo, estaban íntegros, pero sufriendo por la magia de ese sujeto que tanto se llamaba su familiar, lo odiaba. Había herido a la primera persona por la que había sentido más que cariño y empatía, por Eren sentía deseo, sentía amor… y él lo había lastimado, definitivamente no iba a rendirse ante él ni mucho menos dejar que lo humillara.

—Quítamelos— le suplicó Levi levantando la mano, con mucho esfuerzo.

Kenny sonrió de lado y se limpió un poco de sangre de la boca.

—Dicen las malas lenguas que sólo se puede quitar tu báculo si te cortan el brazo — los ojos de Levi se abrieron —. ¿Te importa perder una extremidad?

La sonrisa de Kenny se desvaneció por completo y levantó su mano con el mismo dedo índice envuelto en una extraña chispa plateada, rasguñó con rapidez inmediata toda la longitud de la mano derecha de Levi cortando en mil pedazos las cadenas que unían su báculo al brazo, rompiendo varios sellos mágicos y dejando el rubí sin vida en el piso, con un báculo poco brillante y restos de cadenas pulverizándose. Las cadenas de Levi dejaron de rodearlo. Sus dedos azules dejaron de brillar lentamente y Levi supo que, aunque tal vez no fuera para siempre, había perdido su habilidad de robar poderes. Ahora sólo tenía su propia magia.

La magia de Levi.

No la de Duhamel.

La de Levi Ackerman.

— ¿Listo para morir? — le preguntó Kenny regresando la gravedad a lo normal, haciendo que todos incluyendo Levi pudieran respirar normalmente.

El azabache cayó en el piso con un fuerte golpe de nuevo.

Trastabillando se levantó del piso y miró a su tío, se veía muy decidido a asesinarlo. Las manos de Levi brillaron con un profundo y azulado poder, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada su tío ya estaba por atacarlo, un verdadero ataque letal, un ataque con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras que él apenas y estaba recuperando el aliento… pero lo que más lo tomó desprevenido fue la voz de Eren y su presencia tambaleante y lastimada resaltando justo en medio del patio. Ahí estaba él, levantado sujetándose un brazo y con los ojos decididos y cariñosos.

—¡Levi! — lo llamó a gritos.

Kenny Ackerman se detuvo.

Levi abrió los ojos como platos, era tan hermoso como siempre, porque sin importar que, a él le parecía hermoso… y es que extrañaba tanto su cuerpo, y sus labios y pensar que sólo había pasado tres días desde que se habían separado, de pronto el cansancio lo abrumó y sintió que si parpadeaba sus ojos se cerrarían, pero no era el cansancio, se trataba de la resplandeciente luz que expiraban los ojos dorados de Eren, una verdadera belleza y joya de la naturaleza, Kenny jadeó… por fin los veía. Levi se asombró, pues Eren estaba… enojado… pero se veía tan pacifico, pero sus ojos lo atropellaban y luego cuando pensó que no había nada más claro para él, un estrecho rayo como uno de los largos tentáculos que Eren solía usar como parte de sus poderes para atacar emergió, de un fuerte color dorado como un rayo de sol, un rayo de sol que lo atravesó a él y a Kenny como una fina daga. El Ackerman mayor jadeó al sentir la fuerza atravesarle de manera dolorosa.

En cambió Levi sintió un escalofrió y luego una profunda calada de sentimientos encontrados, después reconoció el amor, el deseo, el cariño, la estima. Era como un banquete de buenos deseos, se sintió recuperado, suspiró complacido y miró hacia enfrente, era como si su alma hubiera sanado, sus heridas externas también y luego miró a Eren, que lo veía con comprensión y asintió apretando los puños, Levi también asintió.

"Los smaragd pueden compartir sus poderes con la persona que más aman en el mundo, los smaragd renuncian a su venganza cuando encuentran el amor **"**

Y tan rápido como pensó eso, el mismo rayo volvió a emerger del pecho de Levi y esta vez atravesó el corazón de Kenny con la fuerza de un relámpago, con el ruido de un retumbo que le hizo brotar sangre a borbotones de su pecho, mientras el haz de luz emergía sujetando aun el corazón palpitante de su tío y se regresaba de nuevo a su origen, el pecho de Eren en donde se impregnó con suavidad.

Tres segundos después el cuerpo sin vida de Kenny cayó al piso.

Su corazón aun palpitaba fuera de su cuerpo.

—Me has matado, ahora puedo descansar a lado de quien amo — murmuró Kenny y cerró los ojos.

Levi jadeó y vio como su corazón se deshacía en un fuego que no quemaba, pero volvía cenizas todo inmediatamente.

Eren corrió y se arrojó a los brazos de Levi, abrazándolo con una fuerza sobre humana, Levi sonrió y lo recibió con intensidad, le sonrió y luego lo miró a los ojos, quiso besarlo con fuerza, pero en ese momento los ojos de Eren se volvieron esmeralda de nuevo y cayó desmayado.

—Mocoso — dijo abrazando el cuerpo inconsciente como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

Cuando el smaragd abrió los ojos, sintió el cuerpo más pesado que antes, el sol sobre su ser apenas estaba pintando el cielo de un extraño color anaranjado, le dolieron los ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el piso tirado como un trapo y por más que intentó levantarse, el dolor muscular y el cansancio físico y emocional eran demasiados, jadeó fuertemente y volvió a intentar abrir los ojos, a su alrededor todos estaban en lo suyo, seguían en el mismo patio del castillo de Kenny Ackerman y a un par de zancadas Levi Ackerman estaba parado dándole la espalda.

—Mmm…

El azabache parecía estar hablando con varias personas.

—… Realmente no me importa lo que hagan, si quieren seguir siendo mercenarios séanlo, pueden quedarse aquí, eso no me interesa nada. Ya cumplí mi objetivo y maté a su líder, ahora son libres… pero recuerden nada de venganzas y no se metan conmigo porque de verdad que los haré mierda si se atraviesan en mi camino nuevamente…

— ¿Levi? — preguntó Eren incorporándose con los codos y cubriéndose los ojos del sol.

— ¿Eren? —el pelinegro se giró con el semblante sorprendido, el grupo de mercenarios derrotados que estaban frente a él se quedaron quietos, mientras el líder se acercaba al castaño —. ¿Estás despierto? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó sobándose la cabeza mientras Levi lo ayudaba a levantarse.

—Demostraste tu debilidad desmayándote como un tonto durante toda la noche — se burló Levi abrazándolo—. Me alegro de que ya estés mejor, estamos preparando todo para irnos… regresaremos a Duncan.

— ¿En serio? Oye no soy débil, ni tengo debilidades — gruñó el castaño casi como un siseo letal —. Sólo estoy un poco cansado eso es todo…

Levi rodó los ojos sin dejar de sujetar el apenas descansado cuerpo de Eren.

—Lo que tú digas campeón — dijo ayudándolo a incorporarse cada vez más mientras el castaño aún se frotaba los ojos.

Eren alzó la mirada y esquivando los ojos de Levi miró por encima de su hombro, percatándose del grupo de hombres y mujeres heridos, que seguían mirándolos desde su lugar, como si esperaran que Duhamel volviera y siguiera diciéndoles exactamente lo que tenían que hacer.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

— ¿Ellos? — señaló Levi con la babilla, Eren asintió —. Son los miembros restantes del clan de mi tío, Kenny.

— ¿Qué harás con ellos? — preguntó con verdadero interés pero evitando mirarlos.

—Bueno… — Levi lo pensó detenidamente antes de seguir hablando—. Pensaba decirles que se quedaran como mercenarios, haciendo lo que quisiera. En realidad, no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos y tampoco me interesa llevármelos. Así que creo que pueden quedarse aquí, y hacer lo que les plazca.

—¿Y no crees que resulten una amenaza? — en realidad Eren no se sentía ofendido, ni tenía rencores con respecto a ellos, pues en general el único que lo había maltratado ya estaba muerto…

—No para mí, si he podido derrotar a su líder… sería bastante fácil derrotarlos a ellos — explicó Levi en voz baja, pero altiva y con una media sonrisa brotando de la comisura de su boca.

—Levi… — continuó Eren en voz baja —. ¿Recuperarás tus poderes? ¿Los de tu cetro?

Los recuerdos de la noche comenzaban a aclarase lentamente en su mente.

—Ah, sobre eso — carraspeó el azabache —. Supongo que puedo recuperarlos, pero la verdad es que no he pensado demasiado en cómo hacerlo. Aunque tengo el cetro guardado, después cuando los necesite los reactivaré… no te preocupes por eso. Además... quería decirte algo importante — continuó con un ligero sonrojo en los pómulos y la nariz —. En realidad anoche yo… fue gracias a ti que pude derrotar a mi tío. Y en realidad fue por ti que lo hice.

Levi guardó silencio por un par de segundos y suspiró, después continuó con un tono aún más firme.

—Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste y lo tengo en cuenta, Eren.

—Levi… yo… — el castaño tenía las manos temblorosas, sabía lo que Levi quería decir y su corazón latía rápidamente con emoción y timidez. El pelinegro reaccionó al silencio de inmediato.

—No me digas que… lo olvidaste o algo así—interrumpió el azabache seriamente preocupado.

— ¡No, no lo olvide! Pero, no tienes nada que agradecerme — refutó el castaño con un fuerte sonrojo por todo su acaramelado y cansado rostro —. En realidad, fue más como un instinto, cuando vi que estabas ahí en peligro, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo defenderte… mi cuerpo reacción por sí mismo y mis poderes se combinaron con los tuyos. Supongo que es una de esas leyendas de los smaragd que son reales, puedo compartir mis poderes con la persona que… — se detuvo abruptamente y levantó el rostro para mirar fijamente a Levi a los ojos —….con la persona que amo.

Levi tragó saliva sorprendido, y el acaloramiento de su rostro desapareció repentinamente, suplantado por un profundo y cálido sentimiento que crecía dentro de su pecho, se mordió el labio suavemente y bajó el rostro con una sonrisa intensa.

—Oh vaya — dijo con un tono contrariado—. Quería escucharte decirlo, ahora puedes repetirlo ¿por favor? No lo gravé.

Eren se levantó de un salto, mareado y con la cara roja de coraje y vergüenza, pero espero a que Levi se levantara para poder darle un buen empujón mientras al azabache no paraba de reírse de su propio chiste.

— ¡Eres un idiota!

—No ya, está bien… — continuó Levi calmándose —. Ven aquí, te daré un abrazo.

Eren se estrujó a sí mismo esquivándolo, pero por fin cedió ante los fuertes y también cansados brazos del pelinegro, que lo atrajeron hasta su pecho y lo estrecharon con una fuerza amorosa y tranquilizadora, desató sus manos y correspondió el abrazo recargando su mentón en el hombro del pelinegro, suspirando con felicidad contenida al sentir las manos de Levi recorrerle la espalda y jadear.

—Fueron los tres días más largos de mi vida — admitió Levi en un suspiro.

—¿Estás bien? — tartamudeó Eren —. ¿No te hicieron nada grave?

— En realidad sólo estoy un poco cansado — le contestó sin dejar de abrazarlo—. Pero sólo es cuestión de descansar un poco para que mi cuerpo recupere las fuerzas.

—Uhm… de acuerdo — concedió Eren.

—Entonces diré que nos vayamos lo más pronto posible —sonrió Levi soltándolo.

— ¡Eren! — el grito lo saco de órbita, pues al mismo tiempo sintió unos fuertísimos brazos estrechando su magullado cuerpo y sacándole el aire, y cuando pensó que era Mikasa se sorprendió al ver una melena rubia rodeando su cuerpo —. ¡Estaba tan preocupado! Perdona por tardarme tanto, de verdad, pero no podía llegar antes pero ya estoy aquí y me alegro mucho de que ya estés bien y que no te haya pasado nada. ¡Duhamel! ¿Por qué no han curado a Eren?

—Oh es que Berthold estaba un poco ocupado.

Eren giró el rostro súbitamente y vio al más alto de todos los miembros de los dragones lejos de ellos, usando sus poderes curativos con todos sus compañeros mientras cada uno de ellos esperaban por su turno. Supuso que Levi lo había mantenido alejado para no arriesgarlo al poder de Berthold, sin embargo, parecía que este se habían retrasado demasiado y él también necesitaba curarse, pero Berthold aun atendía a Sasha.

—Puedo esperar — explicó Eren —. Puedo esperar a que lleguemos a casa.

—Está bien — le susurró Armin soltándole de las manos y sonriendo con gentileza.

Detrás de él estaba Mikasa aun preocupada, que no dudo en abrazarlo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

—¡Tus poderes son hermosos Eren! — le aseguró orgullosa —. Ahora podremos ir a casa, te curarás y todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Eren acarició el azabache cabello de su hermana adoptiva y asintió, su alma estaba cálida y ya no tenía odio ni rencor, había perdonado y se había olvidado de esas cosas que lo destrozaban, ya no quería recuperar los ojos de su clan, pues ya los había vengado. Había cumplido con su objetivo y por primera vez en un tiempo sintió un amoroso afecto a esa sensación… esa emoción de pertenecer a algún lugar, de ser parte de un hogar. De ir a casa. Él iba a ir a casa, con Levi, Mikasa, Armin y los demás dragones que lo habían apoyado a pesar de todo.

Cuando todos los dragones estaban curados menos Eren, se quedaron cerca del patio viendo a los demás mercenarios irse o quedarse y continuar con su vida como si su líder no hubiera muerto, los ojos de su clan se habían quedado ahí olvidados, reposando mientras Eren suspiraba y otorgaba el perdón de su odio hacia esa gente, sus padres y todos los que lo habían rodeado tenían que descansar en paz ahora.

Levi se encargó en cuestión de segundos de recuperar los poderes de su cetro, para hacer uso de la magia de Mike y llevarlos a todos en un parpadeo a Duncan.

A casa.

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

Fue cuestión de muy corto tiempo tiempo para que todos al llegar a casa, retomaran sus actividades como si nada hubiese pasado unas horas antes — probablemente un día—, como si ninguno de ellos hubiese estado a punto de perder la vida en una batalla que parecía pérdida. Ahora estaban ahí, sentados tranquilamente en el sillón frente a la televisión viendo 'Dressy tiene talento', un tonto programa donde un montón de chicas cantaban con vestidos delante de unos jueces con malos gustos y un vocabulario muy inadecuado.

Arriba, Eren no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado recostado en aquella inmensa cama con Berthold a su lado usando su magia para ayudarlo a recuperarse más rápido porque de pronto ya era tarde. En algún momento el alto muchacho se había ido y Levi le había traído de comer, porque por muy antipático que pareciera casi todo el tiempo en esta ocasión y contra cualquier expectativa, él realmente estaba preocupado, ansioso por verlo físicamente recuperado. Aunque supiera que mentalmente…

—¿Seguro que te sientes bien?

—Completamente — lo convenció comiendo el caldo que le habían traído—. Sólo mírame, estoy perfectamente, física y mentalmente. Es sólo que tú pareces no mirarlo y me tienes aquí como a un inválido, pero yo ya podría estar allá abajo viendo la televisión junto con todos.

— ¡Oh, claro que no! Tú no quieres hacer eso, Marco ha puesto 'Marie Mercy' por tercera vez. — Levi hizo un gesto extraño simulando un escalofrió.

— Oh… ¿Enserio? — preguntó Eren sin tener idea de lo que Levi quería decir —. Bueno, el punto es que en realidad ya estoy listo para continuar con mi vida y hacer lo que sea, tal vez….podríamos empezar con el entrenamiento. Levi, quiero conocer más de mis poderes, explotarlos completamente. Tú me dijiste que me entrenarías si me quedaba.

—Escucha Eren — la expresión de Levi cambió a una muy seria, marcándola al cruzarse de brazos —. Quiero ser bastante claro y que entiendas. Pienso que no es lo mejor que nos quedemos aquí, en realidad estoy planteándome seriamente si debo seguir o no trabajando como líder de los dragones. Siempre trabajé para Kenny, pero ahora él ya no está aquí, ya no le rindo cuentas a nadie y ahora tú estás aquí. Eren, tú ahora eres mi mundo, y por eso quiero preguntarte, tú… ¿No quisieras empezar de nuevo? ¿Conmigo? ¿Lejos de aquí?

Por primera vez en un rato Eren se quedó estático como si le hubiese caído una cubeta de agua fría en el cuerpo.

« ¿De verdad esto lo estaba diciendo Duhamel, el frio mercenario sin compasión, que había robado y matado a personas sin miramientos? » « ¿En serio le estaba proponiendo tener una vida completamente diferente? » « Está bien Levi, se te pasó la mano. Ahora si te creo que realmente estás enamorado de mi »

Y Eren podría quemarse las manos por tal afirmación, sólo con ver esos ojos grises podía sentir un estremecimiento en el cuerpo que le invitaba a pertenecerle por completo porque tenía la seguridad de que sería correspondido. Pero de eso a hacerse a la idea de escapar juntos para irse a hacer una vida a una casa pequeña, en donde lo esperaría con un delantal con la cena lista mientras cuidaba de un niño castaño o a un perro Golden que adoptarían. Eren negó mentalmente ante su vívida imaginación. Eso no era lo que planeaba para su vida a corto plazo. Pero por otro lado… ¡Dios, se trataba de Levi!

—No lo sé— admitió nervioso, revolviendo los pies por debajo de la sábana—. Una vida juntos como… no sé ¿Esposos o algo así? Bueno… apenas estamos saliendo, conociéndonos y yo no quiero que cambies, quiero que seas Duhamel, el líder de los dragones y quiero ser tu novio. El novio de Levi Ackerman y el novio de Duhamel, mi propuesta es menos radical Levi — admitió Eren asintiendo —. Así que por favor… acepta.

Levi se quedó callado por largos segundos. En realidad había considerado que el castaño le dijera que 'no' a esa descabellada proposición suya, pensándolo bien, en realidad no supo en qué momento se le ocurrió, pero es que cuando lo vio tranquilamente recostado sobre la cama, se dio cuenta de que en realidad quería pasar el resto de su vida con él y tal vez fuese un poco exagerada su propuesta actual, puesto que apenas acababan de confesar sus sentimientos, pero… « ¿Por qué no comenzar con un 'para siempre', ahora? » «¿Por qué no comenzar desde 'un te amo y quiero hacerlo todo contigo' y hacer una vida juntos desde este instante? »

Pero al parecer el castaño tenía otros planes. Pues quería empezar más lentamente, a pesar de que ya habían admitido que se querían y que realmente se gustaban. Levi pensó que tal vez había entendido mal y tenía que ir de otra forma con aquel muchacho. Suspiró cansado, pues no estaba muy seguro de lo que diría continuación, aunque realidad ya tenía planeado una salida de emergencia.

—Si quieres que sea poco a poco. Lo primero que haremos será alejarnos de esta vida por un tiempo, para prepararte para lo que sea y para eso necesito tiempo y distancia de todo. Me aseguraré de que te encuentres mentalmente preparado para esta vida y si lo estás, te prometo que cuando regresamos de nuestras vacaciones yo seguiré siendo Duhamel, el líder de los dragones, el asesino mercenario que conociste y tú serás parte de todo esto — asintiendo por varios segundos parecía que su nueva solución lo convencía demasiado. Parecía satisfecho. Después se dispuso a mirar al ojiverde, que parecía realmente extrañado.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Vacaciones? ¿A dónde iremos? — no tuvo más tiempo de preguntar porque el azabache se levantó del banco y le quitó la bandeja de alimentos.

— Bueno, ya tenía todo planeado por si tú no aceptabas mi primera propuesta — contestó Levi —. Aunque aún falta hacer varias cosas, armar maletas, preparar el auto…— el azabache construía todo en su mente y lo decía de manera natural. Quería que estás vacaciones entre los dos fueran inolvidables para introducirlo nuevamente en el ambiente de una forma más sana, ya no como alguien que estuviera secuestrado, sino como alguien que quería pasar el resto de su vida con los dragones.

El jovencito se quedó callado mientras Levi movía las cosas dentro de la habitación, pero cuando se metió dentro del baño, Eren se levantó desesperado, para abordarlo con preguntas sobre el supuesto viaje que había salido esporádicamente de su boca, un segundo después se arrepintió y se quedó parado en medio de la habitación.

— Levi, al menos me puedes explicar… ¿a dónde vamos?

—No, no hay tiempo de explicaciones, ya después te enterarás. No te preocupes, en realidad no voy a hacer nada malo.

— Ya sé que no vas a hacerme daño, no creo que puedas hacerme daño, te mataré si me haces daño — le amenazó mientras lo acusaba con el dedo, había bastante desesperación en sus palabras, pues salían atropelladas las unas con las otras, como si de verdad intentara convencerse a sí mismo que podía defenderse de cualquier ataque de Levi.

— Sí, claro, lo que tú digas. Ahora, lo que te voy a decir a continuación sonará raro, pero quiero que bajes a la sala de estar y hables con alguien de los que están ahí, con quien sea, no importa y les digas que nos iremos dos semanas de vacaciones.

— ¿Dos semanas no te parece demasiado tiempo?

—En realidad tengo planeado que sean dos meses — murmuró Levi, casi como un suspiró.

—Está bien le diré que son dos semanas entonces.

—Está bien, pero eso no significa que nos quedaremos dos semanas, sólo será lo que les diremos a ellos. Ya verás que en cuanto lo digas, todo el mundo se va a poner feliz y comenzarán ayudarnos con los equipajes y todas las cosas. Pero cuando ellos suban, tú no lo hagas, tú te quedaras sentado al lado de Armin, Jean o Marco, con cualquiera que se quede en la sala. No quiero que entres a la habitación hasta que todo está terminado, no te preocupes, será rápido y cuando menos te des cuenta estaremos en un auto rumbo a nuestro destino.

El ojiverde pensó que de alguna manera Levi tenía todo planeado, pero luego se percató de que en realidad sus movimientos eran un poco torpes y poco precisos, como si no estuviera seguro de que hacer. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, estaba saliendo cuando escuchó a Levi a sus espaldas murmurar.

—Maldición tendré que enseñarte modales — se quejó el pelinegro, al ver la bandeja de comida sin terminar. Eren frunció el ceño molesto y suspiró, en realidad no tenía ganas de discutir con él. Era estúpido empezar una tonta pelea por nada, Eren quería estar tranquilo con Levi, pues apenas se acaban de volver al reunir.

Salió completamente de la habitación dejando que el pelinegro siguiera con sus cosas, las que no entendía y siguió sus instrucciones. Bajó por las escaleras y se encontró con la imagen de la mayoría de los dragones sentados en la sala viendo la telenovela que Marco había puesto por tercera vez y que Eren desconocía por completo, puesto que había estado la mayor parte de su vida alejado de la civilización y si apenas conocía de sus poderes, cosas como la televisión y sus supuestos 'programas entretenidos', eran conceptos que desconocía en totalidad.

Así que se sentó en lugar y se quedó viendo la telenovela, observando como los personajes se golpeaban entre ellos, de alguna manera le recordó las primeras veces que Levi y él habían pasado juntos, pues no había momento en el que no le lanzara cosas y el otro le respondiera de la misma forma. Ahora se daba cuenta de con el desarrollo de las cosas, él se había calmado y estaba teniendo una actitud mucho más mansa que antes.

Eren se sonrojo violentamente. Y fue cuando los demás fijaron su mirada en él.

— ¿Eren? ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Levi te dejó bajar? — preguntó Mikasa levantándose de su lugar en el sillón, caminando hasta él con su típica mirada preocupada. Antes de que se terminara de acercar, Eren asintió suavemente y sonrió.

— Si, ya estoy mucho mejor Mikasa. En realidad, Levi está arriba — carraspeó y señaló las escaleras —. Está diciendo algunas cosas muy raras sobre irnos de vacaciones por dos semanas y me dijo que bajaría a avisarles para que subieran a ayudarle.

— ¡Ese maldito enano! — se molestó enormemente la pelinegra y pegó un pisotón en el piso —. ¡Ahora mismo me las va a pagar! ¡Tú, primo estúpido, ven aquí inmediatamente como que quieres alejar a mi hermano de mi de nuevo!

Eren trató de detenerla.

La pelinegra no hizo caso y siguió subiendo las escaleras, Eren la vio desde abajo y suspiró. Luego se giró a ver al resto de integrantes, las caras emocionadas de Christa, Isabel y Hanji lo decían todo. Definitivamente había algo que él desconocía y que ese grupo de mujeres si sabía o al menos creía saber.

— ¡Eren serán las mejores vacaciones de tu vida! — empezó Isabel levantándose y bailoteando para subir, seguida de Christa e Ymir que hacían planes en voz alta y una risueña Hanji.

—¡Oh Eren! ¿Y te ha dicho a dónde irán? — preguntó Hanji emocionada sin dejar de subir.

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad no dijo nada.

—¡Entonces seguro que van a su casa! — se alegró Hanji y salió saltando de la sala.

Eren sólo pudo suspirar y sentarse en la sala donde se encontraban los demás mirando sin entusiasmo el cómo algunos aprovechaban de las vacaciones y ellos se quedaban en casa, además de su extraña actitud deprimida por el hecho de saber que Levi estaba planeando dejar de guiar a los dragones y comenzar a tener una vida normal, muchos de ellos dejarían de ser quienes eran y a pesar de que ahora poseían dinero lo que más les agradaba de todo era estar juntos, como una familia.

—Esta es la familia que nos construimos — le explicaron a Eren —. No puedes venir a quitárnosla, escucha, te queremos, te hemos protegido y eso, pero no nos quites a Levi.

—¡Están equivocados! — le contestó rápidamente Eren —. ¡No quiero quitarles a Levi!... sí, me gusta y también estoy enamorado de él y él de mí, pero no quiero quitárselos. Ya le he dicho a Levi que no quiero que deje de ser Duhamel, jamás podría pedirle algo así, es por eso que él tomó la decisión de irnos de vacaciones, la verdad no sé qué quiere conseguir con esto, pero dijo que tenía que hacer que me relaje, que salga de este ambiente para después volver y que todo fuera como antes. Así que no me culpen y tampoco a Levi, las cosas seguirán siendo como antes.

Farlan, Reiner y Marco se le quedaron viendo, pensando por un buen rato que contestar, el primero en abrir la boca fue Marco, pues él estaba seguro de que Eren era un buen chico y que después de todo tenían que complacer a Levi, pero al ver las caras hastiadas de los demás volvió a quedarse callado. Tal vez Farlan tenía razón.

—Está bien — aceptó el ojiazul—. En realidad no me desagradas, pero necesitas acostumbrarte a esta vida Eren, no queremos que Levi tenga un ojo al gato y el otro al garabato, no tiene que estar cuidándote, no eres un bebé, demuestra que puedes ser el nuevo miembro de los dragones y que puedes ser la pareja oficial de nuestro líder.

Las pisadas furiosas que venían del piso superior lo distrajeron de contestar, aunque ya tenía muy claro que su objetivo era el mismo que Farlan le imponía, él tenía que demostrarle a Levi que estaba bien y que, aunque habían pasado por tales cosas juntos, podía seguir adelante y ser un dragón, porque esa era la clase de relación que quería tener con Levi ahora. Las piernas del azabache surgieron en las escaleras, cargando dos maletas grandes en cada mano y con una mueca en el rostro, se veía fastidiado.

—Muy bien Eren, nos vamos — gruñó —. No puedo creer que pensé que ayudarían ¡Viejas locas! Al menos no revolvieron más lo que ya tenía, porque en verdad no son más que una molestia… vamos, vamos ¿Qué esperas?

— ¿Ya estás listo? ¿Tan pronto?— el castaño se levantó como resorte al ver que Levi simplemente no se detenía y que ya estaba tomando las llaves del auto y sacando dos botellas de agua del refrigerador.

— ¡Si nos vamos ahora llegaremos en la mañana! — apresuró.

—¡Levicitoo, no te vayas, aún no hemos empacado lo juguetes sexuales!

—¡Basta ya, Hanji! — se escuchó la voz de Mikasa molesta —. ¡No te atrevas a irte con mi hermano, cabrón!

Eren abrió la boca, pero como si fuera costumbre, Levi se la cubrió con la mano derecha y salió corriendo con él de la mano, abriendo la puerta que daba para la cochera y bajando las maletas de una patada, después cerró con llave y se aseguró de que nadie pudiera traspasar la madera, había que darse prisa antes de que esas vacas locas volvieran para joderlos.

— ¿Enserio nos vamos?

Levi rodó los ojos y lo obligó a subirse al convertible rojo, tiró de las maletas para dejarlas en el asiento trasero y se sentó en el asiento de piloto rápidamente.

—Sólo ponte el maldito cinturón.

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

El viaje había sido fastidioso, en general a Eren ya no le mareaba tanto andar en el auto pues había estado en el ya varias veces, y ya había conseguido acostumbrarse a la enorme velocidad a la que manejaba Levi, pero eso no quitaba que viajar por el desierto fuera más placentero. A veces cuando veías demasiados cactus y arena terminabas por asquearte, Eren hacia muecas todo el tiempo, al menos hasta que llegaron a la ciudad y el paisaje cambio, de verdad Duncan era un país raro.

A la mitad de la carrera Levi se detuvo para acomodar correctamente las maletas y poner música en el reproductor del auto. Eren se veía un poco molesto, pero seguramente sólo estaba confundido por tantos misterios. Se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Estas molesto?

—No, en realidad no — Eren no estaba molesto, estaba pensando muy seriamente lo que le dijo Farlan —. Sólo estaba pensando, quiero que las vacaciones sean buenas y de preferencia que terminen rápido.

—Cuando llegues no querrás irte — aseguró el mercenario.

— ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Ya me dices?

—A las islas paradisiacas de Cují.

— ¡Alah!

De nuevo no tenía la más mínima y pequeña idea de lo que Levi estaba diciendo, pero se dejó guiar por el entusiasmo que salir de la ciudad le producía, así el viaje sería menos tortuoso. Además de que el tiempo pasó bastante rápido, primero estaban en la ciudad y después de nuevo la carretera se extendía como un enorme inframundo, y eso que apenas atardecía. Cuando oscureció Levi había estacionado el automóvil en medio de una playa, a Eren le había parecido excitante ver el mar y todo eso, pero no se quedaron mucho tiempo, Levi subió de alguna manera su adormilado trasero hasta un yate privado, junto con las maletas y dejó el auto aparcado en un garaje escondido entre unas grandes rocas marinas.

—No sabía que conducías yates— comentó Eren viendo a Levi.

—Manejo todo lo que se mueva.

Eren pasó por alto el doble sentido y encogió las piernas, esperando a que el viaje en yate no le mareara y que no tardara mucho, tenía excéntricas ganas de llegar a tierra firme de nuevo y ver la dichosa isla y lo que Hanji había llamado 'casa de Levi'

—¿La isla es tuya? — preguntó Eren en voz baja cuando habían pasado cerca de 25 minutos.

—Sólo la casa.

—Tú casa.

—La casa que uso cuando quiero estar lejos de los dragones, y cuando estoy siendo demasiado perseguido por el consejo mágico —hizo un ruido raro con la garganta y continuó —. Mi paraíso personal.

—Muero por verla.

Y no le mentía cuando se lo dijo, era en verdad un paraíso.

Era pues que aquel lugar era una zona privada dentro de la isla, que era bastante más grande de lo que se había imaginado que sería, pues pensó que era más que nada propiedad de Levi, pero al parecer había ciudades y muchos habitantes y constantes fiestas, pero la casa de Levi estaba rodeada de tan espesa selva que cuando estacionaron el yate y Eren miró por rededor por la playa no había ni un alma. Sólo lámparas en el piso que se encendían en cada uno de los pasos que daban.

— ¿Una casa en la playa?

Y vaya que era una casa en la playa, a Levi parecían gustarle las casas modernas y con amplios ventanales, y esta tenía las paredes blancas, las habitaciones sostenidas por grandes columnas blancas que flotaban por encima de la arena y parecían hundirse en el mar. Lindas piedras y grandes palmeras adornando la arena.

— ¿Vienes mucho?

—Está limpia — aseguró Levi abriendo el cristal, deslizándolo con facilidad.

Los muebles estaban pintados de blanco y azul, igual que la sala, dándole al lugar un aire moderno. La casa quedó iluminada en cuanto entraron, la televisión era enorme y no era eso lo que sorprendía a Eren, si no que en verdad la casa estaba limpia, pero el lugar parecía ser propiedad de un acumulador. Había cosas por todos lados, cosas regadas, ropa nueva y limpia, monedas, jarrones, parecía que habían encontrado la cueva de las mayorías.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, evitando un vestido de lentejuelas.

—Es el botín— contestó con simpleza levantando lo que estaba a su paso, como una aspiradora.

— ¿Por qué todo está tirado?

—Porque nunca vengo y sólo dejo las cosas por aquí, se han acumulado un poco, no exageres, además ya que estoy aquí puedes ayudarme a acomodar todo, hay lugar de sobra en el sótano.

Si la sala estaba así no se quería ni imaginar cómo estaba el sótano, suspiró con cansancio. Así es la vida con un mercenario asquerosamente rico. Bueno al menos tenía tesoros y muchos.

— ¿No tendrás cadáveres o algo así?

—No — contestó Levi ofendido movilizando las maletas por las escaleras colgantes. Eren lo siguió asustado de que en cualquier momento una torre de copas de plata la cayera encima.

—Las habitaciones están perfectas — continuó Levi caminando por todo el segundo piso, que estaba desbordándose de cosas robadas. Caminaron hasta una puerta amplia y de cristal anti reflejante que no permitía ver el interior, la cual se abrió automáticamente en cuanto estuvieron a un paso de ella.

Adentro estaba la habitación principal, la que sobresalía un poco de la casa y estaba siendo levantada por columnas, al ver todo el exterior se notaba rodeada del mar, no se veía la arena. La cama estaba pegada a los ventanales, y era complemente blanca. Todo era blanco, salvo por…

— ¿Esta limpia?

—Está arreglada.

—Hay demasiadas cosas.

—Bueno, no puedo tirarlas.

—Dónalas.

—Están acomodadas— gruñó Levi mirando el cuarto.

De acuerdo era un acumulador compulsivo, pero no había forma de que las cosas dejaran de encimarse unas a las otras, había bastantes jarrones, platos y vasos, repisas tapizadas de joyas y monumentos, maniquís con ropa costosa y coronas. Suspiró y miró a Eren.

— Esta bien, sólo cámbiate, arreglare mejor mañana.

Eren se encogió de hombros y asintió. Levi se metió en el baño después de poner las maletas en la cama, Eren suspiró y se dignó a abrir las maletas, pensó que tal vez habría varios lugares donde meter la ropa y para su sorpresa todos los cajones estaban vacíos y limpios, tan rápido como lo vio comenzó a guardar la ropa ahí. Acomodando la de Levi y a la vez buscando una muda propia.

Pero sólo encontró más que un montón de ropa de mujer.

—Oh no — gruñó rebuscando entre toda la maleta.

No eran vestidos ni nada, eran camisetas y shorts, sandalias, lencería ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿De quién era? Porque claramente se veía nueva, todo eso era extraño. Porque las cosas no eran las que tenían que ser, bueno eso no importaba, sólo tenía la ropa que traía puesta y estaba hecha un asco. Suspiró y escogió una muda de pijama rosa sencilla, no había forma de que eso se viera masculino, se trataban de conejitos estampados en shorts minúsculos y pantuflas.

—¡Maldición Levi! — lo acusó pegando un patada a la puerta consiguiendo que se abriera.

Desde el otro lado, Levi que traía puesta una bata de seda roja y pantuflas negras, lo miró primero asombrado, pero después con el rostro sombrío, al ver la enorme cantidad de cosas cayendo de las repisas, porque con la fuerza de aquella patada, todas ellas se empezaron a desmoronar, haciendo que la habitación se cubriera de destrozos, mientras el sonido ensordecedor del oro resonante, y el crujido de la porcelana rota los rodeaba.

Y Eren estaba asustado porque acababan de perder una cantidad de enorme de dinero.

—Levi yo…

La última pieza dejó de caer.

—Me las pagas mocoso — apuntó a decir el pelinegro tomándolo de la muñeca y jalándolo entre los destrozos.

Con mucha fuerza Levi lo haló hasta su cama, donde no había destrozos, Eren se sentía profundamente avergonzado, había derrumbado un centenar de dinero, y lo había convertido en basura y Levi se veía demasiado furioso, ni siquiera el pijama de conejitos lo hacía cambiar de esa expresión, gruñó dejándolo contra la cama, Eren estaba sonrojado y lloroso. De verdad estaba arrepentido de hacer corajes.

—No más rabietas durante el viaje — lo reprendió el azabache.

—Lo prometo. — asintió repetidamente.

— ¡Ya estás, pagarás lo que rompiste!

—Pero, yo no tengo dinero… — aseguró Eren levantando las manos y estaba seguro de que Levi lo sabía, tal vez ahora diría que trabajarían juntos para recompensarlo —. Podemos trabajar, si tú sigues siendo Duhamel yo seré mercenario como tú y podré pagarte.

—Oh puedes pagar con tu cuerpo — levantó una ceja el ojigris.

—Bueno, también, si quieres…

Atacó con sus labios el cuello moreno, como un vampiro chupasangre. Eren gimió por lo bajo, enterrando rápidamente sus manos en la espalda de Levi.

—Yo seguiré siendo Duhamel, seguiremos robando hasta conseguir el remplazo de lo que rompiste y mientras puedes pagarme con tu cuerpo ¿Qué tal suena? — no apartó sus labios sobre la tostada piel. Eren sonrío a medias.

—Suena como que soy parte de los dragones ahora.

Y enredó las piernas en su cintura. Preparado para sentir a Levi, porque para Levi el ser es el sexo.

* * *

 **Fin.**

N/A: Habrá un extra muy cortito después. Muchas gracias a todas y a todos por haber segudo este fic hasta el final que sinceramente no es el fic que yo esperaba pero definitivamente no iba a dejarlo a la mitad o algo así a que espero que esten aunque sea un poco conformes con este final que les he dado, no metí lemmon de nuevo porque en este fic ya habia cinco y se me hace exagerado.

gracias por haber dejado sus amables y calidos reviews, los aprecio desde el fondo de mi corazón.

¡Nos vemos en el pequeño extra! ya estpa escrito, solo hace falta ser publicado el día viernes :-D


	16. ¡Extra!

**Disclaimer |** Shingeki no Kyojin 進撃の巨人 no me pertenece. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro, únicamente recreativos. Por MagiAllie a la plataforma de FanFiction. Cualquier modificación o re-subida a un sitio diferente sin autorización será reportada en Support de Google. Todos los derechos reservados.

 **Advertencias |** Cosita súper pequeñita. Sólo para finalizar y dejar nuestras mentes tranquilas.

* * *

Arco 4:

Oh es el final, el final de los finales.

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

Extra 1:

Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices

~—._.—._.—._.—._.—~

Abrieron la puerta como si no recordaran lo que les esperaba del otro lado, excesivamente calmados y con las manos un poco temblorosas sin saber si se trataba de sus propios nervios o si era por la fuerza que usaban para cargar los bultos de tela gris. Eren suspiró fuertemente cuando notó las luces de la casa encendidas. No quería dar explicaciones. Eran las dos de la mañana.

« ¿Quién podría estar despierto? »

Nadie probablemente.

Para su sorpresa, los miembros que habitaban la casa estaban esperándolos tranquilamente en el sillón, tan sólo ligeramente extrañados al ver que se abría la puerta a tan altas horas y más, al no tener idea de quién era el que cruzaría el marco. Sus caras se descompusieron en rareza.

Pasadas tres semanas y media desde que se habían ido y estando en la playa, eventualmente habían comenzado a tener pensamientos extraños como 'hay que volver a casa' 'el sol y la playa no son buenos por más de un mes'. Realmente no entendían a la gente costeña. Pero justo cuando empacaron de nuevo y estaban listos para volver a casa, al castaño se le ocurrió una magnifica [rarísima] idea. Eren hizo una gran lista de inventario de todas aquellas cosas que había roto y que no había podido pagar usando su cuerpo.

Levi insistía en que todo estaba saldado. Pero Eren no, él sabía que tenía que recuperar por lo menos un par de cosas. Un par de cientos.

Y así habían ido a viajar de nuevo, con una gran lista de cosas que robar y conseguir, una especie de reto que después de varios días viajando habían descubierto que era el reto ideal para demostrarle a todos que el castaño era perfecto para unirse a los dragones y también para robar alguno de los puestos más importantes.

« El puesto de pareja del líder »

Traían cargando encima cuatro costales. Porque no habían querido volver a la isla a dejar la nueva basura robada.

—Estamos de vuelta —avisó Levi soltando dos costales gigantes.

Farlan, Isabel y Hanji lo vieron como si estuviera loco.

« Sólo tardamos dos meses en volver y robamos algunos cositas de paso ¡Que dramáticos! »

—Volví—exclamó Eren mirando a Mikasa y a Armin.

— ¿Qué mierda pasó? —preguntó Annie calmada.

—Eren rompió más de diez mil millones de dinero, y tuvimos que recuperarlo.

—Lo recuperé todo —mostró Eren bastante entusiasmado los sacos que portaban su propio logro —. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Estoy libre de más pruebas?

Levi lo miró con tranquilidad, mientras Eren bajaba las bolsas y sonreía abiertamente. Algo cálido dentro de su interior surgió y tuvo la necesidad de tomarle de la mano. Todos observaron con curiosidad el gesto del líder y como los dedos de ambos se entrelazaban en muestra de amor y complicidad.

—Suena a que… — murmuró Farlan —. ¿A que eres un miembro oficial de los dragones? Sí, es eso — se aclaró a si mismo Farlan.

— ¡Y pareja de nuestro líder! —se regocijó Sasha.

— ¡Celebremos esto! —puntualizó Connie —. Bueno, mañana, que tal…. ¡Una fiesta en la piscina!

—Sí, sí, claro, pero ahora a dormir todos —contestó Jean levantándose.

Levi sonrió y Eren afirmó. Una fiesta en la piscina tal y como la que habían organizado para él cuando había regresado a casa. No sonaba nada mal compartir su dicha con todos los demás. Porque todos en esa casa eran… como una verdadera familia. Una loca familia, de dragones ladrones y mercenarios, pero eran su familia. Y así le gustaba. Le agradaban todos.

El beso fugaz de Levi lo regresó a la realidad.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto tocándose la mejilla visiblemente roja.

—Nada, te amo.

— ¿Lo dices porque recupere el dinero y lo perdido?

—Nah —contestó rápidamente negando —. Lo digo enserio.

—Oh vale. Yo también.

* * *

La verdad es que: ¡Gracias a los que llegaron hasta acá! Gracias por acompañarme, sé que no es el mejor final del mundo, pero espero que los haya dejado felices y contentos, satisfechos con esta historia que de verdad fue un reto para mí. Me despido de ustedes, pero nos leemos pronto, muy pronto.

¡Un abrazo de mi parte pequeñitas!

¡Nos veremos pronto en otro fic. porque esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba!


End file.
